La vida continúa
by Elanorelle Wood
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo y muchos enredos, esta historia llega a su fin. Gracias a todos.
1. Krum

Ustedes saben... mi nombre no es J.K. Rowling, por lo tanto ninguno de los personajes ya establecidos por ella me pertenecen, sólo los que yo cree dentro de este fic.  
  
Capítulo 1: KRUM.  
  
El ambiente en el castillo de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería era distinto aquella jornada. Los alumnos de séptimo año celebrarían su egreso de clases con una gran cena de despedida, finalizada por la entrega de premios anuales que se daba a aquellos que hubieran sobresalido en esa promoción. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban muy nerviosos, tanto o más que el resto, ya que el final de sus años en el colegio había finalizado. Con la ceremonia de graduación, se terminaba también la época de oscuridad vivida a causa del regreso de Voldemort. Harry, quizá a causa de lo cansado que estaba de luchar con Voldemort, reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y con la ayuda de la espada de Gryffindor y de la fuerza que el espíritu de Sirius le envió en ese instante, pudo realizar la tan ansiada maldición prohibida que les había quitado la vida a sus padres: "Avada Kedavra". La vida de su amigo Ron también había estado en peligro, de no ser por el escudo protector con el que Hermione lo cubrió, cuando estuvo a punto de recibir la maldición "Cruciatus". Fue un verdadero acto de amor y valentía...  
  
--Flash Back-  
  
-No te servirá el que tus amigos quieran protegerte, Harry - dijo la áspera y fría voz de Voldemort.- Morirás igual que tus padres y tu sangre me servirá para revivir por completo.  
  
-¡No te será tan fácil! - dijo Harry con la voz ronca.- Pero no te metas con mis amigos... ellos no tienen nada que ver aquí.  
  
-¿Sufrirías si hago algo en contra de ellos? - dijo Voldemort al tiempo que dirigía sus pasos hacia el caído Ron.  
  
-¡No, no le hagas nada! - gritó Harry. Vio como Hermione se acercaba hasta Ron.- ¡Hermione, no te acerques, es peligroso!  
  
-¡Debo hacer algo por Ron! - gritó Hermione - ¡No se puede defender! ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!  
  
La maldición "Cruciatus" había salido desde la varita de Voldemort dándole fuertemente a Hermione en el pecho. Hermione se agitaba, gritaba y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. A causa de los fuertes gritos de Hermione, Ron había despertado de su inconciencia y cegado por la luz que desprendía la maldición de Voldemort, no podía vislumbrar quien se interponía entre él y el señor tenebroso. Por fin se dio cuenta: era Hermione.  
  
-¡Hermione, ¿qué has hecho?! - exclamó Ron al ver a su amiga protegiéndolo.  
  
Pero Hermione no le respondía, su voz se había perdido en el interior de su miedo, en lo más profundo de su alma.  
  
-¡Ron! - gritó Harry.- ¡Haz algo por Hermione, la va a matar!  
  
Ron, con los ojos llorosos, caminó decidido hasta el cuerpo de Hermione, que se alzaba con los brazos extendidos y los ojos nublados, y se interpuso entre ella y la maldición, abrazándola con sus fuertes brazos y llorando de dolor. El cuerpo de Hermione cayó sobre los hombros de su amigo y se quedó inmóvil. Harry estaba tendido en el suelo, con la pierna entumecida a causa de las heridas que le produjeron los hechizos de los Mortífagos, pero tratando con todas sus fuerzas de reunir el poder suficiente para derrotar a Voldemort. Como salido de las entrañas de la tierra, el calor se introdujo en la piel de Harry, y éste distinguió que aquel calor pertenecía a alguien que jamás lo dejó abandonado: Sirius. Era el espíritu de su padrino, estaba seguro, lo que le ayudó a recuperar las fuerzas perdidas. Confiando en lo más profundo de su ser, Harry se levantó del suelo y apuntó a Voldemort con la varita. Sus ojos parecían de fuego y en él renacía el poder de Godric Gryffindor... tenía que hacerlo, no habría otra oportunidad.  
  
-¡Avada... Kedavra! - gritó Harry.  
  
El rayo de luz verde se propagó por entre los árboles del bosque prohibido y fulminó el cráneo de quien había acechado sus vidas por más de diecisiete años. Las cenizas en que se convirtió el magro cuerpo de Voldemort, se impregnaron en el viento, el cual se las llevó para siempre, dejando atrás el miedo. Los cuerpos casi inertes de Ron y Hermione cayeron al suelo, al igual que el herido cuerpo de Harry. Un silencio de cementerio siguió a la escena. Todo había terminado, no como hubiesen querido, pero al fin y al cabo era el término.  
  
--Fin Flash Back-  
  
-"Premio anual de la promoción 1997" - anunció Dumbledore.- Por sus logros como estudiante y aportes a la comunidad mágica. La señorita Hermione Granger.  
  
Toda la mesa de Gryffindor aplaudió muy fuertemente. Hermione se puso muy colorada y avanzó hasta la mesa de los profesores, donde la esperaba McGonagall con un ramo de rosas para ella y su premio correspondiente.  
  
-¡Muchas felicidades, Hermione! - gritó Harry en cuanto llegó a la mesa nuevamente. Luego le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Gracias, Harry.- respondió Hermione.  
  
-Felicidades Her - dijo Ron. Se miraron por un momento, sintiendo en cada una de sus miradas ese amor infinito que se profesaban, pero que aún no estaban dispuestos a decirse. Hermione avanzó hacia Ron, y éste la estrechó entre sus brazos, comunicándole lo mucho que la quería y que no deseaba dejarla más. Se soltaron al tiempo que Hermione se acercaba a Ron para darle un beso en su mejilla, pero Ron sin intención alguna, no supo en donde poner la cara y la movió de tal manera, que sus labios quedaron a pocos centímetros de los de Hermione. Los dos, rojos como tomates, se despidieron entre sí, y se despidieron de los demás, hasta que el destino volviera a reunirlos.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
La mañana iba avanzando a medida que la hora en el reloj de Hermione cambiaba. La chica aún no despertaba y se movía tranquilamente entre las sábanas blancas de su enorme cama. Las siete de la mañana. El sonido lejano de la radio mientras tocaba a "Red Hot Chili Peppers" se introducía en los sueños de Hermione. La chica abrió los ojos lentamente y miró alrededor. La soledad de su habitación ya era habitual para ella. El teléfono sonó.  
  
-Diga... - dijo Hermione con voz de sueño. -Sí, Hermione Granger. ¡Ah, hola! ¿A qué hora? Creo que es un poco temprano... ¿no? Bueno, voy para allá.  
  
Colgó. Tenía que volar al trabajo, pero su cuerpo le pedía algo de clemencia. Estiró las piernas y se levantó de la cama. El agua caliente de la ducha fue un gran alivio para su modorra, así que cuando salió de ella, tenía el ánimo en alto, lo que le ayudó a -"literalmente"- volar al trabajo. Tomó las llaves del Mazda 323 que tenía por coche, y condujo por la avenida central de Londres que la llevaría al Ministerio de Magia. Estacionó el auto a un lado de la calzada. La destartalada cabina telefónica que la conducía al subterráneo, abrió sus puertas como de costumbre y Hermione pudo bajar hasta su lugar de trabajo: "El departamento contra el uso indebido de artefactos muggles."  
  
-Matilda, llegué ¿Por qué tanta urgencia? - preguntó Hermione a la bruja recepcionista detrás del mostrador.  
  
-No lo sé, será mejor que te explique Úrsula con más calma. Pero creo que te interesará.- esto último, Matilda lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, lo que hizo confundir más a Hermione.  
  
-Bueno, espero que no sea ningún sobre azul - dijo Hermione.  
  
-Oh, niña, ni te preocupes. Tú ve y disfruta. - dijo Matilda, guiñándole un ojo.  
  
Hermione avanzó por el pasillo que conducía a la oficina de Úrsula y se quedó parada en la puerta, vacilando. Las palabras de Matilda la habían intrigado. "¿Será alguno de mis amigos?", pensó Hermione. Luego lo descartó. Harry ya la había visto hace unos días atrás, no podría ser una sorpresa verlo de nuevo. Además, Harry siempre llamaba antes de aparecerse por esos lugares. "¿Ginny?", pensó. No, tampoco se trataría de ella. La chica pasaba mucho tiempo ocupada en su trabajo de profesora de transformaciones, el puesto que Hermione había rechazado hace dos años exactamente y que sin vacilar, había tomado Ginny. Podría ser una de sus viejas amigas de escuela, como Parvati o Lavender, e incluso Draco, de quien se había hecho muy amiga el último año en Hogwarts, pero Draco estaría ahora disfrutando de los placeres mundanos con su novia Pansy y Hermione dudó que pudiera aparecerse en ese instante. "Quizá... Ron" pensó de nuevo. Pero de él no tenía demasiadas noticias, aunque seguía teniendo esperanzas de encontrarlo de nuevo, o de que volviera de Rumania, donde se había ido a estudiar dragones con su hermano mayor, Charlie. Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y enfrentarse a lo desconocido. Dentro, la oficina estaba levemente iluminada por unas antorchas flotantes a la usanza del siglo XVIII y su amiga Úrsula, estaba sentada en el fondo de la sala, tras el escritorio, con las manos cruzadas, hablando animadamente con una persona, a la cual Hermione no podía verle la cara. Úrsula se detuvo al momento en que Hermione cruzó la puerta y se puso de pie. Le hizo una seña al individuo para que esperara sentado en su sillón.  
  
-¡Hermione, tanto tiempo! - bromeó Úrsula. La verdad es que se habían visto recién ayer, por la tarde, en una junta con los del "departamento de Deportes y juegos mágicos".  
  
-No bromees, Úrsula. ¿Para qué me has llamado? - preguntó Hermione, ceñuda.  
  
-Oh, eso... bien, pues... resulta que alguien ha venido a verte... y pensé que podría resultarte interesante verlo... - dijo Úrsula, vacilando.  
  
-Déjate de rodeos y habla de una buena vez.- le espetó Hermione.- Tiene que ser alguien tan importante como el rey de Inglaterra para que me hayas hecho venir tan temprano.  
  
-Bueno, no es el rey de Inglaterra, pero supongo que sí es importante para ti. - dijo Úrsula, al tiempo que le dirigía a Hermione una pícara sonrisa.  
  
"Ron" pensó Hermione. Sus esperanzas afloraron como en primavera y esperó a que el chico pelirrojo se levantara del sillón para abrazarlo otra vez y decirle cuanto lo había extrañado todo este tiempo, qué lo necesitaba e incluso, decirle cuánto lo había amado desde que se habían conocido. Pero sus esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando de la silla se levantó un joven alto y de cabellos oscuros. Sus cejas negras y abundantes acentuaban aún más sus rasgos algo duros, y se esforzaba por sonreír, aunque nerviosamente, con su boca lineal y casi siempre inexpresiva. Iba guapo, sobre todo por la camisa de algodón negro que llevaba puesta y los vaqueros azules, rasgados un poco en las rodillas. Terminaba la presentación una corbata azul marino y una chaqueta de mezclilla azul también.  
  
-Hola, Herr-mio-ne - dijo Krum al tiempo que se ponía de pie y saludaba a Hermione con un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Crreías que no volverríamos a verrnos?  
  
-Hola, Víctor... - respondió una muy sorprendida Hermione. - ¿cómo has estado?  
  
-Oh, muy bien. He venido de visita porr un parrtido que jugarrá la selección de Bulgarria contrra la de Inglaterra. - dijo Víctor muy feliz.  
  
-Ya veo - dijo Hermione.  
  
-Y he aprrovechado la ocasión parra venir a saludarrte. - finalizó el Búlgaro.  
  
-Claro... pero, ¿por qué no me llamaste antes? Te hubiera recibido mejor... - dijo Hermione, sonriendo.  
  
-Querría que fuerra sorrpresa. Tu amiga Úrrsula me ha ayudado a contactarme contigo.- dijo Krum.  
  
Úrsula le dirigió una mirada de felicidad a Hermione, quien la miró con ojos de extrañeza. Aunque no hubiese sido Ron el que la haya visitado, estaba feliz de igual manera de que fuera Víctor, quien también era su amigo. Llamaron por el altavoz de la oficina a Hermione, para que atendiera una lechuza que le había llegado en ese momento. La chica se disculpó un instante y salió a la recepción.  
  
-Hermione, ¿conoces esta lechuza? - preguntó Matilda en cuanto la vio llegar por el pasillo.  
  
La pequeña lechucita revoloteaba por todo el lugar, desesperadamente, hasta que se paró en seco cuando Hermione la miró y se posó en su hombro, contentísima.  
  
-¿Pig? - preguntó Hermione. Era la lechuza de Ron, pero sabía que él no escribiría, ya que él mismo se la había regalado a su hermana menor, el día que se fue a Bulgaria. La lechuza estiró su patita, esperando que Hermione desatara la nota que había atada a ella. En cuanto hubo sacado el papel, Hermione leyó:  
  
"Querida Hermione: necesito que me ayudes con urgencia en este mismo instante. Uno de mis alumnos se ha convertido a sí mismo en una copa con el hechizo "Vera Verto" y la señora Pomfrey no está en el castillo ahora. Ha ido de viaje a ver a su hermana al sur de Inglaterra, por que está muy enferma. Nadie de los profesores me ha podido ayudar, así que pensé inmediatamente en ti. Por favor, Hermione, ven rápido. Ginny"  
  
La nota de Ginny la dejó algo intrigada. ¿Cómo es que no puede solucionar un problema tan fácil? Quizás se trataba de algo más, y Ginny no quería decírselo. Pero decidió no quedarse con la duda, y acudió al castillo. Se dirigió de nuevo a su oficina. Allí estaba Krum, conversando nuevamente con Úrsula.  
  
-Víctor ¿querrías acompañarme? Me ha llegado un mensaje de Hogwarts, por un problema y no quisiera dejarte, ahora que recién has llegado... ¿vienes? - preguntó Hermione, en cuanto Víctor terminó de hablar con Úrsula.  
  
-Clarro, clarro... - salieron de la oficina. - ¿Cómo llegarremos hasta allá?  
  
-Pues... supongo que sabes aparecerte ¿no? - preguntó Hermione.  
  
-¡Oh, no! No volverré a aparrecerrme nunca más... no desde la última vez... - dijo Krum.  
  
-¿Qué te pasó la última vez? - preguntó Hermione al tiempo que subía por el ascensor- cabina telefónica que los conduciría hasta arriba.  
  
-Bueno... no te rías.- dijo Krum. Continuó cuando Hermione negó con la cabeza. - la verrdad es que yo ya dominaba esto de la aparrición... perro un día estaba tan apurrado, que olvidé concentrarrme lo necesarrio y sólo mi cuerrpo llegó al lugar que yo deseaba... erra el hombre sin cabeza.  
  
-Jajaja... entonces iremos primero a mi casa - dijo Hermione.- ahí hay una chimenea conectada a la red Flu. Súbete.  
  
La chica le mostró su auto a Krum y éste subió al asiento del acompañante para viajar junto a Hermione hacia la casa de esta última. El viaje no era largo, pero los chicos pudieron charlar más amenamente que en la oficina del ministerio. Hablaron de los proyectos que tenía Víctor en cuanto a la selección de Bulgaria y sobre el posible préstamo a las "águilas de Yorkshire" que duraría un año. Hermione le contó sobre su trabajo, sobre sus amistades, aunque prefirió no mencionar a Ron. No supo por qué lo hizo, pero algo en su instinto de mujer le decía que no debía hacerlo. Hablaron de banalidades, mientras Krum intentaba hacer reír a Hermione con sus chistes sobre Quidditch, que francamente, la chica se esforzaba por comprender. Llegaron a las diez en punto a la casa de Hermione. No era una gran casa, pero estaba bien arreglado el antejardín y las ventanas delanteras. Tenía un piso. Hermione no creía que necesitara más de uno. Estaba pintada totalmente en color crema, a excepción de las puertas y los marcos de las ventanas, de color café oscuro. Dentro, todo estaba en perfecto orden. Libros enormes ordenados alfabéticamente en las estanterías de un gran mueble; una mesa redonda adornada por una frutera llena y cuatro sillas. Sillones cómodos y un gran equipo de música (N/A: o sea, no por que a uno le gusten los libros, no le puede gustar escuchar música a todo lo que da el equipo) Y lo esencial para este caso: una gran chimenea.  
  
-¿Te gusta mi casa, Víctor? - preguntó Hermione.- Pequeña pero acogedora.  
  
-Sí, sí, mucho... aunque me gusta más la dueña de la casa. - dijo Krum con una sonrisa. Luego miró la extrañada expresión de Hermione y trató de arreglarla - clarro... erres una persona muy simpática y sobrre todo, una buena amiga.  
  
-¡No me halagues tanto, Víctor! Que me pongo colorada... - dijo Hermione, entre bromeando y en serio. Buscó encima de la chimenea el frasco con polvos Flu y le tendió un poco a Víctor para que pudiera viajar como ella. Se metió en la chimenea y pronunció, alto y claro: "Castillo Hogwarts"  
  
Fue como viajar en un tubo negro sin saber cuando se detendría el trayecto. Cayó llena de hollín en una sala que le parecía familiar, más bien en una mazmorra y se incorporó lentamente. Miró a todos lados. Allí no había nadie. Escuchó atentamente y se percató de que desde lejos se sentía algo así como un tenue grito... algo como...  
  
-¡Víctor! - gritó Hermione, en cuanto se dio vuelta y vio salir a Krum despedido hacia ella, lanzando una fuerte advertencia de: "Quítense de en medio". Pero Hermione no alcanzó a quitarse y fue chocada frontalmente por el Búlgaro. Krum quedó casi encima de Hermione, quien, totalmente roja, no pronunciaba palabra. Krum trataba de no aparentar nerviosismo, pero sus nervios a cada rato lo traicionaban, no permitiéndole mover ningún músculo en senda armonía.  
  
-Lo... lo siento... lo siento mucho, Herr-mio-ne - dijo Krum, al tiempo que se ponía de pie torpemente y ayudaba a la chica a levantarse del suelo.  
  
-No pasa nada - aunque Hermione estaba totalmente colorada.- bueno, tendremos que darnos prisa, o Ginny me cortará en pedacitos.  
  
-Sí... aprropósito... ¿dónde estamos? - preguntó Víctor mirando alrededor.  
  
-Hmmm... debe ser el despacho de Snape. Pero él debe estar en clase ahora, por lo que no está aquí.- Hermione se dirigió hacia la puerta.- ¿te acuerdas de los lugares de este castillo?  
  
-Clarro que sí. No de todos, perro la mayorría... aunque las escalerras... -dijo Krum, vacilando.  
  
-Oh, claro, las escaleras confunden hasta el más antiguo aquí en Hogwarts. Si supieras la de veces que me perdí por ir pensando en cualquier cosa... - dijo Hermione, saliendo del despacho de Snape.  
  
-¿Y esa cosa, tiene nombrre? - preguntó Krum, con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
  
-No sé a qué te refieres... - dijo Hermione mirando a la nada.  
  
-Bueno, tú sabes...  
  
-¡Hermione, qué bueno que llegaste pronto! - dijo Ginny en cuanto apareció por el pasillo.  
  
-¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Hermione al ver la cara azorada de Ginny.- No creo que sea un problema con tu alumno.  
  
-No, eso te lo dije para que no te pusieras tan nerviosa... - dijo Ginny, bajando la vista. De verdad pasaba algo malo.  
  
-¡Pero entonces, cuéntame! Ahora si que me estás poniendo nerviosa. - dijo Hermione tomándola de los hombros.  
  
-Se trata de... Draco. Tuvo un accidente en París. Está en coma... su novia Pansy no resistió el impacto... ¡Herm, nuestro amigo se muere!  
  
Hermione se quedó de piedra. Draco, su amigo Draco... tenía pocas posibilidades de vivir... ¿por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? Eran demasiadas preguntas las que rondaban su cabeza... ¿Qué hacer? ¿Habría alguna posibilidad?  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Notas de la autora: Ahora sí que este fic me ha quedado llorón pero a más no poder. Porfis, igual dejen Reviews... aunque sólo sea para reafirmar lo llorón y corta-venas que me ha quedado.  
  
Atte. Tanina Potter. 


	2. Malfoy

Dedicado a todas mis amigas... ya sean íntimas, del colegio... (¡¡¡buuuaaaaaa!!! T__T ya no tengo colegio) y de "fan-fiction".  
  
Capítulo 2: MALFOY.  
  
Aún le quedaban cosas por hacer. Pero estaba exhausto. Su cuerpo y su mente le pedían clemencia. Todo el día sentado frente al escritorio que alguna vez fuera de su padre lo hacía desear, en lo más profundo de su ser, un descanso bien merecido. Se dio cuenta de que era entrada la noche, por que el resto de su casa estaba ahora silenciosa y vacía, como de costumbre. Pero el silencio era más profundo de lo habitual. Se echó hacia atrás, contemplando el techo blanco que finalizaba el último piso de su casa. Dejó caer los brazos a los lados y exhaló un profundo suspiro. El reloj cu-cú lo sacó de su letargo y lo hizo ponerse de pie mecánicamente. Avanzó hasta la ventana y miró a través de la oscura noche. Un destello azul apareció en el firmamento y acercándose al alfeizar, se posó una lechuza mediana color ocre, que Draco ya conocía. La lechuza estiró la pata y el chico pudo leer entonces el mensaje que había para él.  
  
"Draco, amor mío: te espero en el café McKinnon en veinte minutos más. Tengo entradas para una celebración del cumpleaños del Ministro Greg y quieren que estés ahí. Por favor no faltes. Además te tengo una pequeña sorpresa. Besos. Pansy."  
  
"Pansy" pensó Draco, "ella siempre tan alegre y buena para las reuniones sociales". El rubio entonces decidió dejar todo a un lado y continuarlo al día siguiente. No se podía negar a una petición de su novia y menos cuando lo dejaba con la duda dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Cogió su chaqueta negra y bajó los escalones de su enorme casa, haciéndolos crujir más de lo necesario. "La soledad" era su única acompañante desde que Lucius había muerto en un tonto e innecesario sacrificio por quien él consideraba su señor, y que más tarde traicionaría a la familia Malfoy. Narcisa, al enterarse de la muerte de su marido, había caído en un estado tal de depresión, que muy poco le valía dejar a su hijo solo y quitarse la vida de cualquier manera. Estos dos últimos hechos habían cambiado la vida de Draco. Jamás volvió a ser lo que era antes.  
  
-- Flash Back --  
  
-¡Madre, ¿qué haces?! - dijo Draco al ver que Narcisa se alejaba de la casa en bata de levantarse.- ¡Regresa a la casa, por favor!  
  
Pero Narcisa no le respondía y seguía avanzando por el pasillo central que daba a la salida. Draco corrió en su busca, como siempre lo había hecho. Debía proteger a su madre, se sentía responsable por ella, por su salud y por lo que pasara en la casa, con lo que había aprendido el sentido de la responsabilidad casi de golpe. Su madre le daba muchos dolores de cabeza y lo hacía sentirse miserable cada vez que no lograba hacer que ella se sintiera bien. La tomó del brazo con cuidado, intentando llevarla de vuelta hasta su cama, pero la mujer se oponía fuertemente, mientras gritaba que debía irse con su marido a dónde quiera que él se hubiera ido.  
  
-¡Madre, por favor, hazme caso! - le pedía Draco.  
  
-¡Suéltame, Draco! Obedece a tu madre... - le respondía Narcisa. De pronto lo miraba con otra expresión y confundía las realidades.- Lucius... Lucius... - lo llamaba.- Lucius mi amor, ¿has venido a buscarme?  
  
-Sí, ven conmigo - le mentía Draco, para que pudiera hacerle caso. Una lágrima había resbalado por su mejilla, pero rápidamente la había secado con el dorso de su manga. No debía llorar en ese momento. Ya habría tiempo para ello, pero en la soledad de su habitación. Narcisa accedió contenta, a la petición que le hacía el que creía su fallecido esposo. Draco, sin soltarla del brazo, la condujo hasta su cama y se quedó con ella hasta que se durmió. Sin hacer ruido, se dirigió a su habitación y se tendió en su cama, sin arroparse. Las lágrimas ya agolpaban sus ojos grises y las dejó caer como en una cascada. Se sentía impotente. Nada podía hacer, pero tampoco la quería dejar en San Mungo. No. Se pondría peor. La cabeza le dolía como si le hubieran dado un fuerte martillazo y los ojos, rojos a causa del llanto, le pedían descanso. Accedió a aquellos deseos y se entregó por completo al suave canto de Morfeo, sin dejar de pensar en la desgraciada vida que llevaba.  
  
*-*  
  
Lo despertó un rayo de luz que se abría paso por la ventana de su habitación. Draco miró en todas direcciones y recordó de pronto lo que había pasado la noche anterior. De seguro su madre estaría dormida, como lo hacía la mayor parte del día, pero esta vez, esa sensación de tranquilidad no lo acompañaba. Sentía un fuerte nudo en la garganta y decidió no quedarse allí, sin saber que habría detrás de la puerta. Todo estaba en completo silencio, así que sus pasos resonaban el doble que cuando tenía una vida, considerada por muchos, normal. Se dirigió a la habitación de Narcisa y golpeó la puerta suavemente, al tiempo que giraba la manilla para abrirla. Pero esta última se hallaba atascada por algo grande que obligó a Draco a empujar fuertemente.  
  
-¡Mamá, mamá! - gritó en el mismo instante que golpeaba con violencia la habitación de su progenitora.- ¡Mamá... ¿puedes escucharme?!  
  
Pero sólo el silencio había seguido a estas exclamaciones. Draco, con el corazón apretado, corrió a su habitación en busca de su varita. "Alohomora" dijo señalando hacia la cerradura. Se hizo un leve "clic", pero Draco, por más que lo intentara, no podía abrir la puerta. Desesperanzado, se apoyó en el marco para mirar hacia abajo, cuando algo que ya temía apareció ante su vista. Sus zapatos estaban manchados de algo rojo. Se acercó y tocó el piso, para comprobar de qué se trataba. Sangre. De nuevo el sentimiento de dolor e impotencia se apoderó de él, y comenzó a golpear aún con más fuerza la madera que lo separaba de su madre. Empujó, golpeó y pateó con ferocidad, hasta que lo que detenía su paso, cedió. Entró mirando la cama primero, había sangre en ella. A decir verdad, la sangre estaba esparcida por gran parte de la habitación, en un verdadero lío de caminos que la conducían sólo a un lugar. La puerta.  
  
-¡Madre! - gritó, en el instante que se agachaba a coger el cuerpo inerte y lánguido de esta última. Estaba fría y el rictus mortis ya se había hecho presente. ¿Hace cuanto estaría muerta tras la puerta de la habitación? Draco la tomó con fuerza entre sus brazos y le besó en la frente, mojándole el rostro con sus lágrimas. - mamá, mamita... ¿qué has hecho? ¡No me dejes solo! ¡No, mamá por favor!  
  
La voz de Draco se había hecho casi un susurro, mientras acariciaba los dorados cabellos de su madre.  
  
-¡Perdóname, madre! - sollozaba Draco, mientras la mecía entre sus brazos, como queriendo despertarla.- ¡perdóname! Yo... no te supe cuidar... lo siento... lo siento. Mamá, por favor... por favor...  
  
Ya no le valía pedir perdón, todo se había consumado. Como un fuerte escalofrío sintió la soledad recorriéndole la espalda y un ardor en el pecho le impedía seguir gritando de desesperación. Tomó las manos de Narcisa y las besó enérgicamente. Sintió el sabor de la sangre que salía de sus muñecas y lloró amargamente, hasta que ya no le quedaron lágrimas.  
  
-- Fin Flash Back --  
  
Dos años tuvieron que pasar para que Draco rehiciera su vida con cierta normalidad. Ahora, su novia Pansy, era la única compañía que le quedaba y no deseaba desperdiciarla. Cogió el BMW negro que había estacionado en la entrada de la mansión y condujo tranquilamente hasta el lugar pre-establecido. Las luces de la calle estaban todas encendidas y el camino estaba completamente despejado, por lo que no dudó en correr un poco. Quince minutos le llevó llegar hasta el café McKinnon en donde Pansy lo esperaba sentada en una de las mesas. Bebía una taza de capuchino y miraba hacia cualquier lado, lo que no le permitió sentir la presencia de Draco, si no hasta que lo tuvo en su oreja.  
  
-Buenas noches, Pansy - le dijo Draco, suavemente, mientras le daba un ligero beso en su cuello.  
  
-¡Draco, mi amor! - gritó Pansy en cuanto Draco se puso enfrente de ella para besarla en la boca.- Tú puntualidad mejora día tras día.  
  
-Tratándose de ti, hago cualquier cosa por llegar temprano. Incluso podría convertirme en Súper-Man y venirme volando hasta acá. - apuntó Draco.  
  
-No es necesaria tanta rapidez - dijo Pansy con una sonrisa en sus labios. - además me agradan más los hombres con los calzoncillos debajo de los pantalones.  
  
-Hmmm... buen punto - acotó Draco. Miró su reloj.- ¿Y a qué hora nos vamos?  
  
-Luego, luego... descansa un momento y cuéntame ¿qué has hecho sin mí estas últimas horas? - dijo Pansy, tomando de las manos al rubio.  
  
-Lamentarme todo el día y morirme de pena. - bromeó Draco.- No, en serio... he estado revisando unos papeles del "Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional" hasta marearme y sacado cuentas por lo del presupuesto anual de Hogwarts. Los profesores han pedido un aumento.  
  
-¿No me digas que necesitan más? Pero si los pobres están tan viejos, que ya no tienen necesidades... - dijo Pansy, riendo tontamente.  
  
-No, no son los viejos profesores, son los nuevos... entre ellos Weasley y Longbottom. - dijo Draco, haciendo un ademán de "esto siempre pasa".- No están contentos con lo que les paga el ministerio para sus vacaciones.  
  
-Bueno, bueno... pero eso es solucionable. Les das menos vacaciones y así no podrán decir que necesitan más dinero para cubrir los gastos de ellas. - dijo Pansy con una sonrisa de "Todo tiene solución".  
  
-¡No seas loquita! - le dijo Draco acariciando sus dorados cabellos.- además, se hace tarde... ¿a qué hora es la fiesta?  
  
-¡Uy... siempre tan apurado, mi niño! - dijo Pansy, dándole un suave beso en los labios.- está bien, vámonos... - se dirigió al mesero.- Me trae la cuenta por favor.  
  
-¡Yo pago! - exclamó Draco.  
  
-No seas tontito... ¿cómo vas a pagar por algo que ni siquiera probaste? - le dijo Pansy con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-Pero podría probarlo... - dijo Draco, acercándose lentamente a su novia y robándole un apasionado beso que casi la deja sin aliento.- Hmmm... delicioso... y ahora que ya lo he probado, yo pago.  
  
-Ok, pero sólo por que me ha gustado esa manera de probar las cosas. - dijo Pansy sonriendo pícaramente.- Lo voy a hacer más seguido.  
  
-Hmmm... con tal de que pruebes sólo lo que yo consuma.- dijo Draco con expresión algo molesta.  
  
-Claro, claro... - dijo Pansy, dándole un beso en la nariz al rubio.- Bueno, te espero en el auto... no tardes.  
  
La chica salió por la puerta del café en dirección al BMW de Draco. Era una noche cálida, por lo tanto Pansy no llevaba nada sobre los hombros para protegerse del frío. Dos minutos más tarde, Draco subió al auto y lo puso en marcha. Cogidos de la mano, fueron conversando al interior del coche por la calle que los llevaría hasta el lugar en donde celebrarían el cumpleaños del ministro. Draco se extrañó de los pocos automóviles que transitaban esa noche, pero decidió no darle demasiada importancia y atribuirlo a la hora que era.  
  
-¡No te rías... si es trágico! - chillaba Pansy.  
  
-Es que tu lo cuentas de manera graciosa... mira que no dormir en toda la noche y cuando por fin lo consigues, tu madre te despierta temprano... Jajaja... -Draco no se aguantaba la risa.  
  
-Imagíname con las tremendas ojeras al día siguiente. Todas mis amigas me preguntaban si había estado haciendo travesuras en la noche... - dijo Pansy.  
  
-¿Cómo de las que hacíamos en séptimo? - dijo Draco, mientras le daba un beso en la boca. - ¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuando Snape nos pilló en la sala de los prefectos?... ¡se quedó con los ojos como platos!  
  
-¡Cómo olvidarlo! Estuvimos en detención por tres días... - dijo Pansy.  
  
-La mejor de todas mis detenciones... - dijo Draco con voz melosa. Pansy se dirigió hasta él y lo besó profundamente.  
  
Fue sólo cosa de unos segundos. Las luces de un gran camión invadieron la cabina del BMW de Draco, haciéndolos reaccionar inmediatamente. Pero el vehículo ya venía encima, Draco no podría controlar el suyo. Una vuelta cerrada, el chirrido de los frenos del camión junto a los del auto de Malfoy, un grito cortante. Toda la vida se le pasó por delante. Recordó el día en que cumplía cinco años y le habían regalado su primera escoba de juguete. Ahora, Hogwarts, a los once. Su primer partido de Quidditch en segundo año, se enfrentaba a su peor enemigo: El "cara rajada" de Potter. En quinto lo habían elegido prefecto. Su primer beso. La innecesaria muerte de su padre y la frustración de ver cómo su madre se consumía en una agonía lenta y dolorosa, hasta que no resistió más y decidió quitarse la vida. Pero por un lado pensaba que por fin estaría al lado de su madre y de su padre, no se daba cuenta que se volcaban y de que sus mejillas estaban inundadas de lágrimas. Faltaba poco. Poco para volver a ser completamente feliz...  
  
*-*  
  
Era extraña aquella sensación. Una cálida paz inundaba su cuerpo pero al mismo tiempo sentía que no debía estar allí. No veía nada, absolutamente nada. El lugar estaba exento de luz y sombras. Sólo estaba él ahí, ni siquiera Pansy. ¡Pansy! ¿Dónde estaba Pansy? Comenzó a buscarla y a gritarla por todos lados, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. De pronto una luz cegadora veló sus ojos. Sus bellos ojos grises. Era horrible, molesta, y no había lugar para esconderse. Unas voces lejanas lo asustaban.  
  
-¡Rápido, rápido... se nos va, se nos está yendo! - decía una voz de hombre, que Draco no conocía.- ¡Por favor, necesito electroshock... doscientos voltios!  
  
-¡No tiene latidos... presión sanguínea 65 y bajando! - la voz de una mujer que se escuchaba alterada.- ¿Alguien sabe de la otra persona que venía en el auto?  
  
-No resistió el impacto. Sufrió un paro cardiaco al momento del choque...  
  
"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO PUEDE SER!" pensaba Draco. La noticia le hirió el corazón como si le hubieran atravesado un puñal incandescente. "¿Por qué?" se preguntaba. ¿Por qué Dios se empeñaba en dejarlo solo? Se tomó la cabeza entre los brazos y quiso gritar y patear todo lo que tuviera a su alcance, pero estaba tan débil, que no era capaz de mover ni un músculo de sus piernas o de su rostro. Era increíble. Él, Draco Malfoy, el único hijo de una familia de magos poderosa, que podría haber tenido el éxito con sólo chasquear los dedos, se estaba muriendo, consumiéndose en un mar de desgracias, de miedo y de soledad. Era necesario salir de ahí, ¿pero cómo?. No había nada a su alrededor que le diera esperanzas de vivir. La oscuridad lo embargaba, lo hacía sentirse miserable... Volvió a escuchar las voces fuera de ese lugar. Ya estaban más tranquilas.  
  
-Estabilizando el cuerpo del individuo... el electroshock ha dado resultados. - decía una de las voces.- Por favor, necesito suero y sangre del tipo A. Lo dejaremos aquí hasta que localicemos a sus familiares.  
  
-¿Sabe usted como se llama este hombre? - preguntó una mujer.  
  
-Sí, su tarjeta de identificación decía Draco Malfoy.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Bueno, segundo capítulo de mi fic... espero que les haya gustado. Y... respuesta a mis Reviews.  
  
Lil Granger: Bueno... a decir verdad aún falta un poco para que aparezca Ron. Pero no te preocupes, que volverá en gloria y majestad. (^^ jeje) Y en realidad el primer capítulo no me quedó tan llorón... pero este segundo sí. Gracias por el Review.  
  
Karla ('Mione: ¿Por qué no te cae bien Victor Krum? Si el juega limpio en el amor, por lo menos. Y Ron... bueno, si le pone ganas podrá quedarse con Hermione, pero eso se verá. Gracias por lo que me escribiste en tu fic la última vez. Te digo que tu historia va viento en popa, está cada día más interesante. En serio, como escritora no te morirías de hambre... sigue así, culturizándote y aprendiendo de los grandes... trata de participar en concursos de literatura. Yo participé una vez en uno, y gané una mención honrosa y una beca con un escritor chileno muy famoso que se llama Pablo Azócar. Me hizo súper bien. Besitos, cuídese.  
  
Merodeadora_Chii: ¿Es idea mía o están todas locas por que aparezca Ron? Jejeje, bueno, es que Ron se lo merece, si es un tipo genial... para mí por lo menos. Gracias y Feliz navidad para ti también. 


	3. Weasley, Ginny

Capítulo 3: WEASLEY, GINNY.  
  
-Bueno, bueno... silencio niños.- Todos se quedaron callados. La mujer continuó.- Vamos a ver... Mitchel, inténtelo usted ahora.  
  
El muchacho la miró, incrédulo.  
  
-uno, dos, tres... Vera Verto - dijo Mitchel al tiempo que su lechuza roja se convertía en una espléndida copa de cristal.  
  
-Muy bien, Mitchel... ha progresado bastante.- decía la mujer. Se dirigió a otro extremo de la sala.- Hmmm... Ryan, es su turno. Recuerde pronunciar bien las palabras.  
  
Ryan estaba preparándose para hacer su hechizo, cuando alguien irrumpió en la sala con gran estrépito. Era un muchacho de cabellos dorados y algunas pecas en su rostro redondo. Venía agitado, quizás por que había corrido hasta aquel lugar.  
  
-Profesora Weasley - dijo el muchacho en cuanto llegó al frente de la clase.- Dumbledore manda a llamarla.  
  
-¿El profesor Dumbledore? - preguntó Ginny.- ¿Te dijo para qué me quería?  
  
-No, pero dijo que era muy importante.- concluyó el chico.  
  
-Entiendo... -se dirigió a la clase.- muy bien, quedan diez minutos para que esto acabe, no salgan de aquí hasta que haya sonado la campana. Practiquen mientras tanto.  
  
Los alumnos, esperanzados en que los dejaría salir antes, dieron vuelta sus cabezas en signo de resignación y comenzaron a practicar el hechizo que la profesora Weasley les había enseñado. Ginny corrió por los pasillos de la escuela hasta la estatua de la gárgola que había frente al despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
-"Galletas de miel" - la contraseña hizo girar la estatua para dar paso a Ginny hacia la sala circular que Dumbledore ocupaba como oficina. El profesor estaba sentado tras su escritorio, con las manos entrelazadas sosteniendo su barbilla. Veía hacia la nada y parecía que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la chica.  
  
-¿Profesor Dumbledore? - preguntó Ginny.  
  
-Ginny, qué bueno que haya venido, siéntese - dijo Dumbledore. Ginny hizo caso de la petición.- la he mandado a llamar por que debo entregarle una mala noticia...  
  
-¿Qué pasa, profesor? Me está asustando.- preguntó Ginny algo nerviosa.  
  
-Bueno, se trata de uno de sus amigos - continuó Dumbledore.- exactamente del señor Malfoy.  
  
-¿Draco? ¿Qué le ha pasado? - preguntó Ginny.  
  
-Algo nada agradable.- dijo Dumbledore. Ginny se puso blanca.- su auto se volcó al chocar contra un camión. Está grave, casi muriéndose... su novia, la señorita Parkinson, no resistió. Han buscado alguno de sus familiares, pero desgraciadamente al señor Malfoy no le quedaban muchos. Gregory Goyle me ha avisado de la situación... y me ha dicho que usted fue su mejor amiga el último año que estuvo en Hogwarts... ¿no es así?  
  
Ginny asintió. La cabeza se le llenó de pensamientos dolorosos, sintió como su estómago se volvía de plomo y sus piernas de gelatina. ¿Qué tenía Dios en contra de Draco que lo obligaba una y otra vez a perder a sus seres queridos?  
  
Sólo restaba ella, su última amiga en Hogwarts.  
  
-- Flash Back --  
  
Después de salir de la clase de pociones con Snape, Ginny había corrido hasta la enfermería por unas gotas para el dolor de cabeza. Aquella clase le ponía los nervios enfermos. Snape se había empeñado en hacerla parecer una tonta, gritándole enfrente de toda la clase lo mal que estaba haciendo su poción de invisibilidad porque no le había echado suficiente cola de rata en polvo y le quedaban los brazos y las piernas visibles al momento de tomársela. Menos mal que Colin Creevey la había ayudado con el antídoto, o sino dos brazos y dos piernas andarían sueltas por el castillo. Dobló hacia la izquierda en el pasillo que daba al baño de las chicas. Primero se refrescaría la cara y se arreglaría un poco el cabello, antes de pasar por sus gotas. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer lo que se proponía, unos fuertes golpes procedentes de una mazmorra vacía la habían distraído de su camino. Era como si alguien intentara romper la pared a punta de puñetazos y patadas. Con cierto sigilo, Ginny se apresuró a ver quien hacía tal escándalo y abrió la puerta de la mazmorra. Al interior se hallaba un chico rubio, de porte alto y bien formado, apoyado en una de las paredes con sus dos manos, quien intentaba infructuosamente mantener la respiración a un ritmo continuo y que exhalaba bocanadas de aire caliente por su boca a causa de la gran agitación que mantenía. Comenzó a golpear otra vez la pared, pero ya casi sin fuerzas, mientras era sacudido por violentos sollozos que lo hacían estremecerse de cuando en cuando. Ginny sintió tal pena por él, que no pudo contener el impulso de ir y tocar su hombro, como signo de compasión. El cuerpo del chico se estremeció algo más y se giró rápidamente, haciendo que Ginny se asustara de súbito.  
  
-¡Weasley, ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó el chico rubio.- ¿es que acaso pretendes burlarte de mí?  
  
-Oh, no, claro que no.- dijo Ginny presurosa, negando fervientemente con la cabeza.- Es sólo que... te oí... y pensé...  
  
-¿Qué pensaste, Weasley? - preguntó rudamente.- pensaste que podías venir y reírte a mis espaldas, para después decir a todo el colegio que el gran Draco Malfoy estaba llorando como magdalena, escondido en una sucia mazmorra... y así dejarme en vergüenza de delante de todos, ¿eso pensabas, Weasley?  
  
-Claro que no... no digas esas cosas, Malfoy, yo sólo quería saber si te podía ayudar con algo - dijo Ginny, nerviosamente.  
  
-¿Ayudarme? ¿Tú? Una estúpida pobretona... Ja, ja, ja, no me hagas reír, por favor - dijo sarcástico Malfoy.  
  
-¡Hey, no me insultes! ¡No tienes derecho a hacerlo... y más cuando te veo de esa forma! - dijo Ginny, algo agitada.  
  
-¿De qué me estás hablando? Yo no estoy haciendo nada extraño... ¿De qué forma me ves? - dijo Draco, al tiempo que le daba un ligero empujón en el hombro a Ginny.- Tú no sabes nada de mí, y no tienes porqué saberlo... ¿Me has entendido? ¡Sal de aquí, no vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos!  
  
-¡No pienso! - dijo Ginny, cortante. La expresión de Draco cambió rotundamente, de un frío cinismo a una de profundo asombro.  
  
-¡Qué te pasa, niña! ¿No me escuchaste? ¡Sal de aquí! - gritó Draco, ya casi exasperado.  
  
-Te dije que no lo haría... tú necesitas de alguien, alguien que te ayude con tus problemas. No creo que quieras confiar en tus tontos amigotes, Crabbe y Goyle. - apuntó Ginny.  
  
-¿Y acaso tengo que confiar en ti, Weasley? - preguntó Draco, arqueando una ceja.  
  
-Podrías... - comenzó Ginny.  
  
-No entenderías... no entenderías nada de lo que me pasa - dijo Draco algo más calmado y bajando la vista. En verdad, Malfoy necesitaba de alguien que lo escuchara, pero su orgullo de mago de renombre lo hacía vacilar ante la sola idea de que esa persona fuera parte de una las familias de magos que más odiaba. Ginny se acercó hasta él, con cierto recelo en un principio, hasta lograr poner nuevamente su mano en el hombro de Draco. Malfoy quiso apartarse, pero su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba, abandonado al dolor y la tristeza. Las palabras no salían de su boca, estaban apretujadas entre los dientes y la lengua, pero no salían al exterior. Muy pronto, las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por las mejillas del rubio y éste las limpió rudamente con la manga de su túnica. Ginny estaba callada, temiendo que si decía una sola palabra, Draco se arrepentiría de hablarle.  
  
-Mi vida es un asco, ¿sabes? - comenzó diciendo el chico.- Todo lo que tengo se ha convertido en nada para mí... la casa se siente cada día más vacía, más grande, más fría... se siente así desde que papá murió, desde que se sacrificó por el maldito de Voldemort...  
  
Ginny se estremeció ligeramente ante la sola mención del nombre, pero respiró tranquila de nuevo y acarició los platinados cabellos de Malfoy.  
  
-Mi madre... - se detuvo para secarse otra lágrima que se le escapaba por su afilado rostro.- mi madre está cada día más enferma... no quiere comer, no escucha mis ruegos y la he pillado más de una veintena de veces tratando de arrancarse la vida... ¡Yo ya no puedo más!  
  
-Draco... tranquilo... - musitó Ginny. La verdad no sabía que decir.  
  
-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme, si no hay nada en el mundo que me dé esperanzas para luchar en contra de este perverso destino?! - gritó Draco, con algo de impaciencia.- ¡Y ese idiota de Potter, que no hace nada por vencer a Voldemort!  
  
Ginny, quién aún estaba enamorada de Harry, frunció el ceño y protestó: -¡No hables mal de Harry, él siempre ha arriesgado su vida por los demás!  
  
-¡Ah, qué va...! Por mi padre no hizo nada, sólo por el hecho de que era un mortífago - dijo Draco, haciendo un gesto con la mano. - Pero él no me interesa... él jamás me va ayudar con lo que me pasa...  
  
-Puede que él no, pero yo sí podría... - dijo Ginny, dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa. Draco la miró detenidamente por unos instantes y negó con la cabeza.  
  
-No... nadie puede ayudarme... - dijo Draco, resignado.- pero agradecería que no le cuentes a nadie acerca de esto.  
  
-- Fin Flash Back --  
  
Salió muy agitada de la oficina del director, pero en su interior sabía que debía calmarse y pensar las cosas en frío. Se dirigió hasta su propia oficina, pensando en que quizás ahí encontraría la forma de hacer algo por su amigo Draco. Recordó todos los instantes en que Draco la había buscado para hablar con ella y pedirle que lo escuchara. Nunca le pidió un consejo, nunca dejó de lado su orgullo, pero Ginny sabía que le hacía bien que alguien lo escuchara. Sacó un papel del primer cajón de su escritorio y escribió lo primero que se le vino a la mente. No quería alertar a nadie, pero necesitaba que llegaran con rapidez. ¿Quién la podría ayudar? Pensó en varias posibilidades, como Vincent Crabbe o Gregory Goyle, pero le pareció que no sería suficiente. Paseo su mente por la mayoría de los alumnos de Slytherin que recordaba, pero ninguno había sido demasiado cercano a Draco, como para ayudar. Quiso escribirle incluso a Harry, pero le pareció que en esta ocasión, ni Harry serviría de mucho. Pensó entonces en Hermione. Ella, a pesar de todas las malas rachas que le hizo pasar Draco en su adolescencia, supo perdonarlo al comprender el dolor que sentía por causa de sus padres y de su situación. Escribió con letra prolija y cuidada, lo siguiente:  
  
"Querida Hermione: necesito que me ayudes con urgencia en este mismo instante. Uno de mis alumnos se ha convertido a sí mismo en una copa con el hechizo "Vera Verto" y la señora Pomfrey no está en el castillo ahora. Ha ido de viaje a ver a su hermana al sur de Inglaterra, por que está muy enferma. Nadie de los profesores me ha podido ayudar, así que pensé inmediatamente en ti. Por favor, Hermione, ven rápido. Ginny"  
  
Lo leyó un par de veces en voz alta y le pareció lo más falso que podía haber escrito, pero sabía que Hermione entendería la situación y vendría pronto. Fue hasta la lechucería del colegio y tomó a Pigwidgeon que comenzó a revolotear como loca en cuanto Ginny cruzó el umbral de la puerta.  
  
-Llévasela a Hermione, Pig. No te demores. - y la echó a volar por la ventana de la torre.  
  
Un profundo dolor inundó su corazón, y una terrible impaciencia se apoderó de ella. Sabía que la lechuza se demoraría algo, pero pensó que los minutos de espera se le harían eternos.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-¡Hermione, qué bueno que llegaste pronto! - dijo Ginny en cuanto Hermione apareció por el pasillo.  
  
-¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Hermione al ver la cara azorada de Ginny.- No creo que sea un problema con tu alumno.  
  
-No, eso te lo dije para que no te pusieras tan nerviosa... - dijo Ginny, bajando la vista. De verdad pasaba algo malo.  
  
-¡Pero entonces, cuéntame! Ahora si que me estás poniendo nerviosa. - dijo Hermione tomándola de los hombros.  
  
-Se trata de... Draco. Tuvo un accidente en su auto. Está en coma... su novia Pansy no resistió el impacto... ¡Herm, nuestro amigo se muere!  
  
Hermione no podía reaccionar. Era imposible... Mecánicamente tomó el brazo de Ginny y la arrastró por el pasillo de vuelta al despacho de Snape, específicamente a la chimenea.  
  
-¿Dónde lo han llevado, Ginny? - preguntó nerviosa, Hermione.  
  
-A un hospital muggle, pero Dumbledore ha pedido que lo trasladen a San Mungo - dijo Ginny precipitadamente. Percatándose de la presencia de Víctor, Ginny saludó. - Hola Víctor, siento que tengas que pasar por esta situación.  
  
-No te prreocupes porr mí... ahorra sólo imporrta su amigo Draco, ¿no es así? - dijo Víctor, con un gesto de amabilidad.  
  
-Gracias, Víctor... - respondió Ginny.  
  
Habían llegado hasta la chimenea de la mazmorra de Snape. Hermione se daba vueltas como un pez en el agua buscando no sé qué.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Herr- mio -ne? - preguntó Krum, al ver a su amiga tan desesperada.  
  
-Donde... donde... ¡Ah, mierda! ¿Dónde diablos conserva Snape los polvos Flu? - preguntó Hermione, algo exasperada.  
  
-Supongo que en su armario - respondió Ginny. Se acercó hasta él y sacó el frasco etiquetado.- Toma, aquí está... Hermione, cálmate, ¿quieres?  
  
-Ya, Ok... me calmo, ¿vámonos? - dijo Hermione, tratando de tranquilizarse.  
  
Los tres, uno por uno, tomaron un puñado de polvos Flu y se metieron dentro de la chimenea. "¡Hospital San Mungo!" gritaron los tres, al tiempo que eran llevados a través de las redes de chimeneas del mundo mágico. Salieron a una sala lúgubre que guardaba distintos tipos de frascos y calderos humeantes, llenos de líquidos hediondos y con colores indefinibles. Al parecer la despensa del hospital. Al salir de aquella habitación, buscaron con prisa algún medimago que les diera una respuesta sobre su amigo Malfoy, pero ninguna de las enfermeras sabía nada de ningún traslado desde un hospital muggle.  
  
-A lo mejor aún no ha llegado - dijo Ginny, tratando de darle explicación a los hechos.  
  
-Quizás... - respondió Hermione, pero al minuto siguiente se le iluminó la cara, como recordando algo importante.- ¡Cómo pude olvidarlo! -se dirigió hasta el mostrador de informaciones y le preguntó a la encargada: -Señorita, ¿el doctor Potter está de turno a esta hora?  
  
-Déjeme ver... Hmmm, sí, su turno termina a las seis de esta tarde. - respondió la enfermera.  
  
-Gracias, ¿me podría decir dónde se encuentra ahora? - preguntó Hermione.  
  
-En el ala de "daño por encantamientos", cuarto piso - respondió otra vez.  
  
Ginny estaba tan sorprendida como Víctor por la noticia.  
  
-¿Harry es médico? -le preguntó a Hermione en cuanto comenzaron a avanzar por el pasillo del hospital.- ¡Hey, ¿de qué me he perdido?!  
  
-Sí, Harry es médico... a decir verdad, curandero o medi-mago, como se les llama aquí.- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios.- decidió estudiar eso, cuando yo y tu hermano Ron pasamos casi seis meses inconscientes por el hechizo de Voldemort.  
  
-Lo recuerdo, sí... pero no tenía idea de eso. - dijo Ginny, meditando sobre la noticia.- Aunque ahora que lo pienso, Harry pasó varias veces en la enfermería de la señora Pomfrey durante los siete años que estuvo en Hogwarts.  
  
-es verdad... mira ahí está.- exclamó Hermione. Con la mano alzada, Hermione llamó a Harry. - ¡Harry, Harry, aquí atrás!  
  
Un joven alto, de unos veinte años, se dio vuelta hacia ellos. La expresión de su rostro había cambiado ligeramente, aún conservaba intactos esos ojos infantiles que hicieron caer a más de alguna en Hogwarts. Pero su aspecto físico había cambiado mucho. Ya no era pequeño ni flacucho, como Ginny y los demás le conocían, sino alto y fornido, de brazos anchos y piernas largas. No había cambiado en nada su peinado, siempre rebelde y los anteojos redondos que siempre ocupó, los llevaba consigo en un bolsillo de su túnica blanca. Caminó hacia ellos, algo sorprendido y exclamó:  
  
-¡Hermione! ¿Cómo has estado?  
  
-No muy bien, Harry - decía Hermione, al tiempo que lo saludaba con un beso en la mejilla.- Estoy preocupada por Draco... lo deben de haber traído a San Mungo.  
  
-¿A Draco? Hmmm... déjame ver - Harry revisó su ficha médica y con los ojos muy abiertos, expresó: - Es cierto, lo acaban de traer hace cinco minutos. Está en... en el cuarto piso, o sea... ¡Aquí!  
  
-¿Pero en dónde? - preguntó una urgida Ginny.  
  
-Sala 215... -dijo Harry. Luego la miró detenidamente.- ¿Ginny?  
  
-Sí... soy yo, Harry - dijo Ginny.  
  
-¡Ginny! ¡Tantos años! - exclamó Harry al tiempo que le daba un abrazo a la pelirroja.  
  
-Sí, tres largos años... desde que saliste de Hogwarts, nunca más volví a verte - dijo Ginny, algo nostálgica.  
  
Krum estaba apoyado en la pared, con la misma expresión hosca de siempre. Harry se volteó a verlo y se acercó hasta él.  
  
-¿Ya no me saludas, Víctor Krum? - preguntó Harry.  
  
-Clarro que sí, Harry Potter - contestó Krum, al tiempo que le daba un fuerte apretón de manos al chico de cabello azabache.  
  
-Bueno, bueno, dejémonos de formalidades y vamos a ver a Draco... - pidió Hermione.  
  
-Ya, está bien... síganme por aquí- Harry les indicó un pasillo largo e iluminado por varias antorchas colgadas de las paredes. La sala 215 estaba al final del pasillo; en un costado de la puerta había una etiqueta con el nombre y la fecha de nacimiento de Draco, acompañada de las causas de su llegada y la condición en que se encontraba. Abrieron la puerta con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido y se encontraron con un espectáculo espantoso. Draco estaba postrado en la cama, conectado a una máquina que parecía pertenecer al siglo XVII y era alimentado mecánicamente con un líquido verde transportado a una de las venas de su brazo izquierdo. Tenía la cabeza envuelta en vendas blancas, manchadas por la sangre del chico. Una bolsa de sangre y suero colgaban desde un soporte y eran inyectadas en el brazo derecho de Draco. Su cara estaba hinchada y algo amoratada. Completamente inmóvil.  
  
-Dra... Draco... - murmuró Ginny en cuanto lo vio. Se sentó en la sillita que había al lado de la cama y acarició su mano izquierda con delicadeza.- Draco, resiste... no te puedes ir así como así. No nos puedes dejar solos, ¿me entendiste?  
  
Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos azules de la pelirroja. Hermione se acercó hasta ella y le acarició la cabeza, para darle ánimo, aunque paradójicamente también se moría de pena. Krum y Harry las miraban desde los pies de la cama. No sabían qué decir. Krum casi no había cruzado palabra con Draco, a excepción de aquella vez en cuarto año, cuando se celebró el torneo de los tres magos y los de Dumstrang compartieron la mesa con los de Slytherin. Harry por su parte, aún le tenía cierto recelo a Malfoy, a causa de todo el odio que le tuvo este último en los siete años que duró la escuela. Pero Harry sabía que la vida había hecho cambiar mucho a Draco, y ahora lo único que sentía por él era una vaga compasión. Se quedaron un buen rato ahí, mirando la inmovilidad del cuerpo de Draco, hasta que Hermione decidió descansar en la cafetería junto a Krum. Harry debía atender otras urgencias, pero Ginny se rehusó a moverse de aquel lugar.  
  
-Vayan... no se preocupen, no quiero que Draco se sienta solo en ningún momento.- dijo Ginny, al tiempo que volvía a secarse las lágrimas con un pañuelo.  
  
-Esta bien. Te traeremos algo de comer en un momento - dijo Hermione, saliendo de la habitación con Krum y Harry.  
  
Ginny volvió la vista hacia Draco, en cuanto los demás salieron.  
  
-No te preocupes amigo, no te dejaré solo... no de nuevo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Fin del tercer capítulo. Creo que todas están ansiosas de que aparezca el chico guapo bomba sexy de Ron, ¿eh? No coman ansias... ya viene...  
  
Karla (`Mione: Pues con lo del escritor me fue muy bien, aprendí muchas cosas interesantes y nos quitamos algunas mañas de escritor que teníamos. Aparte que me dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo y desarrollándome como tal. Oye, tu fic está súper bueno, algunas veces me siento algo identificada con Ginny, con lo que siente y lo que hace. A mí también me pasó algo similar, quizá peor, por que luchaba en contra de mi mejor amiga... bueno, pero no te aburro más con mis historias... Te digo y te lo vuelvo a decir ¡Tienes mucho futuro como escritora! Créeme... cuídese, saludos.  
  
mariag malfoy: Pues sí, creo que he hecho sufrir demasiado a Draco, pero ya le llegará su recompensa, no te preocupes. Aunque pienso sinceramente que Draco no se merecía tanto sufrimiento... es que a pesar de ser un pesado, un idiota, un perverso y etc. (todo eso en los libros de J.K. Rowling) yo sé que en el fondo... muy en el fondo, él es bueno, sólo que está falto de cariño, y es el típico caso de niño rico y mimado que controla todo lo que quiere porque tiene dinero, y el dinero le da poder. Pero nada más... ¡Ah! Bueno, Pansy aquí sí es buena, algo hueca, pero buena al fin y al cabo. En los fics se la ha denigrado harto, pero en los libros es sólo una chica burlona... y Ron... ya viene, y más güeno... es decir, bueno que nunca. ^^U jejeje. Saludillos. 


	4. Granger Weasley

Capítulo 4: GRANGER. WEASLEY.  
  
La cafetería del hospital estaba ubicada en el quinto piso del recinto. Hermione y Víctor se habían dirigido hasta ella para tratar de hablar más calmadamente. Pidieron dos tazas de café y algunos cigarrillos para la chica, quien no lograba calmar sus nervios.  
  
-¡Te va a hacerr mal, Herr-mio-ne! - le decía Krum, al verla encender el primer cigarrillo y llevárselo a la boca.  
  
-Lo sé, pero lo necesito... -aspiró una bocanada y se atragantó a tal punto, que su cara se volvió roja por unos instantes.- Cof... cof... olvidaba que yo no fumo.  
  
-Entonces apágalo y tómate tu café - le sugirió Víctor.  
  
Hermione obedeció y apagó el cigarrillo recién prendido en el cenicero de la mesa. Con sumo cuidado, para no quemarse, cogió la taza caliente y tragó un sorbito de café.  
  
-Ya estoy mejor - dijo Hermione dejando la taza a un costado.  
  
-¿Segurra? - preguntó Víctor mirándola a los ojos.  
  
-Sí, segura... -dijo Hermione algo más calmada.- Es sólo que, todo esto me descompone un poco... y tú, que venías a visitarme, has tenido que pasar toda la mañana de lado en lado y en una fría habitación de hospital.  
  
-No te prreocupes, Herr... igual he estado contigo toda la mañana, y eso es lo que me interresaba... - respondió Víctor con una amable sonrisa.  
  
-Lo siento. Pero, cuéntame ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? ¿Tienes planes, ideas, novia?- preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Ja, ja... no, no tengo novia. Estoy en la selección de Bulgarria, perro en mis días librres entreno a un grupo de niños búlgarros que se autodenominan "los Gladiadorres". Y bueno, desde la última vez que fuiste de vacaciones a mi casa, mis padres no han dejado de preguntarrme por ti, parra saber cuando volverrás.- respondió Víctor.  
  
-Sí, recuerdo mucho a tus padres, fueron muy amables conmigo - exclamó Hermione con una leve sonrisa.  
  
-¿Y tú? ¿Qué haz hecho en estos cinco años? ¿Tienes planes, ideas, novio? - le imitó Krum.  
  
-Pues salí elegida premio anual en séptimo año, rechacé el trabajo de profesora de transformaciones y me he dedicado a mi trabajo tiempo completo. - respondió Hermione. - Y no, no tengo novio.  
  
Rió un poco y luego su expresión cambió a una muy nostálgica.  
  
-¿Te acuerdas de él? - preguntó Krum.  
  
-¿De quién hablas? - preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Del chico pelirrojo del que me hablabas en las vacaciones. Ronald Weasley.- respondió Krum. - Me confesaste una vez que estabas enamorrada de él, pero que no te atrevías a decírrselo por que según tú, erra muy inmadurro.  
  
-¿Cómo es que te acuerdas? - dijo Hermione, algo colorada. - Pero aquello ya pasó y creo que jamás volverá... se fue a Rumania con uno de sus hermanos mayores, pero no se debe acordar para nada de mí, por que no ha vuelto a comunicarse conmigo.  
  
-Yo crreo que a él también le interresabas, perro como tú has dicho, erra muy inmadurro parra decírtelo. - dijo Krum.- además, yo no te hubierra dejado sola si supierra que sientes algo porr mí.  
  
Hermione se puso aún más colorada y sólo atinó a decir un vago "gracias", pero no pudo articular más palabras. Se quedaron mirando las moscas volar y Krum fue atestado por un grupo de admiradores que le pidieron un autógrafo. La chica, divertida, miraba como Krum trataba de sacarse de encima a las chicas que deseaban sacarse una foto con él. Pero su mente estaba en otra parte, muy lejos de allí, cerca de los dragones.  
  
-"¿Qué estará haciendo Ron en este instante?" - pensaba Hermione.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-"¿Qué estará haciendo Hermione en este instante?" - pensaba Ron.  
  
El frío viento de enero, hizo que Ron volviera a cubrirse un poco más con la manta de piel que llevaba a cuestas. Caminaba por la calle solitaria camino a su trabajo, junto a su hermano Charlie. Este último le iba contando sobre los dragones que habían cazado el último fin de semana, pero Ron no iba con la cabeza en ello.  
  
-... los de la última semana están en reposo por que tenían algunas heridas por... - hablaba Charlie.- ¿Me estás escuchando Ron?  
  
-¿Qué? Sí, si... hablabas de los dragones... eso.- respondió Ron.  
  
-Lo dices por que desde hace algún tiempo es lo único que hablamos.- dijo Charlie.- Estabas en otro lugar, ¿verdad?  
  
-Pues... sí.- respondió Ron.- Se nota que me conoces...  
  
-Claro, soy tu hermano mayor - dijo Charlie.- Te apuesto que ese lugar es Inglaterra, específicamente Londres.  
  
-Londres... sí, pero no te preocupes, te pondré más atención. ¿Cuál es el trabajo que tenemos que hacer ahora? - preguntó Ron.  
  
-Nos llamaron para atender el parto de un dragón hembra - respondió Charlie.  
  
-¡Ups! Eso va estar pesado... -exclamó Ron.- ¿Hace cuanto que no atendíamos un parto?  
  
-Casi seis meses. Además viene con complicaciones - finalizó Charlie.  
  
Siguieron avanzando por la nevada calle, hasta una cerca de madera que dividía un lugar completamente deshabitado. En un cartel se leían las palabras "CUIDADO, DEMOLICIÓN". Pero Ron sabía que aquel lugar no se iba a demoler, ya que al cruzar la cerca se encontraron con unos viejos establos, más grandes de lo habitual llenos de personas que corrían de un lugar a otro, con varias vasijas de agua. Un hombre moreno se acercó hasta ellos.  
  
-Charlie, Ron, qué bueno que llegaron. Mandy está algo inconsciente por los dolores.  
  
-¿Mandy? - preguntó Ron.  
  
-La dragón - respondió Charlie, sin darle importancia.  
  
Avanzaron entonces hacia la parte de atrás de los establos. Desde lejos se podía ver un ligero humo que provenía de las fauces de la dragón. Mandy estaba allí, gimiendo y retorciéndose por los dolores, mientras varios magos le suministraban pociones tranquilizadoras. Charlie se acercó hasta ella y palpó su vientre.  
  
-El huevo está atorado en la parte baja de su pelvis. Es demasiado grande para su cuerpo. - dijo al fin. - Tráiganme una canasta y muchas mantas. Lo vamos a sacar.  
  
-¿Y qué hago yo? - preguntó Ron.  
  
-Tráeme tu varita, olvidé la mía en casa - le pidió Charlie.  
  
Ron sacó su varita del bolsillo interior de su casaca de cuero y se la entregó a su hermano. Este hizo un encantamiento seccionador en cuanto la tuvo en sus manos. Con ello, abrió aún más la salida del huevo del cuerpo de Mandy. La dragón gimió un momento y pronto pudo verse con claridad el huevo de dragón.  
  
-Ron, ayúdame... - pidió Charlie.  
  
Ron se apresuró a tomar el huevo de la dragón cuidando que esta no le diera con la cola en un arranque de dolor, y tiró con sumo cuidado, pero con mucha fuerza, del ovo blanco. Era hermoso, con la forma de un óvalo perfecto, blanco y brillante.  
  
-Ya está.- dijo Ron, cuando tuvo al huevo en sus brazos. Lo dejó luego en el canasto y lo cubrió con las mantas que Charlie había pedido.  
  
Mandy durmió toda la tarde, resoplando y echando ligeras bocanadas de fuego por sus fauces. Ron, Charlie y los demás magos caminaron hacia la casa que había cerca de los establos para tomar algo de licor que les calentaría los cuerpos. Dentro de la casa había una larga mesa, cubierta por un varios manteles de diferentes colores. Todo estaba puesto y dispuesto para comer. Había varias mujeres cubiertas de pies a cabezas con pieles que atendían a los hombres. Una de ellas, de cabellos castaños y algo desparramados, se acercó hasta Ron.  
  
-¿Te sirvo algo de licor? - preguntó la chica. Tenía unos ojos miel, muy parecidos a...  
  
-Hermione - murmuró Ron.  
  
-¿Qué dices? - preguntó la chica, algo extrañada.  
  
-¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! Sí, tráeme un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla, por favor - pidió Ron amablemente.  
  
-Enseguida vuelvo - respondió la chica y se dirigió a las cocinas, en busca de la bebida del pelirrojo.  
  
-Veo que sigues conquistando a todas las que se te pasan por el frente - le dijo su hermano Charlie, con algo de picardía.  
  
-¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que no! - exclamó Ron.- Además, que sólo me estaba atendiendo como a cualquier otro.  
  
-Pues los demás no dirán lo mismo - le respondió su hermano.- Por que de todas las chicas que atienden aquí, ella es la más bonita y simpática.  
  
-¿Ah, sí? Bueno... todo va en la sangre y en la presencia - dijo Ron, dándose aires de súper macho.- ¿Sabes cómo se llama?  
  
-Por qué no se lo preguntas tú, hermanito... allí viene. - le dijo Charlie, con una sonrisita.  
  
Ron se puso algo colorado, cuando la chica le tendió la cerveza de mantequilla.  
  
-¡Aquí está! - le dijo la muchacha, dirigiéndole una amable sonrisa.- ¿Quieres algo más?  
  
-No, no, está bien... oye, ¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó Ron.  
  
-Sophie - respondió la muchacha.  
  
-¡Ah, hola Sophie! - exclamó Ron, al tiempo que le tendía la mano a la muchacha.- Yo me llamo Ronald, pero puedes decirme Ron.  
  
-Está bien, Ron - dijo Sophie.- ¿Y este es tu hermano?  
  
-Eh... sí, mi hermano Charlie - respondió Ron.  
  
Charlie le hizo una señal con los dedos y Sophie le dirigió un leve saludo con la mano. La chica se alejó un momento, con la excusa de que debía atender a los demás, pero en realidad sólo fue a la cocina y se quedó allí, mirando de vez en cuando al pelirrojo. Ron y Charlie, conversaron de lo más animados con el resto de los magos, quienes de pronto se subieron a la mesa y tocaron música encendida, para calentar aún más los fríos cuerpos. Ron se quedó allí, mirando a los demás, porque recordó que no sabía bailar muy bien, y menos aquellos bailes nativos de Rumania. Las mujeres se sumaron al jolgorio, tomando de las manos a los hombres y haciendo una ronda entre todos. Ron reía y miraba a los demás, aplaudiendo con sus manos, hasta que Sophie se acercó hasta él y le preguntó si quería bailar.  
  
-No, yo no sé bailar - respondió Ron, algo nervioso.  
  
-Vamos, es bien fácil - le decía Sophie, mientras lo tiraba de las manos. - Yo te enseño.  
  
-Es que... oh, está bien - Ron se rindió ante las súplicas de la muchacha y avanzó hasta el centro de la pista. El baile era algo sencillo, sólo debían mover los pies a pequeños saltitos, y tomarse de las manos, para dar vueltas en el sentido de las agujas del reloj. A medida que avanzaba el baile, las parejas se intercambiaban y Ron quedó bailando varias veces con señoras bastante rellenitas pero simpaticonas que le hacían guiños al pelirrojo y se reían estentóreamente. Muy pronto, Sophie volvió a las manos de Ron, enlazando sus brazos, mientras daban vueltas y aplaudían cada cierto tiempo. No dejaba de mirarla, sus cabellos, sus ojos y algo de su forma de reír le recordaban mucho a Hermione. Evocó aquellos recuerdos en que Hermione lo defendió o lo protegió, como el último año en Hogwarts. Sin ella, él estaría a muchos kilómetros bajo tierra, pudriéndose. Al terminar el baile, Sophie y Ron volvieron hasta la mesa, para tomar algo más de cerveza de mantequilla y poder hablar con más tranquilidad.  
  
-¡Guau, nunca había bailado tanto! - exclamó Ron.- Disculpa por los pisotones...  
  
-No te preocupes, no fueron nada. - dijo Sophie.- Además bailas como un verdadero Rumano...  
  
-¡Qué dices! Bailo horrible... - decía, mientras los dos soltaban risitas al aire. Ron decidió cambiar el tema.- Y ¿qué edad tienes? ¿Eres una de los nuestros?  
  
-Pues, tengo diecinueve años y estuve en la escuela de magia de este país, pero me echaron en quinto año - respondió Sophie.  
  
-¿Por qué? - preguntó Ron, al tiempo que se acordaba de su amigo Hagrid, quien había sido expulsado de Hogwarts en tercer curso.  
  
-Porque me salté un montón de reglas y nos sorprendieron a mí y a una compañera sacando algo de poción de amor de los estantes del Profesor Troid. - respondió Sophie con una sonrisa pícara.- y tú, ¿qué edad tienes?  
  
-Tengo veinte... salí también de la escuela de magia de mi país, Hogwarts y por poco me echan varias veces de ella, pero siempre nos salvábamos por los pelos.- dijo Ron. Se quedó mirando a las demás parejas que iniciaban otro baile y se acordó del baile que se dio en cuarto año. "¿Por qué no había invitado a Hermione primero?" se preguntó. En esa ocasión se la había ganado Krum, un chico búlgaro de quien Ron era admirador, pero se prometió que en cualquier otra ocasión, él sería el primero en invitarla... lástima que en el colegio nunca se dio otra fiesta como aquella.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hermione, Ginny y Krum dejaron el hospital con el corazón acongojado. Ver a Draco en esa cama de hospital les había dañado mucho. El funeral de Pansy sería en tres días más, y los chicos lamentaban que Draco no pudiera despedir a su novia como corresponde. Ginny viajó hasta Hogwarts de nuevo a través de la red Flu; Hermione y Krum hicieron lo mismo, pero en dirección a casa de la chica. Al llegar, se sentaron en el sillón grande que había en la sala y se quedaron ahí, mirando el cielo, sin decirse nada.  
  
-¿Te sientes bien? - preguntó Krum rompiendo el silencio.  
  
-Sí, sí, estoy bien... algo deprimida, es todo.- respondió Hermione.- Bueno, ¿quieres tomar algo? Hay leche, té, café... Hmmm, o ¿te apetece algún licor?  
  
-¿Qué licor tienes? - preguntó Krum.  
  
-Hay cerveza de mantequilla, algo de coñac y cervezas muggles... - decía Hermione, mientras se dirigía a la cocina.  
  
-Hmmm... te aceptarría una cerrveza muggle. Nunca las he prrobado. - contestó Víctor.  
  
Hermione sacó de la nevera un par de latas de cerveza y le tendió una a Víctor cuando hubo vuelto a la sala. Estaban bastante frías, por lo que debieron tomársela despacio, lo que les dio tiempo de charlar algo más.  
  
-¿Porr qué no vienes a Bulgarria parra las vacaciones? - preguntó Krum.- Mis padres estarrían encantados de verrte de nuevo.  
  
-No lo sé. - respondió Hermione.- tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y no creo que termine antes de vacaciones.  
  
-Serrá parra que te liberres un poco del trabajo... además no sabes lo mucho que te eché de menos en estos años - le dijo Víctor bajando algo la cabeza.  
  
-Yo también me acordé mucho de ti. Lo pensaré... quizás me hagan bien unas vacaciones en Bulgaria. - dijo Hermione, poniéndose colorada. - No pensé que me echaras tanto de menos... creí que estarías tan ocupado con el Quidditch que no te acordarías de otras cosas.  
  
-Tú siempre estás en mi mente... - le dijo Krum. - Y en mi corrazón.  
  
Se acercó ligeramente a Hermione, hasta rozar con los dedos su tez blanca y suave. Hermione sonreía nerviosamente... Krum se estaba acercando demasiado. El chico le atraía fuertemente, pero estaba insegura... no se atrevía a acercarse más. Víctor la tomó de la barbilla y acarició sus labios. Sus gruesos labios rojos. Hermione lo miraba con ojos sorprendidos. Quería dejarse llevar, pero...  
  
¡¡¡¡RRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!  
  
-Es el teléfono. Tengo que contestar - dijo Hermione, más nerviosa que nunca. "Te ha salvado la campana" pensó.  
  
-Ok, sí, contesta - dijo Krum, mirando hacia otro sitio.  
  
-Aló... no, se equivocó. Claro. No aquí no vive el señor Harrington. No se preocupe. Está bien, adiós.- respondió Hermione.- Era una señora que buscaba a un tal Harrington... Eeeeehhhhh... ¿quieres ver fotografías?  
  
-Clarro, clarro... ¿son estas de aquí? -preguntó Krum, señalando un libro enorme en la biblioteca que decía "PHOTOS"  
  
-Sí, esas mismas - respondió Hermione.- Dámelas, yo te las enseño.  
  
Miraron las fotos del álbum de Hermione. Había cientos de fotos muggles, sin movimiento, de cuando Hermi era pequeña, cuando jugaba con un perro que había tenido, su primer día de escuela, con una boina de estilo francés y una faldita roja, acompañada de una chomba ploma. Había fotos de ella y sus padres, en la playa, en el campo, y en cientos de otras partes. Luego venían las fotos mágicas, con movimiento. Allí estaba Hermi de nuevo, plantada frente al tren de Hogwarts con su túnica nueva, a los once. Sus amigos, Ron y Harry, abrazados los tres y saludando. Luego, aparecían Ginny y Luna, dos de sus amigas, cuando tenían quince. Saludaban con la mano y hacían guiños algo pícaros. Ron estaba en otra foto, pero esta vez algo enojado... "No quería tomarse esa foto, porque le había salido un grano enorme en la nariz" le contaba Hermione a Krum. Ahora se veían los paisajes de Bulgaria, Krum con sus padres, y Hermione jugando en la nieve. Luego, una foto con su condecoración como "premio anual" y otra de su amiga Úrsula, sentada tras el escritorio de Hermi en el ministerio de Magia. Dieron las ocho. Habían pasado una tarde agradable, mirando fotografías y acordándose de anécdotas pasadas. Krum se despidió de Hermione con la excusa de que mañana se reuniría con el plantel de la selección de Inglaterra para ver el recinto donde jugarían.  
  
-Que pases buena noche - le dijo Krum, cuando se iba.  
  
-Tú también, no te desveles demasiado.- le decía Hermione, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Es imposible no desvelarrse pensando en ti - le dijo Krum.- Hasta mañana.  
  
-Hasta mañana.- se despidió Hermione. Cerró la puerta. Tenía el corazón acelerado. Caminó hasta el sillón y se tiró en él, dando un largo suspiro. "¿Qué te pasa, Hermione Granger?, No me digas que te está gustando Víctor" se preguntaba. Eso se vería después... pero es que Krum era tan lindo con ella. Ninguna mujer se resiste a los encantos de un caballero.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Okis, cuarto capítulo, terminado. Y la gran aparición de Ron... Jajaja, las tenía en ascas ¿verdad?  
  
Merodeadora_Chii: gracias por el review. Respondiendo a tu pregunta... Hmmm, Ginny está sola por el momento, pero algo le deparará el destino. La pareja Ginny/Draco no me molesta, pero quise salirme del convencional Harry/Ginny y poner algo distinto. Bye, saludillos.  
  
Lil Granger: Bueno, ya ha salido Ron. Ya sabes lo que hace... trabaja con los dragones. Aunque todos trabajan en algo muy distinto a lo que el común de la gente pensaría. Mi hermano me dio la idea de que Harry fuera médico... jejeje, agradécelo a él o ahórcalo, como tú quieras. Gracias por lo del concurso... aunque me falta caleta para ser una buena escritora. A mí también me gusta la pareja Ron/Hermione, pero pronto se dará... falta un poquitito.  
  
Almendra: Gracias por el review. ¡Qué bueno que te guste mi fic! Creo que soy algo trágica, pero esta vez quise hacer un fic menos superficial que el resto de los que he escrito. Lamentablemente lo de Pansy no tiene vuelta. A veces tienen que suceder tragedias para que la gente pueda ser feliz (Creo que me estoy volviendo media Daniel Stell. Es que leí uno de sus libros, "Accidente" y quedé muy impresionada)  
  
IMPORTANTE: por esta semana que viene, no podré actualizar mis capítulos por que me voy de vacaciones al campo, en donde no hay computadores, ni luz eléctrica (o ecléctica, como dice Arthur Weasley)... jejeje, bueno, sí hay luz eléctrica, pero no computadores, pero estaré maquinando más ideas para el fic, no preocupéis. Saludos, cuídense.  
  
Atte. Tanina Potter. 


	5. Potter

Capítulo 5: POTTER.  
  
Despertó sin necesidad de que el reloj despertador lo hiciera. Miró el techo blanco de su habitación y quiso cerrar otra vez los ojos, con el fin de seguir durmiendo, pero le fue imposible. Dio vuelta la cabeza, observó la hora que era. Las 5.45 de la madrugada. Pronto sonaría la alarma del reloj avisándole que debía levantarse e irse al trabajo. Un trabajo que jamás pensó en ejercer, pero que le agradaba desde que lo hacía. 5.50 de la mañana. "Hoy es un día normal, pero yo voy a hacerlo intenso" cantaba Juanes en la radio.  
  
-Ese es mi lema - dijo Harry para sí mismo, al instante en que se ponía de pie de la cama y se dirigía al baño. Tomó una breve ducha y salió de ella, con una toalla atada a la cintura. Se miró al espejo del baño, limpiándolo del agua de vapor que lo empañaba, y vio reflejada la imagen de un joven sano y buen mozo, de refulgentes ojos esmeraldas y tez trigueña. Debía afeitarse, si no quería que la barba le creciera por todos lados. Su profesión le obligaba a mantenerse limpio y presentable.  
  
-Mírate donde estás, Harry Potter - le dijo al reflejo y se dirigió otra vez a su habitación para vestirse. Colocó sus papeles en orden y miró la pantalla de su celular por si tenía llamadas perdidas o mensajes. Siete llamadas perdidas y dos mensajes. "Victoria", "Doctor Hunneus", "Seamus Finnigan", "Longbottom"... los mensajes eran de Cho Chang. Harry los revisó.  
  
"Harry, necesito hablar contigo, llámame"  
  
El otro decía:  
  
"Harry, por favor, te necesito más que nunca"  
  
Chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación. Después de lo que Cho le había hecho con el imbécil de Michael Corner, decidió no hacerle más caso y dedicarle tiempo completo a su trabajo.  
  
-¿Qué se cree, qué soy idiota? - se preguntó Harry. Borró los mensajes y salió disparado. Se le hacía tarde. El mini cooper rojo de Harry esperaba en la cochera de su casa.  
  
Llegó al hospital algo atrasado por la congestión que se había producido en la Av. Central. Entró en su oficina y se colocó la túnica blanca que ocupaban como uniforme, revisó la lista de pacientes que debía atender aquella mañana y se dirigió hasta el segundo nivel, "Enfermedades contagiosas". Sabía que en aquella sala su vida corría algo de peligro, por lo que se colocó una mascarilla bastante grande, que le cubría de la nariz hasta el cuello.  
  
-¡Buenos días señor Jump! ¿Cómo sigue hoy? - preguntó Harry a unos de los enfermos que había a la entrada de la sala y que tenía el cuerpo lleno de manchitas negras producto de la viruela de Dragón.  
  
-¡Muy bien Doctor Potter! - respondió el brujo de aspecto cansino y viejo, al tiempo que se esforzaba por sonreír.- Mejoro todos los días un poquito.  
  
-Eso está muy bien... pero ahora le toca su inyección de Gublina de la mañana - dijo Harry, sacando de uno de los armarios del lugar una gran jeringa metálica llena de un líquido rojo.  
  
-Doctor, ¿No me podrían dar la Gublina en la sopa? - preguntó el viejo, con claros signos de miedo.  
  
-No sea cobarde hombre, si esto no duele nada. - respondió Harry divertido.- Además, si le diéramos la Gublina en la sopa, sería muy fuerte para usted.  
  
El viejo, resignado, soportó el dolor que le producía la inyección y refunfuñó algo ininteligible mientras Harry daba la vuelta. Este último, recorrió toda la sala revisando a los enfermos que tenían enfermedades similares a la del Señor Jump y salió de ella con la túnica llena de jeringas vacías. Por el altavoz del hospital oyó que lo llamaban y que lo necesitaban en el subterráneo, que correspondía a la sala de autopsias. Se extrañó de aquello. Pocas personas habían muerto desde el día en que Voldemort había dejado de existir y los que llegaban, eran casi siempre por vejez, por envenenamiento o por accidentes en el trabajo. Bajó entonces hasta el subterráneo y vio que llevaban en una camilla un cuerpo cubierto con mantas negras. Se acomodó bien las ropas a fin de abrigarse un poco más, ya que ese lugar siempre permanecía frío y avanzó hasta la camilla, resguardada por dos viejas curanderas. Tomando un poco del frío aire, descubrió el rostro del muerto. Se trataba de una mujer de cabellos claros manchados por la sangre que había corrido en abundancia por ellos. Tenía el cráneo roto y los labios agrietados y azules. Pero lo más impactante para Harry fueron sus ojos, abiertos de par en par como si antes de morir hubiera visto al mismísimo... pero no. No se podía tratar de él, aunque la expresión de terror de su rostro era muy similar a la que había visto en los rostros de muchas otras personas victimas del Avada Kedavra.  
  
-¿Cómo se llamaba la difunta? - preguntó Harry a las curanderas, quienes revisaron la ficha médica en ese instante.  
  
-Parkinson Pansy, Doctor Potter - respondió una de ellas.  
  
-¿Quién ha dicho, señorita Louis? - volvió a preguntar, negándose a creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban y lo que su mente le transmitía.  
  
-Parkinson Pansy, Doctor. Murió ayer en un accidente automovilístico.- le respondió la otra.  
  
Pansy Parkinson, la novia de Draco Malfoy. Su ex compañera de colegio. ¿Iría sola o con él? Pronto lo averiguaría. Comenzó a revisarla y a hacer los cortes necesarios para llegar a su interior. Su corazón estaba recogido de tal forma que lo único que Harry pudo pensar era que se trataba de un paro cardiaco. No había signos de otra respuesta y aquel ataque fulminante sería la causa de su deceso, acompañado de los sucesivos golpes que había marcados en su cuerpo. Anotó todos los datos reunidos y volvió a su oficina, dejando a las curanderas el trabajo de cerrar el cuerpo y entregarlo a sus familiares. Subió hasta el primer piso y consultó con la recepcionista si lo habían solicitado mientras él estaba en autopsias. Nada importante. Otras visitas al segundo piso, un par de vueltas por su oficina y nada más. Aquella mañana había resultado calmada para Harry, a excepción de lo de Pansy. Subió hasta la cafetería a desayunar y bebió café mientras miraba por la ventana. Un auto azul había llegado a las afueras del hospital y una mujer joven y de buen aspecto había bajado de él. Tenía los cabellos oscuros y lisos y llevaba un vestido corto y amarillo sujeto por unos tirantes alrededor del cuello. Pasados unos instantes, volvió a escuchar su nombre por el altavoz, pero esta vez para que bajara nuevamente a recepción. Quizás aquella mujer venía a visitarlo a él. Dirigió sus pasos hasta el lugar y se encontró frente a frente con...  
  
-¡Cho, ¿qué haces aquí?! - preguntó Harry, atónito.  
  
-No has respondido mis mensajes ni mis llamadas y necesitaba hablar contigo - exclamó Cho, con ojos suplicantes.  
  
-Sí, pero no en este lugar - dijo Harry tomándola fuertemente del brazo y conduciéndola hasta su oficina. ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a pedirle que hablara con él? ¡Descarada! Cho le había roto el corazón en mil pedazos. Se habían vuelto a acercar cuando Harry estaba en sexto curso, quizás por que él aún la extrañaba o por que necesitaba de alguien que estuviera a su lado, no sólo como amiga, sino como novia. Esta vez Cho ya no era la tonta y celosa niña del año anterior; no, estaba cambiada, algo más "madura". Ya no le hacía escándalos cada vez que Harry debía hablar a solas con Hermione y Ron, o cuando alguna niña de cursos inferiores le pedía ayuda en alguna tarea. Se portaba bien con él, le mimaba, lo consolaba si tenía algún problema y lo acompañaba a todos lados (entiéndase, todos los lados posibles... eso excluye el baño, la ducha y la cama. Aunque la cama es más posible, pero mi fic aún no es "R") compartiendo incluso las aventuras de sus amigos. Pero algo tenía que fallar, una pequeña idiotez que rompiera con todo...  
  
-- Flash Back --  
  
Harry había terminado su cena y buscaba a Cho en la mesa de los Revenclaw's. No estaba allí, quizás había terminado antes y tenía algo que hacer. Se disculpó con Ron y Hermione y caminó entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, mirando a cada costado, con la esperanza de hallarla. Subió por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso con dirección al baño. No se escuchaba ningún murmullo. Todos estaban en el gran comedor terminando su cena. Acababa de meterse a un cubículo cuando oyó que alguien más entraba en el lugar. Se extrañó demasiado. Era una voz femenina... seguida por la de un muchacho.  
  
-No seas tontito... aquí no nos van a pillar - decía la chica entre pequeñas risitas.  
  
-¿Sabes por qué me encantas? - preguntó el chico, al tiempo que le daba un beso a la muchacha.  
  
-¿Por qué? - preguntaba la chica con voz melosa.  
  
-Por que te arriesgas por mí... - decía el chico.- Y por que eres la mujer más linda de esta escuela.  
  
-Y la más loca... - decía la muchacha al tiempo que le robaba un audaz beso al chico.  
  
Harry escuchó todo con atención. Había algo en la voz de la chica que le parecía curiosamente familiar. Pero no se atrevía a salir. Quizás para no incomodar o porque su instinto le decía que no debía salir, que si lo hacía tendría un mal rato. La voz del chico era reconocible. Michael Corner, el tipo con el que estuvo saliendo Ginny el año anterior; pero no lograba reconocer la voz de la mujer. Pensó y pensó... pero ninguna de las que conocía tenía aquella voz. Su cuerpo le decía que debía avanzar, pero su corazón no. Mientras pensaba, la pareja había continuado su conversación.  
  
-Y ¿Cuándo vas a terminar con ese idiota? - preguntaba Michael.  
  
-No le digas idiota... - protestó la chica.- el pobrecito no merece que le trates así.  
  
-¡Ah, por favor! No me digas que piensas seguir con él, a pesar de te intereso más yo - exclamó Corner.  
  
-Sí... es que necesito de los dos - explicó la chica, riéndose bobamente.- necesito de tus besos... (dijo mientras le daba otro beso) y de Harry necesito su presencia, su cariño.  
  
-¿Y acaso yo no te doy cariño? - preguntó Corner.  
  
¿Harry? ¿Había escuchado bien? Probablemente había otro tipo de nombre Harry, pero él aún no lo conocía. No quería pensar que se trataba de él, no quería pensar que la que estaba con Michael era... ¿Cho?¿La única Cho Chang que conocía y que de paso era su novia? Hizo el intento de moverse. Su mano chocó con la manilla de la puerta, pero se detuvo ahí. La pareja seguía con su amorosa conversación, no se habían percatado de la presencia de Harry. Un repentino impulso hizo que su mano empujara levemente la puerta. Ahí estaba Corner, besando apasionadamente a una chica de cabellos oscuros y lisos. Harry no podía verle la cara, así que sin querer sus piernas avanzaron unos pasos, haciendo que el agua esparcida por el piso chapoteara bajo sus pies. La pareja escuchó y se detuvo. Los ojos de la muchacha miraron largamente los de Harry, abiertos de par en par. No lograba articular palabra alguna y comenzó a alejarse de Corner. Harry estaba de piedra, su mente le decía que su propia novia estaba allí, abrazada con ese idiota, pero su corazón se negaba a creerlo. Los segundos se hicieron eternos, el silencio se prolongó hasta el maldito segundo en que Corner abrió la boca...  
  
-¡Potter!...  
  
No alcanzó a decir más cuando cayó en la cuenta de que un feroz puño se cerraba sobre su mandíbula. Cho gritó como una histérica y trató de detener a Harry, antes de que arremetiera contra el chico. Harry se la quitó de encima con un manotazo y la dejó en el suelo, empapada. Se dio la vuelta, sólo para mirar con los ojos llorosos, pero llenos de ira, a una desconcertada Cho. La chica quiso hablar, explicar, dar señales de arrepentimiento, pero Harry la detuvo en seco.  
  
-No quiero oírte, ¿entiendes?  
  
Y salió de ahí, con paso vacilante, directo al dormitorio. Descargó su furia contra todo lo que pilló a su paso y cayó sentado a los pies de su cama, llorando de rabia. Nunca más. Nunca más.  
  
-- Fin Flash Back --  
  
-Habla y no demores demasiado, tengo trabajo que hacer - dijo Harry secamente. Se sentó en la silla, mirando fijamente a la muchacha.  
  
-Deja de tratarme así, Harry por favor - pidió Cho.  
  
-¿y cómo dices tú que te trato? - preguntó Harry.  
  
-Me tratas... como, como una basura - respondió Cho.  
  
-¿Y acaso no lo eres? - preguntó Harry fríamente.- deja de hacerte la mártir y habla de lo que quieres.  
  
-No tienes que insultarme. Yo sólo venía a pedirte otra oportunidad, que me perdones... que podamos mantener una relación civilizada - respondió Cho. Se notaba triste, deprimida, pero eso no le afectó a Harry.  
  
-¿Se te olvidó lo que te dije la última vez? Yo nunca te voy a perdonar... Pídele perdón a Dios si quieres que te perdonen, pero yo no lo voy a hacer - exclamó Harry.  
  
-¡No seas tan duro conmigo! - exclamó Cho. - lo que pasó fue hace más de cuatro años...  
  
-Pero a mí no se me ha olvidado - Harry avanzó hasta la chica y la tomó del brazo.- Tú ya sabes mi respuesta... así que puedes volver por donde viniste.  
  
La guió hasta la salida y le abrió la puerta para que saliera. Cho comenzó a llorar, pero Harry ya se sabía el teatrito de memoria... "ya sabes que te extraño", "No puedes ser tan duro de corazón", "me he sentido muy sola sin ti". ¡Patrañas! ¡Puras idioteces! La sacó fuera de su oficina y cerró la puerta con llave. Debía darse un pequeño respiro antes de continuar, estaba algo alterado.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
La mañana se le hizo algo corta con todo el trabajo que tuvo que realizar. Habían llegado diez enfermos por comer bizcochos de calabaza rancios en un paseo familiar y Harry tuvo que suministrar bastante poción lava-estómagos para que la familia se compusiera. Se dirigió al piso cuatro, "daño por encantamientos", a revisar a algunos pacientes más cuando escuchó una voz familiar.  
  
-¡Harry, Harry, aquí atrás!  
  
Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una Hermione adulta, quien venía con dos personas más. Le parecían familiares, pero no estaba seguro de ello.  
  
-¡Hermione! ¿Cómo has estado?  
  
-No muy bien, Harry - decía Hermione, al tiempo que lo saludaba con un beso en la mejilla.- Estoy preocupada por Draco... lo deben de haber traído a San Mungo.  
  
¿Draco?... ¿Tendría algo que ver con la muerte de Pansy Parkinson?  
  
-¿A Draco? Hmmm... déjame ver - Harry revisó su ficha médica y con los ojos muy abiertos, expresó: - Es cierto, lo acaban de traer hace cinco minutos. Está en... en el cuarto piso, o sea... ¡Aquí!  
  
Ahora todo concordaba. Pansy iba con Draco al momento del accidente. Efectivamente la ficha médica decía "D. Malfoy. Traslado hospital de Londres, cuadro de inconciencia severo, estado crítico."  
  
-¿Pero en dónde? - preguntó una la chica de al lado, algo urgida.  
  
-Sala 215... -dijo Harry. Luego la miró detenidamente.- ¿Ginny?  
  
-Sí... soy yo, Harry - dijo Ginny.  
  
Estaba muy cambiada, lo que la hacía casi irreconocible. Llevaba el pelo tomado en una alta coleta larga, que le llegaba hasta los codos y se había maquillado la cara. Sus pecas habían desaparecido completamente. Una larga túnica verde acompañaba una falda de cuadrillé y una blusa blanca. "¿Sería profesora?" se preguntó Harry.  
  
-¡Ginny! ¡Tantos años! - exclamó Harry al tiempo que le daba un abrazo a la pelirroja.  
  
-Sí, tres largos años... desde que saliste de Hogwarts, nunca más volví a verte - dijo Ginny, algo nostálgica.  
  
El otro acompañante de Hermione era un tipo alto, de cabellos oscuros y cejas pobladas. "¡Pero como no lo reconocí antes!" pensó Harry. No se podía tratar de nadie más... se dirigió hasta él y le tendió la mano.  
  
-¿Ya no me saludas, Víctor Krum? - preguntó Harry.  
  
-Clarro que sí, Harry Potter - contestó Krum, al tiempo que le daba un fuerte apretón de manos al chico de cabello azabache.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Notas de la autora: Fin del quinto capítulo. Por fin he llegado de aquel viaje al sur, que estuvo cargado de sudores y mosquitos ¡¡¡¡PERO QUÉ CALOR HACÍA ALLÍ!!!! Je, je, je... bueno, respondiendo a los reviews :  
  
Lil Granger: ¿Sabes que hasta hace poco pensaba poner a Ron en Egipto, trabajando para Gringotts? jejeje, pero las vueltas del destino dicen otras cosas. Y no te preocupes por Sophie, ella es buena muchacha y se parece mucho a Hermione (por lo menos en lo físico) lo que confundirá mucho al pelirrojo. Por el momento Ginny y Draco son solo amigos... por el momento. Sobre mis escritores favoritos... bueno, está Tolkien, el principal... pero lo admiro tanto que no me atrevo a escribir fics sobre su historia, creo que no estaría a su altura; también están C.S. Lewis (Las crónicas de Narnia) y obviamente Rowling... También me encanta García Márquez, se divierten mucho sus historias y sufro con las de amor. Bueno, saludillos... Qué lo pases bien.  
  
Katie Lupin: Hola amiga mía... pues ya se me pasaron los nervios por que tengo el puntaje suficiente para la carrera de Letras en la Chile. ¡Estoy re feliz! No había leído tus reviews, por que como te podrás dar cuenta, no estuve en Santiago por una semana completa. Pero igual van con mucho cariño. Me gustaría hacer el cosplay igual, pero algo mejor, quizás algún fin de semana de marzo, para tener más tiempo de prepararlo. Igual si tienen alguna idea para seguir con el cuento este, no duden en llamarme. ¿Por qué te quieres quedar con Draco? Pillina, ¿no era Sirius Black el que te gustaba? Ya, saludos y besitos. Tu amiga Tanina.  
  
mariag malfoy: No, no es un fic Ginny/Draco. Originalmente iba a ser un fic Ron/Hermione, pero se me han dado más parejas de lo usual... obviamente tenía que poner algo en los "Character one" y "Character two" así que puse a Hermi y a Ron, pero hay de todo. ¿por qué te molesta tanto Krum? Bueno, debe ser por la misma razón que a mi me fastidia Cho Chang. Yo la encontraba simpática, piola... no sé, pero desde que leí el quinto libro, ¡Arg, la odio con toda mi alma! ¿Me entiendes, verdad? Saludos.  
  
Merodeadora_Chii: si, escribir bajo un árbol es genial, pero no lo es cuando un montón de asquerosos y molestos mosquitos te hace la vida imposible. Bueno, pero esos son gajes del oficio. ¡Qué bueno que te esté gustando este mejunje de historias que se hace llamar fic! Espero poder desarmarlo sin que ustedes me desarmen a mí primero... jejeje.  
  
He vuelto después de una larga y fastidiosa semana en el sur. Valió la pena porque pude compartir algo más con mis familiares más lejanos, leer, y maquinar más ideas para el fic. Agradezco la colaboración de mi hermano Sergio en todo esto, él me da ideas muy buenas para continuar... ¡Gracias Hermano!  
  
Atte. Tanina Potter. 


	6. Desde el interior No me dejes amiga

Sábado 10 de Enero... Réquiem de Mozart en la Quinta Vergara. Canto yo. Jejeje... deséenme suerte.  
  
Capítulo 6: DESDE EL INTERIOR. NO ME DEJES, AMIGA.  
  
Los minutos continuaban avanzando, pero a paso tan lento que se dejaban sentir en la piel como una llaga que escoce. La oscuridad lo envolvía todo, era espeluznante, frío, deprimente. Él avanzaba de un lado a otro, ciego en la penumbra, desesperado por encontrar una salida. Ya había dejado de llorar, no le quedaban más lágrimas, ni de quien lamentarse. Sólo respiraba pesadamente y abría los ojos más de lo usual para poder ver más allá, pero eran pocos los resultados que obtenía. En sus caminos por aquel vacío chocó con algo que no parecía pertenecer a aquel mundo. Lo tocó con manos temblorosas y descubrió que se trataba de algo frío y duro. Golpeó con fuerza, pero aquello no parecía romperse. Era algo así como un espejo... un gran espejo. Pronto el espejo pudo reflejar la imagen del chico. Pronto pudo reflejar sus ojos, hinchados de tanto llorar, grises y nublados. Pudo reflejar el rostro afilado de quien se miraba en él. Sus cabellos platinados, caídos por la derrota de no tener motivo para mantenerse en su lugar. La imagen de su cuerpo, desarrollado por completo, le devolvía el saludo. Se dio cuenta de que conocía aquel espejo. Lo había visto en alguna parte, en algún libro quizás o le habría contado alguien. Leyó en voz alta lo que había en la parte superior...  
  
"OESED LENOZ ARO CUT EDON ISARA CUT SE ONOTSE"  
  
"Claro, ahora comprendo" pensó. "Este es el famoso espejo de Oesed" (Erised en Inglés, pero prefiero ponerlo en castellano) Lo contempló por unos instantes más, hasta que la imagen de sí mismo se borró completamente, para dar paso a una visión muy particular. Una chica pelirroja estaba sentada al lado de la cama en donde un hombre rubio permanecía completamente inmóvil. Estaba llorando y cogía la mano del tipo. "Ginny" pensó. "Ginny, mírame, ¿puedes oírme?" exclamó el chico, golpeando el espejo. Pero por más intentos que hiciera, Ginny no le oía. Se quedó quieto, tratando de escuchar lo que la pelirroja decía... sólo murmullos y lágrimas, hasta que escuchó su nombre, fuerte y claro.  
  
-¡Draco! - exclamó Ginny mientras le asía fuertemente la mano.- ¿Puedes oírme? Despierta por favor, regresa aquí... te necesito amigo. Las lágrimas le impedían seguir hablando... Draco la miraba por el espejo, la contemplaba con cariño. "Ginny, amiga, pronto saldré de aquí, cuando encuentre la forma... no desesperes" le dijo al reflejo, que fue desapareciendo lentamente. "¡¡No... no te vayas, no desaparezcas!!" Gritó Draco, en el instante en que el espejo le volvía a dar su imagen. Lo golpeó otra vez, pero nada consiguió.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
El estado de inconsciencia de Draco llevaba tres días completos. Parecía como si nunca volviese a despertar. Pero Ginny mantenía vivas las esperanzas y lo había visitado los tres días. Le llevaba libros, que leía en voz alta, por si Draco la escuchaba y le contaba su vida, su trabajo... sus anécdotas, como si él le pusiera atención. Harry le pedía que descansara de vez en cuando, por que su estado se iba deteriorando día tras día, pero Ginny sólo le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa y le decía que no se preocupara.  
  
-No te preocupes... tengo que estar con Draco cuando despierte.  
  
Harry ya no protestaba. La dejaba a solas con el chico rubio para que pudiera hablarle, cuidarle y hasta cantarle de vez en cuando. Draco seguía conectado a la máquina. Se había detenido la hemorragia en su cabeza, pero las heridas de su cara y su cuerpo permanecían intactas. La respiración casi imperceptible le decía a Ginny que aún seguía con vida.  
  
-¿Sabes? - le hablaba Ginny.- Hoy me he encontrado con Snape... ha preguntado por ti. Está preocupado. Longbottom dice que vendrá uno de estos días a verte y traerá a Trevor, por si puedes oír su croar... Ginny rió muy bajo y acarició el rostro de Draco. -Sé que puedes oírme... pero me encantaría que abrieras tus ojitos, esos que me pedían que guardara tus secretos como en un baúl de siete llaves. ¿Te acuerdas del día en que nos quedamos en la torre de astronomía estudiando y confundiste Mizard con Alcor...? Tuvimos una discusión de por lo menos media hora. Pero igual te gané...  
  
Miró en derredor. Cualquiera diría que estaba loca si creía que Draco la escuchaba. Pero su corazón le decía que podía oírla y se estaba riendo con ella en ese minuto.  
  
-Con permiso - decía Harry al tiempo que abría la puerta de la habitación. - Ginny, ¿estás bien? ¿Comiste algo?  
  
-Estoy bien... más rato como algo en la cafetería - respondió Ginny.  
  
-Sabía que dirías eso, por lo que decidí traerte algo yo.- dijo Harry extendiéndole una bolsa de papel llena de comida.  
  
-¿Qué es? - abrió la bolsa y sonrió.- Donas... te acordaste.  
  
-Sí, sabía que te encantarían, pero las tuve que traer de un café muggle - dijo Harry divertido.- aquí no las preparan tan sabrosas.  
  
-Gracias, Harry.- volteó a ver a Draco.- ¿crees que se pondrá bien?  
  
-Es difícil dar un diagnóstico tan apresurado... es cuestión de tiempo.- respondió Harry.  
  
-¿Todos los médicos responden así? - preguntó Ginny.  
  
-¡¿A qué te refieres?! - exclamó Harry.  
  
-A "Es cuestión de tiempo", "Hay que esperar" - dijo Ginny.- ¿No tienen otros argumentos?  
  
-No... jejeje, pero es verdad, hay que esperar.- dijo Harry.  
  
-Sí, esperar... eso es lo que haré. - finalizó Ginny. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, como buscando un tema para hablar. Pero no hallaron nada. Harry se despidió de la pelirroja y le dijo que le quedaban sólo quince minutos para que terminara la visita. Ginny asintió... siguió hablándole entonces a Draco.  
  
-Hermione y Víctor también han estado aquí, te trajeron estas flores. - le dijo mientras señalaba un ramo de lirios blancos.- Él está en plan de conquista, se nota... ¿Por qué diablos no está mi hermano aquí? Hermione lo extraña mucho, yo creo que sigue enamorada de él... ¡Y el idiota de Ron que no aparece! Draco... sé que hubieras querido ir al funeral de Pansy, pero fue mejor que no lo hicieras, eso fue un mar de lágrimas... hasta Millicent Bulstrode estaba que se rompía de pena. Crabbe y Goyle te mandaron saludos... dicen que vendrán en cuanto les den permiso en el trabajo. No nos puedes abandonar, regresa con nosotros...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Cómo me gustaría regresar, Ginny" le respondía Draco a través del espejo. Sabía que la chica no le oiría, pero estaba feliz de poder escucharla. Por otra parte, sabía que Pansy se encontraba bien en donde fuese... la extrañaba de sobremanera, pero ya no había nada qué hacer, no había vuelta atrás. Se despegó del reflejo y volvió a sentarse en la oscuridad absoluta. "¿Cómo demonios salgo de aquí?" se preguntó. Su cuerpo no lograba recuperar la conciencia y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Se sentía prisionero en su propia mente, en sus propios sentimientos. "¡Maldita sea!" exclamó. "¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto ahora?" Se puso de pie de nuevo. No aguantaba esa horrible inactividad y ese espantoso encierro. Pero el saber que alguien se preocupaba por él le hacía sentirse bien. Snape, su profesor de pociones... nunca creyó que le interesara la vida de su alumno, pero ahí estaba, preocupado por su salud. Crabbe y Goyle, sus dos amigotes de infancia, les había perdido la pista en estos últimos años, pero no le sorprendió que aún estuvieran al tanto de lo que le pasaba. Hermione... la "señorita perfección". Tantos años que le tuvo odio por ser una sangre sucia, hasta que comprendió que eso daba lo mismo, Voldemort igual le había dado la espalda a su padre...  
  
-- Flash Back --  
  
Lo vio salir muy tarde aquella noche, era casi de madrugada. Las cosas no iban bien, los mortífagos estaban atacando en todas las casas de familias muggles y de magos que estaban en contra del señor tenebroso. Sabía que su padre era uno de ellos, pero no estaba preocupado, Voldemort le había dicho que mientras siguiera de su lado, nada le pasaría. Hasta ese día...  
  
-Lucius, no te arriesgues demasiado - le había dicho su mujer, Narcisa.- los sangre sucia están cada día más fuertes. Recuerda que ese niño idiota de Harry Potter está de su parte.  
  
-Madre, el cara rajada de Potter no tiene posibilidad esta vez... el imbécil de su padrino murió el año pasado y no creo que sus amiguitos le puedan servir de mucha ayuda.- dijo Draco a su madre.  
  
-Draco tiene razón, Narcisa... ese Potter no tiene siete vidas como los gatos, y ha estado a punto de morir varias veces.- agregó Lucius.- Todo esto terminará en pocos días y el señor tenebroso se alzará de nuevo, como en los viejos tiempos.  
  
-Pero también está Dumbledore del otro lado... - exclamó Narcisa.  
  
-¿No confías en el poder de mi señor? - preguntó Lucius algo irritado.- Dumbledore es un vejete chiflado que pronto descansará en paz... ¡Draco, tráeme mi capa!  
  
-Ya voy, padre.- dijo Draco al tiempo que volvía hasta el segundo piso por la capa de su padre.  
  
Cuando bajó, su madre le decía a Lucius que tenía un mal presentimiento.  
  
-¡Ah, no molestes mujer!, Déjate de tonterías... - dijo Lucius tomando su capa. -Draco, cuida a tu madre por esta noche, ya mañana verá que nada ha de pasar.  
  
Salió de la casa con la frente en alto, como si fuera a una ceremonia ejemplar y desapareció en la niebla que se había formado ese día. Narcisa sollozaba en silencio; aquel presentimiento le estaba oprimiendo el corazón. Volvió a su habitación y se quedó ahí descansando. Draco optó por la lectura y se sumió en un libro de pociones que le había recomendado Snape en la última clase, antes de salir de vacaciones de navidad. Abrió el libro con algo de dificultad; era un gran volumen, empastado en piel de Dragón llamado "Veritaserum Draconis". Trató de concentrarse en la lectura, pero las palabras que su madre le había dicho a su padre le tenían preocupado. Decidió entonces cerrar el libro. Si no logró concentrarse en los diez minutos que estuvo leyendo, era imposible concentrarse media hora más. Se acercó a la ventana y contempló el paisaje que se cernía alrededor de su casa. La neblina inundaba todos los rincones del antejardín, las estatuas estaban cubiertas de escarcha y el color verde brillaba por su ausencia. Su vida entera había sido así, pero no le importaba. Mientras tuviera dinero y prestigio, podría sentirse bien. Un grito helado cortó los pensamientos del chico. Bajó hasta la habitación de su madre y la vio tendida en la cama, muy azorada y llorando sin tregua. Había tenido una pesadilla horrible, sin duda.  
  
-Madre, cálmate -le dijo Draco, mientras se acercaba a ella y le acariciaba sus suaves cabellos.- ¡Fue sólo una pesadilla!  
  
-No, Draco, no fue sólo una pesadilla... tu padre... - dijo Narcisa.  
  
-¿Qué pasa con él, madre? - preguntó Draco.  
  
-Tu padre está en peligro, hijo... tienes que ir con él - le pidió su madre.  
  
-No le va a pasar nada, está del lado correcto - le dijo Draco, tratando de tranquilizarla.  
  
-Hijo, ¡escúchame! - exclamó Narcisa, tomando el rostro de Draco con sus manos.- Lucius está en grave peligro, ve por él y ayúdalo.  
  
-Esta bien, madre... -dijo Draco, aunque de mala gana. Sabía que su madre a veces exageraba las cosas, pero no podía desobedecerla.- Iré y te traeré a papá sano y salvo...  
  
Dejó a su madre en la cama, descansando. Tomó su chaqueta y caminó en la dirección que supuestamente su padre tomaría. No estaba seguro, pero algo en su interior le decía que por ahí era. Bajó varias calles, hasta llegar al barrio muggle en donde encontraría la cabina telefónica que bajaba hasta el ministerio. Seguro se encontraba allí. Adentro todo estaba completamente oscuro, no se oía ningún murmullo. Avanzó hasta la recepción del lugar. Un brujo yacía en su silla, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Estaba muerto. Siguió avanzando por el corredor. En una de las oficinas había por lo menos seis brujos con la misma expresión del anterior. Esto le estaba preocupando, algunos de ellos eran mortífagos. Buscó a su padre por el resto de las habitaciones y bajó por el ascensor hasta los otros pisos. Mientras más abajo estuviera, un frío cada vez más penetrante se cernía a su alrededor. Por el pasillo se oían fuertes gritos, voces masculinas y femeninas que se lanzaban hechizos y maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Varios mortífagos estaban tirados por el suelo, al igual que varios magos del otro bando. Sólo quedaban unos pocos, entre ellos su padre...  
  
-Padre... - exclamó Draco.  
  
-Draco ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - preguntó Lucius.  
  
-Mi madre quiere que vuelvas, está muy angustiada.- respondió Draco.  
  
-Tu madre es una exagerada, ¡ahora vuélvete a la casa!... - exclamó Lucius.  
  
Draco vio que de los pocos magos del otro bando que quedaban, se encontraba su antiguo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Remus Lupin. También estaba Dumbledore y el pobretón de Arthur Weasley. Lucius Malfoy estaba delante de Bellatrix Lestrange, la culpable de la muerte de Sirius Black, el presidiario padrino de Potter. Tenía que esconderse si no quería salir herido, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. De pronto, un frío horripilante inundó el lugar y un tipo alto, vestido de negro y de fríos ojos rojos apareció de la nada.  
  
-Lucius... ¿qué ha pasado con mis demás siervos? - preguntó con una voz siseante, como una víbora.  
  
-Mi señor, estamos tratando de luchar lo más que podemos, pero Dumbledore y compañía está cada vez más fuertes. - respondió Lucius.  
  
-Eso no me basta, Lucius Malfoy... tú y Bellatrix deberían haber terminado con ellos hace mucho... -dijo Voldemort.  
  
-Hacemos lo que podemos, señor... -exclamó Bellatrix.- Pero son muy fuertes.  
  
Otro ataque les había sacado de su plática... tenían que defenderse. Draco miraba con ojos estupefactos. Nunca había estado en la presencia de Lord Voldemort, pero ahora sabía lo que era el miedo.  
  
-¿Y este mocoso? - preguntó Voldemort, al darse cuenta de la presencia de Draco.- ¿Es hijo tuyo, Malfoy?  
  
-Sí, es mi hijo... pero ya le he dicho que debe irse... - exclamó Lucius, mirando severamente al chico. Estuvo a punto de recibir un ataque de Lupin, pero pudo esquivarlo.- Señor, será mejor que nos retiremos... dos no pueden contra tres...  
  
-¿Te estás acobardando, Lucius Malfoy? - preguntó Voldemort.- ¡No te atrevas a abandonarme, maldito cobarde! -No es eso, Señor... pero es preciso reunir a más de los nuestros, Bellatrix y yo no podemos más... se nos están agotando las fuerzas, y usted tampoco nos ayuda demasiado - respondió Malfoy, aunque arrepintiéndose de esto último.  
  
-¡Maldito idiota, no me insultes! - le gritó Voldemort con esa voz fría capaz de helarte la sangre.- Si no eres capaz de luchar por mí, entonces no me sirves...  
  
Draco temió lo peor. Su madre tenía razón, pero nunca pensó que el propio ser que ellos defendían le diera la espalda y lo atacara en ese mismo instante.  
  
-"Avada Kedavra" - pronunció el señor tenebroso, y los ojos de Lucius Malfoy se abrieron de par en par. Cayó como un pesado saco hacia atrás y no volvió a reaccionar...  
  
-¡¡Papá!! - gritó Draco. Dumbledore se había acercado a él, pero Bellatrix trató de impedírselo, echándole una maldición que el director esquivó. - ¡¡No, suélteme... suélteme, papá!!!  
  
El odio se apoderó del corazón de Draco y trató de arremeter contra el mismísimo Lord, pero este lo quitó del camino, dándole con el Cruciatus en el pecho. Draco comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo. Sentía un millón de punzadas en su cuerpo y se ahogaba como si dos fuertes manos se cerraran sobre su cuello. ¿Por qué? Si su padre lo había defendido tanto, le había prestado sus servicios por más de quince años, ¿por qué ahora lo asesinaba como si fuera un vil gusano? Dumbledore hizo el contra-hechizo sobre él y volvió a sentir su cuerpo libre de dolor. El villano había desaparecido, junto a su única mortífaga viva que le quedaba en ese minuto. No volvería a confiar más, en nadie, ni siquiera en sí mismo.  
  
-- Fin Flash Back --  
  
El espejo había vuelto a arrojar una imagen. Esta vez no era Ginny quien estaba al otro lado, sino una chica de cabellos claros y lisos, que miraba a Draco con ternura. Estaba vestida de blanco y llevaba flores en su cabello. Se veía hermosa, según el rubio. Le hizo una seña para que se acercara y Draco obedeció al instante. A través del vidrio, Draco puso sus manos enfrente de las de la chica y sonrió. "Pansy, no sabes cuanto te echo de menos" le dijo casi en un susurro. Pansy sonrió y acercó su rostro al vidrio. Draco sintió como si la tuviera en sus brazos, como si el espejo no existiera entre ellos. Lentamente se acercó hasta ella y posó sus labios en el frío vidrio. Pansy hizo lo mismo, hasta que pudieron sentir el contacto de ese beso como cuando todo era normal, cuando podían amarse sin vacilación. Después de ese eterno momento, Pansy desapareció del espejo, con lágrimas en los ojos y despidiéndose de Draco con la mano. El chico se sentía feliz, esa era la mejor despedida de su vida.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Fin del sexto capítulo... snif, snif... me ha dado algo de pena al leerlo de nuevo, a vida del pobre de Draco es miserable... ¡Pero de algún otro modo, es lo que le tocó pagar por sus actos!... Bueno, no digo qué él fuera un vil villano, pero a veces consigue que lo odie...  
  
Respuesta a los reviews:  
  
Merodeadora_Chii: Gracias por decir que te gusta el capítulo. No desesperes por Harry, ya llegará alguien que lo hará verdaderamente feliz. Y gracias por lo de las vacaciones... la pasé bien, pero sigo pensando que Santiago es mejor. Cuídate. Tanina Potter.  
  
mariag malfoy: Te prometo que de ahora en adelante no haré sufrir más a Draco... el pobre ya tuvo suficiente castigo. Sólo queda esperar a que salga de la inconsciencia. Por cierto ya estoy pensando en un nuevo capítulo sobre Ron y Hermione, pero creo que no les va a gustar demasiado. Bueno, cuídate, gracias por el review.  
  
Vika Riddle: Feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo!!! (bastante atrasados) jejeje. No llores tanto por el cosplay por que no pudimos hacerlo, ya que a mi profe de música se le ocurrió hacer un ensayo justo ese día y opte por dejarlo para otro día (es que varias niñas que venían están en el coro, incluida yo) así que pensaba hacerlo para marzo, el primer fin de semana, aunque tengo que hablar con la paloma... Y bueno, en la PSU me fue re bien, estoy con una pata en la U. De Chile en la carrera de Literatura Hispánica... ¡¡¡Estoy Happy!!! Bueno, cuídese y que te vaya genial, bye. Tanina Potter. 


	7. Dame una oportunidad

Capítulo 7: DAME UNA OPORTUNIDAD.  
  
El camino desde su casa hasta su trabajo le había parecido algo largo y lento esta vez. Iba pensando en los hechos ocurridos en el último tiempo, y no pudo sino sentir una honda tristeza en su corazón. Pero por otro lado, alguien más compartía con esos pensamientos un rinconcito en su corazón. Krum se había portado tan bien con ella esa última semana, que la mayoría de sus divagaciones caminaban directo hacia el búlgaro. Le divertía oír que aún no lograba pronunciar bien su nombre y que le costaría un montón sacarse el acento de un día para otro. Pero le agradaba que la visitara de vez en cuando en el trabajo y la sacara de esa rutina fastidiosa en que estaba sumida. Ya la mayoría de sus compañeras de trabajo la envidiaban por que ella salía con el gran jugador de Quidditch, Víctor Krum. Pero para Hermione eso no era importante, él era su amigo y merecía algo de atención.  
  
Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo del ministerio de magia, una ola de sensaciones la invadió. Sentía la rutina y el trabajo cada vez más pesados sobre sus hombros, pero tomó una ligera bocanada de aire y se dispuso a hacer lo que siempre hacía: sentarse tras su escritorio, escribir para otros departamentos e irritarse cada vez que algo no le salía bien. Úrsula estaba ordenando unos papeles en su escritorio y levantó la mirada cuando Hermione entró.  
  
-Buenos días, Herm... ¿estás con ganas de trabajar hoy? - preguntó Úrsula con voz divertida.  
  
-Buenos días, Úrsula, ¿a qué te refieres con lo de "ganas de trabajar?" - preguntó Hermione pesadamente.  
  
-A esto... - dijo Úrsula, señalando un montón de papeles sobre el escritorio de Hermione.- Los mandó el departamento de "Cooperación mágica internacional", dicen que debes revisarlos, firmarlos y luego mandarlos de nuevo hasta allá, para que los manden a Francia.  
  
-__ ¿Y tengo que hacerlos yo? - preguntó Hermione cansinamente.  
  
-Pues sí, no te queda de otra, para eso eres una de las jefas de este departamento - respondió Úrsula dejándole los papeles a Hermione y disponiéndose a irse.  
  
-Hmmm... bueno, entonces... como jefa de este departamento te ordeno que me ayudes con el trabajo - dijo Hermione en tono triunfal.- De la buena impresión que me des depende tu trabajo.  
  
-¬¬ eso no me agrada. Chantajista.- exclamó Úrsula. Dándose vuelta, suspiró.- Recuerda que sólo lo haré porque eres mi amiga.  
  
-Qué bien amiga mía, tú empiezas con ese montón y yo con este otro.- dijo Hermione dividiendo el turrón de papeles por la mitad.  
  
Comenzaron la revisión de los documentos, pero Úrsula no pudo reprimir su curiosidad en cuanto a lo que le pasaba a Hermione. Con pequeños rodeos, la amiga de Hermi pudo sacarle algunas verdades.  
  
-Entonces, ¿te pasa algo con Víctor? - preguntó Úrsula, curiosa.  
  
-O sea... si, pero... no, o sea... ¡Ay, Úrsula! ¿Por qué haces preguntas tan complicadas? - exclamó Hermione.  
  
-No exageres, si sólo basta con que me digas que sí o que no.- dijo Úrsula.- Yo ya te habría respondido... por que Víctor es tan guapo, tan caballero, tan... hombre. Pero no es mi tipo.  
  
-Hmmm... quien te entiende.- dijo Hermione.- Y no creas que es fácil. Ya sé que Víctor es todo lo que dices, pero no sé, creo que aún no me enamoro de él.  
  
-Pero no te va a costar nada, por que él está loquito por ti -dijo Úrsula con una sonrisa pícara.- ¿Qué filtro amoroso le diste?  
  
-¡Ninguna!, ¿Qué crees que soy? - reclamó Hermione.- no le he dado nada, sólo... sólo, desde que lo conocí que ha querido acercarse a mí, pero creo que yo no lo he dejado.  
  
-Porque sigues enamorada de Ron, ¿verdad? - preguntó Úrsula.  
  
-Pues... sí. A ti no te puedo mentir.- dijo Hermione algo colorada.- Pero él quizás nunca vuelva.  
  
-Hmmm... puede ser. Por eso no debes quedarte abajo del tren. - dijo Úrsula.  
  
-¡Oye! Si no estoy tan vieja, tengo apenas veinte años - exclamó Hermione.  
  
-Pero si sigues así, te quedarás sola para siempre. Ya tienes el primer requisito de una solterona: vives sola en tu casa acompañada sólo de tu gato. - concluyó Úrsula.  
  
Una lechuza cruzó el umbral de la ventana de la oficina de Hermione y fue a dar contra el escritorio estrellándose estrepitosamente. La pobre ya no estaba como en sus viejos tiempos y se parecía mucho a la vieja lechuza de Ron, Errol.  
  
-¡Hedwig! - dijo Hermione al tiempo que recogía a la pobre lechuza de su escritorio. Tomó la nota de su pata y leyó en voz baja. - Es de Harry, dice que han pasado a Draco a una sala de menos cuidados. Sigue inconsciente, pero sus heridas han mejorado.  
  
-¿Harry? ¿Quién es ese? - preguntó Úrsula con interés.  
  
-¿No te había hablado de Harry? ¡Qué extraño! - dijo Hermione.- Bueno, Harry es el médico de Draco, y un ex compañero de colegio. ¿Me acompañas al hospital?  
  
-Pero ¿y los documentos...? - preguntó Úrsula.  
  
-Los terminamos después, ahora hay que ir a ver a Draco.- sentenció Hermione tomando del brazo a su amiga y caminando con ella en dirección al hospital San Mungo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Llegaron al hospital media hora después, entre azoradas y cansadas. Preguntaron en recepción a donde habían trasladado a Draco y la mujer les respondió que estaba en el mismo piso, pero en el pabellón C. Subieron hasta el cuarto piso y entraron en el pabellón señalado. Ginny se hallaba ahí, pendiente de Malfoy, mientras Neville Longbottom lo contemplaba desde el otro extremo.  
  
-¡Hermione! ¿Cuánto has cambiado? ¡Estás cada día más bella! - exclamó un sorprendido Neville.  
  
-No trates de halagarme Longbottom, qué he oído mucho sobre lo picaflor que has estado últimamente.- declaró Hermione entre tajante y divertida.  
  
-No escuches todo lo que te dicen, Hermione, que a veces son sólo chismes.- dijo Neville guiñándole un ojo. Cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Úrsula, se acercó hasta ella y se presentó- Neville Longbottom para servirte, bella dama.  
  
-Déjate de monerías - le dijo Ginny algo divertida.- no molestes a Úrsula con tus palabritas de día domingo. ¿Qué le pasó al Neville que conocí en Hogwarts y que era más tímido que un ratón?  
  
-Hay que dejar el pasado atrás, Virginia Weasley - respondió Neville caminando en dirección contraria a Úrsula.- Aquél Neville está muerto y enterrado, y hoy sólo vive este nuevo Neville que está dispuesto a ayudar a cualquier damisela en problemas.  
  
-¿De nuevo tratando de conquistar a alguna chica, Longbottom? - preguntó Harry en cuanto entró en el pabellón.  
  
Úrsula miró al chico que entraba en ese instante y quedó embobada. O sea, si ese no era amor a primera vista, no sé qué podría ser. Venía vestido con unos pantalones negros de tela y una camisa azul oscuro algo ceñida a su torso. La túnica blanca que ocupaba como uniforme le hacía verse aún más guapo. Lo que más le agradó a Úrsula de Harry, fueron aquellos ojos esmeraldas que relucían con los brillos del sol que entraban por la ventana.  
  
-Harry, recibí tu lechuza y me vine en cuanto leí el mensaje. - dijo Hermione al momento de saludar a Harry con un beso en la mejilla.- Es bueno saber que Draco se está recuperando.  
  
-Sí, eso me tiene más contento. Ahora lo único que falta es que abra los ojos y pregunte en donde lo han metido... - dijo Harry riendo levemente.- Aunque creo que con los cuidados de Ginny eso ocurrirá muy pronto.  
  
-Se nota que Ginny aprecia mucho a Draco - agregó Hermione mirando a la pelirroja.- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?  
  
-He venido todos los días a ver a Draco - respondió Ginny. - Todavía tengo fe en que se va a recuperar y quiero estar aquí el día en que despierte.  
  
-¡Pero vas a dejar tirados a tus pobres alumnos! - exclamó Hermione.  
  
-Eso no es problema, ya hablé con Dumbledore y ha contratado a Parvati para que me reemplace por este tiempo - dijo Ginny.  
  
-Ya veo - dijo Hermione algo pensativa. Luego, como reaccionando de repente, le habló a Harry nuevamente- No te he presentado a mi amiga Harry... Ella es Úrsula Broderik, mi amiga y compañera de trabajo. Úrsula, él es Harry Potter, mi amigo y médico de Draco...  
  
-Hola Úrsula - dijo Harry amablemente tendiéndole la mano.- Mucho gusto en conocerte...  
  
-Hola... yo, también... mucho gusto.- dijo Úrsula mientras se le atropellaban las palabras en su lengua.  
  
-Es algo tímida al principio, pero después no hay quién le pare la lengua - dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa en la cara.  
  
-¬¬... no me ayudes tanto, amiga - dijo Úrsula algo molesta.  
  
-De nada, cuando quieras ^.^ - rió Hermione.  
  
-Bueno, será mejor que dejen a Draco tranquilo por el momento, por que le van a hacer unos exámenes y tiene que estar completamente solo - sentenció Harry.  
  
-Ok, si la autoridad así lo dispone -dijo Neville. - Chicas, las invito a tomar un café...  
  
-Hmmm... está bien, pero te arrepentirás luego - le dijo Ginny.  
  
-¿Por qué? - preguntó Neville curioso.  
  
-Por que estoy que me muero de hambre... y ¡soy capaz de comerme un hipogrifo!.- dijo Ginny causando la risa de todos, menos del pobre de Neville, que comenzó a contar sus galeones en el bolsillo.  
  
Salieron de la habitación dejando a Harry al cuidado de Draco. En las escaleras se toparon con un joven de cabellos oscuros y cejas pobladas, que los saludó amablemente.  
  
-Hola chicos... - les dijo Krum.- ¿Les puedo robarr un rrato a Her-mio-ne?  
  
-Claro, claro... anda con Hermione - le respondió Úrsula divertida.- Nosotras vamos a comer con este galán.  
  
-Voy a ser la envidia de todos los hombres - respondió Neville con aire triunfal.- Con dos chicas guapas del brazo.  
  
-Ok, entonces nos vemos después.- se despidió Hermione. Las chicas le dirigieron una sonrisita pícara que la hizo sonrojar. Krum, en su caballerosidad, le cedió su brazo a Hermione y la condujo a la salida. Divertida por las galanterías de su amigo, quiso saber a donde la llevaba.  
  
-Pues, es una sorrprresa... perro sé que te encantarrá.- le respondió Krum.  
  
Como Víctor no tenía auto, decidieron viajar en el de Hermione. El Mazda 323, conducido por el chico, recorrió a toda velocidad las calles de Londres. Se dirigieron hasta un restaurante francés llamado "le petit bouché" y fueron recibidos por un mozo bastante fruncido.  
  
-Pog aquí mademoiselle Granger... señog, su mesa está pog aquí - les dijo el fruncido mozo.  
  
-¿Restaurante francés? - preguntó Hermione. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa, algo importante pasaría ese día.  
  
-Parra ti siemprre tendré lo mejorr... - le dijo Krum con una gran sonrisa.  
  
La ayudó a sentarse en la silla y se puso enfrente de ella para ordenar lo que había en la carta. Hermione estaba algo ansiosa. No hallaba donde dejar las manos en paz y se preguntó si aquel momento sería el más largo de su vida. Quizás se estaba imaginando más de la cuenta, pero todas las atenciones de Krum tenían que ser por algo. Él no dejaba de mirarla fijamente, lo que hacía sonrojar aún más a Hermione. Sirvieron los platos en la mesa y empezaron a comer en completo silencio, como preparando la ocasión para algo definitivo. La chica comía lento, por si Krum le hablaba después de terminar, pero  
  
-Her... yo, esto es muy difícil... perro tengo que decírrtelo antes de que sea demasiado tarrde... - comenzó Krum.  
  
-¿De qué se trata? - preguntó Hermione haciéndose la desentendida. Aunque la verdad es que ya sospechaba algo.  
  
-Pues, tú sabes que desde que te conocí... - Víctor no hallaba las palabras para continuar, pero se armó del valor suficiente.- ...desde que te conocí que no he tenido ojos parra otrra mujerr, ya sabes...  
  
-¡Eres un mentiroso! ¿Cómo no vas a tener ojos para otra mujer, si hay tantas? - exclamó Hermione, muerta de nervios.  
  
-Es en serrio, Her-mio-ne... yo... yo estoy enamorrado de ti - declaró Víctor, aunque con un nudo en el estómago.- Y querría saberr si yo soy tan imporrtante parra ti, como tú lo erres parra mí...  
  
La pregunta de Krum descolocó totalmente a Hermione. "Estoy enamorado de ti", "Enamorado", "Enamorado de ti"... todas las frases que Víctor había dicho hace poco se le agolpaban en la cabeza y no sabía como reaccionar. Comenzó a balbucear vocales y a hacer barquitos de papel con las servilletas. Krum esperaba pacientemente, con la vista agachada...  
  
-Yo... tú... o sea, claro que eres importante para mí - respondió Hermione apresuradamente. ¿Porqué ahora tenía que declarársele?.- Pero...  
  
-¿No me quierres verrdad? - preguntó Krum volviendo a mirarla.  
  
-No, no es eso... yo si te quiero - Hermione sentía como la sangre se le iba a las mejillas y se ponía cada vez más colorada.- Es sólo que... esto me toma de sorpresa.  
  
-Her-mio-ne - dijo Krum lentamente.- Sólo te pido una oporrtunidad... una oporrtunidad de querrerte como tú te lo merreces, Her...  
  
-Es que... yo...  
  
-Piénsalo - le pidió Krum en tono suplicante.- Perro no demorres demasiado... he esperrado más de seis años por esta respuesta... prregúntale a tu corrazón, él sabrá decirrte lo mejor.  
  
Hermione se había quedado petrificada. El resto de la comida casi no habló, excepto por algunos monosílabos y cuando pasó a dejar a Víctor a su casa, sólo se despidió con una sonrisa nerviosa. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Por qué Víctor la ponía en una encrucijada? Sabía lo que su corazón le diría: "Amas a Ron, Hermione Granger". Pero Ron quizás jamás regresaría y como le había dicho Úrsula, ya tenía la primera condición para quedarse solterona; su gato Crookshanks. Llegó a su casa como a las tres de la tarde y se lanzó en el sofá de su living, con la declaración de Krum aún dándole vueltas en su cabeza. Es cierto que su amigo era guapo, caballero y amable, pero el problema era que no lo amaba como amaba a Ron... lo quería, sí... pero querer dista mucho de amar. Si tan sólo el pelirrojo estuviera a su lado, para aclararle los sentimientos...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-¡Levántate flojo, tienes una visita! - le dijo Charlie tirándole una almohada en la cabeza.  
  
-¡Auch! ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó Ron soñoliento.  
  
-Las diez... y tienes una visita - agregó Charlie.  
  
-¿Visita? - el pelirrojo aún no abandonaba los brazos de Morfeo.  
  
-Es Sophie... - dijo Charlie con una sonrisa pícara. - La has dejado flechada, eh?  
  
-¿Sophie? ... ¿Qué Sophie? - preguntó Ron con sueño aún en su voz.  
  
-La borrachera te hace mal, hermano... ahora ni siquiera recuerdas a Sophie - declaró Charlie.  
  
-Sophie... claro que la recuerdo - dijo Ron sentándose en la cama, con el rostro adormilado y el cabello revuelto.- ¿Qué quiere?  
  
-No sé, pero ha venido muy arreglada y perfumada - dijo Charlie divertido.- Creo que te quiere a ti...  
  
-¡No digas bobadas! - exclamó Ron aventándole un cojín y poniéndose de pie.  
  
Vestido sólo con los pantalones de franela que usaba para dormir en invierno y el torso desnudo, Ron bajó hasta el comedor de la casa que compartía con su hermano y vio a la muchacha sentada en el sofá, dándole la espalda.  
  
-Buenos días, Sophie - dijo Ron, haciendo reaccionar a la chica.  
  
Sophie se sonrojó de sobremanera al ver al pelirrojo casi desnudo presentándose delante de ella y sólo atinó a decir un vago "Buenas...", bajando la cabeza.  
  
-¡Ah, ya sé! Te molesta verme semi-desnudo... - dijo Ron.  
  
-No, no te preocupes por mí... es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada... - dijo Sophie, aún colorada. Hasta en eso se parecía a Hermione cuando se avergonzaba.  
  
-Espera un poco, voy por una camisa... - dijo Ron, dándose media vuelta en dirección a su habitación. Su hermano Charlie había escuchado todo y se estaba partiendo de risa detrás de la puerta. Ron decidió no hacerle caso y tomó una camisa blanca que había tirada debajo de la cama. Volvió al living dos minutos después.  
  
-Ya estoy listo... tú dirás - le dijo Ron.  
  
-Bueno, yo quería invitarte... no sé... es que abrieron una pastelería tres calles más abajo y bueno... pues, quería que fueras conmigo - le dijo Sophie con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
  
-Pues... me tomas de sorpresa - comenzó a decir Ron.  
  
-Si estás ocupado, entonces...  
  
-No, no estoy ocupado... espera, le pregunto a Charlie si no hay nada importante que hacer y te acompaño. - dijo Ron algo colorado.  
  
-No, nada importante hermanito - exclamó Charlie, saliendo de la habitación de Ron.- Puedes llevar a la chica donde quieras... ¡Pero pórtate bien!  
  
-¬¬... "Gracias, hermanito" - dijo Ron en tono fingido. Se volvió hacia Sophie y le dijo: - me cambio y vamos ¿sí?  
  
-Esta bien - aceptó la chica.  
  
Ron cambió su pijama de franela por unos de algodón color negro, más la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta y un abrigo de cuero natural y salió con Sophie en dirección a la nueva pastelería que la chica le había propuesto conocer. Efectivamente habían abierto un nuevo local de reprostrería y dulces, más grande de lo que Ron se hubiera imaginado y la pareja se sentó en una de las mesas que habían puesto afuera, para que la gente pudiera comer más relajada y al aire libre. Ron no dejaba de contemplar a Sophie. Se parecía tanto a Hermione; aquel día llevaba su alborotado cabello castaño tomado en una alta coleta y un abrigo negro que cubría lo que Ron divisó como un jumper de color rojo encima de una chomba de cuello alto color crema. Reía sin parar cada vez que Ron le contaba algún chiste o alguna anécdota de colegial y ella también le hablaba de su trabajo o de su vida, disfrutando los dos de un delicioso pastel de selva negra con cerezas (N/A: ¡AY, ya me dio hambre!)  
  
-Ja, ja, ja... ay, me están doliendo las mejillas - decía Sophie entre risas. - Eres muy gracioso Ron.  
  
-Gracias, alguna vez quise ser payaso... - dijo Ron.- Pero mis hermanos gemelos me ganaron.  
  
-¿Tienes una familia muy grande? - preguntó Sophie.  
  
-¡Enorme! Mis padres, Arthur y Molly y mis hermanos Bill, Charlie (que ya conoces), Percy, Fred, George y mi hermanita Ginny... Hace mucho que no los veo, sobre todo a Ginny, que debe de estar toda una mujer... aunque tiene diecinueve me resisto a creer que ha crecido.- declaró Ron.  
  
-Bueno, yo soy hija única... - dijo Sophie con un dejo de tristeza.- Mi hermana Michelle murió antes de nacer y luego vine yo... pero también estuve a punto de morir...  
  
Hasta en eso se parecía a Hermione, pero Ron no sabía si alguna vez tuvo hermana que se le hubiera muerto.  
  
-Es muy agradable estar contigo, Ron... - le dijo Sophie en tono dulce. - Eres muy lindo conmigo.  
  
-Tú también eres muy linda... o sea, linda conmigo.- decía Ron rápidamente, mientras se sonrojaba notoriamente y Sophie no podía ocultar una mágica sonrisa.- Y también eres hermosa ¿sabes?  
  
Ron no podía creer lo que acababa de decir. ¿Se le estaba declarando? ¿Él... Ronald Weasley, el tipo más vergonzoso del mundo? Bueno, parece que la timidez había quedado atrás por este día.  
  
-Gracias por el cumplido... - le dijo Sophie totalmente sonrojada. Luego vio que Ron comenzaba a reírse graciosamente al mirarla.- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te estás riendo de mí?  
  
-Sí... o sea, no de ti - dijo Ron al ver que la expresión de Sophie pasaba de la alegría al enojo.- Es que tienes crema del pastel en tu nariz...  
  
-Ah... eso ¿dónde tengo? - preguntó Sophie, ingenuamente.  
  
-Aquí - le dijo Ron señalándole con el dedo - Yo te la quito si quieres...  
  
Se acercó hasta ella y le quitó un poco de crema con su dedo, pero un instinto muy superior a él le decía que debía acercarse más. Sin pensarlo dos veces posó sus labios en la nariz de Sophie y quitó el resto de crema. La chica sintió el temblor de Ron al tomar sus manos y subió su barbilla, para que sus labios quedaran a la altura de los del pelirrojo. Fue un instante de placer que Ron ya no recordaba, se imaginaba que estaba con Hermione, besándola en el cielo y sintiendo sus suaves manos entre las suyas. Acarició su mejilla y profundizó más aquel beso. Pero la realidad le cayó como un enorme saco de papas en la cabeza.  
  
-Yo... no quise... lo siento - Ron le dijo muy nervioso.  
  
-No pasa nada... yo... tú, me gustas mucho - declaró Sophie.- Gracias por ese beso.  
  
-Tú también me gustas... - le dijo Ron finalmente.  
  
¿Pero le gustaba ella o sólo el recuerdo de Hermione? Mientras más la contemplaba, más se acordaba de la mujer que le robó los pensamientos durante más de seis años y quizás jamás volvería a ver. Ahora su lugar lo ocupaba Sophie y no le iba a decir que no a esta nueva oportunidad de amar.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* (Por favor que esta cosa suba completo)  
  
Ya... terminé ¡¡Me van a asesinar!! Je, je, je, je... Pero todo tiene final feliz, don't worry.  
  
Ahora sólo me queda esperar los resultados de las postulaciones a la Universidad y ver si quedo en la U. De Chile... ¡Deséenme suerte! Bueno, paso a responder los reviews:  
  
Lil Granger: Sé que no te gusta lo de Hermi y Krum y lo de Ron y Sophie, pero estoy haciendo este menjurje de parejas para que se vuelva más entretenida la cosa... ¡No desesperéis! La pareja del año ya viene... Bueno, de Tolkien he leído la trilogía completa del Señor de los Anillos, más el Hobbit y algo del Silmarillion, aunque no completo, por que es algo latero y enredado... (recuerda que lo terminó su hijo, Christopher) y de García Marquez he leído tres obras: "Cien años de soledad" (La mejor de todas), "Crónica de una muerte anunciada", y "Del amor y otros demonios"... (la que me dejó llorando como por una semana... no, nunca tanto) Good, (para no volver a escribir "bueno") les termino de escribir más sobre Ron y Hermi en el próximo capítulo.  
  
Merodeadora_Chii: Hola, hola merodeadora... que bueno que te haya gustado el capi, jejeje... Sip, por eso es que Draco odia tanto a Voldi... ¡maldito idiota! Bueno, pero igual Lucius se merecía que lo mataran. Espero que te guste este capi, aunque sé que me van a estrangular... jejeje, ¡¡¡Auxilio, no puedo desarmar el enredo que hice!!! No importa, para eso está mi hermano y ustedes... saludillos, Tanina Potter. 


	8. Úrsula

Dedicado a mi amiga Úrsula, (Luly) qué sé que no lee estos fics pero igual la quiero harto... y que está enamorada del profe de Historia... AQUAMAN.  
  
Capítulo 8: Úrsula.  
  
Estaban tocando el timbre desde hace rato. Se había quedado dormida en el sofá y escuchaba aquel sonido como en sueños. Levantó su cuerpo con pesadez y caminó hacia la puerta arrastrando los pies. Un fuerte dolor se apoderó de su cabeza. Abrió.  
  
-¡Hermione, me tienes que contar qué pasó! - era Úrsula.  
  
-Pasa, pasa... pero habla bajito por que me empezó un dolor de cabeza horrible. - dijo Hermione.  
  
-¿No me digas que te fuiste de parranda con Víctor? - preguntó sorprendida.  
  
-No, nada que ver... siempre me pasa lo mismo cuando duermo demasiado o en el sofá... siéntate. - declaró Hermione.  
  
-Bueno, entonces... ¡¡¡Cuéntame!!! No me dejes en ascuas... - le pidió Úrsula.  
  
-¿Sobre qué quieres que te cuente? - preguntó Hermione con pesadez.  
  
-Si es que puso huevos la gallina... ¬¬ -dijo Úrsula sarcástica.- Sobre qué va a ser... sobre Víctor, ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo?  
  
-Ah, eso... pues se me declaró y me pidió una oportunidad.- dijo Hermione mirando hacia otro lado.  
  
-¿Y tú que le dijiste? - preguntó la chica algo nerviosa.  
  
-Nada...  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Nada de nada? - exclamó Úrsula. - pero como dejas a ese guapetón con la tremenda incertidumbre... No puedes ser tan malvada.  
  
-¿Y qué quieres? Yo no amo a Víctor... lo quiero mucho, pero eso no basta.- declaró Hermione.- Se necesita mucho más que querer para aceptar a una persona.  
  
-Sí, eso es verdad, pero no pierdes nada con intentarlo.- dijo Úrsula.- quizás después te puedas enamorar de él... disfruta de esta vida Hermione, quizás si Dios te puso a Víctor en el camino es por algo...  
  
Hermione pensó en lo último que le había dicho su amiga por unos instantes, pero no dejaba de cuestionarse toda aquella situación.  
  
-No lo sé, Úrsula... no lo sé. - dijo Hermione finalmente.- creo que debo consultarlo con la almohada.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Úrsula era amiga de Hermione hace casi dos años, cuando esta última entró a trabajar en el ministerio de magia. Se le podría considerar como una alocada chica que disfruta de la vida y sobre todo de la música, aunque su trabajo la ha mantenido algo alejada de todo ese mundo. Es hija de una familia muggle-mágica, que vivió gran parte de los veinte años de Úrsula en Sudamérica. Era una chica menuda, de largos cabellos castaños que siempre lleva enlazados en una trenza, un hermoso rostro de muñeca de porcelana y grandes ojos verdes. Llegaba al trabajo repartiendo caras alegres a todo el mundo y se hacía querer fácilmente. Pero poco se sabe si ha tenido algún amor correspondido o alguno oculto, que la haya distraído de su habitual rutina. Hasta ahora.  
  
-Oye, tú no pudiste ser más disimulada... - exclamó Hermione con una enorme sonrisa.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Úrsula sorprendida.  
  
-No te hagas la loca, Úrsula, que me he dado cuenta de todo - dijo Hermione con picardía.  
  
-¿Cuenta de qué? - volvió a preguntar.  
  
-De que te fascinó Harry...  
  
-Ah, era eso - dijo Úrsula inexpresivamente. Luego su rostro cambió y volvió a quedar embobado.- ¡¡¡SSSSiiiiiiiii!!!!! ¡¡¡Tú amigo me dejó rayando la papa!!!  
  
-¿Te dejó qué? - preguntó Hermione.  
  
-"Rayando la papa"... o sea, loquita, Crazy, chiflada, peinando la muñeca... ¿me entiendes? - explicó Úrsula.  
  
-Creo... - dijo Hermione sin terminar de entender aquellas frases.- Pero es que lo viste y como que se te iluminó el rostro, no sé...  
  
-Sí... ¿por qué no me lo habías presentado antes? - preguntó Úrsula.- eres verdaderamente malvada.  
  
-Si quieres le hablo de ti...  
  
-¡¡No, no hagas eso!! - exclamó Úrsula con nerviosismo.- Me da mucha vergüenza...  
  
-Ja, ja, ja... no me hagas reír, que me duelen las mejillas - dijo Hermione sarcástica.- ¿cuándo has sido tú vergonzosa? -¡Siempre! Me corto enfrente de algún hombre guapo...  
  
-Hmmm... ya- Hermione aún no le cree demasiado.  
  
-¡Es verdad! - reclamó Úrsula.- Pero, cuéntame... ¿Cómo es él? ¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?  
  
-Bueno, Harry es un amigo mío de infancia. ¿Nunca habías oído hablar de él? - preguntó Hermione.  
  
-No... qué, ¿hizo algo? ¿Fue mister Universo? ¿Canta, baila, actúa? ¿Salvó al mundo? - quiso saber Úrsula.  
  
-algo de lo último... creo que no estás muy actualizada.- dijo Hermione.- antes de que volvieras de Sudamérica, existía un mago tenebroso llamado Voldemort, que mantuvo a todos muertos de miedo y mató a mucha gente, incluidos a los padres de Harry. Bueno, él sobrevivió a un primer ataque cuando era bebé y después fue el responsable de su muerte y destrucción. El mundo mágico le debe mucho...  
  
-Oh... entonces debe ser un sobrado - dijo Úrsula con pesimismo.  
  
-No, para nada. Él es de lo más simpático...  
  
¡Toc! ¡Toc! Hermione se levantó de nuevo a abrir la puerta. Úrsula decidió por mientras ir a la cocina por un vaso de jugo. No se esperaba quien llegaría.  
  
-Hola Herm, ¿puedo pasar?  
  
-Claro, ya estás adentro, Harry.  
  
"¿Harry?" Pensó Úrsula al escuchar el nombre. "¡Ay, qué hacer... me voy a poner demasiado nerviosa!, Cálmate Úrsula, no es el último hombre en el planeta... relájate, respira profundo..."  
  
-Siéntate Harry - decía Hermione en el living. - estaba conversando con una amiga, pero no sé dónde se ha metido.  
  
-¿Tu amiga Úrsula? ¿La que estaba en el hospital? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-Sí, ella misma... - dijo Hermione. Luego dio vuelta la cabeza hacia la cocina y exclamó: - ¡Úrsula, ¿dónde te metiste?! ¡Sal, Harry está aquí!  
  
"No digas esas cosas, Hermione Granger..." pensaba Úrsula. Despacio, como controlando sus nervios y el tiritar de sus piernas, avanzó por la cocina hasta el living, con una bandeja de madera que llevaba tres vasos de jugo encima. Salió con paso vacilante y sonriendo de manera esforzada y nerviosa. "¡Qué no se me caiga la bandeja, Dios mío!" rogaba. Ahí estaba él, sentado junto a su amiga, con una gran sonrisa seductora, y esos ojos esmeraldas escondidos detrás de unos anteojos circulares. ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse tan nerviosa? Si sólo era un hombre... "¡¡¡Pero qué hombre!!!" pensaba. Encima de la ropa que vestía ese día, llevaba puesto un abrigo negro y largo. Se puso de pie como para ayudar a la chica, pero Úrsula, al ver las intenciones de Harry, no pudo sino ponerse más nerviosa todavía. Tanto, que los vasos de jugo comenzaron a tiritar con la bandeja.  
  
-Déjame, yo te ayudo - le decía Harry en tono amable.  
  
Sin poder esbozar ninguna palabra, le entregó a Harry la bandeja y caminó hasta Hermione, que no dejaba de reír calladamente. Harry repartió los vasos y volvió a su lugar. "Trata de calmarte" se decía Úrsula mientras se tomaba el jugo. Hermione se puso a conversar nuevamente con Harry, sobre el estado de Draco, sobre su trabajo en el ministerio y sobre cualquier tontería, así que eso le dio tiempo a Úrsula de calmar los ánimos y entrar en confianza.  
  
-Tu amiga parece muy callada - le comentó Harry a Hermione en un momento de la conversación.  
  
-No creas, lo que pasa es que aún no te conoce lo suficiente y no se atreve a hablar como siempre lo hace - dijo Hermione mirando a Úrsula, quien estaba roja por este último comentario.  
  
-Úrsula, me comentó Hermione que viviste gran parte de tu infancia en Sudamérica... -habló Harry.  
  
-Eeehh... sí -balbuceó Úrsula.  
  
-¿Y en dónde? -preguntó Harry con interés.  
  
-En... en varios países... primero en Brasil, luego en Colombia y después en Chile - dijo Úrsula tratando de que las palabras no se le atropellaran en la lengua.  
  
-¡Qué entretenido! - exclamó Harry.- Pues, yo nunca he podido salir de Inglaterra... y envidio a Hermione que ya ha ido a varias partes...  
  
-Algún día nos iremos los tres de vacaciones a cualquier país que les agrade... - dijo Hermione con alegría.  
  
-¿lo dices por mí? - preguntó Úrsula.  
  
-Claro, por ti... - dijo Hermione. En realidad había pensado en los tres para incluir a Ron, pero no estaba segura de que eso pudiera resultar.  
  
-Yo estoy de acuerdo - declaró Harry con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
"Está de acuerdo, ¡Aaayyy me voy a morir el día en que me diga que se irá de viaje conmigo... y con Hermione, por supuesto!" pensaba Úrsula. Hermione habló de repente, como si hubiera caído en la cuenta de algo. -¿Almorzaron? - preguntó.  
  
-Algo... comí unos panqueques en la cafetería del hospital, pero nada más -dijo Harry.  
  
-¿Y tú Úrsula? -preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Eeehh... yo tomé café con Neville y Ginny, pero no he comido nada sólido - declaró Úrsula.  
  
-está bien, entonces iré hasta la tienda y traeré algo de comida congelada - dijo Hermione.  
  
-¿Aún no sabes cocinar? - preguntó Harry sorprendido.  
  
-¬¬ Sí sé, pero si no se quieren morir por intoxicación, comerán comida congelada - dijo Hermione, guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.  
  
-Voy contigo - le dijo Úrsula.  
  
-No, señorita, usted se queda aquí, ¿cómo vas a dejar solo al pobre de Harry? - dijo Hermione dándole a entender que mejor se quedara ahí.  
  
-Está bien - aceptó Úrsula. Por un lado eso la ponía contenta, pero sabía que el estar con Harry a solas la pondría muy nerviosa. Volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna hasta un buen tiempo después de que Hermione hubo salido.  
  
-Y... supongo que no conocías a nadie cuando fuiste al hospital... - comenzó Harry.  
  
-Eeehh... no, conocía a Ginny y a Draco, pero poco. Draco también trabaja en el ministerio - dijo Úrsula.  
  
-Es cierto, lo había olvidado.- dijo Harry sonriendo.- Pero creo que a Neville no lo conocías...  
  
-No, pero me pareció muy simpático... muy divertido - declaró Úrsula.  
  
-Sí... pero ya no queda nada del Neville que era antes.- dijo Harry. Al ver la expresión de duda de Úrsula, le explicó: - antes era muy tímido y siempre le pasaban cosas, pasó mucho tiempo en la enfermería del colegio...  
  
-¡Pobrecito!... aunque ahora se cree todo un galán. Estuvo largo rato hablando de sus pasatiempos, de sus salidas amorosas y de lo que le fascina ser profesor de Hogwarts... con Ginny sólo reíamos y nos divertíamos mucho escuchándolo - dijo Úrsula.  
  
Volvieron a quedarse callados. De cuando en cuando miraban las moscas volar... el tiempo pasaba lento, "¿Por qué Hermione se demora tanto?" se preguntaba una parte de la chica, pero la otra se imaginaba que Harry de repente se acercaba hasta ella y cuál "Pepe le puff" (Ese zorrillo apestoso que decía: Oh, mon chérie, je t'aime) la agarraba entre sus brazos y le declaraba su amor con un apasionado beso. Pero todos esos pensamientos sólo pasaban en su cabeza y en ese instante era difícil que se realizaran. Un impulso, nacido desde el interior de su ser, salió disparado como una bala de escopeta y fue a dar en el aire del living, transformado en pregunta.  
  
-¿Tienes novia?  
  
"¡Ay, idiota! ¿Por qué se te ocurrió preguntar eso? Ahora Harry pensará que soy una tonta que busca aprovecharse de esta situación" pensaba Úrsula, mientras Harry intentaba responder.  
  
-Pues, no... no tengo - dijo con el ceño fruncido.  
  
"Lo he echado todo a perder, seguro tuvo una novia y se peleó con ella" pensó Úrsula.  
  
-Lo siento - fue lo único que atinó a decir.  
  
-No tienes por qué... - dijo Harry volviendo a sonreír.- ¿Y tú, tienes novio?  
  
-Eeehh... ¿yo? No, no tengo novio... no, ¿quién se va a fijar en mí si estoy tan fea? - preguntó Úrsula nerviosa.  
  
-Debes de tener muchos pretendientes... Eres muy linda - declaró Harry.  
  
Úrsula terminó de derretirse. "¡Me dijo que era muy linda!" gritaba Úrsula en su interior. Volvieron a tocar la puerta. Harry se levantó y abrió:  
  
-¿Me demoré demasiado? - preguntó Hermione que traía unas bolsas con alimentos.  
  
-No demasiado - respondió Harry ayudándola con los paquetes. - ¿Qué has traído?  
  
-Velo tu mismo... -respondió Hermione.- ¡Ah, y cuando lo hayas hecho, ¿puedes ponerlos a descongelar en el microondas?!  
  
-Okey... Huumm, pastas y pollo. Esto va a estar delicioso - declaraba Harry mientras se iba a la cocina.  
  
-¿Cómo estuvo eso? - preguntó Hermione a su amiga, cuando se sentó en el sofá.  
  
-¿Cómo estuvo qué?  
  
-El que te dejara sola con Harry un momento... - dijo Hermione con voz alegre.  
  
-Shshsh... baja la voz. - dijo Úrsula mirando hacia la cocina.- Pues, estuvo... estuvo... ¡¡¡GENIAL!!!  
  
-¿Qué es lo que ha estado Genial? - preguntó Harry desde la cocina.  
  
-Nada, nada... cosas de chicas - dijo Hermione mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Úrsula.  
  
La amiga de Hermione se sentía muy feliz esa tarde. Había sido la mejor tarde en años... le encantaba Harry, de eso estaba segura y si se ponía en campaña, podría conquistar su corazón. Pero Úrsula aún no sabe que Harry no estará dispuesto a entregarlo tan fácilmente... no hasta que haya olvidado por completo el dolor que le había producido Cho.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-¿Has pensado en la prropuesta? - preguntó Krum mientras le tomaba las manos a Hermione.  
  
-Pues... sí he pensado...  
  
-¿Y qué dices? - volvió a preguntar Víctor.  
  
-Digo... digo que "está bien" - le dijo Hermione con una leve sonrisa.  
  
-No te arrepetirrás, Her-mio-ne... yo sabré querrerrte mucho - le dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente entre sus brazos.  
  
Sabía que era un gran paso que estaba dando, pero había que darle una oportunidad al destino. Como había dicho Úrsula: "si Dios te puso a Víctor en el camino es por algo..." Y Hermione quería saber de qué se trataba ese algo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Yap... c'est fini... Úrsulita, si llegas a leer esto, sé que no lo vas a entender, pero espero que te haya gustado. Y ayer (10/01) sentí la emoción más grande que he tenido hasta ahora: Subirme a la Quinta Vergara (donde hacen el Festival de Viña) y cantar... que es otra de mis pasiones... ¡Gracias Dios mío por darme aquella oportunidad!  
  
Reviews:  
  
mariag malfoy: sé que no te gusta Krum, pero tienes que verlo del lado amable, él está tratando de ganarse a Hermione por las buenas y eso es un punto a favor... Y Draquito... no sé, yo nunca he estado inconsciente, pero he visto casos en la TV y saqué cosas de mi imaginación. Creo que el espejo de Oesed tenía que servir de algo más... ¿no crees? Bueno, saludos, cuídese. Tanina Potter.  
  
S. Lily Potter: pues la pareja Harry/Hermione no me desagrada, pero tampoco me gusta... no sé, creo que siempre he visto más a Hermione con Ron que con Harry, pero toda opinión es válida. Yo, hasta antes de leer el 5º libro me simpatizaba la tal Cho Chang, pero después de haberlo leído... Ufff!!! ¡No me puede haber caído más gorda! Si lo lees me entenderás. No te quiero dar más adelantos... Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Lil Granger: ¡Qué bueno que te hayan gustado los dos capis! Jejeje... la verdad es que no tengo idea de cómo será estar inconsciente o algo así, ni siquiera alguno de mi familia lo ha estado hace mucho... todo lo saqué de mi cabeza, espero que se haya acercado un poco a la realidad. A mí tampoco me gusta que Krum siga con hermi, pero la historia debe tomar ese rumbo para que llegue a buen final... también Sophie es un factor importante para la historia... Cuando leí por primera vez a Isabel Allende ("Retrato en Sepia") la aborrecí hasta el final... no me gustó su historia, ni que pusiera sus ideologías políticas en ella, pero una compañera me recomendó que leyera "La ciudad de las Bestias" y me encantó. Es una historia algo mágica, pero realista... y hasta el protagonista, que se llama Alex, se parece un poco a Harry, por lo menos en lo físico... después leí "cuentos de Eva Luna" y me ayudaron a pasar bien las vacaciones en el sur. Te recomiendo esos dos libros... tú luego podrás decidir si lees los otros. Saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Dejen reviews. Cualquier sugerencia, que no afecte demasiado el curso de la historia, será tomada en cuenta.  
  
Atte. Tanina Potter. 


	9. Arrancando recuerdos de raíz

Lean el capítulo 7, que ya está completo (digo, para que entiendan el resto del fic)  
  
Capítulo 9: ARRANCANDO RECUERDOS DE RAÍZ.  
  
-¿Y qué tal hermano, cómo estuvo esa salida? - preguntó Charlie cuando vio a Ron entrar en la casa.  
  
-Bien... bien... - Ron aún no podía asegurarse de lo que había pasado con Sophie. Aún no se convencía de que se había atrevido a besarla.  
  
-¿Sólo eso? ¿Bien... bien? - preguntó Charlie sin convencerse de la respuesta de Ron. - No puedes decir "bien... bien" cuando has salido con una chica tan linda como Sophie.  
  
-¿Y qué quieres que te cuente? - respondió Ron con el ceño fruncido.- ¿quieres que te diga que la be...?  
  
-¡Hermanito mío! ¡La besaste! - exclamó Charlie con alegría.- Venga un abrazo de felicitaciones...  
  
-¡Qué felicitaciones, ni qué nada! ¡Me he sentido como un idiota! - dijo Ron algo triste.- Ahora va a pensar que soy un aprovechado.  
  
-¡Qué va! Si a esa niña se le nota en los ojitos de cordero degollado que te pone cuando te ve, que le gustas - dijo Charlie con picardía.  
  
-Sí, lo sé...  
  
-¿Cómo que lo sabes? - dijo Charlie sorprendido. - No me digas que se te ha declarado...  
  
-Sí... y yo también le he dicho que me gusta - dijo Ron mirando en otra dirección para que Charlie no viera sus mejillas coloradas.  
  
-Pero con más razón venga ese abrazo - dijo Charlie mientras asía hacia sí al pelirrojo. A pesar de esto, Ron no se convencía del todo.  
  
-Charlie... es verdad que me gusta Sophie, pero yo... yo...  
  
-Tú no has podido olvidar a esa niña de Hogwarts, Hermione Granger ¿verdad? - preguntó Charlie con más calma.  
  
-¡Diablos, se nota que eres mi hermano! - dijo Ron sonriendo levemente.- Sí, aún no puedo arrancarla de mis pensamientos. Ni de mi corazón.  
  
-¿Y por qué no has vuelto a buscarla? - preguntó Charlie acercándose a su hermano y apoyando su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo.  
  
-Porque... porque ella no va a querer verme ni en pintura. - dijo Ron con triste expresión.- Yo salí de su vida sin decirle nada... Ni siquiera me despedí de ella cuando me vine contigo a Rumania. No quería que sufriera una despedida... por eso, a lo mejor me odia... a lo mejor hasta se olvidó de mí.  
  
-No digas tonterías, hermano. - dijo Charlie con seriedad.- los amigos nunca se olvidan... los verdaderos amigos no. Tienes que volver a buscarla... de seguro ella te extraña.  
  
-No, aún no... no estoy preparado para pedirle perdón todavía...  
  
Ron se sentó pesadamente en el sillón del living y se quedó pensando en toda esa situación que lo estaba agobiando. Por un lado estaba Sophie, a quien pronto aprendería a querer, pero su cabeza y su corazón no se despegaban del recuerdo de Hermione.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Buenos días, Ron - le decía Sophie mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. - ¿Qué te sirvo hoy?  
  
-Buenos días, Sophie... dame una cerveza de mantequilla, por favor - dijo Ron, sonriéndole amablemente.  
  
Era verdad lo que le había dicho su hermano Charlie. Los otros hombres no lo mirarían con buenos ojos, ya que se había ligado a la chica más bonita del lugar. Pero Ron no le daba importancia a eso, aunque le costara la envidia de los demás. El lugar estaba lleno y el pelirrojo ocupaba la última mesa que quedaba en el fondo del local, guardándole un puesto a su hermano. Sophie llegó hasta él con la bandeja y la cerveza y se la sirvió a Ron con una gran sonrisa. Al ver la cara distraída del muchacho, tomó asiento frente a él y le preguntó:  
  
-¿En qué piensas Ron?  
  
-En... en nada, sólo en la inmortalidad del cangrejo - dijo Ron volviendo a sonreír. Probó la cerveza de mantequilla y la bebió de un golpe.- Gracias por la cerveza, estaba riquísima...  
  
-La hice yo... - dijo Sophie bajando la vista.  
  
-¿Sabes preparar cerveza de mantequilla? - preguntó Ron asombrado.  
  
-Sí, la hice para ti - dijo sonrojándose.  
  
-Gracias... está deliciosa. - dijo Ron.- Me tienes que dar la receta...  
  
-No, no te la daré... es secreto, pero cuando quieras te preparo un vaso - dijo Sophie sonriéndole.  
  
-Está bien...  
  
-¿Cómo están los dos tortolitos? - preguntó Charlie, allegándose a la mesa.  
  
-¡Charlie, no empieces! - reclamó Ron.  
  
-Pero si se ven tan lindos los dos juntos... ¡qué tal Sophie! - saludó Charlie dirigiéndole una mirada simpática a la chica.  
  
-Hola, Charlie, ¿Te traigo cerveza de mantequilla a ti también? - dijo Sophie poniéndose de pie.  
  
-Bueno, si insistes...  
  
Sophie fue en busca de cerveza para el hermano de Ron. Este último ocupó el lugar de la chica en la mesa y lanzó el interrogatorio hacia su hermano.  
  
-Ya se comporta como toda una novia, ¿eh? -dijo Charlie pícaramente.  
  
-No empieces con tus bobadas... ni siquiera se lo he pedido - dijo Ron jugando con las servilletas del lugar.  
  
-¿Y qué estás esperando? De seguro ella aceptará de inmediato. "Oh, sí Ron, acepto ser tu novia" - dijo Charlie imitando la voz de Sophie.  
  
-No seas bobo... apenas han pasado cuatro días - respondió Ron con pesadez.  
  
-Hey, no te quedes en el pasado... estamos en el año 2000, el nuevo siglo. Ahora las cosas se hacen con más rapidez - dijo Charlie con los brazos detrás de su nuca.  
  
-Pensé que eras más conservador... - apuntó Ron.  
  
-Y yo pensé que tenía un hermano más valiente. - dijo Charlie con una sonrisita.- Ya diste el primer paso, ahora debes seguir caminando.  
  
Sophie volvió con la cerveza de Charlie, quien le hizo un lugar para continuar la conversación. Hablaron largo y tendido del trabajo que les esperaría a los muchachos con un dragón traído desde Checoslovaquia y que venía gravemente enfermo. La tarea sería dura, pero Charlie y Ron conocían tan bien las enfermedades de los dragones, que esperarían preparados la llegada del animal. Continuaron conversando acerca de cualquier cosa. Sophie reía con las anécdotas que Charlie y Ron contaban de su familia y de Hogwarts, aunque por alguna razón los dos se habían puesto de acuerdo para no mencionar a Hermione. En un momento dado, Charlie se disculpó para irse, diciendo que tenía que atender "asuntos privados" y que no debía atrasarse. Dirigiéndole una mirada de complicidad a Ron, salió del local a paso largo.  
  
-Tu hermano es muy simpático... me agrada - dijo Sophie volviendo la mirada al pelirrojo.  
  
-Cuando le conviene - dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.- Sophie, yo quería hablar contigo...  
  
-Dime... ¿necesitas algo? - preguntó Sophie.  
  
-Necesito preguntarte... preguntarte algo - dijo Ron comenzando a ponerse nervioso.  
  
Sophie asintió, esperando la pregunta de Ron. Pero al chico le costaba hilar las palabras.  
  
-Tú sabes que... que me gustas y... - Ron trataba de serenarse, pero sus intentos eran vanos.- y quería saber si... si tú...  
  
-¿Quieres ser mi novio?  
  
La chica se le había adelantado. Sophie sabía que de algún modo eso era lo que le preguntaría; pero sus impulsos y su impaciencia la habían traicionado. Ron quedó sorprendido. ¿No se supone que un hombre debe preguntar eso? Pero como había dicho Charlie, estaba en el año 2000 y en aquel tiempo, las chicas también preguntaban.  
  
-Eeehh... yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo - dijo Ron completamente rojo.  
  
-Entonces, parece que estamos de acuerdo ¿no? - preguntó Sophie.  
  
-Creo que sí - respondió Ron.  
  
-Bien... "amor", traeré más cerveza de mantequilla para que celebremos esto - dijo Sophie, mientras le robaba un tierno beso en los labios al pelirrojo.  
  
-Okey...  
  
Sentía una felicidad agradable, pero no la que creyó que sentiría cuando le pidiera a una chica que fuera su novia y esta aceptara. Era algo distinto, como felicidad e inseguridad. Pero... ¿inseguridad de qué? Sabía que Sophie lo quería mucho, o por lo menos eso le demostraba cada vez que lo veía. Quizás inseguridad de sí mismo, de no poder corresponder a esos sentimientos con la misma intensidad. Miró en derredor y se dio cuenta de que todos los hombres del local lo miraban con el ceño fruncido. ¿Cuántos estarían interesados en la chica? Los saludó con una leve sonrisa y volvió su mirada a la mesa. Se propuso entonces que haría todo lo posible por enamorarse perdidamente de Sophie. Razones no le faltaban, pero el amor no se aprende con el tiempo, sólo llega y toca a tu puerta una vez, y aquella vez Ron no la había aprovechado como debería.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Te ves prreciosa con ese vestido, Her-mio-ne - dijo Víctor cuando vio salir a la chica de su habitación.  
  
-Gracias... tú también te ves muy guapo - le dijo al búlgaro, poniéndose de puntillas para besar su frente.  
  
-Voy a serr la envidia de mis compañerros de equipo - dijo Krum cediéndole su brazo para conducirla hasta la salida.  
  
Hermione iba vestida de fiesta aquella noche. Llevaba un vestido de terciopelo azul sin hombros y de mangas largas y anchas, abiertas en los costados. Le llegaba hasta los tobillos, por lo que debía tomarse la tela con sus manos para no tropezar. Un moño alto que dejaba caer su largo cabello castaño terminaba el atuendo. Víctor iba a presentarla frente a la selección de Bulgaria en una ceremonia de premiación que se le hacía a los jugadores cada año, por cada uno de sus logros. La subió con elegancia al auto y encendió el motor, una vez que estuvo sentado frente al volante. Hermione no podía creer que ya llevara tres semanas con Víctor. Era la relación más larga que hubiese tenido en su vida y realmente la estaba disfrutando. Se sentía a gusto con el búlgaro, que se empeñaba en atender todas sus necesidades y regalías. Era muy atento cuando debía y muy romántico. Todos los días le llegaba una rosa roja a su escritorio con una nota amorosa. Sentía mucha felicidad al estar con él, pero su relación no era completa. Hermione aún no lograba amar como ella hubiera querido a Víctor. El recuerdo de Ron no se alejaba de su mente, pero también recordaba como el pelirrojo se había ido sin decirle palabra alguna. Sólo por medio de su hermana Ginny, se había podido enterar de que Ron había viajado con Charlie hasta Rumania para estudiar dragones. Se había propuesto olvidarlo, pero en los tres años que habían pasado, su mente le recordaba a cada instante que seguía extrañándolo. En cada rincón veía su nombre y en cada esquina algo le recordaba al pelirrojo. Todos esos pensamientos inundaban la cabeza de la chica mientras viajaba en dirección a la fiesta de Krum. Las luces de la carretera daban en su rostro maquillado y no se dio cuenta cuando Víctor ya estaba afuera de su puerta esperando a que ella saliera del coche. El lugar era una mansión inmensa, propiedad del entrenador de equipo, adornado con velas flotantes que iluminaban la entrada. Dos grandes leones se alzaban en la escalera del pórtico y música agradable a los oídos salía por las ventanas y las puertas. Un hombre viejo los guió hasta el salón, repleto de los compañeros de Krum. Algunos también llevaban a sus novias y otros, menos afortunados, hacían conversación entre ellos.  
  
-¡Víctor, bienvenido! - saludó un hombre de gran bigote y macizo cuerpo, cuando el búlgaro entró junto a su novia.  
  
-Yarrovich, ¿Cómo estás? - dijo Krum dándole la mano al tipo. - Te prresento a mi novia... ella es Hermione Granger.  
  
-¡Lo has dicho bien, Víctor! - exclamó Hermione sorprendida.  
  
-Prracticando se aprrende... - dijo Víctor besándola en la mejilla.  
  
-Gusto en conocerrla, señorrita Granger - dijo Yarrovich besando la mano de Hermione y haciendo una leve reverencia. - Pase y disfrrute de la fiesta...  
  
La chica se despidió de Víctor con un beso y fue a recorrer los salones de la casa. Era preciosa. Había largos corredores iluminados con velas flotantes que despedían un aroma floral delicioso. Retratos de gente que la saludaba al pasar con gestos de simpatía. Las ventanas eran enormes y reflejaban un hermoso cielo estrellado que hizo que Hermione se detuviera por largo rato a mirarlo. Por un momento, se sintió como si hubiera vuelto a Hogwarts. No le hubiera sorprendido encontrarse con alguno de sus antiguos profesores o sus compañeros de escuela, pero esto no se trataba de Hogwarts. Una mano varonil la sacó de sus pensamientos y cuando se dio cuenta, se hallaba en los labios de un hombre que la retenía fuertemente en sus brazos.  
  
-¿Qué te ha parrecido la casa? - dijo Krum al soltarla.  
  
-Es preciosa... ¿Quién era el tipo que te saludó en el salón? - preguntó Hermione con interés.  
  
-Es el entrrenadorr del equipo... Mijail Yarrovich. - respondió Krum.- Es Ruso, perro es el mejorr entrrenadorr que hemos tenido.  
  
-¿Y qué están haciendo ahora allá abajo? - preguntó Hermione al oír la música que habían comenzado a tocar.  
  
-Bailan... ¿quierre bailar conmigo bella dama? - preguntó el búlgaro.  
  
-Cómo no, amable señor... -dijo Hermione tomando la mano de Krum y bajando las escaleras con él.  
  
Las parejas habían comenzado a bailar un lento. Hermione se agarró del cuello de Víctor y empezó a dar vueltas con él, al compás de la música. Música en español, según lo que entendía. Podía entenderla claramente en realidad, el español no era un idioma difícil para ella y aquella canción la identificó al instante con su persona.  
  
Quítame el recuerdo que me dejó,  
  
quítame el vestido destrózalo,  
  
bájame del cielo donde me llevó,  
  
bájame y de nuevo súbeme  
  
hasta el sol.  
  
Quítame esa idea de serle fiel,  
  
quítame el deseo de estar con él,  
  
déjame en la mente ganas  
  
de volver a verte.  
  
Daban pasos lentos al ritmo de la melodía, pero Hermione ya no estaba allí. "Malditas sean las canciones románticas" pensaba en ese momento. La letra le decía mucho, le decía todo aquello que ella no se atrevía a pensar. Se sujetó más de los hombros de Víctor y se dejó llevar por su movimiento. Sólo su cuerpo estaba en aquella fiesta. Su alma y su corazón se debatían por no salir arrancando de ese lugar y buscar por cielo, mar y tierra a Ron.  
  
Quítame ese hombre del corazón,  
  
quita de mi cuerpo su sensación,  
  
anda quítalo tú, anda quítalo tú.  
  
Borra con tus labios lo que él besó,  
  
llega donde nadie jamás llegó,  
  
anda inténtalo tú, anda inténtalo tú.  
  
Sus ojos castaños se inundaron de lágrimas. ¿Por qué demonios el destino se empeñaba en decirle que no debía estar en aquel lugar, que debía estar con su verdadero amor? Ella se resistía. Quizás Ron se había dado cuenta de que no la amaba y por eso se había ido sin despedirse, pero... ¿por qué le ocultó siempre sus sentimientos?  
  
-¿Estás bien, Her? - preguntó Krum al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de la chica.  
  
-Sí, estoy bien... sólo se me ha metido una basura en el ojo - dijo volviendo a abrazar a Víctor.  
  
Quítame la venda que me cegó,  
  
quítame de golpe esta obsesión,  
  
siempre queda espacio para un  
  
nuevo amor, siempre si el que  
  
llega es muy superior.  
  
Quítame esa idea de serle fiel,  
  
quítame el deseo de estar con él,  
  
déjame en la mente ganas  
  
de volver a verte.  
  
"¡Quita aquel recuerdo de mi corazón, Víctor!" le rogaba a su novio en sus pensamientos. "¡Arráncalo de raíz para poder amarte como te lo mereces!"  
  
-Víctor, ¿me amas? - le preguntó de pronto, mirando directamente a sus ojos.  
  
-Clarro, eso no lo dudes... ¿porr qué prreguntas? - quiso saber Krum.  
  
-Quería estar segura - respondió Hermione.- No me dejes nunca, ¿eh?  
  
-Nunca te voy a dejarr... - dijo Krum besándola en los labios.  
  
Quítame ese hombre del corazón,  
  
quita de mi cuerpo su sensación,  
  
anda quítalo tú, anda quítalo tú.  
  
Borra con tus labios lo que él besó,  
  
llega donde nadie jamás llegó,  
  
anda inténtalo tú, anda inténtalo tú.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
¡¡¡Aaayyy!!! ¡Qué romántico! Bueno, terminé el noveno capítulo... me ha salido bastante rápido. (Y bastante cursi) Sólo me demoré un día. Jejeje, los demás se demoran algo más que eso. Agradezco a mi hermano que me ha estado dando algunas ideas para continuar, algunas un poco descabelladas, pero... se consideran.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Vika Riddle: Oye, me gusto la aparición de Voldi en tu fic, está de pelos... (ja, ja, ja, me puse charra) espero que te haya servido lo que te dejé en los reviews... ¡¡Pobre Sirius!! O sea, por último que su muerte haya sido algo más digna, por que eso de estar jugando al "guaja, no me diste" es como... burp! No sé, idiota. Gracias por dedicarme el primer capi... me sentí muy honrada. Bueno, cuídate, Tanina Potter.  
  
S. Lily Potter: bueno, como tú dices, "Con tremendo bombón al lado, a quien no se le mueve el piso". Pero la pobre de Úrsula va a tener que sufrir algo antes de poder conquistarlo. Es bueno también que la gente no se quede sólo con los recuerdos de un amor, te lo digo por experiencia propia... y Ron y Hermione se están dando otra oportunidad, como tú dices. Pero acuérdate de mí, el final tiene que ser feliz. Chaíto, saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Katie Lupin: Wait! (Traduzco: espera) Aún no es domingo 18 como para saber los resultados. Aunque me estoy comiendo las uñas por saber qué onda con la postulación. Quería saber si podemos hacer el cosplay con más tiempo y ojalá a principios de marzo (onda primer fin de semana) por que después a ustedes las llenan de trabajos y tareas. Si logras hablar con las demás niñas, mándales saludos de mi parte. Tanina Potter.  
  
Merodeadora_Chii: claro que no me aburren tus reviews, me dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo cuando los leo... me gustó tu idea de que Úrsula sea pariente lejana de Sophie, la tomaré en cuenta. Pero mientras Ron y Hermione seguirán alejados, es para mejor... jejeje. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Importante:  
  
¿Les gusta el nombre "Matthew?" Si no les gusta, pueden mandarme alguna sugerencia de nombre de niño pequeño que les agrade, ojalá en inglés (bueno, es como obvio... no le vamos a poner Juanito a un niño que nazca en Inglaterra) Yap, he dicho demasiado, no pienso decir nada más... ES SECRETO.  
  
Atte. Tanina Potter. 


	10. Abre los ojos

Dedicado al Coro del Liceo 7, por el gran año que tuvimos y que espero que se repita.  
  
Capítulo 10: ABRE LOS OJOS.  
  
"¡Maldito sea este encierro! Ni siquiera sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado..." las horas lo estaban marcando. Seguía mirando a través del espejo hacia afuera y veía como Ginny no se despegaba de él. "Pobre, ha sufrido mucho por mí" exclamaba mirando el reflejo. Pero en aquel lugar no parecía haber salida. No parecía.  
  
-Draco, sé que puedes escucharme - le decía Ginny al rubio que estaba postrado en la cama.- Se fuerte. Lucha por salir de tu interior... yo aún te estoy esperando.  
  
"Ginny, no pierdas las esperanzas" le decía Draco en su interior. Recostó su cuerpo en la espesa oscuridad del lugar y consiguió conciliar el sueño por unos momentos. El lugar donde se hallaba ahora era muy distinto al que había ocupado todo ese tiempo. Era una enorme casa, ventilada por las brisas de un aire cálido que entraba por las ventanas y las puertas. Unas largas escaleras daban la entrada para acceder a un elegante salón revestido de terciopelo verde. Pero en aquel salón el aire cambiaba de pronto y se volvía frío y húmedo. Draco miró en todas direcciones. Conocía aquella casa, aquellos muebles y aquellos cuadros, maltraídos por el paso del tiempo. Las cortinas estaban raídas y algunas botadas por el suelo de la casa. Esa casa. Su casa, estaba completamente abandonada. Sintió ganas de huir de ahí, el lugar le producía escalofríos, pero sus pies no se movían. Una sombra pasó por el corredor izquierdo que llevaba a la cocina. Con paso vacilante, se dirigió hasta allá. Pudo escuchar unas voces chillonas que corrían de aquí para allá. Entró sigilosamente y se sorprendió con lo que vio en aquel instante. Allí estaba ella, su madre, sentada en la mesa y rodeada de elfos domésticos que le servían gentilmente. Estaba hermosa. Su tez pálida de siempre había tomado un color rosado. Iba vestida de un tul verde agua que caía hasta sus pies con graciosa elegancia.  
  
-Draco, ¿por qué demoraste tanto? - preguntó Narcisa.  
  
El chico no sabía que responder. Avanzó tembloroso hasta su madre y quiso tocarla, pero ésta se lo prohibió.  
  
-No... aún no es hora de que te acerques a mí, a mi mundo... no es hora de que te vayas - le dijo con una enorme sonrisa. - siéntate a mi lado, los elfos te servirán de comer.  
  
Draco se sentó a un lado de su madre y dejó que los elfos le sirvieran. La mujer le sonreía de cuando en cuando. Entre cucharada y cucharada. Miró su plato. Al parecer era sopa... pero aquella sopa era transparente, como agua en una pileta. Pudo ver su reflejo en ella, tal como hacía cuando miraba en el espejo de Oesed.  
  
-¿Te has visto en el espejo? - preguntó de pronto su madre.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir? - le preguntó Draco.  
  
-El espejo... ¿te has mirado bien en él? - apuntó Narcisa.  
  
-Sí, me he mirado en él... - respondió Draco.  
  
-Pues no te has mirado bien... ¿puedes ver tu reflejo, cuando ves el de los demás? - volvió a preguntar.  
  
-No te entiendo, madre...  
  
-Responde lo que te he preguntado - inquirió Narcisa.  
  
Draco lo pensó un minuto. Cada vez que veía a Ginny en el espejo no se fijaba si él también se reflejaba, sólo veía a los demás. Le inquietaron las preguntas de su madre, ¿le estaría diciendo algo con todo aquello?  
  
-No sé, madre, no me he fijado - respondió Draco.  
  
-Trata de alcanzarte a ti mismo, Draco. - le dijo Narcisa a su hijo.- alcanza tu propio ser y saldrás de este lugar...  
  
-Madre, explícate, por favor. - pidió Draco.  
  
Pero Narcisa sólo sonrió y se puso de pie, para salir de aquella cocina junto a los elfos domésticos que le habían servido. Draco intentó detenerla, pero se acordó que ella no lo dejaría tocarla. Cuando desapareció por el umbral, Draco la siguió y sólo consiguió ver oscuridad a la salida. Ella ya no estaba.  
  
-*-  
  
Abrió los ojos, pero no pudo ver mucho. Sólo el espejo de Oesed enfrente de él. Se puso de pie y miró a través del espejo. Ginny estaba allí, cuidando del hombre rubio conectado a las máquinas del hospital. Se veía, pero no entendía por qué su madre le había dicho aquellas palabras. Miró más atentamente, cada detalle del lugar era captado por su hermoso par de ojos grises. "Un minuto, ese tipo no estaba ahí antes" exclamó al ver una figura borrosa parada al lado de la cama de hospital. Con cierta sorpresa, descubrió que se trataba de su figura, hecha sombra, que respondía a los mismos movimientos que él hacía detrás del espejo. Poco a poco, la sombra cambió su color oscuro para reflejar el cuerpo de Draco. Ahora podía verse bien, él estaba junto a su propio cuerpo y junto a Ginny. Siempre había estado allí, pero nunca lo había notado. Estiró su brazo, tratando de "alcanzarse a sí mismo" como le había dicho su madre. Sintió como si viajara en traslador... no era posible, qué manera más fácil de volver a la realidad y él no se había dado cuenta. Cruzó a través del espejo y sintió mucho dolor. Estaba de nuevo en su cuerpo. Podía sentir el contacto de las suaves manos de Ginny en las suyas. Estaba de vuelta... por fin de vuelta.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Estaba realmente agotada. No había comido desde el desayuno y necesitaba fuerzas. Se había cansado de mirar a Draco y prefirió dormirse a su lado, con su mano tomando fuertemente la del chico. Estaba soñando que caminaba por nubes de algodón y comía de ellas, como una niña pequeña. Sentía su cuerpo liviano, como los pájaros al planear. Una leve punzada en su mano derecha la obligó a bajar de aquellas nubes y volver a la habitación del hospital en donde se encontraba ahora. Miró la mano de Draco, pero ésta seguía estática como siempre. Le acarició el cabello plateado y lo llamó por su nombre... la mano, antes inmóvil, dio signos de respuesta. Ginny se detuvo ante este suceso. ¿Sería producto de su imaginación o su cansancio? Volvió a llamar a Draco, y esta vez Ginny estuvo segura de que el chico la había oído.  
  
-¡Draco, Draco! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Abre los ojos, Draco! - pidió la pelirroja con fuerza.  
  
Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del joven al escuchar la voz de su amiga. Pero le costaba abrir los ojos, como Ginny le había pedido. Hizo un enorme esfuerzo y como si nada hubiese ocurrido, los grises ojos de Draco vieron la luz después de tres semanas de oscuridad.  
  
*-*  
  
-Esto es casi un milagro... - decía Harry mientras revisaba a Draco con un estetoscopio.- Pocos pacientes en estado de coma vuelven tan rápidamente como lo hizo Malfoy.  
  
-Pero, ¿está bien? - preguntó Ginny con impaciencia.  
  
-Sí, está lúcido... pero le costará hablar en un principio.- declaró Harry.- Por lo menos sé que ya escucha.  
  
-Sí, eso yo también lo sé.- afirmó Ginny al notar una leve presión de los dedos del rubio en su mano. Draco le sonrió por un instante a la pelirroja y trató de abrir la boca. - No, Draco, no te esfuerces, ya sé que estás impaciente por hablar, pero cálmate.  
  
El rostro de Draco dibujó una expresión de resignación y se volvió hacia Harry, pidiéndole algo. Movía las manos y se las llevaba a la boca repetidas veces.  
  
-¿No me digas que tienes hambre? - preguntó Harry.- oye, ¡No seas glotón! Te hemos inyectado suero comestible todas estas semanas.  
  
-Pero no es lo mismo, Harry - protestó Ginny al ver que Draco tenía el ceño fruncido.- El suero no se compara con la comida de verdad.  
  
-Okey, pero sólo comerás sopa de berenjenas por hoy... - dijo Harry, pero al ver la expresión de asco de Draco, agregó: - y un jugo de calabaza muy nutritivo.  
  
-Gracias, Harry - le dijo Ginny, quitándole las palabras a Draco.  
  
Harry salió de la habitación, dejando a Ginny en compañía del rubio. La pelirroja no cabía en sí de felicidad, su amigo Draco por fin estaba de vuelta con ella y sano. No paró de hablar en toda la mañana, aunque a Draco ya no le mareaban las conversaciones de su amiga y se sentía reconfortado con su vuelta.  
  
A media mañana, Hermione y Úrsula aparecieron en el hospital y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver a Draco despierto.  
  
-Pero... pero, ¿Cómo sucedió? - le preguntó Hermione a Ginny, estupefacta por el hecho ocurrido.  
  
-Pues, Harry dice que es como un milagro - apuntó Ginny.- Yo tampoco lo podía creer.  
  
-¿Cómo te sientes Draco? - preguntó Hermione dirigiéndose al rubio. Este último sólo movió ligeramente su cabeza, como para decirle "bien".  
  
-Aún no puede hablar - le explicó Ginny. - pero creo que está impaciente por hacerlo, así que no pasará demasiado tiempo antes de que Draco esté hablando como siempre.  
  
-Hola Draco, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Soy Úrsula, amiga de Hermione - le dijo la chica haciéndole señas como sordomudo.  
  
-¡Úrsula, no seas boba! Si Draco no está sordo... - exclamó Hermione, lo que causó que Draco sonriera ampliamente debido a la escena que se produjo.  
  
Se abrió la puerta de la habitación y apareció Harry, acompañado de una curandera que traía una bandeja con un plato de sopa para Draco.  
  
-Chicas, ayúdenme a acomodar a Malfoy para que pueda comer. - decía Harry mientras le alcanzaba a Ginny una almohada para acomodar a Draco.  
  
-Ho... hola Harry - le dijo Úrsula con gran nerviosismo.  
  
-Hola Úrsula.- le dijo casi sin mirarla.- Hermione, ¿podrías levantar la cabeza de Draco con cuidado? Eso, así.  
  
-¿En... en que te ayudo, Harry? - le preguntó Úrsula mirando a todos lados.  
  
-No te preocupes, ya está todo listo - Harry se dirigió esta vez a la curandera.- señorita Thomas, puede ahora dejarle el plato al señor.  
  
-Sí, doctor Potter.- dijo la curandera y le acercó el plato hasta Draco.  
  
Sopa de berenjenas era lo que Draco más odiaba en el mundo, pero comería cualquier cosa en aquel instante, ya que estaba loco por comer algo verdaderamente comestible.  
  
-No se preocupe, señorita. - le dijo Ginny a la curandera cuando vio las intenciones de ésta de darle de comer a Draco.- Yo lo atenderé.  
  
La mujer, al ver que ya nada podía hacer, salió de la habitación. Ginny comenzó entonces a darle cucharadas de sopa a Draco, que éste recibía de buena gana. Hermione contemplaba la escena con alegría, mientras Úrsula trataba de entablar conversación con Harry.  
  
-¿Has tenido mucho trabajo hoy? - le preguntó cuando vio que revisaba su ficha médica.  
  
-No, no mucho. - respondió Harry.  
  
-Esteeee... estuvo deliciosa la comida que nos preparaste el otro día - dijo Úrsula de repente.  
  
-Gracias - respondió Harry.- Pero la comida congelada es muy fácil de preparar.  
  
-Bueno, creo que a mí me falta práctica - le dijo Úrsula con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó Harry mirando la lista de enfermos que aún debía atender.  
  
-Porque todavía me cuesta preparar mi propia comida... Hermione dice que algún día voy a intoxicar a alguien - le dijo algo avergonzada.  
  
-Pues eso es grave... - dijo Harry mirándola con una leve sonrisa.- el que sea tu marido morirá a los pocos días del matrimonio si continúas así.  
  
Úrsula se quedó helada, no esperaba una respuesta así. ¿Por qué era tan frío con ella? Harry se acercó a Hermione y le dijo algo al oído que ella no alcanzó a escuchar y luego salió de la habitación. Algo triste, Úrsula se acercó a Hermione y le preguntó:  
  
-Her... ¿nos compramos un libro de cocina?  
  
-¿Para qué queremos un libro de cocina nosotras? - preguntó Hermione con extrañeza.  
  
-Hay que estar preparadas - acotó Úrsula.  
  
La recuperación de Draco fue lenta, pero el chico tenía tantas ganas de hablar y de recuperarse que de a poco comenzó a balbucear las primeras sílabas y antes de una semana ya decía "Sí" y "No".  
  
-Buenos días, Draco - le dijo Ginny un día.- te traje pastel de calabaza... ¿te gusta?  
  
-Sí... - decía Draco.  
  
-Bueno, entonces déjame que te lo corte en pedacitos y podrás comer mejor - dijo Ginny mientras se daba vuelta para cortar el pastel.  
  
-Gi... Gin... Ginny - balbuceó Draco.  
  
-Draco, no te esfuerces, si quieres decirme algo, escríbelo en la pizarra - dijo Ginny, cediéndola la pizarra blanca que Draco usaba para comunicarse.  
  
-No... -Draco negó con la cabeza.- Ginny... yo... Gra... gracias.  
  
Ginny sonreía a Draco que había hecho un gran esfuerzo por decir dos palabras completas. Con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla, Ginny abrazó al magullado chico y le besó en la frente.  
  
-No tienes por qué darme las gracias, para eso están los amigos. - le dijo la pelirroja.  
  
-Te... qui... quiero - le dijo Draco con algo de dificultad.  
  
-Yo también Draco, también te quiero. - finalizó Ginny.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cuando volvió a Hogwarts, para reanudar sus clases, Ginny halló en su escritorio una breve nota. La había traído una lechuza roja que esperaba con la pata estirada para que le pagaran por la correspondencia traída. Pagó dos knuts al ave y leyó el mensaje en voz alta:  
  
"Querida Ginny:  
  
Espero que cuando recibas esto te encuentres bien. Bueno, sé que estarás muy enojada conmigo por que hace más de tres años que no recibías noticias de mí. Es que el trabajo aquí con los dragones es agobiante y digamos que también había olvidado escribirte. ¿Qué tal van las cosas por ese lugar? ¿Cómo están los papás y mis hermanos menores? Mándales saludos de mi parte y un gran besote para mamá. Te cuento que el pequeño Ronnie también te manda saludos. Me ha servido de mucho en este trabajo y por fin ha encontrado lo que le faltaba: una mujer. Ella se llama Sophie y es una chica muy linda que se ve que lo quiere mucho, pero me ha pedido que no te lo cuente, así que será mejor que no le digas nada... Bueno, esperando complicidad de tu parte y que todo esté bien por allá, se despide tu lindo y amoroso hermanito,  
  
Charles Weasley.  
  
PD: Te dije, no le cuentes a Ronnie sobre lo que te acabo de contar... o pesará en tu conciencia el resto de tu vida."  
  
Ginny releyó la carta una y otra vez. Parecía que de verdad su hermanito Ron se había olvidado de lo que había dejado atrás, pero era buena noticia saber que estaba contento. Aunque también sabía que Hermione todavía no conseguía olvidarlo, a pesar de estar de novia con Víctor. "Será mejor que no se lo cuente a Her..." se dijo Ginny para sí misma. Quizás fuera para mejor. Se dirigió hacia la sala de transformaciones a dar la clase doble que los Slytherin y los Gryffindor compartían esa mañana. Sabía que esas casas se odiaban y procuró no alterarse demasiado si hacían mucho escándalo. Llevaba la carta de Charlie dentro de su cuaderno de notas. Ahí nadie la hallaría. Luego la ocuparía para mandarle una respuesta a su hermano, aunque a decir verdad, se demoraría bastante en hacerlo. Charlie se lo merecía.  
  
-Buenos días clase -dijo en cuanto entró en la sala.  
  
-Buenos días profesora Weasley - respondieron todos a coro.  
  
-Muy bien, saquen los libros y... - se detuvo al ver una mano en el aire. Era Matilda Simpson, de Slytherin, la versión actualizada de Hermione Granger, pero más odiosa.- Dígame, señorita Simpson.  
  
-Profesora Weasley, quería darle la más cordial de las bienvenidas por haber vuelto a clase con nosotros - dijo Matilda con una expresión patética en su rostro.- La echábamos mucho de menos.  
  
-¡Ja, Simpson es capaz hasta de lamerle los pies a los profesores para conseguir buenas calificaciones! - se burló un chico de Gryffindor, de desparramados cabellos castaños que descansaba las piernas sobre la mesa.  
  
-¡Cállate Parker, no seas bobo! - le gritó Matilda mientras le echaba una rabiosa mirada.  
  
-¡Cállense los dos! - gritó Ginny exasperada.- Señorita Simpson, tome asiento... y usted señor Parker, hágame el favor de no echarse en la silla. ¡No puedo creer que siempre se estén peleando!  
  
-¡A Parker le gusta Simpson! - gritó un chico de cabellos crespos que se partía de la risa en una esquina del aula.  
  
-¡Idiota! Voy a hacer que te comas tus palabras... - dijo Parker, mientras sacaba su varita.  
  
-¡Señor Parker, deténgase! - gritó Ginny al ver que la pelea comenzaba.- Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor y está en detención. Usted también señor Farbell, por provocar al señor Parker.  
  
-pero... pero -comenzó a decir Farbell.  
  
-Ningún pero... y será mejor que me dejen comenzar la clase -dijo Ginny algo roja por la molestia.- Saquen el libro de transformaciones de tercer año y ábranlo en la página 215.  
  
La clase se mantuvo en silencio el resto de la hora. Siempre pasaba lo mismo; los Gryffindors se peleaban con los Slytherins por cualquier cosa. Hacía muchos años que la enemistad entre esas dos casas no se daba tan fuerte, desde que la generación de Harry, Ron y Hermione había salido graduada. Pero Ginny confiaba en que aquello pasaría y quizás podrían hacerse amigos como lo habían hecho con Draco.  
  
Terminada la clase, Ginny se dirigió hasta su oficina y dejó sus cuadernos en el escritorio. Se disponía a comer algo en ella, cuando una llamada de Dumbledore la obligó a subir hasta arriba. Mientras tanto, Hermione había ido a visitarla para hablar con su amiga sobre un asunto muy importante para ella: su futuro con Krum. Sin saber que Ginny no estaba allí, Hermione se dirigió al escritorio de esta última y entró. Como pudo ver que la chica pelirroja no se hallaba, decidió esperarla mientras tanto... un libro de transformaciones encima de la mesa le pareció algo interesante, así que lo tomó prestado para hojearlo por un minuto. Debajo de él, había una pequeña libreta de notas que pertenecía a la pelirroja; Hermione dejó el libro de transformaciones y tomó la libreta. Un amarillento papel sobresalía de ella. La carta de Charlie. Hermione estaba a punto de tomarla y desdoblarla.  
  
-¡Hermione! - exclamó Ginny al llegar a su oficina.  
  
-¡Ah, hola Ginny! - dijo Hermione dejando la libreta a un lado y saludando a la pelirroja.- Te estaba esperando... tienes muy buenos libros de transformaciones.  
  
-Gracias... pero aquello es mi libreta de notas - dijo señalando el cuadernillo que Hermione había dejado encima del escritorio.  
  
-Lo siento... no pensé que fuese privada -dijo Hermione con vergüenza.  
  
-No, no lo es, pero te podrías encontrar con alguno de mis secretos y eso no me gustaría compartirlo - dijo Ginny, sabiendo que Hermione se podía haber topado con la carta de Charlie.  
  
-Okey... -respondió Hermione.- venía a hablar contigo, es algo muy importante.  
  
-Siéntate - le pidió Ginny.- ¿Qué es eso tan importante?  
  
-Es sobre Víctor... - comenzó a decir Hermione.- quiere que formalicemos la relación.  
  
-¡Pero si llevan tres semanas! ¿No crees que es muy pronto? - preguntó Ginny.  
  
-Eso mismo le dije yo, pero dice que no habrá mucho tiempo... que él debe irse a Bulgaria para seguir con los entrenamientos de Quidditch y de su equipo de niños... - dijo Hermione algo afligida.- Yo lo quiero mucho, pero me da cosa avanzar más...  
  
-No lo amas ¿verdad? - preguntó Ginny.  
  
-Es que... lo quiero, pero... me cuesta mucho decir que lo amo... - dijo Hermione.- Es un sentimiento muy grande el amar.  
  
-Tú no te has podido sacar a mi hermano de la cabeza ¿cierto? - preguntó la pelirroja.  
  
-No... todavía no.  
  
Ginny dudó un momento. ¿Sería bueno mostrarle la carta de Charlie para que ella decidiera qué hacer? No lo sabía. Miró en dirección a la libreta y se quedó pensando en aquella posibilidad. Podría ser, pero quizás le destrozaría el corazón a su amiga, o quizás no, a lo mejor eso le dejaba las cosas más en claro... difícil decisión.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Notas de la autora: ¿Qué creen? ¿Debe Ginny mostrarle la carta a Hermione? Opinen mis queridas amigas... ¡¡¡Esto se está poniendo cada vez más complicado!!! (Parece teleserie mexicana)  
  
Reviews:  
  
Katie Lupin: ¿Cuándo está de cumpleaños la Koa- koa...? Ojalá no sea la primera semana de febrero por que voy a estar de vacaciones (yo y la pancha) es que la invité a las rocas de Sto. Domingo, así que responde eso... bueno, gracias por decir que te gusta el fic, pero ¿es idea mía o escribes tan rápido que no te das el tiempo de opinar? Es que para una escritora es valiosa la opinión de sus lectores, jejejeje, bueno, saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
mariag malfoy: Bueno, no es un fic Ginny/Draco ni Harry/Ginny... es un fic más tirado para la novela, o sea, hay varias parejas... Ron/Hermione, Harry/..., Ginny/Draco y no sé, después se verán otras parejas. Y Ron, por el momento seguirá en Rumania, con Sophie, pero no te impacientes... ya volverá a Inglaterra por su Hermione. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Vika Riddle: ¡Qué bueno que te haya servido mi review! La verdad yo quedé plop! cuando leí la muerte de Sirius... pero será mejor que te deje con la duda. Lamento decirte que a pesar de que tus amigos te digan que leas el 5º libro en Internet, ya no es posible hacerlo. La página que lo tradujo fue clausurada, por lo mismo así que... bueno, funamos!! Espero que te haya gustado este capi, en donde Draquito por fin abre los ojos, como dice el título. Saludos, cuídate, Tanina Potter.  
  
Merodeadora-Chii: Claro que me animan todos tus reviews y los del resto de los mortales que leen este fic. Me ayuda a continuar y no deprimirme. Gracias por los halagos... ^^ ¡Me voy a poner colorada! Y bueno, ya tengo un voto por Matthew, pero si quieren otro nombre, no duden en escribir. Saludillos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Y otra buena noticia:  
  
¡¡¡¡QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ, QUEDÉ EN LA UNIVERSIDAD DE CHILE!!!! ¡¡¡ESTOY REQUETE HAPPY!!!!  
  
Ahora voy a poder estudiar literatura hispanoamericana como yo quería...  
  
Bueno, eso es todo, gracias por su comprensión.  
  
Atte. Tanina Potter. 


	11. Regálame un pedacito de tu corazón

Después de tantas vueltas, de subir y bajar escaleras y de terminar con las piernas musculosas (sí, claro, en tus sueños) ¡Me he matriculado! Por fin... ahora a esperar el mechoneo... ¡¡¡Uuuuhhhhh!!!  
  
Capítulo 11: REGÁLAME UN PEDACITO DE TU CORAZÓN  
  
Se dirigió hacia su oficina y se sentó tras el escritorio. Su turno terminaría en cinco minutos más, así que decidió darse un respiro antes de cambiarse y dirigirse a su casa. "Cú, Cú. Cú, Cú" dijo el pajarito del reloj que había en la pared de su oficina. Aquel era el momento, así que dejó colgada su túnica en el perchero y tomó sus cosas. Salió del hospital a paso rápido y caminó hasta el mini cooper rojo de su propiedad. Iba a subirse a él, cuando se percató de que una muchacha menuda y de largos cabellos trenzados esperaba en una esquina.  
  
-¡Úrsula! - le gritó Harry.  
  
La chica giró su cabeza y vio que el muchacho de cabello azabache le hacía una seña con la mano. Caminó hasta él y lo saludó.  
  
-¡Hola Harry! - respondió Úrsula.  
  
-¿A quién esperabas? - preguntó Harry.  
  
-Esperaba el tranvía, Her se ha ido con Krum y Ginny se ha ido a Hogwarts, así que debo volver sola a mi casa - explicó Úrsula.  
  
-Te llevo entonces - le dijo Harry.  
  
-Me... me... ¿me llevas? Es que... -dijo Úrsula algo nerviosa.  
  
-¿Vives muy lejos? - preguntó Harry.  
  
-Sí... o sea, No... vivo en Southwark - respondió Úrsula.  
  
-Ah, ni tan lejos... vamos, sube.- exclamó Harry, mientras él subía al lado del conductor (N/A: o sea, al lado derecho, acuérdense que en Inglaterra se conduce para el otro lado)  
  
Úrsula, emocionada, subió al auto de Harry y se acomodó el cinturón de seguridad. Los primeros diez minutos de viaje fue silencio absoluto, hasta que el celular del chico sonó. Harry miró quien llamaba y cortó. Volvieron a llamar después de unos segundos y Harry volvió a cortar. La tercera vez que marcaron, Harry prefirió contestar.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?... No, ya te lo dije... tú no cambias, ¿verdad?... ni te atrevas a ir a mi casa... No. Será mejor que te diga adiós.  
  
Y cortó.  
  
Apagó el celular y miró hacia fuera con el ceño fruncido. Úrsula no se atrevía ni a hablarle, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar. Una nueva faceta de su "amor", no se la conocía. Lo miró detenidamente, mientras Harry volvía la cara hacia el camino.  
  
-Tienes que doblar a la izquierda... - le dijo Úrsula casi en un susurro.  
  
Harry reaccionó poco a poco y miró con extrañeza a la chica.  
  
-¿Qué decías? - preguntó Harry.  
  
-Que tenías que doblar a la izquierda, en la esquina de atrás - explicó Úrsula.  
  
Se oyó una fuerte frenada y el auto de Harry retrocedió hasta donde le habían señalado.  
  
-Lo siento, iba en la luna - dijo Harry.  
  
-¿Por la llamada que recibiste? - preguntó la chica.  
  
-sí... ¿y ahora por dónde? - preguntó Harry.  
  
-Hasta el final de esta calle y luego a la derecha - respondió Úrsula. Lo sentía muy preocupado, parecía que no quería recibir aquella llamada. - es la casa azul.  
  
Llegaron hasta una casa mediana llena de enredaderas de flores azules. Un cercado blanco rodeaba el lugar y le daba un aspecto campestre. Úrsula se desabrochó el cinturón y bajó del auto. Se dirigió hasta la ventanilla de Harry y le dio un pequeño golpe.  
  
-¿Quieres pasar? - preguntó la chica.- Digo... si quieres descansar un poco. Tengo jugo de calabaza en el congelador.  
  
-No sé, quizás es demasiado tarde y tú quieras dormir - respondió Harry, vacilante.  
  
-No hay problema, sería una forma de pagarte el viaje - dijo Úrsula sonriendo.  
  
-Hmmm... okey, pero sólo un momento - contestó Harry.- Luego me iré para no seguirte molestando.  
  
"Claro que no molestas, Harry" pensaba Úrsula. Entraron en la casa que estaba divertidamente amoblada. Había cientos de cojines azules y lilas en lo que supuestamente debía ser el living. Una pequeña mesita de centro en donde había unas cinco revistas tiradas y algunos libros. Una escalera de caracol al fondo, rodeada de muchas plantas y flores, del mismo color de los cojines. La mesa del comedor estaba arrinconada contra una esquina y había tras ella dos sillas. Un estéreo, un mueble para libros y un estuche para flauta traversa encima del mueble terminaban el living comedor. Había dos puertas más, que Harry supuso que serían la cocina y el dormitorio. Supuso también que el baño estaría junto a su dormitorio. Por supuesto, todo el piso de la casa estaba alfombrado en tonos azules.  
  
-Lo siento por el desorden, Harry - decía Úrsula mientras llevaba algunas cosas de un lugar a otro. - es que no he tenido tiempo de ordenar.  
  
-No importa, tú casa es muy... muy... original - dijo Harry mirando a todos lados.- ¿vives sola?  
  
-Sí, hace dos años... - dijo Úrsula caminando hacia la cocina.- pero casi no paso aquí. Del trabajo a casa de Hermione y luego al trabajo. Vengo sólo a dormir.  
  
-Entiendo...  
  
-Aquí tienes - dijo Úrsula tendiéndole un vaso de jugo.- acomódate en los cojines...  
  
-Gracias.  
  
Harry se sentó entre los azules almohadones de la chica y bebió su jugo. Úrsula hizo lo mismo. No cabía en sí de felicidad. Tenía al chico que le encantaba en su propia casa... "No te pases rollos, Úrsula" se decía a sí misma. Pero no podía quedarse ahí, mirándolo solamente; tenía que decir algo... ¿pero qué? Es extraño que cuando más quieres hablar con una persona, menos temas de conversación encuentras.  
  
-Aquella llamada... - se atrevió a decir. Ojalá no metiera la pata.- Era tu ex ¿verdad?  
  
Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido. "Ya metí la pata, otra vez" pensó la chica.  
  
-Parece que sabes leer la mente... - respondió Harry. Luego sonrió.- Sí, era mi ex.  
  
-Eeehh... ¿quieres hablar de ella? - preguntó Úrsula. - Digo... para que se te salga la rabia de adentro.  
  
Harry la miró detenidamente por un momento. Volvió a fruncir el ceño, pero después de un rato sonrió.  
  
-Es extraño... - dijo Harry.  
  
-¿Qué es lo extraño? - preguntó Úrsula confundida.  
  
-Qué a pesar de que te conozco hace tan poco, no me produzcas desconfianza - declaró Harry.  
  
"¡¡¡Aaayyy!!! ¡Me derrito!" Pensaba Úrsula, mientras sonreía bobamente. Así que sólo atinó a decir: - Gracias.  
  
-Y creo que tienes razón... - continuó Harry.- Me serviría mucho hablar de esto con una persona de confianza.  
  
Úrsula se acomodó bien en los cojines del living y esperó atentamente, mientras Harry decidía por donde empezar.  
  
"Se llama Cho Chang. Era alumna de Hogwarts, pero iba un curso más arriba que yo. La conocí en tercero durante un partido de Quidditch. Ella era buscadora de su equipo. En cuarto la quise invitar al baile de navidad, pero se me adelantaron" dijo con una vaga sonrisa en sus labios. "Fue alguien muy importante en mi vida, la primera chica a la que besé y a la que le di mi corazón. A pesar de algunos pequeños problemas que tuvimos en quinto, continuamos la relación al año siguiente. Todo era espléndido. Ella se había unido al grupo, con Ron y Hermione, era cómplice de todas nuestras aventuras y fingía muy bien cuánto me quería. Yo jamás pensé que me iba a enamorar de aquella manera, parecía un lelo" sus ojos verdes esmeraldas comenzaron a brillar con más intensidad. "Pero tenía que surgir un inconveniente... Michael Corner. La oí a ella y al maldito ese burlarse de mí un día en que me había quedado encerrado en el baño de los hombres. Sólo me quería de osito de peluche, de llaverito, de trofeo qué seguramente enseñaría al mundo entero." Los ojos de Harry derramaron una solitaria lágrima que él secó rápidamente con el dorso de su mano. "lo siento, vas a pensar que soy un sentimental"  
  
-No, no pienso nada de eso... - dijo Úrsula con una sonrisa. Esto animó un poco más a Harry y continuó:  
  
-Desde ese momento, terminé definitivamente mi relación con ella y la confianza que le tenía quedó pisoteada en el suelo - concluyó Harry.- Ya no le creo... ni a ella ni a ninguna mujer.  
  
-Pero ella te sigue buscando, ¿verdad? - preguntó Úrsula.  
  
-Sí, está empeñada en que yo la perdone. - respondió Harry. - pero ya se lo he dicho... "pídele perdón a Dios, no a mí"  
  
Úrsula se había quedado callada. Pensaba en que si esa mujer le había hecho tanto daño a Harry y él ya no confiaba en las mujeres, le costaría mucho acercarse a él. Pero también debía comprenderlo. Sabía que los hombres no se enamoran fácilmente, pero cuando lo hacen les cuesta mucho desenamorarse. Quiso acercarse hasta Harry y decirle que ella jamás le fallaría, acariciar sus desordenados cabellos negros y reflejarse en sus ojos esmeraldas. Decirle que no tenía que desconfiar de todas las mujeres, que había algunas, como ella, que no desaprovecharían a un muchacho tan especial como él. Pero como siempre, no se atrevía.  
  
-¿Te traigo más jugo? - fue lo único que atinó a decir.  
  
Harry, sacado de sus pensamientos, respondió: - No gracias, es hora de irme.  
  
-¿Ya te vas? No has estado aquí más de quince minutos... - dijo Úrsula con tristeza.- No seas malo, tú me has traído hasta mi casa y yo debo pagarte con algo de hospitalidad...  
  
-Pero es que... - balbuceó Harry.  
  
-Mira, hagamos una cosa... ¿te gusta la música? - preguntó la chica, esperanzada de que Harry se quedara.  
  
-Sí... algo, es que no tengo mucho tiempo para ir a conciertos... - apuntó Harry.  
  
-Okey, pero esto te va a encantar. - dijo Úrsula y sacó de un estuche (azul por supuesto) una flauta traversa que guardaba encima del mueble de los libros. - lo aprendí en Sudamérica, espero que te agrade.  
  
Úrsula, aunque algo nerviosa por su actuación, tocó la flauta para Harry como si estuviera dando un concierto para cientos de personas. La magia de aquella melodía ayudó a vagar al chico por lugares hermosos que había olvidado. Con los ojos cerrados recordó Hogwarts, el enorme castillo genialmente decorado, las velas flotantes del gran comedor, la acogedora sala común de Gryffindor y su cama adoselada. Recordó a sus amigos, el pelirrojo de Ron, su buena compañera Hermione, la especial Ginny y todos los demás que su memoria le permitió recordar. Viajó por el valle de Godric, el lugar en donde sus padres habían vivido después de casados y recordó también a Sirius, su padrino, que lo ayudó a vencer al innombrable cuando a él le faltaban fuerzas. Sentía como si viajaba en el expreso de Hogwarts y comía golosinas todo el camino. La música cesó, pero en el ambiente se respiraba tal calma, que Harry ya ni se acordaba de que hace unos instantes estaba triste por lo sucedido con Cho. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se quedó mirando a aquella menuda muchacha que tenía enfrente y que esperaba impaciente la reacción de su oyente.  
  
-Bravo - dijo Harry, batiendo las manos con energía.  
  
Úrsula, divertida y alegre, hizo unas cuantas reverencias e imaginó que saludaba a un enorme público inexistente con la mano en alto y lanzando besos a diestra y siniestra. Aquello hizo reír a Harry de buena manera y provocó que la chica se pusiera algo roja.  
  
-Te felicito, eres genial tocando esa cosa... - dijo Harry señalando el instrumento.  
  
-Flauta Traversa, así se llama - corrigió Úrsula.- Gracias por mentir tan bien.  
  
-¡Oye, si es en serio! - exclamó Harry.- te agradezco que me hayas dado unos minutos de felicidad. Gracias... pero, ya es hora de irme.  
  
-¿Tienes? - preguntó Úrsula con una mueca de pena.  
  
-Tengo.- dijo Harry tomando las llaves de su auto.- Gracias por el jugo también, pero mañana tengo turno a las seis, así que tengo que estar temprano en la cama...  
  
-Okey - dijo Úrsula con resignación.  
  
Acompañó a Harry hasta su auto. Pero antes de que pudiera subirse a este último, Úrsula lo detuvo.  
  
-Espera - le dijo de pronto.- Ya sabes... si necesitas desahogarte... aquí voy a estar, o por lo menos voy a estar en el ministerio.  
  
Harry sonrió y se acercó hasta la muchacha. Tomó entre sus manos el rostro de esta última y con mucha naturalidad, acercó los labios hasta su frente.  
  
-Gracias.- le dijo al despedirse. Y subió al auto para tomar rumbo hacia su casa.  
  
"Me... me... ¡¡¡Me besó!!!" gritaba Úrsula en su interior. No cabía en sí de felicidad. Completamente roja caminó hasta su casa y se acomodó detrás de la puerta en cuanto la cerró. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y no pudo calmarlo hasta unos minutos después. Como una niña pequeña comenzó a saltar por toda la casa, riendo y cantando. Saltó a su cama y vencida por el sueño y el esfuerzo de andar de arriba para abajo brincando como un conejo, se abandonó a un sueño placentero, que por supuesto incluía a Harry.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-¿Me decías? - preguntó Úrsula, reaccionando ante las palabras de Hermione.  
  
-Oye, ¿dónde andas? - preguntó su amiga.  
  
-¡En la luna! - exclamó mirando hacia los cielos.  
  
-¬¬ Sí, parece... - confirmó Hermione.  
  
-¡Pregúntame si me pasó algo genial anoche! - pidió Úrsula con una soñadora mirada.  
  
-¿Te pasó algo genial anoche? - preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Es... un... secreto... - respondió Úrsula.  
  
-¬¬  
  
-¡Pero dime que no sea mala y que te cuente! - exclamó la chica.  
  
-No seas mala y cuéntame - volvió a pedir Hermione.  
  
Un suspiro. Dos suspiros. Una enorme sonrisa.  
  
-¡Ya pues! ¡Déjate de suspirar y cuéntame! - exclamó Hermione.  
  
-¡¡¡Fue genial!!! - lanzó Úrsula.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que fue 'genial'? - preguntó Hermione algo cansada de preguntar.  
  
-Harry... - respondió Úrsula dando un largo suspiro.  
  
-ô.Ô... ¿No me digas que tú y Harry...? - empezó a decir Hermione.  
  
-¬¬ ¡¡¡oye malpensada!!! ¡Tienes mente de alcantarilla! - exclamó Úrsula sin la expresión soñadora que hace unos minutos había en su cara.- Nada de eso...  
  
-¿Y entonces?  
  
-No, lo que pasa es que ayer... (Cuando ustedes me dejaron abandonada en el hospital... ¬¬) Harry se ofreció para llevarme hasta mi casa.- dijo Úrsula. - Y bueno, para retribuirle el gesto lo invité a pasar para que descansara un poco...  
  
-Ya, y la malpensada soy yo - dijo Hermione con ojos picarones.  
  
-¬¬ (no voy a emitir comentarios) bueno, se tomó un jugo y estuvimos hablando acerca de su ex... - comentó Úrsula.  
  
-¿De la perdida de Cho Chang? - preguntó Hermione con asombro.  
  
-De ella... y yo, como soy sicóloga profesional...  
  
-Sí, claro, con título en Marte - aclaró Hermione.  
  
-¡Ya, no empieces! - exclamó Úrsula.- como te iba diciendo, él me contó sobre su relación con aquella chica y me dijo que todavía lo busca y todo eso. Y ahí estaba yo, de paño de lágrimas... no quise darle muchos consejos por que de verdad no tengo mucha experiencia en ello, pero creo que le sirvió que alguien lo escuchara.  
  
-¿Y eso fue lo genial? - preguntó Hermione decepcionada.  
  
-No, todavía falta - repuso Úrsula. - se quería ir, y yo le dije que se quedara un rato más y me escuchara tocar flauta traversa. Parece que le gustó por que me dijo que me había salido genial. Luego, inevitablemente, se fue, pero antes de irse... (suspiro) tomó mi rostro entre sus suaves manos... y me besó  
  
-¡¿Te besó?! - exclamó Hermione.  
  
-...en la frente.- concluyó Úrsula.  
  
-¡Ah! creo que me estaba adelantando ^^U  
  
-¿ves que fue genial? - preguntó Úrsula con los mismos ojos soñadores de antes.  
  
-Ya veo... - respondió Hermione. Luego, cambiando su expresión a una más seria, dijo: - Necesito que me ayudes, Úrsula.  
  
-Pide lo que quieras, amiga mía... menos dinero, por que no tengo en este instante.- dijo Úrsula con una sonrisa.  
  
-No, no se trata de eso. - dijo Hermione. Abrió su bolso y sacó de ahí un pergamino amarillento que tenía guardado.- Mira... me lo ha dado Ginny.  
  
-¿Qué es? - preguntó Úrsula desdoblando el papel.  
  
-Una carta... de Charlie Weasley - respondió Hermione. Al ver la cara de duda de Úrsula, respondió: - Charlie es el hermano de Ron. Lee por favor lo que dice la carta.  
  
Hubo unos momentos de silencio durante los cuales Úrsula leyó ceñudamente el texto del pergamino. Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y lanzaba algunas exclamaciones insonoras. Hermione esperaba pacientemente la reacción de su amiga, mirando en distintas direcciones como para calmarse. Luego de unos instantes, Úrsula subió la vista y exclamó:  
  
-¡Qué carta más corta!  
  
-¬¬U ¿Y en eso te demoraste tanto? - exclamó Hermione.- Bueno, ¿pero leíste bien lo que dice?  
  
-Obviamente... Hmmm... dice que no le escribe hace tres años... que no ha tenido tiempo... que trabaja con dragones... - ahora Úrsula abrió enormemente sus ojos.- ¡QUÉ RON ESTA SALIENDO CON UNA TAL SOPHIE! ¡Pero... pero...!  
  
-Sí, así es... Ron se ha olvidado completamente de mí... mis sospechas no eran ciertas. Él me quería, pero sólo como amiga - concluyó Hermione con pesadumbre en sus palabras.  
  
-No... o sea, no puede ser. - dijo Úrsula aún con sorpresa.- ¿Tú nunca, nunca, nunca le dijiste que lo amabas?  
  
-No...  
  
-¡Ahí está la madre del cordero! ¡Claro... cómo iba a esperarte si tú no le dijiste ni pío! - exclamó Úrsula alzando los brazos.  
  
-Pero, yo pensé que él se iba a dar cuenta... - explicó Hermione.  
  
-Her... a los hombres hay que explicarles con dibujitos, con cintas de video y funciones de teatro para que entiendan que los amamos... - alegó Úrsula.- ¡Nunca se dan cuenta solos!  
  
-Puede ser... - dijo Hermione con tristeza.- Por eso yo ya he tomado una decisión.  
  
-¡Ay, me estás asustando! ¿Qué fue lo que decidiste? - preguntó Úrsula con interés.  
  
-Pues... yo... yo voy a formalizar mi relación con Víctor... - dijo Hermione con calma.- Voy a irme con él a Bulgaria en las vacaciones y no sé... seré su mujer delante de los demás.  
  
A Úrsula se le cayó la mandíbula. Su amiga Her se iba a ir con Krum. Iba a dejar todo tirado, únicamente por que Ron la había olvidado, según ella.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Aquel dragón venía tan enfermo, que los ayudantes de Charlie, incluido Ron, estaban algo complicados con el tratamiento que debían darle. La mañana había sido pesada para los dos pelirrojos y a medio día ya rogaban por comer un buen caldo caliente que les animara los ánimos para seguir. El animal se había comido un grindylow cuando tomaba un baño en el río, y éste le había afectado su metabolismo intestinal. Con varita en mano, Charlie y Ron procedieron a hacer los cortes necesarios para sacar el grindylow del estómago del dragón. Había comenzado el proceso de descomposición cuando la criatura expulsó un veneno que enfermó al animal. El hedor a carne putrefacta que salió desde adentro del dragón fue casi insoportable y la mayoría de los que atendían al enfermo quedaron impregnados del asqueroso olor. Sin embargo, después de muchas horas de intentos vanos de desenredar el grindylow de los intestinos del dragón, pudieron sacarlo y darle una poción tranquilizadora al pobre animal, que se había desmayado de tanto sufrimiento.  
  
-¡Yiac! Huelo a muerto... - alegaba Ron, mientras alzaba los brazos y examinaba sus axilas con la nariz. - Voy a tener que darme un baño de por lo menos una hora.  
  
-¡Ja, y con jabón para dragones! - rió Charlie al oler su cuerpo él también.  
  
Se dirigieron al local donde la mayoría de los trabajadores iban a comer y a divertirse. Ahí atendía Sophie, la novia de Ron. En el interior del lugar, el aire era casi irrespirable; se confundían los aromas entre los sudores masculinos, la hediondez de los dragones y la comida casera que se preparaba. Se sentaron en la última mesa del local y pronto vieron aparecer a una muchacha de alborotados cabellos castaños y ojos color miel, que se acercaba hasta ellos. Ron le hizo una seña de que se detuviera por lo menos a dos metros de ellos, lo que causó la confusión de la chica.  
  
-No te acerques, si no quieres morir por intoxicación - le dijo Ron con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-¡Y de las peores! - agregó Charlie.  
  
-No te preocupes Ron - le dijo Sophie.- Ya estoy acostumbrada.  
  
Se acercó hasta la mesa y le dio un suave beso en los labios al pelirrojo. Antes de comer, Ron prefirió ocupar la ducha del local y darse un buen baño. Desnudó por completo su cuerpo y dejó las hediondas ropas tiradas en el suelo. La suavidad y el frescor del agua tibia recorrieron cada centímetro de piel del pelirrojo, desde sus cabellos de fuego hasta la punta de sus grandes pies, pasando por su pecho dorado por el sol del verano, sus brazos de músculos reforzados por el trabajo duro y su enorme espalda masculina, adornada por los perfectos surcos que dejaba su columna vertebral y coronada por los hombros anchos que le seguían luego de su recto cuello. Con los ojos cerrados, disfrutó del placer que ejercía sobre sí un buen baño reparador y desvió sus pensamientos hacia otro lugar más lejano de ahí. A una enorme isla situada en el noroeste de Europa, llamada Inglaterra. No podía olvidar aquellos ojos color miel que tanto amaba y el cabello enmarañado que deseó tantas veces acariciar con sus torpes manos. Repetía incesantemente ese nombre, para que no quedara rezagado en el olvido; lo repetía en su mente y en su corazón, tan fuerte, que sin intención, aquella palabra escapó por su boca y fue a dar en el aire caliente de aquella habitación.  
  
-¡Hermione!, Hermione... - repitió hasta que una solitaria lágrima rodó por sus mejillas, camuflada por el rocío del agua de la ducha.  
  
-¿Con quién hablas, Ron? - preguntó la voz de una chica que en ese momento entraba en el baño.  
  
El pelirrojo casi se cae de la impresión, obligándose a tomar la cortina que lo separaba del exterior. "Me ha escuchado" pensó con la conciencia alterada. Cortó el agua que corría por su cuerpo y dejó ver su cabellera mojada por un rincón entre la cortina y la pared.  
  
-¡Sophie! ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo... yo... estoy completamente... - dijo Ron poniéndose cada vez más rojo.  
  
-Te traje una toalla, pero si quieres no miro - dijo esbozando una sonrisa.  
  
-Está bien, déjala ahí... - señaló el pelirrojo.  
  
-Ron... ¿De quién hablabas? - preguntó Sophie con curiosidad.- ¿Quién es esa tal Hermione?  
  
A Ron se le heló el alma. Sophie lo había escuchado. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo explicarle a la mujer que tenía por compañera que en ese instante pensaba en otra mujer, que había sido el amor de su vida y que aún no lograba olvidar?  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Terminé este capítulo.  
  
Ahora sí que parece teleserie mexicana... ¡¡¡Aaaahhh!!!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Annafreey: Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Estoy haciéndolas sufrir a todas... ¡¡jejeje!! Vi tu página personal de FF y vi que me tenías en una de tus historias favoritas... ¡¡¡Gracias!!! Espero tb que te haya gustado lo que hice con la carta... Ginny es malvada... jejeje. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Vika Riddle: Gracias por las felicitaciones... No sé, creo que igual fue suerte por que no salí con muy buen promedio del liceo... (5,8 en cuarto) pero, bueno... no me puedo quejar. Y sí, por fin despertó Drakito como tú le dices. Ahora viene la parte buena para él. Oye... después de entrevistar a Sirius, ¿podrías entrevistar a Ron? Porfa... porfa... ¿si? O por último a Lupin, que son los dos personajes que me encantan...(aparte que me los imagino de una manera!!!) jejeje... ya, no pienso más cochinadas y me despido. Besitos, cuídate. Tanina Potter. 


	12. Magia Negra

Capítulo 12: MAGIA NEGRA.  
  
-Buenos días, Ginny... Draco, ¿cómo vas? - saludó Harry al entrar en la habitación del rubio.  
  
-Bien... - asintió Malfoy, aunque con una vaga sonrisa.  
  
-Hola Harry - dijo Ginny acercándose al chico de cabellos azabaches y besándolo en la mejilla.- ¿Vienes a revisar a Draco?  
  
-Sí, tengo que llevármelo al tercer piso, le haremos un examen a su cabeza - respondió Harry.  
  
-Yo... no estoy... loco... - dijo Draco con cierta dificultad.  
  
-No se trata de eso, Malfoy, pero es necesario revisarte por si tienes alguna lesión interna - lo tranquilizó Harry. - en unos momentos más vienen otros curanderos para llevarte. Por mientras vuelvo a la recepción... tengo cosas que hacer.  
  
Harry salió de la habitación. Ginny se quedó junto al rubio mirándolo con alegría. No podía creer que Draco hubiera salido del coma tan rápidamente y no hubiera quedado mal. De pronto, el rubio tomó la mano de Ginny y la acarició con uno de sus dedos.  
  
-No... me dejes... solo, Ginny... - le pidió.  
  
-¿De qué hablas? Yo jamás te dejaría, eres mi amigo - le respondió Ginny con tranquilidad.  
  
-Sí, lo sé... pero... yo quiero dejar... de ser... tu amigo... - le dijo Draco con una sonrisa verdadera.  
  
Ginny se sorprendió ante las palabras de Draco. ¿Qué quería decir? Tendría que quedarse con la duda, por el momento, por que los curanderos que Harry mandó habían llegado para llevarse al rubio al tercer piso. Ginny bajó con él, hasta donde se lo permitieron. Luego se quedó pensando... ¿le habría afectado a Draco el estar tres semanas en coma?  
  
Vio que una chica menuda se acercaba por el pasillo hacia ella. Su larga trenza caía sobre su pecho y el traje que usaba ese día parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. Lleno de gasas y transparencias, la blusa dejaba poco a la imaginación, ocultada por un sostén strapless de color azul. La falda, larga hasta los tobillos, tenía una parte oscura hasta antes de las rodillas y luego, sólo transparencias y tules terminaban la presentación. (Adivinen de qué color era el vestido... ¡Bravo! Era azul)  
  
-¡Guau, qué buena moza vienes hoy al hospital, Úrsula! - exclamó Ginny.- pero ¿no crees que este es un lugar un poco público como para mostrar tanto?  
  
-¡No seas exagerada! ¿Te gusta mi traje? Me lo hice yo, con mis propias manos... - declaró Úrsula.- además, siempre hay que andar bien vestida.  
  
-Hmmm... ya. Hermione me ha contado algunas cosillas, y no te creo eso de que hay que andar bien vestida.- dijo Ginny con ojos picarones.  
  
-¿Te contó? ¬¬ ¡Malvada! - exclamó Úrsula.- Pero tú... Shshsh... muere pollo.  
  
-¿Qué muera qué?  
  
-pollo... ¡Qué te quedes callada! - dijo Úrsula llevándose un dedo a la boca.- ¿Me harás ese favor?  
  
-Sí, don't worry... - dijo Ginny guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.  
  
-Y, a propósito de Hermione... ¿por qué le mostraste esa carta? - preguntó Úrsula con seriedad.  
  
-¡Ah! veo que los chismes corren rápido... - señaló Ginny.- Pensé que era lo mejor, a pesar de que Ron es mi hermano, Hermi es mi amiga...  
  
-Sí, está bien, pero ahora a la loca de Hermione le dio con que quiere irse con Víctor a Bulgaria.- apuntó Úrsula.  
  
-¡QUÉ! ¡No puede ser! - exclamó la pelirroja.  
  
-¡Sí, puede ser! O sea, yo estoy de acuerdo en que no puede esperar a tu hermano toda la vida, y que tiene disfrutar de todo a concho... pero es que, ¡se nos va! - argumentó Úrsula.- y no me quiero quedar sin amiga.  
  
-¿Quién se va a quedar sin amiga? - preguntó Harry acercándose a las chicas.  
  
-¡Harry! - exclamó Úrsula. - ¡No me asustes! ¿Cómo estás?  
  
-Bien... ¿de qué hablaban? - volvió a preguntar.  
  
-De Hermione. - contestó Ginny.- se va...  
  
-¿Y a dónde? - preguntó Harry con inquietud.  
  
-A Bulgaria... se va con Krum. - respondió la pelirroja.  
  
-Hmmm... voy a tener que hablar con ella... no puede tomar una decisión tan precipitada... - argumentó Harry.- lleva menos de un mes con Krum.  
  
-Un mes exacto - corrigió Úrsula.- Hoy están de aniversario.  
  
-¡Ups! ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! - declaró Harry.- Bueno, esperen aquí. Iré a ver como sigue Draco.  
  
Y se metió en la habitación del tercer piso. Ginny y Úrsula volvieron a quedarse solas. Hubo un largo suspiro de parte de la chica de la trenza.  
  
-¡Guau, te tiene loca! - exclamó Ginny riéndose de su amiga.  
  
-Shshsh... no lo digas en voz alta, pero ¡¡SSSSiiiiiiiii!! Me muero por él... -afirmó Úrsula.  
  
-¿Por quién te mueres? - Harry volvió a salir de la habitación. Úrsula, completamente roja, no sabía dónde meterse.  
  
-¡Harry! Eeehh... por nadie, por nadie... - declaró Úrsula mientras Ginny se partía de risa.  
  
-Bueno... Ginny, Draco quiere verte, puedes pasar - dijo Harry. Luego se volvió hacia Úrsula y le dijo: - Te apuesto a que te mueres por una tarta de chocolate... ¿quieres una?  
  
-Eeehh... ¿yo? - Ginny, por la espalda de Harry le levantaba los pulgares y le sonreía enormemente para que ésta accediera.- Bueno, te acepto un pedazo de tarta.  
  
-Bien, acompáñame a la cafetería - pidió Harry.  
  
Muerta de nervios, Úrsula acompañó al medimago hasta la cafetería del quinto piso. Ese día Harry se veía tan guapo, según Úrsula, que la chica no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Debajo de la túnica blanca llevaba puestos unos vaqueros azules y una camisa blanca, apegada a su torso, adornada con caracteres japoneses en vertical. Se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana y pidieron dos tartas de chocolate y cerezas, que rebosaban en crema chantilly. (N/A: estos fics siempre me dan hambre ^^U)  
  
-Dime, ¿cómo es eso que Hermione va a irse con Krum a Bulgaria? - preguntó Harry mientras comía de su tarta.  
  
-No sé... lo que pasa es que Ginny recibió una carta de su hermano Charlie.- Úrsula comió un poco de su pastel y continuó.- en la que decía que Ron estaba saliendo con una chica... y bueno, que Hermi cree que Ron la ha olvidado... además Krum le ha propuesto formalizar...  
  
-Hmmm... pero Krum si que está apurado - dijo Harry riendo ante el comentario.- Creo que la está presionando demasiado.  
  
-Sí, lo sé... pero Hermione es cabeza dura y no entiende que a pesar de estar de novia con Víctor no tiene por qué irse hasta Bulgaria... - apuntó Úrsula.- Podría perfectamente esperarlo...  
  
-Pero eso es justamente lo que no quiere Krum, que Hermione se quede sola aquí - dijo Harry.- Como sabe que la chica aún no está completamente enamorada de él, se siente inseguro.  
  
-Sí, tienes razón. - afirmó Úrsula.  
  
Harry la quedó mirando por un rato y notó que ella evitaba sus ojos. Comía tarta y miraba por la ventana, pero jamás lo miraba a él... o eso pensaba.  
  
-Has venido muy linda hoy - dijo Harry, lo que provocó que Úrsula casi se atragantara.  
  
-Gra... gracias - dijo poniéndose muy colorada. - tú también estás muy guapo.  
  
-Gracias por el halago - dijo Harry sonriéndole.- ¿Venías de alguna fiesta?  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Úrsula.  
  
-Por el traje...  
  
-¡Ah, eso!... no, casi siempre ando vestida así, con transparencias o gasas, ¿no te habías dado cuenta? - preguntó la chica riendo con dulzura.  
  
-No, la verdad no - rió Harry.- Discúlpame.  
  
De pronto, el chico de cabellos azabaches sintió como posaban una mano en su hombro. Una mano delgada y suave, seguramente era de mujer. Volteó para ver quien era y no pudo más que sentir fastidio. Plantada tras él, con un moño alto que acentuaba más sus rasgos extranjeros, se hallaba Cho Chang. Úrsula la miró de pies a cabeza y comprendió al instante de quien se trataba. Se sentía algo insegura de lo que pasaría a continuación; tenía un mal presentimiento, como una espina que le atravesaba el pecho.  
  
-Veo que no pierdes el tiempo, Harry - saludó Cho Chang.- ¿Esta es tu nueva manera de alejarme de ti?  
  
-Lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida privada no tiene por qué importarte - respondió Harry ásperamente.- Te dije que no volvieras aquí a pedir lástima.  
  
-No te enredes demasiado con él - le plantó a Úrsula.- Todavía tiene alguien pendiente de sus movimientos... yo no dejo tan fácilmente lo que me interesa.  
  
-¡Sal de aquí, Cho! - Harry la tomó del brazo y la quitó de encima.- No digas sandeces... no tienes por qué molestar a Úrsula.  
  
-¡Úrsula, así se llama! - exclamó Cho con ironía.- ¡Si hasta el nombre me dice que eres poquita cosa! ¿Ahora te conformas con cualquier muchacha, Harry?  
  
Úrsula se puso de pie, indignada y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, le dio una fuerte cachetada a la mujer. Estaba ardiendo de furia. "¿Qué se cree esta... esta... pérdida?" pensó Úrsula. No podía creer lo descarada que podía llegar a ser una mujer como ella, era insólito.  
  
-¡Mira, "señorita decencia"! - le gritó Úrsula casi cayéndole encima.- Ni siquiera me conoces, ni siquiera me has preguntado si tengo algo que ver con Harry y esto no tiene nada que ver con mi nombre, que bastante orgullosa que estoy de él. ¿Con qué cara te presentas con Harry cuando lo único que hiciste fue humillarlo como un tonto? No te permito que me insultes, ni a mí ni a Harry. ¿Entendiste, idiota?  
  
A esas alturas, todo el mundo en la cafetería se había dado cuenta del escándalo y estaban muy pendientes de lo que fuera a pasar. Harry, enfurecido, trató de sacar a Cho de un brazo, pero la chica se le resistía.  
  
-¡Suéltame, Harry! - gritaba mientras intentaba zafarse del chico.- Veo que te fueron con el cuento... pero ni te creas que me voy a quedar tan tranquila. Lo que alguna vez fue mío, volverá a mis manos, ¿escuchaste?  
  
Y salió como alma que se la lleva el diablo. Úrsula se sentó en su silla, callada, enrabiada y con los ojos colmados de lágrimas. ¿Por qué era tan difícil enamorarse de alguien? ¿Había hecho mal en fijarse en Harry? Por su parte, Potter no sabía como responder ante esa situación. Estaba realmente avergonzado y deseaba con toda el alma que Úrsula no hubiera sido afectada por su pasado. Pagó la cuenta de las tartas a medio comer y le ofreció su mano para llevársela de aquel lugar. La condujo hasta su despacho y le preparó, con un leve movimiento de su varita, un jugo de frutas muy azucarado, para que se le pasara la pena.  
  
-Siento lo que ha pasado - le dijo Harry, sentándose a su lado y tendiéndole el vaso de jugo.- Creo que fue mala idea involucrarte en mis problemas. ¿Te sientes mejor?  
  
-Sí, gracias... - dijo Úrsula mientras bebía algo del jugo.- Creo que esto me ha pasado por ser tan curiosa. Harry, ¿en serio te enamoraste de ella?  
  
-Como un idiota. - respondió Harry, sonriendo.- Pero ya ves, las apariencias engañan y su apariencia de niña buena me humilló como tu dijiste, como un tonto.  
  
-Siento haber dicho eso, pero estaba furiosa...  
  
-No te preocupes, es la verdad.- dijo Harry asintiendo.- Gracias a ella, mi corazón se ha cerrado...  
  
-Pues eso es mala idea, no todas somos descaradas como ella... algunas te queremos más... - Úrsula dijo esto último con algo de arrepentimiento después de decirlo.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Harry extrañado.  
  
-Eeehh... a nada, a nada... - dijo Úrsula sin poder ocultar su turbación.  
  
-No te creo... ¿acaso te refieres a ti? - preguntó Harry.  
  
Oh no, qué situación más incómoda. ¿Se habría dado cuenta Harry de lo que Úrsula quería decir? De nuevo había metido la pata. No podía decirle a Harry, así como así, lo que sentía por él. Seguramente él la rechazaría. Su corazón no estaba preparado o ¿quizás no se había dado cuenta de que el amor estaba tocando su puerta hace rato y él no quería verlo? Una lechuza la salvó de aquella escena. Necesitaban a Harry en el piso de lesiones mágicas.  
  
-¿Vas a volver con Ginny? - preguntó Harry mirando a Úrsula.  
  
-Eeehh... creo que sí - respondió Úrsula inmediatamente.  
  
Se dispuso a abrir la puerta de la oficina, pero fue interceptada por Harry, que la tomó del brazo.  
  
-De nuevo te pido disculpas - le dijo en tono amable.- No quiero que sufras por problemas ajenos. Eres una chica muy linda y alegre y no sería justo que te apagaras por mí.  
  
Sin previo aviso, la atrajo hacia sí y la rodeó con sus brazos. Sus varoniles brazos, y quedó hundida en su pecho impregnado de aroma a loción. Pidió con todas sus fuerzas que ese momento no se terminara jamás y que las mejillas de su cara no delataran aquel deseo. Harry le acariciaba la cabeza tiernamente y le daba las gracias al tiempo que volvía a pedirle disculpas por lo ocurrido. Úrsula no sabía cómo reaccionar, tenía los brazos tiesos, separados por unos centímetros del torso de Harry y no estaba segura si debía moverlos de tal manera de que abrazaran su espalda. Sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, las piernas le tiritaban y creía que de un momento a otro se volvería mantequilla y se derretiría en los brazos del chico. Harry de pronto alzó su barbilla y vio con sorpresa que unas gotas de pena rodaban por las mejillas rosadas de la chica. Sonrió ante ello, una sonrisa asquerosamente bella y limpió las lágrimas con uno de sus dedos. Los verdes ojos de Úrsula habían intensificado su color y una sonrisa nerviosa se había dibujado en la parte inferior de su rostro.  
  
-Te ves aún más preciosa cuando lloras - le dijo Harry sonriéndole todavía.  
  
Como una manera de recompensarle todo lo que había llorado, Harry posó dulcemente sus labios en la frente de Úrsula. Fue como un instante eterno, en donde los segundos no existían y el tiempo había sido cortado de una tajada. Como si poco importara el pasado, Harry llevó sus labios hasta los humedecidos ojos de Úrsula y volvió a posarlos con suavidad. Estaba sintiéndose extraño, como si deseara que el beso se prolongara más abajo, pero un sentimiento superior se lo impedía, algo le decía que volver a enamorarse sería nefasto, pero su cuerpo no respondía de sí y como si nada de lo que lo atormentaba hubiera salido en ese instante, besó a Úrsula en los labios. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo y volvió a sentirse como un adolescente inexperto. Deseaba con todo su ser que aquel beso borrara todos los rencores del pasado, que deshiciera las pesadillas que lo atormentaban día y noche. Las lágrimas de Úrsula empaparon también su rostro y él sintió como si lavaran las heridas de su corazón. Lentamente, fue despegando sus labios hasta dejar sólo el rumor de ellos y volvió a posarlos sobre la frente de la chica, como finalizando el acto.  
  
-Gracias de nuevo - le dijo con una sonrisa.- Te veo mañana.  
  
Y se despidió de ella, cerrando la puerta del despacho y dirigiéndose presuroso hacia el lugar donde lo habían solicitado. Úrsula por su parte, se hallaba más arriba de las nubes, sintiendo que despertaría en cualquier momento y que todo sería un sueño. Caminó lentamente por el pasillo, recordando el suave contacto de los labios de Harry en los suyos, recordando el dulce sabor de su boca y recordando las sensaciones que aquello le había producido en su cuerpo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
La mañana en el ministerio había comenzado agitada y agotadora. Tanto subir y bajar, escribir informes para otros departamentos y hablar con miles de personas no le daba tiempo de pensar en lo ocurrido. No había podido conciliar el sueño en gran parte de la noche y sus ojos se hallaban hinchados y soñolientos. Tenía que redactar un acta para el departamento de misterios, pero realmente no sabía como empezar, porque era tan misterioso que no le habían dicho de qué se trataba. Pero le costaba comenzar, sus pensamientos no estaban concentrados en el papel ni en el informe, estaban más lejos. Aquel beso la había descolocado; le agradaba pero a la vez sentía mucho miedo por lo que pudiera pasar. No estaba segura de los sentimientos de Harry. Quizás la había besado por un instinto desconocido que no tenía nada que ver con el amor; o sólo la había besado para consolarla. Unos leves pasos se sintieron detrás de su puerta antes de tocar. Un elfo doméstico entró hasta su escritorio con una pequeña mochilita de tela en su espalda.  
  
-Disculpe, señorita, ¿es usted Úrsula Broderik? - preguntó con su voz chillona.  
  
-Sí, soy yo - asintió Úrsula.- ¿Trae algo para mí?  
  
-Sí, señorita - dijo el elfo, sacando de su mochila un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo.- Me pidieron que se lo entregara de inmediato.  
  
Úrsula recibió el paquete y comprobó que no traía remitente. Se extrañó mucho.  
  
-Dígame, ¿quién se lo entregó? - le preguntó al elfo.  
  
-La señorita Matilda, a ella se lo dejaron en recepción.  
  
Sin hacer más preguntas, pagó los honorarios del elfo y se sentó en su escritorio, mientras la criatura salía de la oficina. Dudó un momento ante el paquete. Sólo decía: "Úrsula Broderik. Departamento de Uso incorrecto de artefactos muggles. Ministerio de Magia." Pero no había remitente. ¿Sería de Harry? Lo dudó. Harry no le enviaría algo sin decirle nada. Con cierto recelo, comenzó a abrir el paquete. Desató las cuerditas que lo rodeaban y las dejó a un lado. Cogió el papel por un extremo y...  
  
-¡Úrsula!  
  
Hermione acababa de entrar en la oficina, causándole gran sorpresa. Venía cargada de carpetas y libros, como en sus mejores años en Hogwarts y con la cara algo azorada. Úrsula dejó el paquete en la mesa y fue en su ayuda.  
  
-¿Qué es todo esto? - preguntó la amiga de Hermione.  
  
-El trabajo que tengo que finalizar antes de irme a Bulgaria... - respondió Hermione.  
  
-Sigues con la idea fija en tu cabezota, ¿verdad? - preguntó Úrsula.  
  
-Pues sí.- contestó Hermione.- No vale la pena seguir esperando a alguien que se ha olvidado de mí.  
  
-No puedes pensar así. Aunque Ron no esté, Ginny, Harry y Draco si están - alegó Úrsula.- No los puedes dejar solos...  
  
-Claro que no los dejo solos. - respondió Hermione.- Y a ti tampoco te dejaré sola. Prometo escribir seguido.  
  
-¡No es lo mismo! - exclamó Úrsula haciendo un pequeño puchero.  
  
-Ya, relájate y una pregunta.- Hermione puso picardía en sus ojos.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Harry ayer?  
  
-ô.Ô ¿¿¿Cómo supiste que ayer estuve con Harry??? - exclamó Úrsula con gran sorpresa.  
  
-^.^ Mmmm... Cómo decía Snape... "Magia" - respondió Hermione sonriendo.- Eso quiere decir que es verdad...  
  
-Pues... pues... sí. - respondió Úrsula.- Ayer, fui a ver a Draco... (ya, ya está bien, déjame que te explique) fui a ver a Harry, pero pasé primero a ver a Draco. Me encontré con Ginny y hablamos sobre cualquier cosa... luego nos encontramos con Harry...  
  
-¡Y ahí te derretiste! - exclamó Hermione.  
  
-¬¬ ¡No! Espera...  
  
Úrsula le contó todo lo sucedido hasta ese momento, pasando por la desagradable visita de Cho Chang y lo de su rabia, hasta lo ocurrido en el escritorio de Harry.  
  
-¿Ahora sí que te besó en los labios? - preguntó Hermione sorprendida.  
  
-Pues... sí.- y soltó un grito de alegría, correspondido por Hermione que de inmediato abrazó a su amiga. Después de unos instantes de grititos y saltos, volvieron a la calma y Úrsula pareció algo triste.  
  
-¿Y ahora que te pasa? ¡No me digas que Harry besa horrible! - preguntó Hermione.  
  
-No, claro que no, no es eso... -respondió Úrsula con una leve sonrisa.- Es sólo que... no sé si quiera tener algo conmigo, después de lo que le pasó con Cho. Quizás ese beso sólo fue un "arranque de ternura".  
  
-No pienses eso, a Harry no le dan arranques de ternura - explicó Hermione.- Además, tú no eres Cho... tú eres mucho mejor que Cho, y estoy segura de que te ganarás el corazón de Harry.  
  
-Dios te escuche...  
  
Siguieron hablando durante un rato. Úrsula trataba de convencer a Hermione de que no se fuera con Víctor a Bulgaria, y Hermione a la vez trataba de darle ánimos a Úrsula. Sólo le quedaba una duda a la amiga de Hermione. Aquel paquete que acababa de recibir.  
  
-¿Quién dices que te lo trajo? - preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.  
  
-Un elfo doméstico... me dijo que se lo habían dejado a Matilda en recepción... - respondió Úrsula.  
  
-¡Qué extraño! - exclamó Hermione.- Pero ten cuidado, mira que si no viene con remitente, puede ser peligroso...  
  
-¡No seas paranoica! - exclamó Úrsula.- ¿Qué pude haber de raro en un regalo?  
  
Abrió el paquete sin más preámbulos y quedó helada. No conseguía gritar, ni articular palabras. Adentro, se hallaba un murciélago, muerto y ensangrentado, con una cinta roja atada al cuello. Era un espectáculo horrendo. Hermione, con mucho asco, tomó la cinta y leyó lo que estaba escrito en ella.  
  
-"Úrsula Broderik" - leyó.- Amiga, esto es magia negra. Alguien desea matarte...  
  
Úrsula se quedó paralizada, sintió que le faltaba el aire, que desfallecería en pocos minutos. Pensó en aquella posibilidad, podría morir, pero... ¿Quién sería capaz de aquello? No le había hecho mal a nadie ¿o sí?  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Yap!! ¡¡¡Aaaahhh!!! ¿Quién creen que será capaz de matar a Úrsula? Bueno, lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.  
  
Y ahora... Reviews:  
  
ginny_g4: Gracias por el review. Bueno, a mí también me gusta la pareja Harry-Ginny, pero decidí que esta vez estuvieran algo revueltos, que no fuera lo mismo de siempre. O sea, para nada le creo a Ginny (en el 5º libro) de que dejó de gustarle Harry. A uno no se le pasa el amor de un año para otro... por lo menos no a mí. Bueno, cuídate, Tanina Potter.  
  
Lil Granger: espero que no te enojes por que Ginny le mostró la carta a Hermi, pero así se enreda más la historia... jejeje. Ya van dos votos por Matthew, a mí también me encanta ese nombre, pero ya le tengo nombres a mis hijos (si es que los tengo) Y bueno, entiendan al pobre de Krum, algo bueno que hiciera después de tantos años... jeje. A propósito, ¿con quien te hubiera gustado estar, si estuvieras en los zapatos de Úrsula?. Saludillos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Mariag malfoy: bueno, así es la vida... Hermi se queda con Krum, Ron con Sophie y todas felices... ¿No? ¿No piensan eso? Jejeje, la verdad yo tampoco. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Tamy_Draco: es una buena idea la tuya... como para darle más emoción. Mmmm... lo voy a pensar. Pero espero que si pongo otra cosa, no te enfades. ¡Qué bakan que te haya gustado mi fic! Hago lo posible por que les agrade a todas... jejeje. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Psíquica: gracias por tu review. Espero que te siga gustando lo que escriba. Bye, saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Bueno... otra cosa. Quería recomendarles una nueva página que ha salido en la red. Se llama: www.fanfics.cl y está a cargo de una chica llamada "Carla fox". Ahí hay un fic de Harry Potter, que es paralelo al sexto libro (que aún no se publica) y se llama Harry Potter y el Ocaso de los Altos Elfos. Yo ya he leído varios capítulos, y salvo algunos errores de redacción (que son mínimos) el fic es excelente. También hay fics de X-Files, Macross- Robotech, Megaman y Bittersweet destiny, de propiedad de Carla fox. Bueno, eso es todo.  
  
Atte. Tanina Potter. 


	13. ¿Por qué no arriesgarse?

Capítulo 13: ¿POR QUÉ NO ARRIESGARSE?  
  
-Bueno... Ginny, Draco quiere verte, puedes pasar - dijo Harry. Luego se volvió hacia Úrsula y le dijo: - Te apuesto a que te mueres por una tarta de chocolate... ¿quieres una?  
  
-Eeehh... ¿yo? - Ginny, por la espalda de Harry le levantaba los pulgares y le sonreía enormemente para que ésta accediera.- Bueno, te acepto un pedazo de tarta.  
  
-Bien, acompáñame a la cafetería - pidió Harry.  
  
Ginny los vio irse y entró en la habitación donde se hallaba Draco. Al parecer se había quedado dormido, por que respiraba calmadamente, y mantenía los ojos cerrados. Se veía tan indefenso, tan... no sé, tan lindo. Eso es lo que pensaba Ginny al menos. Se acercó hasta la camilla y rozó la mano del chico con su dedo índice. Draco comenzó a desperezarse y abrió los ojos, como si estuviera en su propia cama en un día cualquiera.  
  
-Hola Ginny - saludó.  
  
-Hola ¿ha sido rápido el examen? -preguntó Ginny.  
  
-Sí... creí que estaba... en una de... las clases de... Trelawney -dijo Draco sonriendo. - pero estoy... bien.  
  
-Así veo.- dijo Ginny. Luego quiso preguntarle sobre lo que había dicho antes, pero no se atrevía. Draco advirtió su nerviosismo.  
  
-¿Quieres... preguntarme algo? - preguntó Draco.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Y no... te atreves? - siguió el rubio.  
  
-No.  
  
Draco sonrió y estiro su brazo para acariciar el rostro de Ginny. La pelirroja se sentía algo cohibida, pero no entendía por qué; nunca había sentido algo así estando con Draco. Se supone que con los amigos no te da vergüenza.  
  
-Yo te quiero... mucho, Ginny... eso lo sabes - comenzó a decir Draco.- Y he visto... como te has... preocupado por mí...  
  
-Pero, es que dijiste que no querías seguir siendo mi amigo - reclamó Ginny.- ¿acaso quieres que me vaya?  
  
-No, claro que... no - respondió Draco.- Ven, tengo que contarte... un secreto.  
  
Ginny acercó su oído a la boca de Draco, esperando que él dijera algo. Pero nada pasaba. De pronto, volvió a sentir la mano del chico en su rostro y volteó la cara. Él sonreía, a decir verdad tenía una sonrisa cómplice que contagió a Ginny.  
  
-¿Y me vas a decir tu secreto? - preguntó Ginny, con su rostro aún cerca del de Draco.  
  
-Sí, pero... tienes que acercarte... más - dijo el chico. Sin pensarlo dos veces, pronunció las palabras mágicas.- Te amo.  
  
Y sin darle tiempo a Ginny de poder reaccionar siquiera, acercó los labios de la chica a los suyos y los besó tiernamente. Ginny se estremeció un segundo y cómo si nada importara, correspondió al beso. Sentía que comía algodón de dulce y bebía chocolate a la vez, los labios de Draco eran como miel de abejas. (N/A: sigo diciendo que estos fics me dan hambre... ^^U) Supuso, divertida, que miles de chicas de Hogwarts hubieran dado cualquier cosa por un momento como ese, pero ahora ella era la afortunada. "Pero... ¿qué demonios estoy pensando? Draco es mi amigo" y sin vacilación, abrió los ojos y se separó un poco del rubio.  
  
-Draco... que, ¿qué está pasando? - preguntó Ginny confundida.  
  
-Pasa que... te necesito... más que nunca... a mi lado - respondió Draco con cierta dificultad.- Lo siento... no he preguntado... por tus sentimientos.  
  
-Es que, creí que éramos amigos... yo... - dijo Ginny toda colorada.- quizás estés confundido, no sé... por lo de Pansy.  
  
La expresión de Draco se ensombreció y Ginny creyó que había metido la pata. Trató de articular una disculpa, pero Draco la detuvo.  
  
-Pansy es... parte de mi pasado. Una parte... muy linda de... mi pasado.- declaró Draco con calma. Unos segundos después volvió a sonreír.- Yo quiero... que tú seas... mi presente y mi... futuro.  
  
Ginny intentó sonreír. Las palabras de Draco inundaban su cabeza y no sabía qué responder. Era cierto, Draco había sido su amigo por muchos años y lo quería demasiado... como para ¿amarlo? No había pensado en esa posibilidad, nunca se le atravesó por la mente. Pero Draco no estaba mal, tenía buen porte (por lo menos 1,80 mt), era guapo y un buen compañero. Algo reacio a las demostraciones de afecto en público, pero eso era comprensible. Durante largos años sus padres lo habían mimado materialmente y no afectuosamente, como un hijo se lo merece. Pero había aprendido algo después de la muerte de aquellos, y eso era a necesitar más de los demás. Necesitar más del amor ajeno, que le fue arrebatado tan joven. ¿Pero qué pasaría si dejaran de ser amigos y fueran algo más? ¿Qué pasaría cuando se acabara el amor?  
  
-Yo... sólo te pido un día - respondió Ginny. - No es que no te quiera, Draco. Tú sabes que eso no es cierto... pero no quiero arriesgarme a perder un amigo por tener un novio.  
  
-Arriésgate - le pidió Draco.- te prometo que... nunca dejaremos de ser amigos.  
  
Con un pequeño beso en la mejilla, Ginny se despidió de Draco y salió de la habitación. Se dirigió a la primera chimenea que encontró y con polvos Flu pudo volver a Hogwarts. Pero de las clases, ni hablar... les daría la clase libre a los de cuarto.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Tendría que controlar sus emociones o sino se vería obligado a seguir mintiendo. No le gustaba la idea, pero el decir que Hermione era el nombre de una canción que había escuchado en Inglaterra lo había salvado por ahora. Charlie había llegado a la casa unos segundos antes que él y estaba en la cocina preparándose unos emparedados. Cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, asomó la cabeza.  
  
-¡Ron, hermanito! ¿Quieres un emparedado de jamón? - preguntó.  
  
-No, gracias... pero, ¡Si recién comiste, te vas a poner tan gordo como el primo de Harry! - exclamó Ron.  
  
-¿Cómo quién? - preguntó Charlie desde la cocina.  
  
-Dudley, el primo de Harry... es una ballena asesina con piernas - respondió Ron.  
  
-Claro que no, jamás perdería este físico - dijo asomando su cuerpo a la puerta y levantando su camiseta, donde se podía observar un torso bien formado. - Y que tal Sophie, ¿la fuiste a dejar a su casa?  
  
-Sí, la dejé allá... - finalizó Ron.  
  
¿Se han dado cuenta cuando dejan a alguien querido en un lado y ustedes se van, que comienzan a extrañarlo de inmediato? Pues bien, a Ron no le sucedía esto. Se sentía muy extraño y a la vez culpable. Sophie era muy buena con él, una buena chica, una buena novia, pero... a Ron no le producía ese hormigueo en el estómago cuando la veía. No la extrañaba cuando se separaba de ella, ni se hallaba ansioso cada vez que iban a salir juntos. ¿Habría hecho mal en pedirle que fueran novios? Se recostó en su cama y miró la blancura del techo que se cernía sobre él. No tenía sueño, ni nada parecido, pero pensó que un ligero descanso no le sentaría mal. Además hoy le tocaría hacer la cena para él y para su hermano, y debía pensar en qué cocinaría. Tenía la ventana abierta, lo que facilitó el acceso de una gran lechuza gris que se posaba en ese momento en el alfeizar. Ron la miró, extrañado. Llevaba puesta una pañoleta oscura que decía "Correos Internacionales" y parecía algo cansada por el largo viaje. Desató el pergamino que traía atado a la pata y esperó, pacientemente, a que se le pagara lo correspondiente por el servicio. Ron bajó hasta el comedor y sacó de su chaqueta un galeón, para luego ir a la cocina por un poco de agua.  
  
-Toma, tu paga y algo de beber.- le dijo a la lechuza en cuanto subió a la habitación. El ave, agradecido por la atención, agitó las alas y comenzó a beber con su pequeño pico.  
  
Ron entonces leyó el pergamino. Iba dirigido a Charlie, pero supuso que él no se opondría a que la leyese.  
  
"Querido Charlie: Menos mal que escribes. Mamá ha dicho que tendrás que mandar más que una carta para perdonar tu olvido, pero acepta tus saludos. En cuanto a Ron, no le diré que tu me dijiste lo que me dijiste. No te preocupes...  
  
-¡Qué diablos le dijo Charlie a Ginny! -exclamó en voz alta. Pero continuó leyendo.  
  
...no sé si Ron querrá saber esto, pero Hermione se ha comprometido con Víctor Krum. Se va con él a Bulgaria, en la próxima semana. Lo siento por mi hermano, pero creo que él debe estar feliz con su novia, así que... Bueno, no te quito más tiempo. (Ya que eres un hombre muuuuuuuuyyyyy ocupado) Afectuosamente,  
  
Ginny Weasley."  
  
¿Había leído bien? Hermione se ha comprometido con Krum. Releyó la carta por si las moscas, pero lo único que consiguió fue terminar de convencerse de lo inevitable. Iba a perder a Hermione por segunda vez, no podía soportarlo. Pero antes debía arreglar cuentas con alguien...  
  
-¡CHARLES! - gritó en cuanto llegó a la cocina.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Ron... qué...  
  
Pero no logró continuar. Un fuerte puñetazo azotó contra su cara y lo dejó viendo snitch voladoras. Cuando recuperó la postura, vio delante de él a su hermano Ron, rojo hasta las orejas y sobándose el puño.  
  
-¿Qué pasa contigo, Ronald Weasley? - gritó su hermano desde el suelo.  
  
-No, ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿Porqué diablos le dijiste a Ginny sobre Sophie? No tenías por qué... sabías que Ginny correría a contarle a Hermione. - reclamó Ron.  
  
-¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? - preguntó Charlie más sereno.- ¿Qué Ginny se lo cuente a Hermione?  
  
-No, no es eso... - dijo Ron con amargura.- La voy a perder para siempre, Charlie. Hermione se va a Bulgaria con Víctor Krum...  
  
Los azules ojos de Ron se anegaron de lágrimas y se dejó caer contra la pared de la cocina. Cubrió su rostro con las manos. No quería que Charlie lo viera llorar. Su hermano, consciente de su culpabilidad, se acercó hasta él y puso su mano en el hombro de Ron.  
  
-Llorar no es lo que deberías hacer... - dijo Charlie.- Anda, ve a buscarla a Inglaterra, antes de que todo esté perdido.  
  
-Pero, ¿cómo? Te dije que no querría verme ni en pintura - contestó Ron.  
  
-Eso tú no lo sabes con certeza. - alegó Charlie.- Además, no pierdes nada con intentarlo.  
  
-Y... ¿y qué va a pasar con Sophie? ¿Qué le voy a decir? - preguntó Ron mostrando su empañado rostro.  
  
-Dile que es algo urgente... qué de esto depende tu vida.- finalizó Charlie.  
  
Estaba decidido. Seguiría el consejo de su hermano, costara lo que costara. No podía fallar más, tenía que enmendar su error. Pero primero debía enfrentar a Sophie. ¿Cómo decirle que debía irse a Inglaterra sin levantar sospechas? ¿Cómo no herirla? Subió hasta su habitación y reunió la ropa que necesitaba, aparte del valor suficiente. Planeó cómo viajaría. No tenía idea de transportes muggles y la red Flu no era tan extensa como para llegar a Inglaterra. Tampoco tenía un auto volador, ni una escoba que lo llevara tan lejos. Además, los muggles podrían verlo en el cielo. La mejor opción era aparecerse, sí. Había pasado las pruebas de aparición con buenos resultados y ya tenía su licencia. Bajó hasta el comedor, con su bolso y su chaqueta. Ahí estaba Charlie, esperándolo.  
  
-Te deseo la mejor suerte hermanito... -le dijo en tono amable.  
  
-Gracias, Charlie.  
  
Se despidieron con un abrazo fraternal y Ron salió por la puerta, hacia la casa de su novia. Le faltaba lo peor: explicarse.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-"Úrsula Broderik" - leyó.- Amiga, esto es magia negra. Alguien desea matarte...  
  
Úrsula se quedó paralizada, sintió que le faltaba el aire, que desfallecería en pocos minutos. Pensó en aquella posibilidad, podría morir, pero... ¿Quién sería capaz de aquello? No le había hecho mal a nadie ¿o sí?  
  
-Pero... pero... eso es imposible - dijo Úrsula con un hilillo de voz.  
  
-Claro que es posible - dijo Hermione con voz de preocupación.- ven conmigo, tenemos que hallar una solución.  
  
La tomó del brazo y echó a correr con ella saliendo del ministerio. Hermione tomó su auto y junto a Úrsula volaron (literalmente) hasta la casa de la primera. Su amiga no podía ni respirar, se sentía como sumergida en una piscina de la que no puedes salir porque alguien te está sumergiendo. Un agudo dolor en el pecho la hizo gritar y Hermione tuvo que controlar su auto, si no querían chocar. La casa de Hermione estaba a pocos kilómetros del ministerio, así que no les fue difícil llegar rápido. Casi a rastras, Hermione cargó a Úrsula hasta la casa y la dejó en un sofá, mientras ella se dirigía a su mejor herramienta: los libros.  
  
-Déjame ver... déjame ver... - Hermione buscaba en la sección "Magia Negra" de su libro de encantamientos.- Mmmm... mandrágoras... mantícoras... marca del diablo... Eeehh... morsmordre... muggles... murciélagos... ¡¡Murciélagos!! ¡Aquí está!  
  
Úrsula sólo gemía y asentía lentamente, mientras Hermione leía de aquel libro:  
  
Murciélagos, maldiciones a través de murciélagos: Aquel que sea maldito con la muerte de un murciélago y atado por siempre a  
su cuello, estará condenado a morir por cualquier circunstancia, ya sea  
habitual o casual, dentro de las veinticuatro horas siguientes.  
  
-Hermione, me voy a morir... - gemía Úrsula mientras violentos sollozos la estremecían.  
  
-No, no te vas a morir, no lo puedo permitir - decía Hermione con los ojos llorosos.- Tiene que haber un contra-maleficio.  
  
Siguió buscando más abajo por si encontraba algo que le sirviera. Lo único que podría salvar a Úrsula sería un milagro.  
  
-¡Aquí, aquí hay algo! - gritó Hermione de pronto.- Sólo podrán salvarse quienes, dentro de aquellas veinticuatro horas tengan la certeza de que alguien las ama, con una prueba legítima de aquello. ¿Qué significa esto?  
  
-No sé... pero sin duda alguna me voy a morir... - gimió Úrsula.  
  
-No, yo sé quien te puede ayudar... - dijo Hermione.- Harry.  
  
-¿Harry? Pero si él no me ama... él ha cerrado su corazón a cualquier mujer - se lamentó Úrsula.  
  
-Pero tú no eres cualquier mujer... - alegó Hermione.- Él de seguro te abrirá su corazón.  
  
Consolando a su amiga por la gravedad de su situación, Hermione la cuidó toda la tarde, hasta que Úrsula pudiera conciliar el sueño. Escribió una nota para Harry, explicándole el asunto, pero dejando lo del contra- maleficio para más tarde y advertirle así con más calma. Mientras tanto, los sueños de Úrsula no eran nada agradables. Se veía a sí misma atada de pies y manos, frente a un gran ventanal. Afuera, se hallaba Harry, dándole la espalda. Ella lo llamaba, desesperada, pero él no advertía su presencia. Las lágrimas hacían llagas en su rostro y las cuerdas que la ataban pronto se convertían en horribles serpientes.  
  
Despertó unas horas más tarde, con los ojos llorosos y los dientes adoloridos de tanto apretarlos. Hermione estaba junto a ella, dormitando en un sillón. Levantó su ahora pesado cuerpo y se dirigió fuera de la habitación. ¿Qué más daba permanecer ahí, si le quedaba tan poco? Harry nunca le diría que la amaba, y no quería alargar más ese sufrimiento. Con sigilo y mucho cuidado dirigió sus pasos hasta la puerta. La calle afuera se hallaba iluminada por los faroles de luz, pero pocas personas advirtieron su presencia. Iba como en trance, con la cara empapada a causa de las lágrimas. El puente de Londres estaba muy cerca.  
  
-*-  
  
Harry mientras tanto, acudía al llamado de Hermione. ¿Qué sería aquello tan grave que su amiga le había escrito? Llegó a casa de Hermione después de veinte minutos de camino. Bajó del auto y de inmediato notó algo extraño; la puerta de la casa estaba abierta de par en par y no había nadie afuera. Se preocupó de inmediato y entró a ver qué pasaba. En el comedor no había nadie, buscó en la cocina y en las otras habitaciones. Hermione se hallaba dormida en un sillón junto a su cama, en donde parecía haber dormido alguien.  
  
-Her... Hermi - la llamó Harry mientras la removía de sus sueños.  
  
-¿Qué...? ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Hermione media adormilada.  
  
-Hermi, soy Harry, ¿Por qué me has llamado? - preguntó Harry con impaciencia.  
  
-¿Harry? - luego de un momento reaccionó.- ¡Harry! Gracias al cielo... Harry pasó algo grave. Úrsula...  
  
-¿Qué pasó con Úrsula? - preguntó Harry ya más preocupado.  
  
-Úrsula... - miró la cama y comprobó que ella no estaba allí.- ¡Úrsula, estaba allí! ¡Te lo juro!  
  
-¿Ahí donde? - preguntó Harry cada vez más alterado.  
  
-En la cama... la dejé durmiendo. -gimió Hermione mientras buscaba por toda la casa. Se detuvo de pronto y se giró hacia su amigo.- Harry, Úrsula está en peligro... la han condenado a muerte.  
  
Harry no podía dar crédito a lo que Hermione le decía. ¿Quién sería capaz de tal atrocidad? Sin dudarlo un minuto, tomó a Hermione del brazo y la subió a su auto. Buscarían a Úrsula por cielo, mar y tierra si era necesario.  
  
-*-  
  
La vista era impresionante y el aire le helaba los huesos. Miles de autos pasaban a su alrededor y hacían sonar sus bocinas en señal de alerta. Pero ella no respondía, no se hallaba bien en aquel momento como para responder a las advertencias. Descalza, y con un vestido de gasa celeste que se había puesto aquel día, parecía más un ánima que una mujer. Su habitual trenza se había desarmado, y el largo cabello que la coronaba la envolvía a causa del viento. "¡Apártate loca!" le gritaban los conductores, pero sus oídos estaban irremediablemente tapados. Avanzó hasta el centro de aquel puente y se apoyó en el barandal. Moriría en cualquier minuto, de eso no había duda, y así, sacando fuerzas de la nada, alzó sus piernas y pasó al otro lado de la baranda, dispuesta a tirarse a las frías aguas del río.  
  
Mientras tanto, Harry y Hermione buscaban a Úrsula por doquier. Preguntaron por ella en todas las esquinas, pero nadie sabía nada. La angustia los consumía y los hacía desesperarse aún más. Cuando veían que las esperanzas se desvanecían, una mujer que mendigaba pan en la calle se les acercó.  
  
-La pobre de su amiga se veía tan mal... - les dijo así como así.  
  
-¿La ha visto? - preguntó Hermione con desesperación.- ¿Hacia donde se ha ido?  
  
-Yo la vi hace rato... - respondió la mujer con calma.- Iba hacia el puente...  
  
"¡El puente!" pensó Hermione, "no Úrsula, por favor no hagas una locura"  
  
-Gracias.- dijo Hermione, y el auto de Harry se dirigió rápidamente hacia el lugar señalado.  
  
Pero era casi imposible llegar hasta allá. El tráfico era insoportablemente enorme.  
  
-¿Qué hacemos Hermione? - preguntó Harry con apremio.  
  
-Pues... aunque me lleve una reprimenda, tengo que hacerlo. - dijo Hermione con determinación. Sacó su varita y apuntó al resto de los autos.- ¡Inmóvilus!  
  
Cómo si fuera una fotografía, el escenario que presenciaron entonces se congeló. Rápidamente bajaron del auto y corrieron a través de los demás. Buscando entre la multitud, hallaron a la muchacha en el barandal del puente, mirando hacia abajo, dispuesta a lanzarse. Harry la miró entonces y quiso correr hasta ella, pero por una extraña razón no podía avanzar.  
  
-¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó Harry desesperado al ver que no lograba llegar hasta ella.  
  
Hermione, con pesadumbre, respondió a aquella pregunta: - De seguro ha puesto una barrera.  
  
-¿Quién? ¿Úrsula? - exclamó Harry.  
  
-Sí, recuerda que también es bruja... - las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.- Yo nada puedo hacer. Estas barreras son inquebrantables.  
  
-No... no puede hacer eso.- declaró Harry.- ¡Úrsula! ¡ÚRSULA!  
  
Como sacada de un largo sueño, Úrsula giró la cabeza y vio quien la llamaba. Era él. Sonrió, luego de haber llorado tanto, pero supo que ya nada serviría. La barrera que había creado no le permitiría el paso a Harry y ella irremediablemente desaparecería. Harry empujaba como si fuera una enorme pared de ladrillos, pero no conseguía moverse ni un centímetro. Entonces el cuerpo de Úrsula se movió hacia delante, ya no había vuelta atrás.  
  
-¡¡¡ÚRSULA!!! - gritó Harry, mientras una fuerza interior que nunca había experimentado le ayudaba a romper la barrera. Sin dudarlo un segundo, se lanzó él también. Hermione corrió hasta el barandal y con mucho asombro, vio algo que ella ya había presenciado.  
  
Aquel escudo protector que había cubierto el cuerpo de Ron cuando iba a ser atacado por Voldemort, y que ella, producto del gran amor que sentía por el pelirrojo había formado, envolvía ahora a los chicos. Era como una burbuja de cristal que sostenía a Harry mientras él tomaba a Úrsula entre sus brazos. Con firmeza, la sujetó contra sí y se dejó caer al agua. El impacto que recibieron tras atravesar la superficie los dejó sin conocimiento a ambos. Hermione miraba desde arriba, acongojada. Por largo rato no hubo señales de ellos, lo que preocupó aún más a la chica. Sin demorarse más, corrió hasta el borde del río. Allí, esperanzada, lanzó su último hechizo de esperanza.  
  
-¡Ascenderet! - gritó.  
  
Las aguas se removieron de pronto, y los cuerpos entrelazados de Harry y Úrsula se levantaron desde el fondo. Levitando lentamente, Hermione guió a sus amigos hasta la orilla. Apoyó el oído en el pecho de Úrsula. Unos débiles latidos se escuchaban en su interior. El contra-maleficio había resultado, y sin necesidad de explicarle a Harry lo que debía hacer.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
¡Por fin! Creí que no terminaría este capi nunca... jejeje.  
  
Yap, adivinen qué... reviews:  
  
mauxi wood: ¡Qué bueno que te gusta mi fic! Para eso estoy yo, para tratar de deleitarlas y entretenerlas, espero hacer un buen trabajo. Yo tb soy 100% Harry/Ginny y Hermi/Ron, pero como ya he explicado, esta vez realicé unos pequeños revoltijos. Y sí... ¡¡¡MATEN A CHO!!!. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
MaR!!: Gracias por el review. (Todas ustedes me suben el ánimo) No te preocupes, algo voy a hacer con la bitch (así se escribe, ¿verdad?) de Cho. Bueno, la canción que puse es de Pilar Montenegro. Se llama "Quítame ese hombre". No es muy conocida que digamos, pero era una integrante de Garibaldi... y bueno, cuando escuché la canción, la encontré perfecta y bajé la letra. Lamentablemente no puedo incluirte en MSN, y aunque lo hiciera jamás podrías chatear conmigo, por que hace mucho tiempo que mi papá me lo tiene prohibido. ^^U. Bueno, saludillos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Katie Lupin: no lo había visto en ff. Pero me gustó lo que leí... es algo... como decir... extraño( me gustan las cosas extrañas) Voy a tratar de leer tu otro fic, pero ahora no puedo. Tengo que navegar escondida en Internet. ¿Y bueno, cuando es el cumpleaños de la Koala? Avísame. Chaolín. Tanina Potter.  
  
Lil Granger: a mí también me pasó lo mismo con Cho, pero cuando leí el quinto libro. Es tan... tan... hueca la pobre. Jejeje. La verdad es que esos nervios y un poco de la personalidad de Úrsula son parte de mi misma personalidad. Claro que yo no toco flauta traversa... jejeje. Para nada. Con suerte toco "estrellita de papel" en flauta dulce. A mis hijos les pondré nombres locos... como sacados de los libros. Si es niño, le voy a poner Aquiles Mikael; si es niña, Eleanor o Elbereth. Claro que igual depende mucho del apellido que tengan... bueno, saludos, cuídate. Tanina Potter.  
  
Vika Riddle: Jajaja, lo de los autos es culpa de mi hermano, que es fanático de ellos. Él me dio algunas ideas para los coches que llevaran Harry, Hermione y Draco. A mí tb me hubiera gustado darle una cachetada a la maldita de Cho, se lo tenía bien merecido. ¡Qué bakan que te hayan gustado los besos! Lo que pasa es que a mí ya se me habían olvidado... claro que no pierdo las esperanzas de que * cierta * persona me dé uno. (Claro que a los ojos del mundo, es casi imposible... algo así como pecaminoso, jejeje) Y gracias por incluir después a Remus o Ron... *_* ¡¡Son tan lindos ellos!! Jajaja... Yap, amigui... cuídese. Tanina Potter. 


	14. Más vale tarde que nunca

Capítulo 14: MÁS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA.  
  
-¡Ron! ¡Se nota que me extrañas! - exclamó Sophie al ver llegar a su novio a casa, recibiéndolo con un enorme abrazo y un beso. Ron sólo atinó a sonreír.- Pasa, pasa... siéntate. Sophie no vivía con sus padres, pero sí rodeada de amigas y compañeras de trabajo. Algo así como una pensión para las trabajadoras del local en donde se atendía a los cuidadores de dragones, como Ron. Seis chicas más compartían la casa, pero cada una de ellas poseía su propia habitación, con un patio exterior en común. El lugar donde se encontraba Ron ahora era el living de aquella casa.  
  
-Y dime, ¿qué te ha hecho volver tan rápido? - preguntó Sophie con alegría.  
  
Ron no sabía qué contestar, cómo empezar. No podía lanzarle todo de frentón, o la dañaría.  
  
-Es que... necesito hablar contigo - comenzó Ron. Sophie entonces se percató del bolso que llevaba el pelirrojo.  
  
-No me digas que... que te vienes para acá... - dedujo Sophie. Al ver que Ron no reaccionaba, se lanzó sobre él, entusiasmada.- ¡Ron, te vienes a vivir conmigo!  
  
-No, Sophie, no es eso - le dijo Ron separándose lentamente de ella.- Yo... vengo a despedirme.  
  
La muchacha se sorprendió mucho, frunció el ceño y luego volvió a sonreír.  
  
-Mmmm... casi caigo... qué bromista eres Ron - exclamó Sophie riendo con gracia.  
  
-No es broma, Sophie - la cortó Ron.- Yo... debo irme.  
  
-Pero... ¿por qué o qué? - preguntó Sophie con curiosidad.- ¿Es por mí, Ron? ¿Te hice algún daño...?  
  
-No, Sophie, claro que no - respondió Ron.- Tú has sido muy buena conmigo... es sólo que... se ha presentado una emergencia en Londres y...  
  
-¿Londres? ¿Le pasó algo a alguno de tu familia? - preguntó la chica.  
  
-No, ni Dios lo quiera - explicó Ron.- Pero es algo muy urgente...  
  
-Entonces, ¡voy contigo! ¡Yo te acompaño a Londres! - exclamó Sophie. - así aprovecho para conocer a tu familia y...  
  
-No puedes.- dijo Ron con seriedad. - Es que... es un asunto difícil y solamente yo puedo solucionarlo y tengo que hacerlo rápido.  
  
-Pero... Ron, no puedes dejarme sola aquí - dijo Sophie con expresión de tristeza.- te voy a extrañar demasiado.  
  
-Lo sé, Sophie, yo también lo haré, pero es inevitable... - declaró Ron.  
  
Sophie se lanzó a los brazos de Ron, abrazándolo. No quería dejarlo ir. Algo le estaba diciendo en su interior que no volvería a verlo.  
  
-Entonces... - comenzó a decir la chica con voz melosa.- Regálame esta noche.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Ron con sorpresa.  
  
-Qué esta noche... será para los dos.  
  
Llevándolo del brazo, lo guió hasta su habitación. Ron sentía que le ardían las orejas y un leve escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. En el interior de la habitación se sentía una calidez increíble y las rápidas manos de Sophie se hicieron expertas frente a las torpes manos de Ron. Ella de verdad lo amaba, tanto como para entregarse por completo a él, pero ¿y el pelirrojo? A pesar de sus dudas, Ron concentró todas sus fuerzas en corresponder a aquellas caricias y amarla tanto como ella lo hacía. La noche era tan cálida y el aroma al cuerpo de Sophie tan agradable, que lo embriagaba por completo. Sentía su pulso a mil por hora y la sangre hirviéndole por cada rincón de su cuerpo. En cada beso y en cada caricia había algo que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Sólo se dejó llevar...  
  
-*-  
  
La luz del sol le dio en plena cara cuando despertó. Le costó darse cuenta de que no se hallaba en su cama, si no en una ajena de sábanas beige, que desprendían un fuerte aroma a mujer. Se descubrió a sí mismo, desnudo y de espaldas, con la cara volteada hacia la ventana. Miró al otro extremo. Un rostro blanco, rodeado de una impresionante cabellera castaña que desbordaba por la almohada y un cuerpo de mujer cubierto por las mantas se hallaba a pocos centímetros de él. Por un momento creyó que se trataba de Hermione, pero la realidad le decía otra cosa: había pasado la noche no con Hermione, si no con alguien físicamente muy parecida a ella; Sophie. Lentamente, sin deseos de despertarla, se levantó de la cama. Un rayo de luz atravesó su mente: "Hermione" pensó. "Hermione se va con Víctor Krum a Bulgaria". Si no se daba prisa la perdería para siempre. Tan rápido como sus manos se lo permitieron, tomó sus ropas y se vistió en unos minutos. Tenía su bolso y su chaqueta en el living, así que salió de la habitación rogándole a Dios que no hubiera nadie allí que pudiera armar un escándalo por su presencia. Vestido sólo con unos pantalones de algodón negros, una camisa roja de mangas largas y la chaqueta que traía, se dirigió hasta un lugar más deshabitado que ese. No podía permitir que cualquier muggle lo viera desaparecer como una alma en pena, así que eligió caminar hasta un callejón oscuro desprovisto de miradas curiosas que quedaba a pocos pasos de la pensión de Sophie. Con todas sus fuerzas, concentró sus pensamientos en el destino que debía tomar: Inglaterra. Esperaba que nada saliera mal, que llegara con todo su cuerpo al lugar deseado y sobre todo, esperaba hallarla y decirle cuanto la amaba y cuanto la había extrañado. Pedirle perdón por haber salido de su vida sin siquiera despedirse y rehacer lo que nunca fue hecho... Con un leve ¡puff! el callejón quedó vacío.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Se le había hecho habitual verla todos los días al despertar. Era tan hermosa su imagen, que le costaba imaginarse que antes la había odiado. Pero ahora, cómo no amarla si ella era tan buena, tan dedicada y tan hermosa. La cabellera roja que antes había despreciado por encontrarla inferior a él, ahora la veía tan delicada, la sentía tan suave y aquellos ojos azules que lo miraban con dulzura al despertar, parecían un mar inmenso perdido en el paraíso. Ella era la culpable de que su corazón se sintiera tan bien, que su alma estuviera en más calma que nunca y no quería que aquellos sentimientos se perdieran por nada.  
  
-Mira como me has curado - le dijo sonriéndole.  
  
-Yo no he sido, en el hospital te han tratado muy bien - le recalcó la pelirroja.  
  
-Sí, pero si tú no hubieras estado aquí, yo habría muerto inevitablemente, jamás hubiera salido del coma.- declaró el chico.  
  
-No digas eso, Draco. - lo interrumpió Ginny.- Te quiero mucho y no hubiera soportado el que te hubieras quedado en coma. Aunque sea zamarreándote te hubiera despertado.  
  
-Ja, no seas tan brusca - exclamó Draco.- Gracias Ginny... Imagínate que ya puedo hablar con normalidad.  
  
-Ya era hora -rió Ginny.- Parecías Robocop.  
  
-¿Quién? -preguntó Draco.  
  
-Robocop... un tipo de hojalata que veía Hermione cuando fui a su casa para las vacaciones... pero no me tomes en cuenta - declaró Ginny.  
  
-Eso es imposible. - dijo Draco.- Es imposible no tomarte en cuenta...  
  
Ginny sintió que le ardían las mejillas y las orejas. El rubio buscó su mano y la tomó con suavidad. Un leve escalofrío le llegó hasta la punta de los pies y rebotó hasta sus manos. Draco le sonreía con tal calidez, para nada parecida a esas sonrisas forzadas que conoció en Hogwarts; sonreía de verdad, de pura alegría y emoción.  
  
Un curandero llegó hasta la habitación, llevando consigo una silla de ruedas. Ginny se extrañó de que Harry no estuviera ahí, supervisando todas las salidas y entradas de Draco.  
  
-Disculpe, vengo a llevarme al señor Malfoy a recuperación.- dijo el curandero, un hombre bajito y de cabellos ralos que poca fuerza demostraba con sus delgaduchos brazos.  
  
-Eeehh... ¿y el doctor Potter, señor? - preguntó Ginny mientras ayudaba a Draco a bajar de la cama.  
  
-Pues... hoy no podrá venir. Se encuentra en el tercer piso, guardando reposo.- respondió el curandero.  
  
-Pero... ¿qué le ha pasado? ¿Por qué se halla guardando reposo? - preguntó algo nerviosa.  
  
-Parece que tuvo un accidente. Se cayó del puente de Londres...  
  
-Potter si que está loco.- acotó Draco.  
  
-¿Cómo es que se ha caído del puente de Londres? - preguntó Ginny.  
  
-No lo sé... -dijo el curandero acomodando a Draco en la silla.- También llegó una muchachita... se veía tan pálida la pobre.  
  
"Muchachita" pensó Ginny. "¿Acaso Hermione... o quizás, Úrsula?". Llevó ella misma la silla de ruedas de Draco y lo acompañó a recuperación. Pero estaba asustada. ¿Qué habría pasado para que Harry se cayera del puente de Londres? Se disculpó con Draco un momento, quería saber lo que realmente había pasado y caminó entre las habitaciones siguientes. Había olvidado preguntar en qué habitación se hallaba Harry, pero no hubo que preguntar demasiado. Hermione estaba entrando en una de ellas, con una bolsa de comida.  
  
-Her... ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Ginny al llegar.  
  
-No te preocupes Gin, puedes pasar y hablar con Harry si quieres.- respondió la chica.  
  
Entraron en la habitación. Dentro, había dos camillas muy cerca una de la otra. En una descansaba Harry, leyendo el periódico y en la otra estaba Úrsula, profundamente dormida. Ginny pensó que le habían jugado una broma, pues por las buenas condiciones en que se hallaba Harry, nadie podría haber dicho que había sufrido un accidente.  
  
-Hola Ginny, ¿Qué tal? - saludó Harry.  
  
-Bien, pero... ¿qué te ha sucedido? - preguntó Ginny con extrañeza.- ¿Decidiste cambiar tu papel de médico por el de enfermo?  
  
-Claro, para ver las dos caras de la moneda -rió Harry.- No, no es eso. Sólo me caí del puente, iba un poco distraído...  
  
-No es cierto - le dijo Hermione. Luego, se dirigió a Ginny.- Harry se ha portado como un héroe...  
  
-¿De nuevo? ^^ - preguntó Ginny.  
  
-¬¬ graciosa. - dijo Harry.- No seas tan exagerada, hice lo que tenía que hacer...  
  
-Bueno, ¿Y qué hiciste? - preguntó Ginny con impaciencia.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que Úrsula estaba algo deprimida... y quiso tirarse del puente de Londres.- respondió Hermione.  
  
-Pero, ¿por qué se deprimió? No creo que halla sido por el trabajo... o por alguien... - exclamó Ginny, dirigiéndole una pequeña mirada a Harry.  
  
-Sí, eso mismo me pregunto yo... no me explicaste todo ayer... - reclamó Harry.  
  
-Bueno, lo que pasó fue que Úrsula recibió ayer un paquete sin remitente. Le dije que tuviera cuidado, pero no me escuchó. Era una maldición... alguien la quiso matar y sólo le dio veinticuatro horas... - declaró Hermione.  
  
Ginny ahogó un grito de miedo y pidió con su mirada que Hermione siguiera con el relato.  
  
-El contra-maleficio era muy simple, pero Úrsula creyó que jamás sucedería algo así - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Harry.  
  
-A lo que hiciste tú, Harry... debía haber una demostración de amor legítima - explicó Hermione.  
  
Harry se turbó un poco ante las palabras de su amiga. Él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que sin querer había realizado el contra-maleficio. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco y volteó la cara para ver detenidamente a quien dormía a su lado. Recostada entre sus largos cabellos castaños, descansaba Úrsula. Se veía tranquila, había recuperado el rosado de sus mejillas y entre las sábanas blancas parecía una criatura mágica, como una hada que duerme sobre las hojas de los árboles.  
  
Las chicas sonrieron al ver aquella escena. Harry por fin estaba tranquilo, sin recuerdos dolorosos que lo atormentaran, sin irritarse a cada rato luego de recordarlos.  
  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos - susurró Hermione a Ginny.  
  
-Sí... así me acompañas a ver a Draco - dijo Ginny en voz baja.  
  
Juntas y sin hacer ruido, salieron de la habitación. Harry no se percató de aquello hasta bastante rato después. Siguiendo las protestas de su corazón, bajó de la cama, aún adolorido por algunas magulladuras y se sentó a los pies de la cama de Úrsula. No deseaba despertarla, sólo mirarla. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla y darle las gracias; no podía creer que en tan poco tiempo había dejado atrás aquellos malos recuerdos, aquel odio que sentía por Cho y aquella desconfianza que le producía el amor. Los latidos de su corazón retumbaron tan fuerte, que Harry creyó por un minuto que despertarían a la chica y quiso reprimirlos colocando su mano en el pecho. Pero no había nada que hacer, aquello le demostraba lo que tanto había temido: estaba enamorado.  
  
Suavemente, sin intenciones de armar un escándalo, acomodó su cuerpo al lado del de Úrsula y la abrazó delicadamente. Podía sentir la calidez de su respiración y los latidos de su corazón, ahora más calmados. Podía sentir la suave piel que envolvía sus manos y deslizar las suyas por los cabellos de la chica. Esta vez sentía que podía ser él mismo, que no tendría que armarse de valor para hablar de amor con ella, ni que se le revolverían las tripas cada vez que tuviera que acercársele. Era muy distinto de aquel sentimiento que alguna vez le profesó a Cho. Definitivamente era lo que deseaba sentir para toda la vida.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-¿En serio te tienes que ir hoy? - preguntó Ginny algo triste.  
  
-Sí, ya es hora... Víctor incluso lo había pospuesto un poco para que yo terminara de arreglar mis asuntos en el ministerio - respondió Hermione.  
  
-Pero... ¿y Úrsula? ¿La vas a dejar sola? - preguntó Ginny.  
  
-No, para nada... la dejo en buenas manos - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.  
  
-Si tú lo dices - dijo Ginny.  
  
Estaban las dos paradas a la salida del hospital. Ginny había tratado de resignarse a la idea de que Hermione se fuera. Perdería una gran amiga, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada. De pronto vieron venir un auto, un Mazda 323 propiedad de Hermione. Al detenerse frente a ellas, salió de la cabina del conductor un tipo alto, de cabellos oscuros y cejas pobladas. Llevaba un terno negro a rayas y debajo de él, una camisa blanca formal. Se había dejado crecer algo de pelo en la barba, lo que lo hacía verse algo más mayor.  
  
-¿Estás lista, Hermione? - preguntó el Búlgaro con su acento característico.  
  
-Sí, muy lista - declaró Hermione.  
  
Krum tomó la cartera de Hermione y la echó en el auto.  
  
-Te voy a echar mucho de menos - declaró Ginny.  
  
-Yo también, Gin - le dijo Hermione abrazándola.  
  
Krum se despidió de la pelirroja y subió al auto. Hermione hizo lo mismo unos instantes después. Hasta que el coche no hubo desaparecido, Ginny no se despegó de aquel lugar. Ahora le tocaba volver al hospital y ver como seguía la recuperación de Draco. Por un momento pensó en su propuesta; no era mala idea y sabía que con el tiempo el amor podría volverse más fuerte. Aún estaba algo insegura, pero como le había pedido Draco, se arriesgaría. De un momento a otro, Ginny fue sacada de sus cavilaciones por un singular sonido, como si una burbuja de agua hubiera explotado. Se detuvo en seco. Lentamente giró sobre sus talones. Tenía el leve presentimiento de que algo importante pasaría si se daba la vuelta a mirar.  
  
En un segundo estuvo frente a los ojos atónitos de un pelirrojo mucho más alto que ella, de facciones adultas pero conservando las líneas de un adolescente. Aquellos atónitos ojos azules, muy parecidos a los suyos, la miraron de arriba a abajo. Había salido de la nada, con un bolso y una chaqueta puesta sobre los hombros.  
  
Antes de darse cuenta, el pelirrojo abrió la boca y la deformó hasta hacer una sonrisa...  
  
-Hola Gin - saludó.  
  
Sin dudarlo dos veces, Ginny se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano, gritando como loca.- ¡¡¡RON!!! ¡Has vuelto!  
  
-Ginny, dime... ¿Dónde está Hermione? -preguntó Ron con impaciencia al separarse de ella.  
  
Su hermana lo miró con una expresión de tristeza. Era difícil decirle lo inevitable. Era difícil decirle que había llegado demasiado tarde.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ups! Ya.. terminé el capítulo 14... por fin. Apuesto a que no esperaban que pasara esto, ¿verdad?  
  
Reviews:  
  
Azazel_Black: Claro que lo continúo. Espero que te guste.  
  
ginny_g4: Gracias por las palabras. Y no sólo el capítulo 13 tiene romance, si no todos los que vengan. A propósito, mándame tu fic... yo no tengo ningún problema en leerlo y revisarlo. Tanina Potter.  
  
Deina-Yagami: ¿Así que miembro de la Orden Siriusiana? ¡Qué bien! Bueno, cuando haya alguna Orden Remusiana o Ronaldsiana, avísenme. Jejejeje... No te preocupes por no haber dejado reviews antes, a mí también me pasa lo mismo de repente :P A mí también me agradaba Cho en el cuarto libro, la encontraba... pasable. Pero apenas leí el quinto libro quería matarla... Con esos celos idiotas que le daban... ¡Con razón Harry se hartó de ella! Y bueno, ¡quién fuera Úrsula! Aunque a veces prefiero ser más Hermione... o Sophie, para estar más cerca de mi pelirrojo weno. Ya, saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Lil Granger: Jajaja, yo también quiero un niño como Ron. No, no un niño... un hombre como Ron (eso estaría mejor) No te preocupes por Cho, ya recibirá su merecido. Mientras pueda voy a seguir actualizando, siempre y cuando mis papás no me pillen... ^^U Tú también me caes bien... es divertido compartir con tantas personas alrededor del mundo... (O sea, "Around the World", como dice el profesor Salomón, jejeje) Bueno, cuídate, saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
¡¡¡Ah Sip!!! Se me olvidaba... quiero recomendarles un fic, es de mi amiga Katie Lupin, se llama "HP y la sagrada vid". Yo lo acabo de leer y me pareció bastante bueno, tiene un buen soporte y ha mejorado muchísimo desde el anterior (Es verdad, Paloma, no te enojes) ¡¡Yap, así que léanlo y déjenle reviews, por fis!!  
  
Atte. Tanina Potter. 


	15. Lo que pude hacer y no hice

Capítulo 15: LO QUE PUDE HACER Y NO HICE.  
  
Era difícil contestar a aquella pregunta sin causarle un dolor tremendo a su pobre hermano. Pasaban los segundos; Ron la miraba con impaciencia y Ginny no sabía como empezar. Balbuceó algunas sílabas y como si le hubiera costado trabajo construir las palabras en su boca, habló lanzando un suspiro.  
  
-Se ha ido.  
  
Ron también tardó en asimilar aquella corta frase, que retumbaba en sus oídos como un gong chino. Cerró un momento los ojos...  
  
-¿Qué has dicho? - preguntó el pelirrojo.  
  
-Se ha ido, Ron. Hermione acaba de irse - respondió su hermana menor.  
  
No podía creerlo. Hubiese llegado dos minutos antes y la hubiera alcanzado. Lanzándole un golpe al viento, exclamó:  
  
-¡Maldita sea!... y ahora ¿qué voy a hacer?  
  
-No lo sé, Ron... Hermione se ha ido con su novio y dudo que vuelva pronto. - explicó Ginny.  
  
-Pero... no puede ser - abatido, Ron abrazó a su hermana.- Soy un idiota, la he perdido.  
  
Ginny no hallaba qué contestar, no sabía como consolar a su hermano.  
  
-¿No hay manera de buscarla? - preguntó Ron esperanzado. - Digo, ¿en qué se iban? ¿Sabes su dirección en Bulgaria?  
  
-No, Ron, no me dejaron su dirección... se iban a ir en el auto de Hermione, dudo que puedas alcanzarla. - respondió Ginny.  
  
-Me lo merezco... este es mi castigo por haberla dejado sola hace tres años... - dijo Ron con pesadumbre.  
  
-No es tu culpa, Ron... ¡cálmate! Vamos, entremos y conversaremos más tranquilamente - le invitó su hermana.  
  
Cabizbajo, Ron entró con Ginny del brazo y subieron juntos hasta la cafetería del hospital. Allí, Ginny pudo explicarle los últimos sucesos que habían ocurrido en aquel mes, sobre todo lo de Draco. Ron no podía creer que su hermana quisiera involucrarse sentimentalmente con Malfoy. Nunca había sido del completo agrado del pelirrojo, pero por lo que le decía su hermana, el rubio había cambiado del infierno al cielo. Ron por su lado, le contaba todo lo relacionado con Rumania, de su trabajo con los dragones y de Charlie. Aunque lo que más le interesaba a Ginny, era saber de Sophie.  
  
-¿Qué quieres que te cuente? - preguntó Ron con tranquilidad.  
  
-Pues... cómo es ella, cómo va su relación... no sé, tú debes saber más que yo - explicó Ginny.  
  
-Bueno, ella es una chica muy bella, muy amable y tierna. - comenzó Ron.- la conocí después de atender a una pobre dragona que se quejaba por un huevo que tenía atorado en la pelvis. Se nota que me quiere mucho... que de verdad me ama...  
  
-¿Y tú, Ron? ¿Tú la amas? - preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.  
  
Ron se quedó en blanco. Nervioso, comenzó a balbucear.  
  
-Pues... yo... o sea... yo...  
  
-No la amas, ya veo - concluyó Ginny.  
  
-Claro que no, o sea... la quiero mucho, la respeto mucho - explicó Ron.  
  
-Pero no la amas... eso ya me quedó más que claro - agregó Ginny.  
  
-No... - afirmó Ron.- El recuerdo de Hermione no se ha borrado de mi mente.  
  
-¿Y por qué no viniste antes a buscarla, a decirle cuanto la amabas? - preguntó Ginny.  
  
-Por que soy un idiota... -respondió Ron.- Siempre creí que ella me odiaría si volvía a presentarme por estos lados.  
  
-Sí, definitivamente eres un idiota - dijo Ginny alzando las cejas.- Si vieras cuán equivocado estabas...  
  
-¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Ron con sorpresa.  
  
-A nada... será mejor que Hermione te lo explique todo.- declaró Ginny.  
  
Ron frunció el ceño. A lo mejor esa respuesta se demoraría años en ser emitida y el pelirrojo ya no deseaba esperar más. Se terminó el café y bajó con su hermana para visitar a su viejo amigo, Harry.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Una pequeña lechuza llegó en ese instante al despacho de Harry, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Traía un mensaje de otro curandero del hospital.  
  
"Oye, Potter, ayúdame con este paciente, ha llegado en muy mal estado. Estoy en el subterráneo del hospital; sabes a qué me refiero. Atte. Lionel Grant."  
  
Harry sabía a lo que se refería Lionel con eso del subterráneo. Tendría que atender una nueva autopsia. Recién había salido de la camilla y ahora debía enfrentarse a la muerte, pero gracias a Dios, no en carne propia. También había pedido que trasladasen a Úrsula a su casa, ya que se encontraba ya en perfecto estado y no había nada más que hacer por ella. Harry sonrió ante estos pensamientos. Recordó la cara de Úrsula cuando Harry por fin le dijo "Te amo" y aquella pequeña pataleta infantil que le dio al saber que tendría que separarse de él por unas horas. Harry le prometió que cuando terminara su turno, iría hasta su casa y la visitaría. Aquello le había subido por completo el ánimo, cosa que le ayudaba a soportar el frío ambiente de la morgue. Con todos sus instrumentos de trabajo, bajó hasta el lugar señalado. Ahí estaba Lionel, con dos curanderas más, revisando el cuerpo de una nueva persona.  
  
-¡Qué tal, Lionel! - saludó Harry.  
  
-¡Qué tal, Harry! Aquí estoy, al servicio de la muerte... - respondió Grant.  
  
-Sí, ya veo... ¿Qué pasó esta vez? - preguntó Harry acercándose al cuerpo, que tenía el rostro cubierto por una sábana.  
  
-Algo muy extraño - dijo Lionel anotando en su tablilla.- La mujer no presentaba signos de hemofilia ni nada por el estilo, pero sufrió un pequeño corte en el brazo y se ha desangrado por completo.  
  
-¡Qué extraño! - Harry levantó la sábana y vio aquél rostro seco que se escondía tras ella. Estaba toda desfigurada, como si se tratara de una momia egipcia recién descubierta. Su expresión facial le decía a Harry que el temor y el dolor se habían apoderado de ella en sus últimos momentos. De lo que Harry pudo percatarse, fue de sus largos cabellos lisos de color oscuro. - ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba?  
  
-No, no te he dicho... - respondió Grant.- Déjame ver... sí, aquí está. Chang era su apellido... Cho Chang.  
  
Harry no daba crédito a sus oídos. Volvió a mirar aquel desfigurado rostro y sintió que las tripas se le retorcían en el estómago como peces en una red. Se sintió mal, le dolía la cabeza, no podía pensar bien. Se disculpó con Lionel y subió hasta los servicios del hospital. Todo lo que había comido al desayuno, quedó tirado en el agua de un retrete. Cansado ya de expulsar hasta lo que no había comido, Harry se sentó a un lado del inodoro y comenzó a unir las piezas que faltaban en ese rompecabezas. De seguro Cho le había enviado aquel paquete a Úrsula y el hechizo se había revertido. Nunca pensó que Cho fuera capaz de poner en peligro la vida de alguien, no la veía como una amenaza, si no como una mujer despechada que buscaba a toda costa su atención. No quiso aceptar que Cho lo merecía; por un lado, ella le inspiraba ahora sólo lástima y pena.  
  
Lentamente, subió hasta su despacho y se preparó un jugo de calabazas para pasar el mal rato. Pensó en escribirle a Úrsula de lo sucedido, pero creyó que ella no querría saber más del asunto, así que desistió de su idea. Un momento después, alguien golpeó a su puerta. Una cabellera roja se asomó al interior.  
  
-Hola Harry ¿puedo pasar? - preguntó la mujer.  
  
-Claro, Ginny, pasa - accedió Harry.  
  
-¿Estás muy ocupado? - preguntó Ginny.  
  
-No, para nada... - respondió Harry.- ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Draco?  
  
-No, no es eso - respondió Ginny. Notó lo inusualmente blanco que se encontraba Harry y preguntó.- Oye, ¿te sientes mal? ¡Estás palidísimo!  
  
-¿En serio? No te preocupes... me ha dolido un poco el estómago, pero no es nada, ya se me pasará.- contestó Harry.  
  
-Ojalá... - siguió Ginny.- ¿Sabes? Te traigo una excelente noticia...  
  
-¿Y qué podría ser tan bueno? - preguntó el medimago.  
  
-No sé... pregúntale a mi hermano - respondió la pelirroja.  
  
Harry tardó un poco en entender las palabras de su amiga, pero en cuanto Ron asomó la cabeza por la puerta del despacho, supo a qué se refería. Un chico alto, de cabellera roja y enormes ojos azules lo miraba con alegría desde el otro extremo de la habitación. A su juicio, Ron había dejado la adolescencia hace mucho pero no había perdido su expresión jovial que lo caracterizaba.  
  
-¡Hola Harry! - saludó Ron alzando una mano.  
  
Harry se aproximó hasta el pelirrojo y lo abrazó como a un hermano. Luego tomó su cabeza y poniéndola debajo de su brazo, frotó fuertemente su puño sobre ella.  
  
-¿Cómo estás, Weasley? - preguntó Harry con alegría.  
  
-Bien, pero... ¡ay! Me haces daño... - dijo Ron con voz de dolor.  
  
Harry lo soltó un momento, tiempo que Ron ocupó para tomar él la cabeza de Harry y frotarla contra su puño.  
  
-¡No se vale con venganza! - gritó Harry entre risas.  
  
-¡Ya verás lo que es el dolor! - exclamó Ron.- ¡Eso te pasa por meterte con un Weasley!  
  
Ginny se reía a carcajadas por aquella escena, y sobre todo cuando notó sus cabelleras arremolinadas y desordenadas una vez que se hubieron calmado. Con un pequeño movimiento de su varita, puso tres cervezas de mantequilla en el escritorio, que Harry y Ron recibieron con alegría.  
  
-¡Qué bueno que estés de vuelta, Ron! - exclamó Harry con alegría. - Pero podrías comenzar por explicar porqué nunca escribiste.  
  
-Lo siento Harry, pero... te seré sincero... ¡Se me olvidó! - explicó Ron. Harry por supuesto, no creyó en sus palabras y lo miró detenidamente con el ceño fruncido.- está bien, está bien... lo hice por Hermione.  
  
-¿Hermione? ¿Por qué Hermione? - preguntó Harry con curiosidad. Él sabía de los sentimientos de su amigo por la chica, pero no entendía aquella explicación.  
  
-Sabes que me fui de Inglaterra sin decirle nada... - comenzó a decir Ron.- por lo que pensé que jamás me perdonaría...  
  
-Explícale la verdad, Ron - dijo Ginny de pronto.  
  
-Pero... va a sonar idiota, Harry no me va a creer... - dijo Ron mirando a su hermana.  
  
-Claro que te creeré... siempre he confiado en ti - declaró Harry.  
  
Ron, dudando al principio, explicó la verdadera razón de su huida de Inglaterra...  
  
-Durante el séptimo curso tuve una serie de sueños muy extraños... - comenzó a decir el pelirrojo.-... en ellos veía a Hermione, vestida toda de blanco y aguardando en un altar... Yo me acercaba hasta ella, pero apenas la tocaba, su vestido se volvía rojo sangre y ella desaparecía por completo... Busqué el significado de ese sueño en los libros de la biblioteca y descubrí que se trataba de una premonición...  
  
-No estarás hablando en serio, ¿verdad? - preguntó Harry, algo incrédulo.- O sea, nosotros nunca nos tragamos las patrañas que Trelawney nos enseñó, ni lo extraño que decía Firenze.  
  
-Sí, lo sé Harry, pero se me hizo demasiado extraño que todos los días tuviera ese sueño - argumentó Ron.- además, en los últimos días, ya no veía a Hermione desaparecer solamente, si no que veía a un bebé llorando junto a ella... supuse que no era mío, por que no se parecía a ninguno de mi familia... ella estaría en peligro si yo me quedaba aquí, pero ahora he vuelto y el destino me la arrebata otra vez.  
  
-¡Patrañas! - exclamó Harry.- a Hermione nunca le pasará nada contigo por que tú de verdad la quieres...  
  
-Lo sé, pero después ya no me atreví a volver y el trabajo me absorbió por completo - dijo Ron.- además, Hermione debe hallarse feliz con el estúpido de Víctor.  
  
-No creo que sea tan estúpido, por que supo ganarse a Hermione en poco tiempo... - dijo Ginny.- pero dudo que lo ame tanto como él a ella.  
  
-Ojalá así sea - repuso Ron.  
  
-No te preocupes, Ron - le dijo Harry en tono amable.- Aquí te ayudaremos a sobrellevar tu pena.  
  
-¡Me vas a hacer llorar, Harry! - decía Ron, mientras se secaba unas lágrimas imaginarias.  
  
-¬¬ ¡lo digo enserio! - exclamó Potter.  
  
-¿Y crees que yo no? ^^ - preguntó el pelirrojo.- También tengo sentimientos, "no soy sólo un cuerpo bonito"  
  
-Par de locos - decía Ginny mientras se partía de risa.  
  
Siguieron disfrutando de su conversación por bastante rato, hasta que Ginny se disculpó un momento para ir a ver a Draco.  
  
-¿Por qué tanta preocupación por ese idiota? - preguntó el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-Porque ese "idiota" cómo tú lo llamas, podría llegar a ser tu cuñado... - dijo Ginny mientras salía de la habitación.  
  
Ron pensó un momento en la respuesta de su hermana, y luego, como si se tratara de su madre, le gritó: - ¡Virginia Weasley! ¡Te prohíbo que te líes con ese tipo! Eres muy pequeña para tanto compromiso, ¡Ginny! ¡Vuélvete!  
  
Pero Ginny ya se había perdido de vista y Harry miraba a su amigo con alegría. No había cambiado en nada, no había perdido para nada a su amigo del alma.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó Ginny al asomar la cabeza en la habitación del rubio.  
  
-No tienes ni qué preguntar - respondió Malfoy.  
  
La pelirroja se acercó hasta la camilla de Draco, donde su amigo la esperaba, sentado de piernas cruzadas y con un ejemplar de "El profeta" en sus manos. Mientras Draco leía el periódico, Ginny le contaba de la llegada de su hermano Ron.  
  
-¿Weasley está aquí? - preguntó Draco con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-Sí... ¿no te agrada la idea? - preguntó Ginny con sorpresa.  
  
-No mucho... sabes que tu hermano jamás me cayó en gracia - dijo Malfoy volviendo a mirar el periódico.- Y creo que yo tampoco le agrado demasiado.  
  
-Pero no seas así. Eso pasó durante el colegio... y ustedes ya están bastante grandes como para ponerse a pelear por niñerías - declaró la pelirroja en tono serio.  
  
-Sí, lo sé... yo por lo menos maduré, no sé tu hermano...  
  
-¡Draco! - exclamó Ginny molesta.- No ofendas a mi hermano.  
  
-No lo estoy ofendiendo, sólo digo lo que recuerdo - declaró el rubio.- Y lo que recuerdo es que Weasley nunca fue lo suficiente maduro como para decirle a Hermione que la quería...  
  
-¿Y cómo sabes tú eso? - preguntó Ginny, sorprendida.  
  
-Porque se le notaba en la cara y en los gestos al pobre - dijo Malfoy con su sonrisa característica.- Le faltaba el babero no más para que no se manchara la túnica de baba cuando la veía...  
  
Ginny rió ante este comentario. El rubio la miró con ternura y dijo:  
  
-Te gusta reír ¿verdad?  
  
La pelirroja asintió.  
  
-Pues yo te voy a dar motivos suficientes para reír...  
  
Y acto seguido, se lanzó sobre ella atacándola por todos lados con cosquillas. Ginny no paraba de reír y pedía clemencia de vez en cuando. Cuando Draco la soltaba un momento, arremetía ella contra el rubio, haciendo que éste riera a carcajadas. Luego vinieron los cojinzazos y la alegría se propagó por doquier. Agarrando un cojín con las manos, el rubio lo lanzó lejos y tomó a la pelirroja por las muñecas, dejándola tirada en la cama bajo él. Sus respiraciones agitadas fueron calmadas poco a poco, a medida que Draco acercaba su rostro al de Ginny. Estaban tan cerca que respiraban de sus propios alientos, cálidos y suaves mientras Draco acercaba su boca a la de Ginny. Aquel beso era tan deseado que no se dieron ni cuenta que dos espectadores estaban en la puerta de la habitación, mirando aquel espectáculo.  
  
-¡Ginny Weasley!  
  
Un pelirrojo de ojos azules, colorado hasta las orejas había aparecido en el umbral. Harry lo acompañaba, tratando de controlar su risa ante la extraña escena. Ginny no hizo más que permanecer en la misma posición, mirando de cabeza a su hermano y exclamó:  
  
-¿No sabes tocar?  
  
-¡Qué tocar ni qué nada! Golpeamos varias veces la puerta pero ustedes estaban demasiado ocupados como para escucharnos... - declaró Ron, conteniendo su ira.- ¡Y tú, Malfoy, deja a mi hermana tranquila!  
  
-¡Basta Ron! ¡No te comportes como el hermano sobre protector, que no te queda! - le gritó Ginny, mientras se levantaba de la cama, ayudada por Draco.- No tienes por qué controlar mi vida, por que yo hago lo que quiera con ella.  
  
-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Liarte con este tipo? - preguntó Ron.  
  
Ginny se quedó en silencio. Miró a Draco un segundo y luego respondió: - Pues sí, ya que Draco me lo ha pedido y tú me has preguntado, lo voy a hacer... porque de verdad quiero a Draco.  
  
-¿Lo dices en serio, Ginny? - preguntó un atónito Draco.  
  
-Muy en serio - respondió la pelirroja mientras besaba al rubio en los labios. Con seriedad, miró a su hermano Ron, quien estaba sorprendido ante la declaración.- Acepta que he crecido, Ronald, tengo casi veinte años. Ya no soy la niña de once a quien podías controlar.  
  
-Pero es que... lo hago porque te quiero.- alegó Ron en tono triste.- Y no deseo que nadie te haga daño.  
  
-Yo nunca le haría daño a tu hermana, Weasley - dijo Draco, tomando de la mano a la pelirroja.- Para mí ella es muy importante.  
  
-Más te vale, Malfoy... por que si sé que la has tratado mal o la has hecho sufrir, me olvidaré de que soy educado y te daré una paliza que... - advirtió el pelirrojo.  
  
-Si es que sobrevive a la que le daré yo - bromeó la pelirroja alzando el puño en señal de castigo.  
  
Todos rieron ante la exclamación, menos Draco que miraba sorprendido a su ahora nuevo amor. Ginny lo abrazó y luego abrazó a su hermano, quien llevado por Harry salió de la habitación para dejar a la nueva pareja un momento en soledad.  
  
-¡Ah! Se me olvidaba... - exclamó Harry antes de irse.- Mañana te dan el alta, así que puedes ir arreglando tu equipaje, Malfoy.  
  
-Gracias Potter - dijo Draco pasándole el brazo por los hombros a Ginny. Luego volteó hacia la chica y preguntó: - ¿Serías capaz de darme una paliza?  
  
-Claro, nadie hace sufrir a una Weasley.- dijo Ginny en tono pícaro.- Pero por mientras, sólo te llenaré de besos...  
  
-Eso me gusta más - dijo Draco, al tiempo que besaba suavemente a Ginny.  
  
Las desdichas ya habían pasado y el dolor había quedado atrás; todo gracias a su Ginny. Aquellas sonrisas fingidas, las únicas que conoció en su niñez, darían paso a aquellas que lo hacían sentir mejor, aquellas que no se compran con dinero y que te llenan el corazón como un vaso repleto de cerveza de mantequilla, hasta el tope.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Yap, ¡Ay que me quedó tierna la última parte! Jejeje, es que hoy amanecí con buen ánimo. Y bueno, gracias a todas las que me mandaron reviews que fueron hartas...  
  
(este capítulo fue terminado el día 2 de Febrero)  
  
Una cosa más, para Lil Granger.... ¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!! (Música) ¡Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti, cumpleaños Lil Granger, cumpleaños feliz! (En inlgés) Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Lil Granger, Happy Birthday to you!!! (En francés) Bon anniversaire à toi, Bon anniversaire à toi, Bon anniversaire Lil Granger, Bon anniversaire à toi!!!  
  
Yap! Espero que te haya gustado y que puedas leerlo pronto. Felicidades.  
  
Y ahora, reviews:  
  
Deina-Yagami: Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca, como dice el título, pero ya ves que Ronnie hizo lo posible para llegar pronto (aunque aquel retraso, bueno...) Esperemos que Sophie no sufra demasiado. A mí tampoco me agrada el Draco de los libros, me dan ganas de golpearlo cada vez que lo leo, pero esta vez quise hacerlo algo más dulce... no puede seguir siendo tan malo después de todo lo que le pasó. Supongo que la Orden Siriusiana no está de acuerdo con el destino del pobre pad foot, y es que Rowling, en ese sentido, se merece una reprimenda... jejeje. Bueno, espero que recapacite... Yap, saludos, cuídate. Tanina Potter.  
  
Mione Grint: Gracias por el review. Claro que Sophie no es mala persona, la única maldita en esta historia, hasta el momento, era la perdida de Cho, pero ya ves que tuvo su merecido. Si tengo algún tiempo, y mis papás no me pillan... ^^U voy a leer uno de tus fics, que de seguro están buenísimos. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Tamy_Draco: Gracias por las palabras!!! No te preocupes que el reencuentro entre Ron y Herm se viene y se viene bueno. Jajaja. Gracias por decir que escribo genial, eso me sube el ánimo y me dan más ganas de escribir. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Vika Riddle: ¡¡hola amigui!! Jajaja, aquí andamios bien, ¿Y a ti cómo te baila? (Shanfle, ya se me salió el shileno que todos llevamos dentro) Si cacho que estás páginas se trancan a veces... Uf! Da rabia cuando tienes oportunidad de estar en Internet, resulta que la cosa no quiere abrirse. El de los autos es mi hermano Sturgis, jejeje, él me enseña los modelos de sus revistas y yo escojo cual me gusta. Bueno, no te demores mucho con tu fic interactivo y espero que salga bien el otro fic que tienes pensado. Besos, saludos, cuídate, Tanina Potter.  
  
Meiko: Claro que sigo escribiendo la continuación, para que nadie se quede en ascuas. Una pregunta ¿qué es "Chuchi"? bueno, saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Lil Granger: No te pases películas, que ni siquiera había pensado en las consecuencias de aquella noche de pasión... jejeje, me has dado una buena idea, ya verás. Mi amiga Pancha también dice: "deberían vender hombres envueltos" algo así como esa comida que se hace aquí que se llaman niños envueltos. Jajaja... pero si se parecen a Ron o mejor, a mi niño hermoso de Elijah Wood, yo quedaría más que contenta. Sigue rezando por que no me pillen que yo ya le hice una manda a Sta. Rita... Jajaja. (broma) pero si se diera la ocasión, claro que le hago la manda. Bueno, saludos y de nuevo felicidades por tu cumpleaños. Tanina Potter. (Que se te cumplan todos tus deseos, incluso los más extraños)  
  
IMPORTANTE: DURANTE DIEZ DÍAS NO PODRÉ ACTUALIZAR MI FIC PORQUE ME VOY A LA PLAYA DE VACACIONES, PERO COMO SIEMPRE ESTARÉ MAQUINANDO IDEAS EN MI MENTE PARA CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA Y HACERLA MÁS INTERESANTE TODAVÍA. ¡NO DESESPEREIS!  
  
ATTE. TANINA POTTER. 


	16. Cartas de esperanza

¡He vuelto! No puedo negar que lo he pasado bien, pero Santiago se echa de menos ^^  
  
Y claro que pensé en más ideas para este fic, algunas maquiavélicas (jejeje... .) Y otras no tanto.  
  
No sé por qué me esfuerzo en escribirlo, pero ya saben:  
  
MI NOMBRE NO ES J.K. ROWLING, POR LO TANTO NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES O ARGUMENTOS ME PERTENECEN. (Sólo los que yo creo)  
  
TAMPOCO HAGO ESTO CON FINES LUCRATIVOS, SÓLO POR QUE ME GUSTA (O sea, por amor al arte)  
  
Yap, aquí va el nuevo capítulo...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Capítulo 16: CARTAS DE ESPERANZA.  
  
La soledad y la impaciencia lo estaban consumiendo. Sabía que ahora sólo le quedaba esperar, pero aquello era ridículo. Tres años de incertidumbre y desconcierto ya eran bastantes para aquel pelirrojo; y sobre todo ahora que la casa que le rodeaba le parecía tan grande y tan vacía. Todos se habían ido, ya no quedaba nada de las risas y las correrías de antaño, no quedaba nada de aquel desorden inmutable que habitó la casa cuando fue niño. Acostado sobre la cama que lo cobijó por más de diecisiete años, Ron miraba alrededor de la habitación, contemplando los intactos pósters y banderines de su equipo favorito: los Chudley Cannons. Su antiguo baúl gastado seguía en el mismo lugar donde lo dejara tres años antes, abierto hasta atrás, dejando a la vista la túnica negra que ocupó durante algunos años en el colegio, su corbata roja y anaranjada encima y la bufanda del mismo color. Todo estaba intacto. Molly se había esmerado tanto en mantener presente el espíritu de sus hijos, que había olvidado que ninguno de ellos vivía ya en la casa. Mas cuando vio aparecer a su penúltimo retoño en el umbral de su puerta, más hombre, más maduro... cómo decir... distinto, no dudó ni un minuto en lanzarse en sus brazos y llorar desconsoladamente. Ella y Arthur no se acostumbraban a la realidad. Sus hijos habían crecido y ya no dependían de ellos. Aún no se conformaban con las esporádicas visitas de los gemelos, pendientes de su gran negocio de bromas; ni con las visitas de Ginny, cada vez que los quehaceres del colegio le daban tiempo. Los demás simplemente habían desaparecido. Ron apreciaba aquella dedicación, sonreía al mirar todos aquellos recuerdos que lo rodeaban en aquel instante, pero una pequeña comezón le estaba recorriendo todo su cuerpo. No podía quedarse impertérrito ante aquella situación. Hermione se había ido y él estaba ahí, tirado en su cama, haciendo nada. Pero cada vez que intentaba pensar en alguna idea, todo se le complicaba... no tenía referencia alguna de dónde podía hallarse, sólo sabía que estaba en Bulgaria, o en sus alrededores, pero aquello no era suficiente para dejarse caer así como así en un lugar cualquiera. Bulgaria no era un gran país, pero tampoco se trataba de una manzana. Pensó en la posibilidad de averiguar la dirección de Krum a través del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, pero le pareció que Víctor sería demasiado importante dentro de aquel ámbito como para que le dieran la dirección tan fácil. No... aquello no era lo que debía hacer.  
  
"Piensa, Ronald Weasley, tiene que haber una salida" se repetía incesantemente el pelirrojo.  
  
Levantó su cuerpo hasta la ventana, en busca de alguna idea que pudiera salir de la naturaleza y dirigió sus ojos hasta la ya abandonada jaula de Errol, y la sucia celda que fuese alguna vez de Pigwidgeon.  
  
-Pig... ¡Pig! ¡Eso es... necesito a mi lechuza! – exclamó entusiasmado.  
  
Pero lo que más necesitaba en ese minuto era una carta. Una carta escrita por sus propias manos diciéndole a Hermione que volviese, que le necesitaba más que nunca, que enmendaría sus errores sólo por ella. Se dirigió rápidamente al baúl que una vez hubo albergado sus cuadernos, sus calderos de pociones, sus libros de encantamientos y sacó de ahí algo del papel que quedaba disponible. En el escritorio que debió compartir varias veces con sus hermanos mayores, encontró pluma y tinta. Se sentó, tomó aire y mojó la pluma para comenzar a escribir... En unos instantes eternos, vaciló ante el papel.  
  
-¡Diablos! – exclamó Ron con desesperación, tirando la pluma con fuerza y aferrándose la cabeza entre los brazos.  
  
No lograba hilvanar las palabras, escribir frases, expresar lo que sentía. Era imposible... ¿Qué hacer? ¿Decirle todo directamente o contarle lo necesario para que sintiera curiosidad por lo que pasaría? ¿Ser romántico o algo neutral?  
  
No debía dudar más, no debía perder el tiempo. Volvió a tomar la pluma antes mojada y escribió, aunque con algo de nerviosismo, lo que realmente sentía, sin tapujos.  
  
"Hermione: por que he sido un verdadero idiota te he perdido. Por pensar que no te merecía, te has ido de mi lado... pero lo único que deseo en este momento, no es cambiar el pasado, ni tratar de cambiar para ti. Sólo deseo mirarte, saber que no me has olvidado y que dentro de tu corazón aún hay un espacio para mí. Vuelve, te lo ruego. Sinceramente, Ron."  
  
Contemplando el resultado de su desahogo, dobló el papel por la mitad y lo besó con ternura. Un poco de espera no es tan desagradable si mantienes viva la esperanza.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-¿Estás segura de que aquí no molesto? –preguntó un chico de cabellos azabaches mirando el interior de la habitación.  
  
-Claro que no, Harry. Mi novio no molesta en ninguna parte – afirmó Úrsula con picardía.  
  
Desde aquel día del accidente, la relación de Harry y Úrsula se había formalizado hasta el punto de decidirse a vivir juntos. La chica se hallaba feliz, no sólo por el hecho de que iba a compartir su vida con el hombre que más amaba, si no por que a falta de Hermione, ella sería la nueva jefa del Departamento contra el Uso Incorrecto de artefactos Muggles. En realidad eran sentimientos encontrados. Su amiga no había escrito nada desde que se fue con Víctor a Bulgaria, pasada ya una semana, y aquello le preocupaba un poco. Se sentía insegura respecto si Krum le diera la suficiente libertad a Hermione para comunicarse con sus amigos, a lo mejor él seguía dudando de los sentimientos de su novia y eso le hacía desconfiar. Pero todas aquellas dudas eran recompensadas por la presencia de Harry. El medimago había aceptado que no debía cerrar su corazón al amor, sobre todo si tenía una gran mujer enfrente, quien lo amaba mucho y no deseaba hacerle daño, como lo había hecho Cho...  
  
Cho... no le había contado a Úrsula sobre lo que vio en la sala de autopsias, pero no estaba seguro de hacerlo. Aparte, aquel recuerdo se había desvanecido casi por completo de su cabeza y revivirlo sería inútil, él ya estaba tranquilo y feliz. Acomodó sus cosas entre las de Úrsula y se sentó en el borde de la cama, contemplando la habitación con curiosidad. Todo estaba en tonos azules y lilas. La cama tenía una gran colcha de lana tejida a mano, y entre los cojines descansaba un enorme peluche de un delfín. En la mesita de noche había dos portarretratos, cada uno con una foto de Úrsula. En la primera se veía a la chica tocando la flauta traversa con un elegante vestido negro. Seguramente era de cuando Úrsula tocaba música frente a un gran público. En la segunda estaban ella y Hermione vestidas como cowboys y posando descaradamente para la foto, mientras reían sin parar. Por supuesto, las dos fotografías eran con movimiento. Úrsula había ido en busca de un vaso de jugo y en cuanto se lo hubo servido a Harry, se tiró, cual niña pequeña, en su cama. Abrazó a su peluche y contempló a Harry por unos segundos.  
  
-Dime que no es un sueño... – dijo Úrsula, contemplando aún al chico.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Harry, dejando el vaso a un lado.  
  
-A que estés aquí... a que sé que me amas y que no es sólo una de mis locuras – respondió Úrsula.  
  
Harry sólo sonrió.  
  
-Yo también creo que esto es como un sueño – dijo con ternura.- Nunca pensé que dejaría los rencores atrás, y menos por una señorita tan linda como la que tengo enfrente.  
  
-Si sigues diciéndome esas cosas me voy a sonrojar – dijo Úrsula escondiendo su cara en el peluche.  
  
-Pues cuando te sonrojas, te ves aun más preciosa – dijo Harry acercándose a la chica.  
  
-¿Más que cuando lloro? – preguntó Úrsula melosamente.  
  
-Aún más...  
  
De buena gana recibió el beso que Harry le estaba regalando. Lo sentía tan dulce, tan suave que se dejó llevar por la ternura que le producía aquel efecto. Se aferró a los brazos del chico mientras él acariciaba su cabellera, peinada en su habitual trenza. Sus cuerpos estaban cada vez más cerca y sus respiraciones iban aumentando en frecuencia con cada contacto de sus labios. Las ideas se atropellaban en su cabeza, no podía pensar, sólo sentir. Lo que estaba sintiendo en ese minuto era que el cielo había bajado para rodearlos por unos instantes. Ahora la boca de Harry se había dirigido al cuello de la chica, mientras Úrsula cerraba los ojos y paseaba sus manos por la cubierta espalda de Harry. En un segundo, su elaborada trenza se había disuelto en un mar de cabellos ondulados. Por su parte, Harry disfrutaba cada centímetro de piel que podía recorrer con su boca y con sus manos. Lentamente fue desabotonando la blusa transparente que Úrsula llevaba en esos instantes, dejando al descubierto unos suaves pechos blancos sujetados aún por el sostén negro que había debajo. Úrsula hizo lo mismo con la camisa de Harry, pudiendo ver el trabajado abdomen del chico, y con pequeños besos recorrió su pecho, mientras Harry dirigía las manos a sus caderas. Sus corazones ahora iban calmando sus latidos, para poder avanzar juntos en aquella marcha. Las bocas de cada uno volvieron a encontrarse, dejando entrar sus lenguas para poder sentir más placer y dicha. Úrsula le quitó los lentes a Harry y Harry desabrochó el sujetador de Úrsula, en completa sincronía. Ella lo deseaba desde el primer momento en que lo vio y aquel era el sueño más hermoso que hubiera vivido. Tan hermoso, que no fue capaz de darse cuenta de inmediato que el teléfono estaba sonando.  
  
"¡¡¡¡RRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!"  
  
-No contestes – decía Harry mientras recorría su cuello a besos.  
  
-¿Y si es importante? – preguntó Úrsula mientras suspiraba con más fuerza.  
  
-Esto es más importante – respondió Harry mientras volvía a besar a la chica en la boca.  
  
-Harry, espera – dijo Úrsula mientras se separaba lentamente del chico.- Puede ser del ministerio.  
  
Úrsula tomó el auricular, cuando Harry aún besaba su espalda y contestó.  
  
-¿Sí?... Ah, claro, mi reemplazante... ¿qué? ¿Ahora? ¿No puede ser mañana?... Está bien, Matilda... ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no hago nada malo, para nada!  
  
Harry rió ante aquel comentario y volvió a abotonarse la camisa, saliendo de la habitación. Úrsula se despidió de la mujer y acomodándose las ropas, salió en busca de Harry hacia el living.  
  
-Te llevaré en el auto, si quieres – le ofreció Harry.  
  
-Está bien – respondió Úrsula.- Lo otro lo dejaremos para más tarde...  
  
-Okey, pero te la voy a cobrar – dijo Harry besando a la chica y saliendo hacia fuera para echar a andar el auto.  
  
Úrsula sonrió para sí misma y corrió a buscar su bolso a la habitación.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ginny estaba dando clase a los de quinto año de la casa de Ravenclaw cuando sintió que golpeaban la puerta. Detuvo su charla sobre animagos y envió a uno de sus alumnos a ver quién era. Un pelirrojo irrumpió en la sala y caminó a grandes zancadas por el pasillo entre las mesas, dejando más de alguna boca abierta de parte de las alumnas. Cuando llegó hasta el escritorio de su hermana, enfrente de la clase, se paró firmemente y habló:  
  
-Necesito que me prestes a Pig, por un momento.  
  
-Ron, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Para qué quieres a Pig? – preguntó Ginny.  
  
-No preguntes demasiado, Ginny, es importante que yo envíe esta carta – respondió Ron mostrándole el pedazo de pergamino que llevaba en sus manos.  
  
-Okey, okey... espera, iré a la lechucería, tú quédate aquí – dijo Ginny saliendo por el pasillo.- te quedarás al frente de la clase mientras yo vuelvo.  
  
Ron vio desaparecer a su hermana por la puerta del salón y se percató que estaba enfrente de una veintena de adolescentes con cara de curiosidad ante el nuevo "profesor" que los tenía a cargo. Algo nervioso, notó que una chica de largos cabellos rubios y ojos azules, levantaba el brazo pidiendo atención.  
  
-¿Qué... qué quieres? – dijo Ron algo cohibido.  
  
-¿Es usted hermano de la señorita Weasley? – preguntó la rubia.  
  
-Eeehh... sí. – respondió Ron.  
  
Otra chica, de cabello corto y rizado, levantó la mano. Ron la miró y le hizo una seña para que hablara.  
  
-¿Y en qué se especializó después de terminar Hogwarts?  
  
-En... en dragones.  
  
Un murmullo general recorrió la sala y ahora un chico de color levantó el brazo para decir algo.  
  
-¿No cree que los dragones son algo peligrosos?  
  
-Sí, pero después de algunos años tratando con ellos te acostumbras – respondió Ron, ahora algo más calmado.  
  
La misma chica rubia y de ojos azules, volvió a levantar la mano, esta vez poniéndose de pie.  
  
-No nos ha dicho su nombre...  
  
-¡Ah! Eeehh... Ron – respondió el pelirrojo.  
  
-¿Le han dicho alguna vez lo guapo que es, Ron? – preguntó la chica con una miradita de picardía.  
  
Ron sintió que las mejillas le ardían hasta las orejas. No sabía qué contestar. Todas las chicas de la clase le miraban como si quisieran comérselo y los muchachos fruncían el ceño ante este nuevo personaje.  
  
-Guárdese esos comentarios para un chico de su edad, señorita Poolyfast. – exclamó Ginny cuando entró en la sala, trayendo una jaula con la pequeña lechuza.  
  
La muchacha tomó asiento de inmediato, sonrojándose a más no poder, pero sin dejar de mirar a Ron, quien fue recibido amigablemente por su antes pequeña lechuza, quien a pesar de los años, no dejaba de revolotear y gorjear cada vez que algo le entusiasmaba.  
  
-Aquí está Pig – dijo Ginny al entregarle la jaula a su hermano.- Cuídala mucho. De seguro te ha extrañado un montón...  
  
-Claro... ¡Qué tal, Pig! – exclamó Ron saludando a la lechucita.- Muchas gracias, Ginny, te debo una.  
  
-No te preocupes – dijo Ginny.- Si es para lo que creo que estás pensando, te deseo la mejor de las suertes...  
  
Se despidieron con un abrazo fraternal y Ron salió del aula, seguido por las miradas de las embobadas alumnas de la clase.  
  
-¡Señores, señoritas! Presten atención – llamó Ginny. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia la chica rubia - Y usted, señorita Poolyfast, ordene sus hormonas y preste más atención a la clase, si quiere subir sus notas.  
  
-*-  
  
Estaba en la ventana de la torre norte, contemplando el paisaje. Nada había cambiado, todo seguía en perfecto orden. Desde la cabaña de Hagrid, hasta los campos de Quidditch, pasando por el gran lago donde dormitaba el calamar gigante. Tal como lo había visto el último día de clases, el día de su graduación, junto a sus amigos, Harry y Hermione, desde la misma torre. Sentía tan cercano ese momento, que hasta podía percibir las risas y los comentarios que rodearon aquella despedida. Hermione estaba feliz por su "Premio Anual" y Harry, aunque algo herido por los últimos enfrentamientos, también se veía satisfecho de haber terminado de buena manera sus años como estudiante de aquel colegio. Recordaba lo hermosa que Hermione se veía ese día, podía recordar cada gesto, cada palabra que hubiese pronunciado y sentir aún el suave contacto que se produjo cuando se despidieron con aquel abrazo. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que había olvidado para qué se hallaba allí, hasta que se dio cuenta de Pig, revoloteando de contenta en su pequeña jaula.  
  
-Es cierto... – Ron sacó a la lechuza de la jaula y con sumo cuidado ató el mensaje en su pata. – Necesito que encuentres a Hermione, ¿la recuerdas?  
  
Pig ululó muy alto, como respondiendo que sí, mientras batía rápidamente las alas.  
  
-Okey, entonces, búscala... y dale esto, sólo a ella, ¿me has entendido? – preguntó Ron con entereza.  
  
La pequeña ave dio pequeños saltitos de alegría y despegó desde la mano de Ron, rumbo al horizonte. El pelirrojo mientras tanto, rogaba por que Pigwidgeon no se perdiera o le faltaran las fuerzas para encontrar a Hermione. Aquella carta era su única esperanza.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Las semanas siguientes se hicieron eternas para Ron. No sólo por que Pig demoraba un poco en volver de sus largos viajes, si no porque ninguno de ellos venía precedido por una respuesta de Hermione. Ron se había hecho a la idea de que si era persistente, alcanzaría su objetivo, por lo que había dedicado todo su tiempo libre a escribir cartas para Hermione muy parecidas a la primera. También había recibido algunas cartas de Sophie, quien deseaba saber cómo se hallaba su flamante novio y si pensaba regresar pronto. Ron estaba algo complicado; no quería moverse por ningún motivo de Inglaterra, por si Hermione aparecía uno de esos días preguntando por él, pero tampoco quería abandonar así como así a Sophie. Ella era su "novia oficial", y a una novia oficial no se la abandona así como así...  
  
Respondiendo a una de las cartas de Sophie se hallaba Ron cuando fue visitado por Harry, su inseparable amigo.  
  
-Me ha dicho Ginny que te has vuelto un perito escritor de cartas románticas – dijo Harry en cuanto llegó a la habitación del pelirrojo.  
  
-Claro... me darán el Premio Nóbel de Literatura – bromeó Ron algo cansado, frente a un escritorio lleno de papeles arrugados y frascos de tinta vacíos.  
  
-¿Y ahora a quién le escribes? – preguntó Harry interesado.  
  
-A Sophie, mi novia. – respondió Ron.- Dice que me echa de menos y estoy tratando de calmarla diciéndole que el "asunto" por el que vine se ha complicado un poco, pero que pronto estaré de vuelta.  
  
-No le habrás dicho nada acerca de Hermione ¿verdad? – preguntó Harry.  
  
-Claro que no. – respondió Ron.- Ella lo que más sabe de aquel nombre era que se trataba del título de una vieja canción inglesa.  
  
-Qué buena excusa, ¿eh?  
  
-Sí, muy buena... – dijo Ron con pesadumbre.- ¿Y tú cómo has estado?  
  
-Pues, no me quejo.- respondió Harry.- Desde que vivo con Úrsula todo ha ido genial. Lo único malo es que yo debo cocinar, por que ella aún no aprende. El otro día casi quema la casa.  
  
-¡Pero que mujer más ardiente! – exclamó Ron con sarcasmo.  
  
-Ni que lo digas... pero esa parte no te la voy a contar, me reservo el derecho de dejarte con la duda.- dijo Harry alzando una ceja. – Ahora debe andar en el ministerio entrevistando a las aspirantes para "Asistentes de dirección del Departamento contra el uso incorrecto de artefactos muggles"  
  
-O sea, su antiguo puesto...  
  
-¡¿Qué comes que adivinas?! – exclamó Harry sarcástico. – Exacto. Ahora ella ocupa el puesto que Hermione dejó vacante cuando se fue con... bueno, tú sabes.  
  
-Con Krum, que no te dé pena decirlo – completó el pelirrojo con algo de amargura.- Yo aún guardo la esperanza de que responda mis cartas, aunque sea sólo para decirme que no vuelva a escribirle.  
  
-Pues nunca la pierdas, eh... – lentamente giró la cabeza hacia la ventana de la habitación. En el horizonte podía verse un punto lejano que revoloteaba a toda velocidad, hasta convertirse en la pequeña lechuza que Harry reconoció como Pig.- Y hablando del Rey de Roma...  
  
-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Ron con curiosidad.  
  
-A Pig... viene hacia acá y no viene con las patas vacías – exclamó Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
Ron vio entrar a la pequeña lechuza en su habitación, quien traía un gran paquete en las patas, envuelto en papel café. Cuando Pig se hubo calmado, Ron pudo tomar el paquete entre sus manos y ver de qué se trataba. Simplemente no se trataba de una carta, ya que era mucho más grande y pesado que una. Venía dirigido a él, con una escritura perfecta en la tarjeta de saludo que traía. Con algo de temor y ansiedad a la vez, Ron abrió el paquete. Era un periódico doblado en tres; "El Profeta" específicamente. Lo desdobló rápidamente y leyó el titular...  
  
-¡No, no puede ser! – exclamó Ron al leer lo que decía el periódico. – No Hermione, no ella.  
  
Tiró el periódico al suelo y salió de la habitación corriendo. Harry, atónito por la situación, levantó el periódico del suelo y leyó el titular...  
  
-Imposible...  
  
Sin más espera, salió de la habitación en busca de Ron. Las esperanzas se mantienen, pero hasta cierto punto. No hay que alargarlas demasiado.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Por fin, terminé este capítulo... ¿ven que soy maquiavélica? Las voy a dejar con la duda hasta el próximo capítulo... jejeje.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Merodeadora-Chii: bueno, como me has escrito por partida triple te responderé por partida triple. ^^ Quizás Ron no voló ni corrió para alcanzar a Hermione, recuerda que aún siendo mago debes usar la cabeza en frío, pero por lo menos hizo algo que pocos hombres por estos días hacen: escribir cartas de amor. Tierno ¿verdad? También espero que la felicidad le dure a Draco... no vaya a ser que me vuelva más malvada y me ponga a matar a todos los personajes a diestra y siniestra. No, mejor no... ustedes me matarían a mí primero y se acabaría el fic. (o sea mi fuente de trabajo) Gracias por las felicitaciones. Ahora lo único que me espera es el "mechoneo", me van a dejar para la embarrada... y más encima voy a tener que pedir plata en la calle para recuperar las cosas que me quiten... Y_Y Bueno, pero como ya he cantado en la calle y me han dado plata por ello, no me hago tanto problema. Claro que eso lo hice por hobby, no por necesidad... Bueno, cuídate. Tanina Potter.  
  
Lil Granger: Con una amiga estuvimos maquinando ideas para el fic, y gracias a tu gran idea, tenemos gran parte del argumento armado. Jejeje ^^ yo también veo caleta de películas y novelas, sobre todo mexicanas y venezolanas, que son las más lloronas y complicadas. Me dan algo de inspiración. Como ves, la pasé genial en mis vacaciones... me divertí harto y comí como sabañón (ja) espero no haber subido demasiado kilos. Y gracias a ti, por tener la paciencia de leer mis fics y de escribir reviews, gracias. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Vika Riddle: Amigui... co tay? Volví, viste? La pasé re bien, nadé harto en la piscina, fui a la playa, anduve en las ferias artesanales y espié de lo lindo a mi vecino (que estaba como quería) jejeje... en fin, me porte mal. Oye, ¿cuándo vas a actualizar? Ya quiero que salga Sirius como entrevistado, porfis, apúrale. Cuídate, Tanina Potter.  
  
Mione Grint: Gracias por el review y por las palabras... Y_Y ¡Me emociono! Gracias por el dato, también. Creo que me he dejado guiar demasiado por mi imaginación y por los fics. En algunos de ellos dicen que Ron tiene los ojos azules, y viendo a Rupert uno se confunde. Aunque tengo un póster de él en la pieza y se le ven los ojos verdes. A Daniel se le ven azules... creo que deberían cambiárselos... jejeje. Pero como esto es un fic, y dudo que me demanden por cambiar ligeramente el argumento... bueno, no te preocupes por pequeñeces, pero gracias de todas maneras. A propósito, leí uno de tus fics, el de los doctores corazón... y vaya que me he reído, está genial... Jajaja, continúalo. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Katie Lupin: Pucha! ¿Sabes a quién le dices que estás aburrida? ¡A la reina del aburrimiento! Si no me crees, pregúntale a mi madre... jejeje ^^. Pero bueno, no te desanimes, quizás en tus vacaciones te llegue la inspiración y tengas más ideas para continuar tu fic, que está realmente bueno... (REPITO, A TODAS LAS QUE QUIERAN LEER UN BUEN FIC DE AVENTURAS Y CON BUEN CONTENIDO, HAGAN CLIC EN "KATIE LUPIN") Yap, saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Importante: Si quieren ver el lado "romántico" de Severus Snape, no se pierdan la película "Realmente Amor" (o Love Actuality, en inglés) Ahí verán al seriote profesor de pociones siendo... ¿adivinen qué? Profesor. ¿Y a que no adivinan como se llama?... HARRY. Me he muerto de la risa cuando vi el making off de la película y lo entrevistaban a él. (Parece que la saga de HP lo persigue al pobre Alan Rickman) ¡Se ve realmente buena! También salen Emma Thompson (Trelawney) y el feo de R. Atkinson (Mr. Bean) Bueno, a Tom Felton (Draco) HP lo persigue desde pequeño. En la película "Los ocupantes" (creo que así se llamaba) a él le tocó hacer el papel de un pequeño PELIRROJO que era perseguido, junto a su familia, por un malvado gordo de apellido POTTER. ¡Ah! Y Daniel, en la película "El sastre de Panamá" tiene un papá (que es el sastre) que se llama HARRY. (Jajaja... las cosas de la vida)  
  
Yap... hasta aquí no más llego... y ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! (aunque sea atrasado) 


	17. De vuelta a la realidad

Capítulo 17: DE VUELTA A LA REALIDAD.  
  
"MATRIMONIO EN EL MUNDO MÁGICO DEPORTIVO"  
  
BULGARIA.- El mundo del Quidditch está de fiesta. Uno de sus mejores exponentes en la materia, Víctor Krum, se casó esta semana en una ceremonia privada con una bella muchacha de apellido Granger. La mujer, de 20 años, fue muy amiga del jugador durante largo tiempo, formalizando su relación hace pocos meses atrás. "Estamos muy felices los dos, somos la pareja perfecta" declaró el joven jugador a este periódico un día después de que se supiera del acontecimiento. La flamante novia no ha dado declaraciones acerca de sus nupcias, debido a que es algo reservada y pocas veces se le ve frente a la prensa. Víctor Krum, de 23 años, ya había tenido algunas relaciones algo frustradas debido al carácter hosco que se le había atribuido. Pero al parecer, la señorita Granger ha podido conquistar el duro corazón de este hombre. Respecto a si han pensado en tener hijos, Víctor declara: "Ojalá tengamos los suficientes para formar un equipo de Quidditch completo". Ahora las admiradoras de este gran jugador deberán conformarse sólo con verlo en los partidos y en los periódicos, ya que su corazón y su persona, ya tienen dueña.  
  


* * *

  
Aquello era lo que había puesto tan mal a Ron y que produjo que Harry corriera a acompañarlo. Hermione había hecho lo que tanto había temido el pelirrojo; Casarse. En la página principal, seguida del artículo, había una enorme fotografía del búlgaro acompañado por ella. Los dos sonreían enormemente, aunque Hermione se veía algo nerviosa. Al parecer Hermione se había olvidado completamente de él, no había respondido sus cartas y tampoco había escrito a sus amigos para contarle de este acontecimiento. Pero ¿sería capaz de enviarle ella aquel periódico?  
  
Ron estaba sentado bajo un árbol, cerca de la entrada a la madriguera, con la cabeza en las rodillas y en completo silencio. El viento le estaba despeinando los cabellos de la parte alta de su cabeza. Harry se acercó a él poco a poco, como para no molestarlo, y posó su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo. Ron soltó un sollozo y elevó la cara, dejando en claro que las lágrimas lo habían vencido.  
  
Todavía yo siento tus caricias  
  
Y tu respiración sobre mi piel  
  
No hay quien me haga olvidar tu sonrisa  
  
Y sigo amándote hoy más que ayer  
  
Soñando con volverte a ver  
  
-Ya no queda nada – susurró. – Dijiste que la esperanza era lo último que se pierde, y yo acabo de verla morir.  
  
-Ron, lo siento tanto... – dijo Harry algo afectado.  
  
Y cada día que pasa más me mata tu ausencia,  
  
Y pierdo la fe.  
  
Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti  
  
Con otras sacarte por siempre de mí  
  
Decirte a la cara que no me haces falta  
  
Para poder vivir  
  
-No, no lo sientas. Soy yo el que está sintiendo esto en carne propia y no deseo que nadie más lo sienta. – dijo Ron al momento de caerle varias lágrimas por sus mejillas.- Es verdaderamente doloroso.  
  
Quisiera borrarte de mi corazón  
  
Quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor  
  
No echarte de menos al llegar la noche  
  
Y sin reproches, resignarme a tu adiós.  
  
Mas cuando creo que ya te he olvidado  
  
Descubro que aún te amo.  
  
Harry no sabía que palabras utilizar para aligerar la tristeza de su amigo. Sintiéndose miserable, se acomodó a su lado y lo rodeó con su brazo.  
  
-¿Ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer? – preguntó Harry por última vez.  
  
Sé que soy culpable de mi suerte  
  
Y que mi sufrimiento no te hará volver a mí otra vez  
  
Te hice llorar y me arrepiento  
  
¡Amor cuánto lo siento!  
  
Si no te vuelvo a ver, no sobreviviré.  
  
-Nada... – dijo Ron con tristeza.- Mañana volveré a Rumania. Si ella pudo hacer su vida con otro hombre, yo haré la mía con Sophie.  
  
-¿No crees que es algo precipitado tomar esa decisión? – preguntó Harry.  
  
-No.- mirando hacia el horizonte, Ron agregó: - Ya no me queda nada aquí. Nada ni nadie.  
  
Y cada día que pasa más me mata tu ausencia,  
  
Y pierdo la fe.  
  
Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti  
  
Con otras sacarte por siempre de mí  
  
Decirte a la cara que no me haces falta  
  
Para poder vivir  
  
-Estamos nosotros, tus amigos – apuntó Harry.  
  
-Sí, lo sé y gracias.- dijo Ron con una leve sonrisa. – Pero debo darme una oportunidad en otro lugar  
  


* * *

  
-Está bien  
  


* * *

  
Quisiera borrarte de mi corazón  
  
Quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor  
  
No echarte de menos al llegar la noche  
  
Y sin reproches, resignarme a tu adiós.  
  


* * *

  
Harry y Ron permanecieron en silencio por algunos minutos hasta que decidieron ponerse de pie y regresar a la madriguera por las cosas del pelirrojo. Molly no entendía nada de aquella situación, pero en cuanto hubo leído el artículo del periódico puso el grito en el cielo.  
  
-¡No puede ser! ¡Esta no es la Hermione que yo conocí! – exclamó la madre de Ron alzando los brazos.  
  
-Lo sé, madre, pero creo que el único culpable de todo este problema soy yo – dijo Ron con pesadumbre.  
  
-¡No! ¡Claro que no, señor! – exclamó Molly.- Tú lo único que hiciste fue quererla y ella no supo darse cuenta. Si no me voy a acordar yo cuando llegabas a la casa contándome lo que había hecho ella durante el año escolar, diciéndome lo bonita que se iba poniendo cada curso y  
  


* * *

  
-Madre, me estás apenando – dijo Ron al ver que Harry ponía cara de sorpresa.  
  
-Nada de pena, Ronald. Si ella no supo aprovecharte, que le pese... –declaró Molly.  
  
-No sé mamá... quizás, si nunca me hubiera ido a Rumania con Charlie, si nunca la hubiera abandonado... – decía Ron mientras miraba en otra dirección para que su madre no lo viera sufrir.  
  
-No, hijo mío, tú fuiste a Rumania para ser un muchacho con más conocimientos, pero igual me dolió harto que te hubieras ido así como así, de la noche a la mañana sin decirnos nada... – dijo Molly poniendo las manos sobre su cintura.  
  
-Lo siento, madre  
  


* * *

  
-No importa, Ron. Ahora que has vuelto me da mucha felicidad por que sé que no nos abandonarás de nuevo, ¿verdad, Ronald? Por que tú viniste para quedarte ¿cierto? – preguntó su madre esperanzada.  
  
Ron se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos. Sabía que su decisión afectaría a su madre en lo más profundo de su corazón, pero debía ser fuerte y hablar.  
  
-No, madre  
  


* * *

  
-¿Qué... qué quieres decir? – preguntó Molly con angustia.  
  
-No me voy a quedar más tiempo en Inglaterra... lo siento, pero ya he tomado la decisión y creo que es lo mejor – declaró Ron.  
  
-Pero, pero Ron... no puedes irte de nuevo, ¿no ves como estamos tu padre y yo? Solos, completamente solos... todos ustedes se han ido – dijo Molly al borde de las lágrimas.  
  
-Ustedes no están solos... tienen a Ginny y a los gemelos que viven en el país y sabes que si les pasa algo, todos los hermanos estaremos con ustedes... todos, ¿entiendes? – declaró Ron abrazando a su madre.  
  
Aun sabiendo que aquella afirmación podía no ser del todo cumplida, Ron quiso calmar a su madre de cualquier forma. Sabía que Bill, Charlie, los gemelos, Ginny y él estarían a su disposición, pero no estaba seguro de Percy. Desde que cortaron relaciones con él en quinto año, lo había visto una que otra vez en el ministerio y después de Hogwarts, ya no supo más de él. Pero tenía que calmar a Molly, aun si no estaba seguro de su veracidad.  
  
-Mamá, yo tengo una vida allá en Rumania y si vine hasta acá fue sólo por que tuve la vaga esperanza de que podría recuperar a Hermione... – declaró en tono triste.- Pero ya no hay nada que hacer, así que mejor me largo.  
  
-Ron... mi pequeño Ronnie... ¡Cuánto has crecido! Por poco no te reconocí cuando entraste por aquella puerta el día en que volviste.- dijo Molly con la cara hundida en el pecho de Ron.  
  
El pelirrojo entonces tomó a su madre por la cabeza y besó su frente en señal de despedida. Subió con Harry a buscar su bolso y su chaqueta y salió de la madriguera sin dejar rastros de su presencia, como si nunca hubiera estado allí.  
  


* * *

  
-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres despedirte de Ginny? – preguntó Harry cuando llegaron hasta el borde del bosque cercano a la casa.  
  
-No... para qué alargar más este cuento... explícale mis motivos, ella sabrá entenderme – afirmó Ron con seriedad.  
  
-Está bien – aceptó Harry.- Cuídate mucho, Ron. Te voy a echar de menos.  
  
-Yo también Harry, yo también.  
  
Como los viejos amigos que siempre fueron, Harry y Ron se fundieron en un abrazo fraternal. Entonces Ron, alejándose un poco de su amigo, pronunció el hechizo y desapareció confundiéndose con el viento. Harry entonces regresó solo a la madriguera.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-   
  


* * *

  
-Nombre.  
  
-Françoise Leeward.  
  
-Edad.  
  
-Tengo 24 recién cumpliditos.  
  
-Okey... Eeehh... ¿Tiene experiencia en cargos administrativos?  
  
-Pues, en mi currículo dice que trabajé en una agencia de viajes muggles y en Madame Malkins. Era la cajera.  
  
-Ya... y ¿por qué le interesó este trabajo?  
  
-Por que... porque supuse que un puesto en el Ministerio de la Magia me daría más experiencia que una tienda de túnicas.  
  
Úrsula alzó las cejas y sonrió forzosamente. Estaba algo cansada de tantas entrevistas y de las mismas preguntas. Aparte que hasta el momento le habían tocado puras mujeres ineptas con cara de "no sé hacer nada". La que tenía enfrente aún no pasaba toda la prueba, a pesar de que se veía mucho más inteligente que las demás, pero no debía arriesgarse a contratarla de una. Aquella mujer parecía la más indicada para el puesto, pero aun no la convencía del todo. Se veía simple, de cabello oscuro, liso y corto hasta los hombros. Algo más tostada que una mujer inglesa común, Françoise tenía mucha cara de no poseer más de diecisiete años, pero según su fecha de nacimiento, acababa de cumplir 24 la semana anterior.  
  
-Muy bien, déjeme sus papeles y  
  


* * *

  
TOC, TOC. Acababan de golpear la puerta. Un chico de cabellos azabaches y ojos esmeraldas asomó la cabeza.  
  
-¿Se puede? – preguntó Harry.  
  
-Sí, pasa... estoy terminando de atender a esta señorita. – dijo Úrsula con un dejo de cansancio.- Como le decía  
  


* * *

  
-¿Doctor Potter? – preguntó la muchacha quien se había quedado mirando a Harry por largo rato.  
  
-¿Perdón? ¿Ustedes se conocen? – preguntó Úrsula algo extrañada.  
  
-Pues, no sé... – respondió Harry, atónito ante la situación.  
  
-¿No se acuerda de mí, doctor? – preguntó la muchacha poniéndose de pie.- Soy yo... Françoise. ¿Se acuerda de mi pierna?  
  
Levantó entonces su falda hasta la rodilla, en donde no había nada peculiar. Úrsula estaba atónita. ¿De qué se había perdido?  
  
-Pues... – Harry pensó un poco y luego exclamó: - ¡Ah, señorita Leeward! ¡Mi primera paciente!  
  
-Sí, yo era la tonta que se caía a cada rato de la escoba por que quería aprender a jugar Quidditch.- dijo Françoise sonriendo.- Pero aprendí que eso no era lo mío  
  


* * *

  
-¡Claro, ya me acuerdo! – exclamó Harry.- Tuve que ponerte yeso mil veces... pero tú eras terca y seguías empeñada en jugar. Espero que hayas decidido pisar suelo firme para siempre.  
  
-Oh, por supuesto, yo siempre escucho los consejos de mi Doctor y sobre todo si es tan guapo y tan hábil como usted – dijo Françoise con cierta picardía. Harry se sonrojó un poco.  
  
-Esperen, esperen... ¿me he perdido de algo? – dijo Úrsula con seriedad.- Harry, ¿tú ya conocías a esta mujer?  
  
-Sí... fue mi primera paciente en San Mungo. – dijo Harry con naturalidad.  
  
-¿En serio? – dijo Úrsula con algo de ironía.- ¡Guau, pero que chico es el mundo!  
  
-El mundo es un pañuelo... – agregó Françoise.- Y todos somos unos  
  


* * *

  
-Eh, prefiero que no continúes – la interrumpió Harry.- Ya me sé esa frase y no querré saber lo que somos.  
  
-Disculpe doctor – dijo Françoise sonriendo infantilmente.  
  
"Disculpe doctor" decía Úrsula en su interior pero con una voz mucho más idiotizada que la de Françoise. "No te hagas la mosquita muerta, se nota que te gusta Harry. ¡Ah, pero no me quedaré mirando como le coqueteas a mi novio, no, no, no!" pensaba Úrsula mirando a Françoise con una sonrisa demasiado fingida. Se acercó rápidamente a Harry, como para marcar territorio y le dijo a Françoise:  
  
-Harry es mi novio... ¿no te parece que hacemos una linda pareja?  
  
-Oh, sí, preciosa pareja – respondió Françoise.  
  
"Mentirosa. Te apuesto a que te mueres de envidia por dentro" decía Úrsula en su interior mientras sonreía hipócritamente.  
  
-Necesito contarte algo, Úrsula – le dijo Harry.- Algo importante.  
  
-Está bien, "amorcito" – dijo Úrsula enfatizando mucho la última palabra.- Françoise, ¿nos perdonas un minuto?  
  
-Claro, claro... voy a tomarme un café.- finalizó la muchacha.  
  
Cuando Françoise salió de la oficina, Harry pudo contarle a Úrsula lo ocurrido con Hermione y la decisión de Ron, de volver a Rumania. Úrsula estaba muy preocupada. ¿acaso Hermione también se había olvidado de ella y por eso no le había contado nada sobre su matrimonio? ¿acaso ya no la consideraba su amiga?  
  
-O sea, todo esto lo supieron por un simple periódico – declaró Úrsula algo confundida.- Hermione no fue capaz ni de escribir  
  


* * *

  
-Lo sé, Úrsula, pero quizás Hermione no tuvo tiempo suficiente, no sé... quizás quería que fuera una sorpresa – dijo Harry.  
  
-No trates de excusarla, Harry.- dijo Úrsula indignada.- Hermione nos ha jugado chueco  
  


* * *

  
-No te enojes, amor, que no te queda – dijo Harry algo serio.  
  
-¿Cómo quieres que no me enoje? – exclamó Úrsula con seriedad.- ¿Cómo quieres que no me enoje si mi mejor amiga no es capaz de confiar en mí? ¡Si no es capaz de contarme sobre un hecho tan importante como su matrimonio! Al parecer se ha olvidado de todos por aquí  
  


* * *

  
-¡Úrsula, cálmate! – Harry la sujetó por los hombros.- No te había visto tan alterada nunca  
  


* * *

  
-¡Pues vete acostumbrando! – exclamó Úrsula.- Imagínate que mi mejor amiga no me escribe hace casi un mes y ahora aparece esa... esa  
  


* * *

  
-¿A quién te refieres? – preguntó Harry con curiosidad.  
  
-A esa... tu paciente con nombrecito francés... no me digas que no te diste cuenta como te coqueteaba... – declaró Úrsula roja de rabia.  
  
Harry rió con satisfacción. La chica estaba claramente celosa, y aquello lo halagaba.  
  
-¡Ah eso! – exclamó mientras cruzaba los brazos.- Pues déjeme decirle señorita "nervios explosivos" que desde que la conocí yo ando como un caballo con anteojeras, sin poder mirar para los lados.  
  
Úrsula rió al ver la imitación de Harry, con las manos una a cada lado de los ojos y relinchando como caballo.  
  
-Tonto... – rió Úrsula.- ¿Lo dices en serio?  
  
-Muy en serio – dijo Harry abrazando a Úrsula.- Françoise fue mi primera paciente por eso la recuerdo más, pero eso es todo... ¿No estarás dudando de mi amor, o sí?  
  
-No, claro que no... lo siento, creo que estoy muy alterada, he tenido entrevistas toda la mañana y no hallo a ninguna muchacha apta para el puesto – declaró Úrsula.  
  
-¿Y Françoise? ¿Es apta para el puesto? – preguntó Harry.  
  
-Pues... su currículo dice que sí, pero no sé... es que se ve tan... tan  
  


* * *

  
-¿Tan qué?  
  
-Infantil... no sé, ¿tú crees que funcione? – preguntó Úrsula.  
  
-Dale una oportunidad... a lo mejor hace grandes cosas por el ministerio – dijo Harry sonriendo.  
  
-Okey, te voy a hacer caso.- dijo Úrsula dándole a Harry un beso en la boca.- Pero si falla en algo, tú serás el castigado.  
  
-Está bien, está bien... ¡Uf! ¡Qué mujer más difícil me ha tocado! – exclamó Harry.  
  
-Cada oveja con su pareja, ¿no lo crees? – preguntó Úrsula.  
  
-Claro que sí.  
  
Salieron los dos a decirle a Françoise que estaba contratada. La muchacha estaba tan feliz que no dudó un segundo en abrazar a su doctor preferido, sin darse cuenta de la seriedad de Úrsula en ese minuto, quién también recibió el efusivo abrazo de Françoise.  
  
Ahora sólo quedaba esperar qué pasaría más adelante  
  


* * *

  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-   
  


* * *

  
Fin capítulo 17, Uf, qué manera de sacrificarme por meterme a Internet sin que mis papás me pillen... es que hay que hacer una de malabares... jejeje. (La canción que coloqué allá arriba es: "Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti" de Luis Fonsi)  
  
Okis, la chica que sale en este fic está inspirada en una amiga mía, que se llama Francisca (alias Pancha) ella me pidió toda la semana pasada (por que fue a pegarme en la pera allá en las Rocas de Sto. Domingo) que le diera un papel, aunque fuese pequeñito, en este fic. Yo, como buena amiga y escritora, le dije: "Güeno, ya". Así que Panchita, espero que te haya agradado tu participación y no te olvides que ya se viene lo bueno. Ah, la frase que no completé allá arriba es: "El mundo es un pañuelo y todos somos unos MOCOUS" (léase en tono cuico) Jejeje, ¿te suena conocida, Panchis? A mí sí  
  


* * *

  
Y ahora, adivinen... ¡¡¡sí, le achuntaron  
  


* * *

  
Reviews:  
  
Lil Granger: Oye, no me sigas halagando tanto, que me voy a inflar igual que la tía Marge. Después no vas a poder soportarme de lo creída que me voy a poner... ^^ Jajaja... (no, broma) aunque igual estoy un poco infladita pero es por golosear demasiado. Jejeje... espero que te haya gustado este capítulo que es bastante especial para mí por que puse una canción muy romántica de uno de mis ídolos: me refiero a Luis Fonsi. (¡¡¡Aaaahhh, mijito rico, está como me lo recetó el doctor!!!) Perdón, un momento de debilidad... y bueno, no sé que más decirte. Gracias por la idea que me diste, te aseguro que te va a gustar la continuación de esta historia... (o si no, te autorizo a que me estrangules, con toda confianza) Saludos, Cuídate, Tanina Potter.  
  
Merodeadora-Chii: definitivamente me voy poniendo más mala cada día (la influencia de la TV en mí es mucha) espero que la continuación te siga gustando. Oye, tengo una pregunta que hacerte: ¿hay alguna manera de unirme a las RON4EVER o es algo así como una secta secreta e impenetrable? Porfa, dime si tengo alguna posibilidad, mira que me muero por este bombón pelirrojo llamado Ron Weasley. ¿Me dices, sí? Saludos, cuídate, Tanina Potter.  
  
Vika Riddle: Hola amiga mía, how are you? I'm fine, very well (jejeje, se me salió el bilingüe) Oe... (mi forma corta de decir oye) Oe... ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Qué tan grande fue tu cagad...? Espero eso sí que la hayas solucionado y que te encuentres bien, con más ánimo. Bueno, sé que Ron ha estado un poco lento, pero es por que aún no ha llegado su momento... lo peor viene cuando xxxx le pasa que xxxxx y ahí queda la embarrada y xxxxxx decide que tiene xxxxx ¿viste? Ta` súper interesante... jejeje. Yap, cuídese amigui y si tiene algún problema me dice... ¿ya? Que yo soy igual que Úrsula, sicóloga profesional con título en Marte. (;-p) Saludos, cuídate, Tanina Potter.  
  
Mione Grint: ¡¡¡Eres afortunada!!! ¡¡¡Le achuntaste a "El profeta"!!! ¿Tienes una bola de cristal, lees mi mente? Jajaja... broma. Oe... no creas que soy tan malvada, (no soy una Cho Chang cualquiera) si igual tengo mi corazoncito, aunque de repente me pongo media loca y maquiavélica y me da por escribir maldades... pero gracias de todas maneras por leer mi fic, por lo menos sé que ya no hago el loco en Fanfiction... Cuídate, saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Hasta el próximo capítulo... 


	18. Matthew

Capítulo 18: MATTHEW.  
  
El sonido de un cascabel llenaba los rincones de la blanca habitación. Cientos de peluches y pequeñas escobas voladoras la adornaban por los rincones. En el centro, y recostado en una cuna, descansaba un bebé; tenía los ojos muy abiertos, unos enormes ojos color miel, coronados por unas espesas pestañas negras. Se divertía mirando el móvil mágico que daba vueltas en el techo sin necesidad de cuerdas o de hilos y reía alegremente. Era una risa fresca y musical, como el canto de los pájaros. Estiró las manitos para poder alcanzar el móvil y pataleó tiernamente porque no lo logró. Los pasos de un adulto se escucharon a la entrada. Era una mujer de mediana estatura y cuerpo delgado. Llevaba el cabello tomado en una cola de caballo. Un cabello muy espeso por cierto, y muy enmarañado. Se acercó hasta la cuna y miró dulcemente a aquel bebé.  
  
-Hola amor – le dijo, para luego tomarlo en sus brazos.- ¿Tienes hambre Matthew?  
  
Matthew movió otra vez las manos y lanzó un pequeño balbuceo dando a entender que había escuchado la pregunta y que sí deseaba comer. La mujer entonces se sentó en una cómoda mecedora y se bajó la parte superior de su vestido junto al sostén, para dar de comer al bebé. Cerrando los ojos, como para sentir el dulce sabor de la leche materna, Matthew bebió con ahínco del pecho de su madre. La mujer también cerró los ojos y comenzó a murmurar una melodía suave y placentera que hizo que el pequeño se sintiera aún más a gusto. De pronto, dejó el pezón a un lado e hizo una mueca muy graciosa, arrugando la nariz, para poder estornudar. Un estornudo muy sonoro, pero muy pequeño, de esos que dan risa cuando los ves salir de la pequeña nariz de un bebé. Su madre tomó un pañuelito blanco de su vestido, y con mucho cuidado limpió las gotitas de saliva que se habían esparcido por la carita de Matthew. Pero el destete no duró mucho, y el pequeño volvió a asirse del pecho de la mujer, para beber con más fuerza aún de la leche que manaba de él.  
  
-Espero que no te entre la gripe.- le dijo acariciando su pequeña cabecita.  
  
Una mujer apareció en el umbral de la puerta.  
  
-Señora Hermione, ¿quiere que prepare la cena para usted y el señor Krum? – preguntó.  
  
Hermione miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Era algo tarde para que Víctor no regresara, pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada. Los últimos días había tenido entrenamientos más duros que el común de los demás, ya que pronto se llevarían a cabo otra versión de los Mundiales de Quidditch y la sede esta vez sería Bulgaria. Por esta razón, Víctor llegaba a casa muy tarde.  
  
-No, Marie, prepare la cena sólo para mí, mientras yo termino de dar de comer a Matthew.- respondió Hermione.  
  
-Está bien, señora.  
  
Diciendo esto, la mujer salió de la habitación y volvió a dejar a Hermione en la soledad. Miró a Matthew y comprobó que se había quedado profundamente dormido. Con sumo cuidado, destetó al bebé y puso en orden sus ropas, para ponerlo nuevamente en su cuna, cubriéndolo con su manta beige favorita. Lo miró dormir por un segundo y sonrió con satisfacción. Nunca creyó que llegaría a ser madre tan pronto, pero el destino le había preparado otra cosa. Cuando supo de su estado, lo primero que hizo fue buscar en la biblioteca más cercana todo acerca de los bebés. No estaba segura de poder con toda esa responsabilidad, pero en cuanto lo tuvo en sus brazos al momento de nacer, supo que estaría dispuesta a todo por protegerlo y por ser la mejor madre del mundo.  
  
Se dirigió hasta el living y recostada en el sofá más cómodo que había allí, tomó el periódico y leyó lo que allí había. Hasta el momento había tenido la esperanza de que alguna noticia de sus amigos apareciera en él, pero allí no había nada. Sólo tonterías; un nuevo intento de robo en Gringotts, el lanzamiento de una canción del grupo "Las brujas de Macbeth", los pronósticos del Mundial a favor de Bulgaria y algunos artículos de fiestas en la alta sociedad de mundo mágico. Nada interesante.  
  
Estaba por creer que sus amigos se habían olvidado de ella. Nunca respondieron las cartas que les escribió por casi un año, hasta que supo que estaba embarazada. No tuvo más noticias de Úrsula ni de Ginny ni de cómo seguía Draco; ni pensar en que conseguiría noticias de Ron. "No, seguramente él tiene su vida hecha con la tal Sophie y quizás hasta tenga hijos igual que yo" pensaba Hermione. Pero en fin, su vida continuaba y ella no hacía más que seguirla.  
  
Le sirvieron la cena y comió calladamente, como siempre. Hace una semana que lo hacía así. No podía compartir nada con Víctor por que nunca estaba, no podía ni decirle lo que había hecho Matthew en el día o cómo se había sentido por que Víctor simplemente no pasaba en la casa. Volvió a la habitación del pequeño cuando terminó de cenar y le dio su beso de buenas noches en la frentecita. Ahora era su turno, así que caminó hasta su habitación y se quedó en la entrada, mirando la enorme cama que debía compartir con el que era su marido. A pesar de tenerle cariño, sentía que su vida no estaba completa, que Víctor no llenaba los espacios que quedaron vacíos en su corazón, como había pensado que pasaría el día que se casó con él. La habitación expelía aquel sentimiento, aquel sentimiento de soledad que la embargaba día tras día. Con lentitud, se quitó los vestidos hasta quedar en ropa interior y se metió bajo la pesada manta, cerrando los ojos para poder conciliar el sueño. No podía. Eran muchas las preguntas que se amotinaban en su cabeza, tratando de salir con lucidez de su interior. Una de ellas por ejemplo, le decía a Hermione: "Sí querías tanto a Ron, ¿por qué no lo seguiste hasta Rumania, por qué no hiciste los esfuerzos necesarios para contarle de una vez cuanto lo amabas?", Hermione pensaba largo rato, intentando encontrar la respuesta adecuada... "por que soy una cobarde" se repetía incesantemente.  
  
De pronto, sintió pasos en el pasillo. Debía de ser Víctor que llegaba de los entrenamientos; pero Hermione no estaba de ánimo para hablar con él ni para lo que supuso que vendría después de la conversación, así que prefirió hacerse la dormida. La puerta se abrió con un leve crujido y el búlgaro avanzó hasta la cama. Miró a Hermione un momento y habló:  
  
-Herm... ¿Estás dorrmida amorr?  
  
Al no obtener respuesta, Krum dio vuelta a la cama y se quitó las ropas él también. Hermione sintió las frías manos de su esposo en sus muslos y el aliento del búlgaro en su cuello. Se había acostumbrado a aquellas noches de inactividad en que sólo lo oía roncar y hablar dormido. A veces, gritaba en medio de la noche, celebrando el triunfo de su equipo en sus sueños y Hermione debía calmarlo hasta que se quedara dormido otra vez, igual que un niño pequeño. Cómo hubiera deseada que aquellas frías manos fueran las de Ron y no las de Krum. Cómo hubiera deseado despertar todos los días mirando el rostro del pelirrojo, y a veces hasta deseaba que Matthew tuviera el pelo menos negro. Pero ya no había nada que hacer, las cartas estaban echadas.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hace casi dos años que veía aquel rostro al despertar, que amanecía entrelazado a aquel cuerpo digno de una sirena de mar, que sentía el aroma de aquel cabello castaño que lo envolvía por completo. No había pensado nunca lo buena que era aquella sensación, no había pensado nunca que la llegaría a sentir por otra mujer que no fuera Hermione. Pero ahí estaba, recostado junto a Sophia, o Sophie como le llamaban todos, y cómo él se había acostumbrado a escucharlo. Su radio reloj que había en la mesa de noche, a un lado de la cama, había comenzado a emitir una melodía suave, romántica. Sophie, entre sueños, la escuchaba y sonreía, mientras acariciaba los brazos de Ron. Lentamente abrió los ojos y su sonrisa se hizo más dulce, más perfecta.  
  
-Hola...  
  
-Hola, ¿cómo has amanecido? – preguntó el pelirrojo.  
  
-Bien, sobre todo si amanezco entre tus brazos – dijo Sophie con picardía.- ¿y tú? ¿Cómo has amanecido?  
  
-Acostado...^^ no, es broma.- dijo Ron al ver que Sophie fruncía el ceño.- He amanecido genial, y entre tus brazos también.  
  
-¡Qué bien! Hay que amanecer así más seguido – bromeó Sophie.- Definitivamente me está gustando amanecer así...  
  
-A mí igual... – sonrió Ron.- pero ya es hora de levantarnos, yo tengo que irme a trabajar.  
  
-¿Tan temprano? – preguntó Sophie, mientras hacía pucheritos.- No... cinco minutos más, ¿Sí?  
  
-No señorita, tiene que despegarse de las sábanas – decía Ron mientras se ponía de pie y tiraba de la ropa de cama.  
  
-¡No, son mías! – alegaba Sophie con gestos de niña pequeña, mientras reía alegremente.- Tienes que saber quitármelas.  
  
-¡Ah, conque esas tenemos, eh! – exclamó Ron tirándose encima de ella y haciéndole cosquillas.- ¡No podrás resistirte, ríndete!  
  
-¡No, basta, basta! ¡Me rindo, ya! – gritó Sophie, haciendo que Ron detuviera el forcejeo. En eso, Sophie tiró de las mantas que Ron aún tenía agarradas y lo obligó a caer sobre ella.- ¡Me encantas, Ronald Weasley!  
  
-Tú también me encantas, Sophia Adams – dijo Ron acercándose hasta su novia y besándola con fuerza.  
  
TOC, TOC. Aquellos golpes los hicieron detenerse. De seguro era Charlie.  
  
-¡Eh, flojo! ¡Estamos atrasados, sal pronto!  
  
No se equivocaba, era Charlie Weasley, su hermano mayor. Todas las mañanas era lo mismo, Charlie era como su despertador de carne y hueso, y a veces hasta su mayordomo porque siempre le tenía listo el desayuno a los dos. Pero aquello no le molestaba mucho a Ron. Su hermano era muy respetuoso con él y con su novia y jamás les era inoportuno. Además, estaban viviendo en su casa y no debían protestar.  
  
-Okey, ya salgo. – respondió Ron.  
  
Tomó sus jeans de trabajo y una polera algo desteñida de mangas largas y cuello redondo que siempre ocupaba para ir a trabajar y salió de la habitación, poniéndose a saltitos los bototos negros. Sophie mientras, había ido hasta el baño y se había lavado la cara para despertar del todo. Colocándose un vestido beige muy primaveral y unas sandalias negras, comenzó a estirar la cama y a ordenar la pieza, antes de bajar a desayunar. Estaba escuchando la radio cuando hablaron algo acerca del día... "Estamos a 23 de Junio y unas cuantas gotas de lluvia se han dejado caer en la ciudad de..."  
  
-Veintitrés de Junio – dijo Sophie en voz alta. Parecía preocuparle un poco aquella fecha, pero no quería especular demasiado. Se dirigió hasta el baño nuevamente y sacó de una cajita sobre el lavabo un pequeño calendario.- ¡Dios Mío! ¡Una semana!  
  
-¡Sophie, nos vamos! – gritó Ron desde el otro lado, lo que hizo que Sophie reaccionara de repente.  
  
-¡Está bien, ya salgo! – exclamó Sophie, dejando a un lado el calendario y corriendo hasta el living. Ron y Charlie estaban listos para irse y sólo faltaba despedirlos.- Cuídate, amor, te quiero mucho.  
  
-Yo también – dijo Ron, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.- Estaremos como a las cinco de vuelta, ¿está bien?  
  
-Sí, les tendré lista la cena.- aceptó Sophie.- Adiós, Charlie.  
  
-Adiós, cuñada.- se despidió Charlie con un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Los vio salir a paso rápido por el callejón y entró de nuevo a la casa para comenzar a ordenarla y preparar la comida. Pero aquello del calendario le tenía asustada, más bien preocupada, aunque no quería hacerse ilusiones hasta estar completamente segura.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Señora Hermione, tiene una llamada – le dijo Marie cuando Hermione salió de la ducha.  
  
-Enseguida voy, Marie.- le dijo Hermione, secándose el cabello.- escuché a Matthew llorar.  
  
Efectivamente el bebé estaba llorando en su cuna, por lo que Hermione lo tomó en brazos y lo meció suavemente, mientras iba por el teléfono.  
  
-Diga... soy Hermione – contestó la muchacha.  
  
-Señora Krum (N/A: Se escucha feo ¿no creen?), Señora, le estamos llamando desde el ministerio de magia de Bulgaria.- dijo la voz al otro lado.  
  
-Sí, dígame – pidió Hermione mientras mecía a Matthew.  
  
-Señora, lo que tenemos que decirle es muy difícil, pero... – comenzó a decir la mujer con nerviosismo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Hermione preocupada.- ¿Le ha pasado algo a mi marido?  
  
-Sí, señora.- respondió la mujer.- Esta mañana se presentó un joven brujo pidiendo ver al señor Krum, al parecer quería un autógrafo o algo así... su marido estaba muy ocupado, por lo que no pudo atenderlo...  
  
-Dígame lo que ha pasado, me está asustando – pidió Hermione, sin prestar atención al llanto de Matthew.  
  
-Su marido... bueno, él... fue atacado con una maldición... Avada Kedavra – dijo la mujer.- Está muerto.  
  
El auricular resbaló hasta el suelo desde las manos de Hermione. A la distancia se escuchaba la voz de la mujer, pero la chica ya no entendía nada. Matthew a su lado continuaba llorando y reclamando atención, lo que causó que Hermione lo mirara con tristeza y hablara, casi en un susurro.  
  
-Vamos, bebé... Papá no querrá que te quedes sin comer.  
  
Así, como un alma en pena, pero sin derramar ni una lágrima, llevó a Matthew a la habitación y le dio de comer de su pecho. Sentada en la silla mecedora y con el bebé dormido en sus brazos, se quedó inmóvil sin decir una sola palabra en todo el día. Le costaba creer que Krum ya no estaba, que ya no lo vería... que estaba muerto. Pero había que ser fuerte, como siempre lo había sido.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Al día siguiente, pero en un lugar distinto de Europa...  
  
-Toma, aquí tienes tu copa.- dijo Draco, pasándole una copa de vino a Ginny.  
  
-Gracias.- dijo la pelirroja.- ¿Y se puede saber cuál es el motivo de esta celebración?  
  
-¿Ya no te acuerdas? Hoy es veinticuatro de Junio, cumplimos dos años de noviazgo – apuntó Draco.  
  
-¿En serio? – preguntó Ginny con sorpresa.- No me acordaba bien de la fecha, estoy algo despistada con esto de los exámenes finales.  
  
-Mmm... ¿no se supone que las mujeres siempre recuerdan estas fechas? – preguntó el rubio algo desconcertado.  
  
-Sí, puede ser... igual sospechaba algo cuando me dijiste que viniéramos de día de campo, ¿no se supone que te cargan las comidas al aire libre? – preguntó Ginny.  
  
-Sí, puede ser... – dijo Draco, riendo ante el comentario, Ginny sólo frunció el ceño un poquito, pero luego sonrió al ver a su novio tan contento.- Pero por ti puedo aguantar unas horas.  
  
-Okey, pero luego no reclames si llegas todo picado a casa, ¿eh? – dijo Ginny riendo como una niña. Draco la miró por un momento y luego exclamó:  
  
-¡Ay, ay, qué me ha picado un zancudo! – gritaba.  
  
-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? – preguntaba Ginny, algo preocupada por que sabía que Draco era alérgico a esas cosas.- ¿Dónde te ha picado, Draco?  
  
-¡Aquí! – dijo Draco señalando sus labios.  
  
-Déjame ver – pidió Ginny, acercándose al rostro del rubio. Con cierto cuidado, pasó sus dedos por los labios de Draco y no notó nada extraño. Justo cuando iba a protestar, Draco tomó su mano delicadamente y la besó.  
  
Uno a uno, los dedos de Ginny eran besados por Draco y un leve escalofrío los iba recorriendo hasta llegar al brazo. Con la otra mano, Ginny acarició el cuello del rubio y luego sus hombros, bajando por el brazo hasta tomar su otra mano. Sin rozar sus labios, fueron acariciándose hasta sentirse completamente felices, deseando que aquello no acabara nunca. Draco tendió a Ginny cuidadosamente en el pasto del lugar y fue recorriendo su cuello y su pecho con extrema suavidad. Ginny a su vez, cerraba los ojos y revolvía los cabellos del rubio causando cierta excitación en ella. Lo tenían todo a su favor, la tranquilidad, la soledad, el vino y la naturaleza a su alrededor. Las manos del rubio eran rápidas y suaves, haciendo que Ginny se estremeciera cada cierto tiempo por una leves descargas. Era más de lo que alguna vez soñó. Giró su cabeza un minuto y sin pensarlo abrió los ojos. Lo que parecía una horrenda bestia, estaba parada a su lado, mirándola con curiosidad.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Aaaahhh!!!! – gritó la pelirroja, haciendo que Draco se sobresaltara.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el rubio.- ¿Qué has visto, Ginny?  
  
-Eso... – dijo señalando aquella cosa.  
  
Se trataba nada más que de una lechuza, que llevaba un periódico en la pata.  
  
-Es sólo una lechuza, Ginny – dijo Draco calmándola.- Creo que me siguen por todas partes. Es mi suscripción a "El Profeta".  
  
Draco tomó el periódico y pagó la cuenta de la lechuza, dejando que ésta última se fuera de inmediato.  
  
-De cerca se ven horripilantes.- dijo Ginny un poco más tranquila.  
  
-Ni que lo digas.- dijo Draco riendo.- Vamos a ver que aparece hoy...  
  
Draco abrió el periódico y se quedó helado. Lo que allí decía parecía imposible de creer. Ginny, a su lado, notó que su novio no reaccionaba y sólo fruncía el ceño fuertemente.  
  
-Draco, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué dice ahí? – preguntó la pelirroja con más curiosidad.  
  
-Demonios... Hermione debe estar muy mal... – dijo Draco, casi en un susurro.  
  
-¿Hermione? ¿Por qué, qué le pasó? – preguntó Ginny con preocupación.  
  
-Krum... – dijo con seriedad.- Lo han asesinado.  
  
-¿Q-Qué? – dijo Ginny asombrada. No le salían las palabras ni por arte de magia, estaba tan perpleja que su lengua había dejado de funcionar.  
  
-Vamos – le dijo Draco de pronto.- Tenemos que averiguar esto en el ministerio.  
  
Con suma rapidez, pero completamente en silencio, Draco y Ginny tomaron las cosas que habían traído para el día de campo y volaron (literalmente) en la escoba del rubio con destino al ministerio. No tardaron más de veinte minutos en llegar. Matilda, la recepcionista, les dijo que Úrsula estaba en una reunión con el resto del departamento de operaciones mágicas especiales y que la única que quedaba en la oficina era Françoise, su asistente. Saldría en media hora más por lo bajo. Draco aprovechó entonces para ir a buscar a Harry a través de la red Flu a San Mungo. Ginny estaba muy nerviosa, no paraba de pasearse por el frente del escritorio de Matilda ni de preguntar la hora. Por fin, al cabo de unos diez minutos, Ginny vio salir a Draco y Harry desde la chimenea situada a un costado de la puerta. Harry ya venía enterado de todo lo sucedido.  
  
-Ginny... ¿Has sabido algo de Hermione? – preguntó Harry preocupado.  
  
-No, nada. – dijo Ginny precipitadamente.- el periódico sólo informó de la muerte de Víctor, no hablaba de ella.  
  
-Debe estar muy triste – apuntó Draco.- Sobretodo si está tan lejos de sus amigos.  
  
-Sí, eso es cierto – aprobó Ginny, que en ese momento se ceñía a la cintura del rubio.- Le escribiré una carta para saber que será de ella.  
  
En ese preciso instante, la puerta del salón de reuniones se abría de par en par. La reunión del departamento había terminado. Una larga trenza se asomaba entre la multitud y los chicos pudieron distinguir, al cabo de unos segundos, a Úrsula, la novia de Harry.  
  
-¡Úrsula!.- la llamó el chico de cabellos azabaches. Su novia estaba distraída hablando con una mujer algo mayor, y se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Harry.  
  
-¡Amor! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – preguntó Úrsula mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos de Harry.  
  
-Bueno, pues, queríamos hablar contigo.- dijo Harry con gesto preocupado y señalando a Ginny y a Draco.  
  
-¡Ah! Chicos, ¿cómo están? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – preguntó Úrsula soltándose de su novio.  
  
-Es algo grave, Úrsula... – comenzó a decir Ginny.- Grave y también triste.  
  
-Pero... me están asustando. ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Úrsula con expresión de intranquilidad.  
  
-Será mejor que te lo digamos en privado – sostuvo Draco.- Aquí hay demasiadas personas.  
  
-Está bien, está bien... síganme a mi oficina. – finalizó Úrsula.  
  
Los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron hasta el despacho de Úrsula. Efectivamente, adentro sólo estaba Françoise, sentada tras su escritorio y sacando cuentas. Cuando los vio entrar, no dejó de saludarlos, sobre todo a Harry, que iba tomado de la mano de Úrsula.  
  
-¡Hola, Doctor Potter! – dijo Françoise alegremente, sin darse cuenta de la fulminante mirada de Úrsula. Todavía le chocaba que Françoise lo saludara tan efusivamente.  
  
-Hola, Françoise.- saludó Harry.  
  
-Françoise, ¿podrías salir un momento? Necesitamos hablar algo privado – dijo Úrsula ásperamente.  
  
-Claro, iré a la cafetería del frente por si me necesita – dijo Françoise dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
  
-Lo dudo mucho – murmuró Úrsula, cuando la chica salió.- Bueno, ¿qué es lo que tienen que decirme?  
  
-Úrsula, te contamos esto por que sabemos que eres la mejor amiga de Hermione... – comenzó a decir Ginny.  
  
-Supongo... aún estoy enfadada con ella por que jamás me escribió ni una mísera carta – dijo Úrsula frunciendo el ceño - pero ¿qué quieres decir con eso?  
  
-Es que... tendrás que saber apoyarla ahora que... – dijo Ginny vacilante.  
  
-Que Krum está muerto.- finalizó Draco. Los ojos de Harry, Ginny y Úrsula se dirigieron violentamente hacia su afilado rostro.  
  
-Malfoy, tan directo como siempre – señaló Harry.  
  
-¡Qué querías, Potter! ¿Una sesión de hipnotismo? – dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño.  
  
-Esperen... esperen un momento.- dijo Úrsula de pronto.- ¿Qué quieren decir con que Krum está muerto?  
  
-Lo asesinaron, acaba de salir el artículo en "El Profeta" esta mañana – dijo Draco mostrándole el periódico a la chica.  
  
Úrsula lo tomó con rapidez y leyó el titular con los ojos entrecerrados. Parecía increíble estar leyendo aquella noticia después de dos años de silencio absoluto por parte del matrimonio Krum-Granger.  
  
-Parece imposible... – murmuró Úrsula cuando acabó de leer el artículo.- Pero no aparece nada acerca de Hermione, ¿sabrá ella de la tragedia?  
  
-Debería saber... ella es la esposa de Krum – dijo Harry queriendo parecer convincente.- O lo era hasta ayer.  
  
-¿Y qué harás, Ginny? Mejor dicho, ¿Qué podemos hacer? – preguntó Úrsula con preocupación.  
  
-Por el momento sólo esperar más noticias acerca de esto - dijo Ginny.- Tenía pensado también en escribirle a Hermione. A lo mejor esta vez responde las cartas.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
El tercer trabajo de parto de Mandy estaba resultando más complicado de lo que imaginaba. Los huevos otra vez se habían atascado en la pelvis de la dragón, pero esta vez no era sólo uno, si no dos. Charlie, como siempre, se encargaba de los cortes y las pociones, Ron por su parte se encargaba de calmar a Mandy y de recibir los huevos cuando éstos salieran. La dragón estaba bastante inquieta y a cada rato lanzaba bocanadas de fuego que impedían acercársele. Cuidadosamente, los pelirrojos hermanos se dirigieron hasta la parte posterior del animal y le inyectaron una fuerte poción tranquilizadora, que hizo que Mandy suspirara y cayera dormida en el suelo. Los huevos de la dragón se abrieron paso en la estrecha pelvis de su madre, abierta más de lo normal por el hechizo seccionador de Charlie y fueron recibidos en una canasta por su hermano menor, Ron. Cuando todo terminó, Charlie y Ron bajaron hasta el comedor para los trabajadores y se sirvieron un enorme plato de carne estofada, que devoraron con ganas. El trabajo resultaba agotador, pero si daba buenos resultados, valía la pena el esfuerzo. Lo que les resultó extraño en ese instante, fue que la mayoría de los hombres que había en el lugar tenía en la mano un ejemplar del profeta y murmuraban entre sí, con la cabeza gacha y lamentándose cada cierto tiempo.  
  
-¡Pero si era tan joven! – exclamaba un viejo de cachetes regordetes al final del local.  
  
-Además de un excelente jugador de Quidditch – se lamentó un tipo de cabellos entrecanos y lacios muy cerca del viejo.- La otra vez lo vi defender a su equipo con el alma, y cuando atrapó la snitch surcó los cielos como un ave de presa.  
  
-¿A quién se referirán? – preguntó Charlie, mientras comía más de su estofado.  
  
-No lo sé, pero parece que es un jugador de Quidditch famoso – dijo Ron jugando con su plato.  
  
-Puede ser... – dijo Charlie vagamente. Se dirigió luego al viejo de los cachetes regordetes y le gritó: - ¡Eh, Vladimir! ¿me prestas un poco el periódico?  
  
-Mejor te lo presto entero... – dijo Vladimir riendo por lo bajo y tirándole el periódico a Charlie por encima de varias cabezas.  
  
Charlie lo atrapó con mucha precisión, tal como lo hacía cuando jugaba de buscador en el equipo de Gryffindor y leyó lo que había en él. Frunciendo un poco el entrecejo, Charlie le dio el diario a Ron.  
  
-Esto te interesa más a ti que a mí – le dijo a su hermano, quien parecía algo desconcertado.  
  
-¿En serio? ¿por qué?  
  
Pero Charlie no tuvo necesidad de responder a sus preguntas. La primera plana de "El Profeta" lo decía todo.  
  
"JOVEN JUGADOR DE QUIDDITCH MUERTO EN ATENTADO"  
Víctor Krum víctima de fanático desquiciado  
  
BULGARIA.- Por circunstancias que aún se desconocen, el joven jugador de la selección de Bulgaria de Quidditch, Víctor Krum, fue atacado el día de ayer por un fanático que deseaba verlo a toda costa mediante la maldición más mortífera de todas: Avada Kedavra. El jugador, de 25 años, no tuvo tiempo de defenderse pues fue atacado sorpresivamente por la espalda al momento de salir de sus entrenamientos con la selección de su país. Se especula que el atacante, todavía no identificado con precisión, podría tratarse de Huck Hoshtner (34), un sujeto conocido en el mundo del Quidditch por su desbordante afición a la figura de Krum y al equipo de Bulgaria, quien tendría severos trastornos mentales y una personalidad doble. Según informó el vocero del equipo, Krum no tendría relación alguna con este individuo y sólo se trataría de un hecho delictual provocado por la mala mente de Hoshtner. Después de examinar sus restos, Víctor Krum será llevado a la basílica de Sofía, capital búlgara para velar su cuerpo durante la noche. Su funeral se efectuará mañana en el cementerio de Istanova, a las 15:30.  
  
-*-  
  
Ron leyó el artículo por lo menos dos veces seguidas. No podía creer lo que decían aquellas palabras. Krum estaba muerto, ¿y Hermione? El periódico no la nombraba en ningún sitio. Se preguntó si aquello era una señal del destino, si éste último le estaba dando otra oportunidad. No debía de actuar tan precipitadamente; quizás aquello destrozaría a Hermione, pero él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas saber algo más de la chica. Pidiendo prestado algo de papel y una pluma a sus amigos, Ron decidió escribirle una nota a Ginny. Ella debía de saber algo, o por lo menos, le daría esperanzas sobre su futuro.  
  
"Querida Ginny: la noticia de esta mañana en "El Profeta" me ha dejado helado. Espero que la hayas leído. Necesito saber con urgencia qué sabes acerca de Hermione. Puede sonar egoísta, pero creo que el destino nos está dando otra oportunidad, y esta vez no la voy a desaprovechar. No pienses que me gusta el hecho de que Krum haya muerto tan mal, pero todo tiene su porqué. Avísame si sabes algo. Tu hermano, Ronald Weasley."  
  
Con paso decidido, fue hasta la lechucería fuera del local y ató el papel a la pata de una lechuza gris que en ese momento acababa de despertar de su letargo. "A Virginia Weasley" dirigió la carta y la lechuza voló por sobre su cabeza rápidamente hasta perderse de vista. Al volver a su asiento en el local de comida, Charlie lo miró con expresión seria.  
  
-¿Vas a tirar todo a la basura? – le preguntó cuando Ron se sentó otra vez en la silla.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres? – le dijo el pelirrojo.  
  
-Me refiero a tu relación con Sophie... ¿Vas a tirar dos años de relación con ella? – inquirió su hermano mayor.  
  
-No lo sé, Charlie, pero de seguro ella entenderá – dijo Ron tratando de auto convencerse.- Yo la quiero mucho, pero nunca dejé de amar a Hermione y esta vez quiero estar atento a lo que pueda pasar.  
  
-Le destrozarás el corazón – dijo Charlie frunciendo el entrecejo.- Ella te ha entregado su vida y tú te irás por que Hermione se ha quedado viuda de la noche a la mañana. Lo que haces es muy feo...  
  
-¡Ya lo sé, Charlie! – exclamó Ron con desesperación.- Pero perdí a Hermione dos veces... no volveré a fallar esta vez, te lo aseguro. Y nada de decirle de esto a Sophie... yo mismo le explicaré todo lo sucedido.  
  
-¿Le hablarás de Hermione? – preguntó Charlie.  
  
-Si es necesario, lo haré – dijo Ron con determinación. Igual se sentía la peor escoria del mundo al pensar que dejaría sola a Sophie por ir a buscar a Hermione, pero ella tenía que entender. Hermione aún estaba viva en el recuerdo del pelirrojo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Fin... del capítulo 18. ¡Uf! Cómo me ha costado desenrollar este nudo... pero bueno, aquí está el resultado.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Lily4ever: Gracias por el review. De ahora en adelante, tus personajes favoritos saldrán más en escena. Espero que te haya agradado este capítulo. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Angela30: Bueno, gracias por las felicitaciones. Espero que te haya gustado el día de campo con Draco y Ginny, aunque fuera algo corto. Prometo poner más cosas. Bye, Saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Mione Grint: Definitivamente eres adivina o tienes una bola de cristal. No sigas especulando demasiado o se me irá abajo el fic Y_Y (jejeje) A mí también me da risa lo despistado que es Harry, pero la mayoría de los hombres son así... hay que hacerles dibujitos para que sospechen recién que tú le gustas. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capi. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Vika Riddle: si caché que tu review se cortó, pero de todas maneras gracias por enviármelo. Qué bueno que no sigas tan bajoneada, eso me despreocupa un poco, aunque siempre puedes confiar en mí si tienes algún problema. Gracias por los halagos... estoy toda colorada con tanta palabra de apoyo de parte de ustedes. Tengo el pecho tan inflado como las palomas de la plaza de armas, Jajaja... ahora sólo me falta mover la cabeza de atrás para adelante y seré un verdadero pájaro. ^^U Ya amigui, cuídese. Tanina Potter.  
  
Merodeadora-Chii: Gracias por aceptarme en las RON4EVER. ¡Estoy contentísima! Se los aseguro. Y gracias por el review que me mandaste, no te preocupes, la tercera es la vencida para Ron. Toda novela cebollera tiene que tener final feliz. Jejeje... aunque eso me cueste una que otra vida. Saludos y gracias, Tanina Potter.  
  
Lil Granger: Hola... bueno, Hermione tenía que casarse con Krum para que la historia siguiera su curso como lo habíamos planeado mi hermano Sturgis y yo. Pero bueno, no todo es tan malo de parte del búlgaro. ¿Ya conociste a Matthew? Es tan encantador que ni creo que lo he inventado yo (por que a mí me cargan las guaguas). Pero no sé, la maternidad me esta afectando un poco... ahora cada vez que veo comerciales de pañales me da por gritar: "¡Qué lindo!" y creo que eso en mí no es normal. Bueno, respecto a Cho, se merecía aquella muerte y otras peores. ¬¬ ¡Maldita! La sigo odiando por lo hueca que es... o tonta, como quieras llamarla. Ah! y no te preocupes que el nombre Lilibeth va a aparecer en el fic, más adelante, pero aparecerá. Bueno, cuídate y gracias por la bienvenida. Tanina Potter.  
  
Katie Lupin: El riesgo corre por nuestras venas y la sed de aventuras es propia de nosotras. Jajaja... parece una frase de Novela de acción. No tengo ningún problema en revisarte la redacción del quinto capítulo, me lo mandas por el correo... ¿si? See you later. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Y bueno, tengo dos buenas noticias:  
  
1. -¡YA TENGO EL QUINTO LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER EN MIS MANOS! Y ESTÁ GENIAL... ADEMÁS VENÍA CON UNA CHAPITA DE LECHUZA DE REGALO.  
  
2. –QUIERO DAR LAS GRACIAS A LAS MIEMBROS DEL GRUPO **RON4EVER** POR ACEPTARME DENTRO DE SUS FILAS. ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADÍSIMA... YA SE ME SALEN LAS LAGRIMAS, EN SERIO. Y_Y. JEJEJE... ESPERO SERLES ÚTIL.  
  
Atte. Tanina Potter **Miembro de las RON4EVER** Ronnie is the best and will be the best 4 ever 


	19. De no ser por ti

Capítulo 19: DE NO SER POR TI.  
  
Le ofrecieron ir a reconocer el cuerpo en cuanto saliera de la morgue, pero Hermione lo rechazó con determinación. Era inútil ver un hombre inerte si todos sabían de quien se trataba. Anduvo por la casa deambulando de arriba para abajo todo el día, sin saber qué hacer, sin decidir que camino tomar, llevando a Matthew en brazos y cantándole canciones de cuna sin parar. Marie, la sirvienta, estaba algo preocupada por Hermione y trataba en vano de levantarle el ánimo. A pesar de no amarlo, Hermione sentía un inmenso cariño por su esposo y a cada instante lo veía reflejado en los ojos de su hijo. Matthew sólo le sonreía y balbuceaba palabras en aquel idioma que sólo los bebés entienden.  
  
El velorio de Krum sería al día siguiente, pero ella no sentía ningún deseo de ver a la gente, de presentarse en público o de hablar acerca de la muerte de Krum. No sentía ganas de hacer nada, sólo quería escapar de allí. "Escapar" pensó Hermione mientras se acercaba a las enormes ventanas de su casa. "Aquí ya no hay nada que hacer". Ya no había matrimonio, ya no existía Krum, y pronto aquella realidad de esposa de superestrella se vendría abajo. En aquel lugar no tenía parientes, ni amigos, nada más que conocidos a los que de verdad nunca conoció. "Pero, ¿me quedan amigos en Inglaterra?" se preguntó. Úrsula nunca dio signos de vida, tampoco Harry, Ginny o Draco y aquello le desconcertaba un poco. Al menos en Inglaterra se hallaban sus padres y sus familiares, a los que no veía desde hace mucho, pero que de seguro la aceptarían de vuelta. Sí, estaba decidido. En cuanto terminaran los funerales de Krum, ella viajaría en compañía de Matthew hacia Londres, aunque lo que le esperara fuera incierto.  
  
Acompañada de Marie y de su hijo, Hermione enfrentó a la prensa del mundo mágico que la acechaba con preguntas idiotas como "¿Cómo se siente en este minuto?" o "¿Pensaba que podría ocurrir esto alguna vez?". Hermione sólo los ignoraba y era Marie quien pedía disculpas por el estado de ánimo de su patrona. La ceremonia de despedida del búlgaro fue sencilla, sin sacerdotes que hablaran demasiado, sin rezos ni plegarias. Sólo había una bruja delante de ellos, con una túnica roja como vestido, que elevaba los brazos y lanzaba flores de alelí al aire, mientras hablaba en lengua muerta. "¡Et lux perpetua, luceat eis, et lux perpetua! ¡Kirie eleison, Christie eleison! » gritaba. Hermione mientras tanto, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. "Nos iremos de aquí, Matthew y yo". Cremaron el cuerpo de Krum disolviendo sus cenizas en un caldero vacío para luego lanzarlo al aire del lugar. Todos se taparon la boca cuando el polvo pasó frente a sus narices. Hermione tapó la boca del bebé, mas no la suya. Era imposible dejar de respirar aquel aire contaminado.  
  
-Marie – llamó Hermione cuando llegaron a la casa.- Quiero que de ahora en adelante cuides esta casa como si fuera tuya.  
  
-¿Qué quiere decir con eso, señora Hermione? – preguntó la mujer.  
  
-Qué esta casa será tuya ahora – dijo Hermione mientras tomaba alguna ropa de su hijo.- A mí no me queda nada que hacer aquí... – suspiró.- Me iré a Londres para seguir con mi vida y con la de Matthew.  
  
-Pero... señora, ¿acaso no le da pena dejar la casa de su esposo? – preguntó Marie.  
  
-Sí, un poco – Hermione miró alrededor.- Pero aquí todo me lo recuerda. – tomó los juguetes de Matthew y los echó en un bolso.- por eso quiero que te quedes cuidando la casa.  
  
-Esta bien, señora... pero, ¿y si mejor la acompaño a Londres? – preguntó Marie con preocupación.  
  
-No, no te preocupes – dijo Hermione mirando a Marie con cariño.- Yo tengo que arreglar mi vida por mi cuenta.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Françoise, la asistente de Úrsula, se hallaba detrás de su escritorio con una pluma en la boca y mirando concienzudamente el papel en blanco que tenía al frente. Lo único que allí rezaba era el título "Objetos muggles confiscados en el ministerio", que debía ser un informe para detectar cuantas personas del ministerio habían seguido los pasos del ya retirado empleado Arthur Weasley y guardaban entre sus propiedades alguna pieza muggle. Giró la cabeza para mirar la hora en el reloj cucú de la oficina. Las tres y media. Todavía le quedaban dos horas y media para salir de ahí. Úrsula no estaba, le había dicho que iría a buscar a Ginny después del almuerzo, pero no sabía para qué. Estaba tan enfrascada en su letargo, que no se dio ni cuenta que un chico de negros cabellos y anteojos había asomado la cabeza por la puerta de entrada.  
  
-¡Doctor Potter! – exclamó Françoise al verlo.- ¿Qué hace por aquí tan temprano?  
  
-Vengo por Úrsula, ¿está ella por aquí? – preguntó Harry.  
  
-No, salió a almorzar – respondió Françoise con una sonrisa.- Dijo también que iría a ver a la señorita Ginny.  
  
-Ah, okey... – dijo Harry algo desilusionado.- Entonces volveré por ella más tarde.  
  
-¡Pero, para qué se va tan pronto! – exclamó Françoise poniéndose de pie.- Si quiere la espera aquí, por último nos entretenemos conversando.  
  
-Eeehh... no sé – dudó Harry.  
  
-Por favor, estoy tan aburrida aquí – pidió Françoise con ojos de cordero degollado.- ¿O anda algo apurado?  
  
-No, no es eso... – Harry lo pensó un momento. No tenía de malo conversar un rato con una vieja amiga.- Okey, me has convencido.  
  
-¡Bien! – exclamó la chica.- Siéntese en este sofá – le indicó el sofá que había frente a su escritorio.- Y dígame, ¿cómo lo ha tratado la vida? ¿Qué me cuenta?  
  
-Pues... nada, o sea... lo mismo de siempre, pacientes que van y vienen, nada especial – declaró Harry.  
  
-Ah, qué bien... – dijo Françoise, sentada a un lado de Harry y sin soltar la sonrisa.- Sabe que he tenido un leve dolor en la pierna.- Y señaló su pierna izquierda a la altura de la rodilla.  
  
-¿Esa qué siempre le poníamos vendas? – preguntó Harry examinándola.  
  
-Sí, esa misma – respondió Françoise, al tiempo que le ponía la pierna encima de las rodillas de Harry. – sabe que hace tiempo que me molesta.  
  
-¿Ha probado untarlas en una solución de "murtlap"? – preguntó Harry mirando la rodilla de Françoise.  
  
-No, quizá eso pueda funcionar.- Françoise se había acercado un poco a Harry para enseñarle donde exactamente le dolía.- Mire, si usted presiona ahí me duele.  
  
-¿Aquí? – Harry presionó en el lugar indicado.  
  
-¡Ay, sí! – exclamó Françoise, arrugando la cara por el dolor.  
  
-Mmm... tendrá que ponerse compresas con esa solución que...  
  
-¡HARRY!  
  
La puerta se abrió de golpe y Úrsula apareció en ella, seguida de Ginny. La escena que contemplaron no parecía muy normal que digamos.  
  
-¡Úrsula, qué alegría verte! – exclamó Harry levantándose de un salto.  
  
-Sí, si ya veo que estás alegre... cómo pudiste... y en mi propia oficina... – dijo Úrsula con la voz quebrada y señalando a Françoise.  
  
-¿Qué... yo...? Yo no estaba haciendo nada malo – dijo Harry acercándose a su novia.  
  
-¡No te atrevas a tocarme, Harry Potter! – gritó Úrsula.- Ya sabía yo que esta mosquita muerta se traía algo entre manos contigo, y tú no pusiste ningún pero, ¿verdad?  
  
-Pero... pero... – balbuceó Harry.  
  
-Señorita Úrsula, yo... –intentó decir Françoise, quien seguía sentada en el sillón con la pierna estirada.  
  
-¡Cállate, a ti nadie te ha llamado! – gritó Úrsula.- Eres peor de lo que pensé Harry Potter...  
  
Úrsula salió corriendo del despacho sin dejar que Harry explicara lo sucedido. Ginny, por su parte, miraba a Harry con una mezcla de desconcierto y odio.  
  
-Eres un cerdo...  
  
-Pero, Ginny... yo. – trató de decir Harry, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Ginny también había salido a buscar a Úrsula.  
  
-Doctor Potter, vaya a buscarla, dígale que me disculpe, que no quise causar problemas – dijo Françoise algo angustiada.- No pensé que se fuera a poner así.  
  
-Yo tampoco... – dijo Harry un segundo después.- Nos vemos, Françoise.  
  
Harry también salió disparado de la oficina. Françoise estaba muy triste por aquella desagradable situación, pero prefirió no entrometerse más en el asunto y seguir con su trabajo.  
  
-*-  
  
-Es un idiota... – gemía Úrsula mientras caminaba junto a Ginny por las transitadas calles de Londres.- Ya sabía yo que esa mujercita se le iba a poner entre los ojos... pero él ni siquiera se lo impide.  
  
-Cálmate, Úrsula.- decía Ginny al ver que varios transeúntes se daban la vuelta a mirarlas.- Quizás Harry no tenga la culpa, si no que Françoise...  
  
-¡No me nombres a esa bendita mujer! – gritó Úrsula, mientras le rodaban las lágrimas por las mejillas.- Yo sabía que algo raro tenía, desde que la contraté para el puesto... ¿Por qué le hice caso, Dios Mío?  
  
-¿A quién le hiciste caso? – preguntó Ginny con desconcierto.  
  
-¡A Harry! Él me dijo que la contratara, que era una buena muchacha, que la había conocido en el hospital donde quien sabe cuantas veces se cayó de una maldita escoba. – Úrsula estaba a punto de golpear a cualquier transeúnte que se le cruzara cuando Ginny la apartó hacia otro sitio.  
  
-Vamos – le dijo.- Te tomarás un café, eso te sentará mejor.  
  
Entraron juntas a un café muggle llamado "Los tres alpinos". El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente y en el pequeño escenario de adelante, cantaba un tipo de cabellos verdes, con una voz muy desafinada. Sentadas en la última mesa del local, Ginny y Úrsula habían pedido dos capuchinos.  
  
-Imbécil – dijo Úrsula después de tomar un sorbo de su café.- Y yo que venía tan contenta a contarle la noticia...  
  
-¿Qué noticia? – preguntó Ginny. Miró a Úrsula un rato, abrió mucho los ojos y luego exclamó: - No me digas que... tú... – hizo un ademán con la mano formando un estómago imaginario sobre su vientre.  
  
-No, nada de eso... yo me cuido mucho de no quedar embarazada – declaró Úrsula con la vista perdida.- Es sólo que... Harry y yo habíamos planeado viajar por unos meses de vacaciones, pero por nuestros trabajos no habíamos conseguido salir.- hipó un momento y continuó su relato.- Ahora le traía mi permiso firmado por el Ministro, y también los pasajes – sacó de su bolso unos rollos de pergamino y se los mostró a su amiga.- Pero ya no sirven de nada...  
  
Ginny los abrió y leyó su contenido.  
  
-¡A las islas del Mediterráneo! – exclamó con gran sorpresa.- ¡Guau, ustedes piensan en grande!  
  
-Te los regalo si quieres... – dijo Úrsula decaída.  
  
-¿Estás loca? – preguntó Ginny.- No, guárdalos tú... a lo mejor se arreglan las cosas con Harry.  
  
-Lo dudo mucho...  
  
-A lo mejor no.  
  
Ginny estaba mirando hacia la ventana, donde un chico de cabellos azabaches y ojos esmeraldas golpeaba el vidrio y juntaba las manos como en un rezo. Úrsula también lo vio, pero giró la cabeza de inmediato. Harry entró en el local y avanzó hasta la mesa de las chicas.  
  
-Úrsula, amor... Tienes que escucharme... – Harry se arrodilló frente a la mesa.  
  
-¿Qué quieres que escuche? – preguntó Úrsula todavía sin mirarlo.- ¿Qué esa chica te obligó a tomarle la pierna? ¿Qué tú estabas enojado por ello?  
  
-No... no se trata de eso, era una simple revisión médica, créeme – pidió Harry.  
  
-Revisión médica, no te creo... esa chica te ha echado el ojo desde que se presentó a la entrevista, yo mismo he visto cómo te saluda... "Hola Doctor Potter" – puso una voz más infantil de la que tenía, tratando de imitar a Françoise.  
  
-Pero, es en serio... yo no tengo nada que ver con ella, ¿cómo quieres que te lo demuestre? ¿Cómo podrías perdonarme? – preguntó Harry, aunque vacilando un poco en la última pregunta.  
  
-Ni aunque te comieras un grindylow te perdonaría. – declaró Úrsula.  
  
Harry no sabía que más decir. Era cierto que no había hecho nada malo con Françoise, pero Úrsula era testaruda y no le creería tan fácilmente. Entonces miró el escenario. El tipo que cantaba desafinadamente ya no estaba allí, y nadie más había tomado el micrófono. Con paso decidido caminó hasta él. Se metería en un gran embrollo por que su fuerte no era cantar, pero lo haría por Úrsula, para que ésta lo perdonara. Miró en el tablero de melodías...  
  
-La quince por favor – pidió Harry a los sonidistas.  
  
-Está completamente loco... – exclamó Úrsula al verlo subirse a cantar.  
  
-No, no está loco... –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.- Está enamorado.  
  
La melodía era del grupo mexicano Maná...  
  
-Iba caminando por las calles empapadas en olvido – Harry sintió como si un ogro ronco hubiera cantado esa primera frase.- Iba por los parques con fantasmas y con ángeles caídos, iba sin luz, iba sin sol – las chicas del local se dieron vuelta a mirar quien cantaba.- iba sin un sentido, iba muriéndome – Estaba algo nervioso, pero siguió cantando.- Iba volando sobre el mar, con las alas rotas.  
  
La música lo acompañaba, pero Harry parecía un tronco plantado en la acera.  
  
-Ay amor apareciste en mi vida y me curaste las heridas. – notó que Úrsula seguía sin dar muestras de convencimiento.- Ay amor eres mi luna, eres mi sol, eres mi pan de cada día.  
  
Algunas chicas del local ya suspiraban, aunque Harry seguía poniéndose nervioso frente a tanta gente. Ginny lo contemplaba con una sonrisa en los labios y le tocaba el hombro a su amiga para que mirara. Pero Úrsula no hacía caso.  
  
-Apareciste con tu luz. No, nunca te vayas, oh, no te vayas, no.- sacó el micrófono de su lugar y avanzó entre las mesas.- Tú eres la gloria de los dos, hasta la muerte.  
  
Úrsula no podía disimular una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero su orgullo le impedía mirar al frente.  
  
-En un mundo de ilusión, yo estaba desahuciado, yo estaba abandonado.- cantaba Harry tomando la mano de su novia, aunque sin conseguir demasiados resultados de perdón.- Vivía sin sentido, PERO LLEGASTE TÚ.  
  
Todo el mundo en el local ya estaba coreando aquella canción, algunos más desafinados que otros, lo que ayudó a Harry a sentirse más seguro.  
  
-Ay, amor tú eres mi religión. – cantaba Harry con ayuda de todo el local. Úrsula quería mirarlo, pero sólo se limitaba a fruncir el ceño.- Tú eres luz, tú eres mi sol. Abre el corazón, abre el corazón.  
  
Hasta Ginny se había puesto a cantar junto al resto, pero Harry seguía sin obtener resultados. Siguió cantando frente a todos, sin preocuparle el qué dirán y tomó a Úrsula por el brazo, alentándola a bailar con él. Durante toda la canción, la chica parecía en otro lado, su orgullo era mucho más grande de lo que Harry había esperado.  
  
-Eres tú mi eternidad, y hasta eres salvación.- poco a poco iba finalizando la canción, con ayuda del público.- oh, oh, oh. No tenía nada. Y hoy te tengo con la gloria, con la gloria, con la gloria. Amor, amor, amor, amor, amor. – Harry tenía abrazada fuertemente a Úrsula, casi estaba seguro de haberla conquistado de nuevo.- Eres tú mi bendición. Eres mi luz, eres mi sol.  
  
La mayoría de la gente aplaudía y chiflaba mientras a Harry se le dibujaba una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Mas Úrsula seguía tan seria como siempre, aunque una pequeña lágrima rodaba por una de sus mejillas.  
  
-¿Y ahora, me perdonas amor? – preguntó Harry esperanzado.  
  
-Primero tendrás que comerte el grindylow. – Úrsula se soltó de sus brazos y arrancó por la puerta del local. Harry, desconcertado, no sabía que hacer. Miró a Ginny como pidiéndole explicaciones.  
  
-Su orgullo es del porte de un buque – puntualizó la pelirroja, saliendo también a la siga de su amiga.  
  
Los demás se habían quedado completamente callados. El aire parecía más denso de lo habitual. Harry entonces tiró el micrófono al suelo y salió del local, pero en dirección contraria a la que habían tomado las muchachas.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-¿Le digo o no le digo? – la muchacha se paseaba de aquí para allá como buscando la respuesta en los muebles de la casa.- ¿Y si la poción se equivocó? No, no creo... Griselda me dijo que funcionaba cien por ciento.- Siguió paseándose por la casa, mirando el reloj.- Y Ron que no llega...  
  
Dieron las seis. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse la hizo saltar. Eran ellos.  
  
-¡Sophie, ya llegamos! – gritó Ron desde la entrada.- ¡Venimos con el hambre del porte de un hipogrifo!  
  
Sophie, arreglándose bien las ropas, salió de la habitación al encuentro de los pelirrojos. No sabía bien si contarle de inmediato o decírselo en una ocasión especial, más íntima.  
  
-¿Cómo les fue? – preguntó Sophie como si nada.  
  
-Bien... Mandy ya tiene dos huevecillos que cuidar – contestó Ron con gesto alegre.  
  
-Ah, qué bien –de alguna u otra manera aquella situación le había llegado. ¿Se daría cuenta Ron del estado en que estaba si no le contaba pronto de la situación?- Pero... siéntense y coman, les preparé pastel de carne y riñones.  
  
-¡Genial! Muero por darle un mordisco a ese pastel... – declaró Ron con ganas.  
  
-Te apoyo hermanito – agregó Charlie.  
  
Se sentaron a comer de buena gana y devoraron cuanto plato les puso Sophie en la mesa. La chica por su parte se disculpó un momento, diciendo que tenía que ordenar la ropa de su closet y que tardaría unos minutos en volver. Ron y Charlie se quedaron en la cocina discutiendo asuntos sin importancia, por lo que no les molestó que Sophie saliera un momento. Al llegar a la habitación, efectivamente Sophie se dedicó a ordenar las ropas de su closet y todo lo que estuviera por allí tirado, pero sin dejar de pensar en aquel asunto que la tenía tan preocupada. No dejaba de palparse el vientre, como para auto-convencerse de que aquello era verdad, ¿pero qué diría Ron? Él nunca estuvo muy de acuerdo con eso de tener hijos tan pronto, además ni siquiera estaban casados, aunque a decir verdad eran una pareja estable y eso de los papeles no cobraba mayor importancia. Aprovechó la ocasión también para ordenar las cosas de Ron, las camisas sucias, las gastadas, los pantalones de trabajo y las ropas que ya no tenían remedio debido a los fuertes líquidos que expulsaban los dragones de vez en cuando. El pelirrojo era algo desordenado a la hora de guardar la ropa, así que Sophie dobló una a una las camisas de este y las fue poniendo en los cajones, pacientemente. Estaba por guardar un pantalón de Ron en los colgadores, cuando un pequeño pergamino cayó hasta el suelo y fue a parar a los pies de la muchacha. Sophie lo recogió de inmediato y comprobó que se trataba de una fotografía, recortada de algún periódico, donde aparecía una pareja tomada de la mano y entrando como a un registro civil, o algo así. La cara del chico había sido borrada por algún hechizo, pero la de la mujer aún estaba intacta y sonreía con nerviosismo, como si no soportara las cámaras. En la parte inferior de la fotografía se leía: "Víctor Krum, famoso jugador búlgaro de Quidditch, de la mano de su novia Hermione Granger" "Hermione" pensó Sophie. Aquel nombre le resultaba extrañamente conocido, como si alguna vez lo hubiera escuchado en alguna parte. Miró la parte de atrás de la fotografía. La letra de Ron rezaba el siguiente escrito: "Si hasta en sueños te contemplo, y me parece que estás tan cerca" ¿Qué significaban esas palabras? ¿Por qué Ron guardaba esa foto junto a aquella leyenda? Entonces recordó. Supuestamente, Hermione era el nombre de una canción inglesa, como Ron le había dicho, pero lo había escuchado tantas veces entre los sueños del pelirrojo, que ya le parecía imposible que se tratara de eso. Buscó entonces en los cajones de Ron, por si hallaba alguna pista de aquella mujer. Sacó montones de papeles sobre enfermedades de dragones, sobre Quidditch, informes de notas de Hogwarts... y unas fotografías. Aquellas nunca las había visto, estaban muy al fondo en el cajón. En la primera había tres chicos, uno de ellos era Ron, con menos edad claro; el otro era un chico de cabellos negros y lentes redondos. Bajo su fotografía decía: "Harry" y en el otro extremo había una chica. Tenía los cabellos castaños y muy enmarañados, unos enormes ojos color miel y una sonrisa algo nerviosa. Comparó aquella fotografía con la que aparecía en el diario y miró el nombre que había bajo ella: "Hermione". Estaba claro. Una solitaria lágrima rodó por el rostro de Sophie al tiempo que sonreía débilmente. La chica de las fotografías tenía un leve parecido a ella. Es más, de no ser por que Sophie era ligeramente más tostada de piel, se diría que eran hermanas de alguna parte. Qué más podía pensar. Ron no la amaba como ella creía, sólo amaba el parecido que Sophie proyectaba con aquella mujer. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué pasaría con este bebé que estaba esperando? Aunque aquella mujer estaba casada... y Ron la había preferido a ella. Aquel pensamiento la animó un poco más, y guardó las fotografías en el cajón.  
  
-Sophie... ¿estás muy ocupada? – preguntó Ron desde el exterior.  
  
La mujer se limpió las lágrimas y contestó:- No, pasa.  
  
Ron abrió la puerta con extrema suavidad. Su rostro denotaba preocupación, pero Sophie no sabía la razón de ésta. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó. El pelirrojo se sorprendió un poco de aquella reacción, pero luego él también correspondió al abrazo.  
  
-Sophie, necesito hablar contigo – le dijo casi en un susurro. Aquella frase ya la había escuchado una vez, pero no se atrevía a pensar que se trataría de lo mismo.  
  
-Dime, ¿qué pasa?  
  
-Es que... yo... bueno, es difícil decirte esto, pero... – Ron no hallaba las palabras para continuar.  
  
-¿Tienes que irte, Ron? – preguntó Sophie con naturalidad. El pelirrojo abrió aún más los ojos, se diría que Sophie le leía el pensamiento.  
  
-Pues... sí, tengo que irme – declaró Ron sin más preámbulos.- Hay un asunto pendiente en Londres que tengo que solucionar.  
  
-Londres... –murmuró la chica, como si ya supiera de qué se trataba.- ¿Tiene que ver con tu familia?  
  
-Algo así.  
  
-Está bien – respondió Sophie.- Supongo que no querrás que te acompañe, ¿cierto?  
  
-No... o sea, es que voy por poco tiempo – declaró Ron sin saber donde esconder la cara.  
  
-Claro, entiendo – dijo Sophie mirando hacia la ventana.- Confío en ti, Ron.  
  
-Sí, sí, claro... – Ron estaba algo sorprendido por la reacción de Sophie. ¿Es que no le iba a poner peros? ¿No le iba a hacer un escándalo por aquello?  
  
Sophie pretendió que aquello no le afectaba, pero por dentro estaba muy triste. Si Ron no la amaba como ella siempre creyó, al menos querría a su hijo... cuando se enterara de que iba a tener uno. Lo pensó bien; la noticia la sabría cuando volviese, para darle una sorpresa. No deseaba obligarlo a amarla... no quería atar a un hombre que no correspondía a sus sentimientos... pero era tan frustrante aquella situación, tan dolorosa... era como si le hubieran cortado las alas de la esperanza y el peso de su cuerpo la hiciera caer a un abismo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Yap... Mmmm... no estoy muy contenta con este capi, pero espero que les haya gustado. Creo que la inspiración me está abandonando... ¡¡¡NO, ODIO LAS CRISIS DE CREATIVIDAD!!!  
  
Bueno... ya cacharon la canción de allá arriba... "Eres mi religión" de Maná.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Lil Granger: Hola, hola... no llores (a mí tampoco me gusta picar cebolla Y_Y, apenas la huelo comienzo a llorar) Gracias por el review y te digo, algo me pasa con los bebés ahora último, no sé que me está sucediendo... bueno, en fin. De hecho las teleseries mexicanas y venezolanas inspiran este fic. Yap, saludillos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Deina-Yagami: Holas... bueno, en eso de meterse a Internet te entiendo. Si vieras como me cuesta meterme a mí. Hay que cuidar de que tus papás no se les ocurra ocupar el teléfono mientras estas metida, o sino... . Pues todavía queda fic para rato, aunque ya tengo el final en mi cabeza y es macabro... Jajaja... (Tanina, no te queda el papel de mala) esa era mi conciencia, no la pesques. Pero no te preocupes por Sophie, aquí el villano (a) es otro (a)... En fin, saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Mione Grint: gracias por las felicitaciones. Veo que a todas les cae mal Krum... mmm... bueno, a mí también, pero no tanto como Cho, o como Umbridge. Igual tus impulsos te llevan a la verdad, pero esta vez te equivocaste en un detalle... aunque luego te darás cuenta. Mmmm... igual voy a tener que contratar un cardiólogo por si te da el ataque. Trataré de no torturarlas... jejeje. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Vika Riddle: Hola amigui... bueno, el HP5 lo estoy leyendo de nuevo para entender lo que Internet no me supo explicar... es que las traducciones eran ahí no más. Gracias por lo de Matthew, es mi ideal de hijo... jejeje, espero que no crezca, aunque sé que eso es imposible. Bueno, tengo MSN pero sólo cuando voy al cyber café... (mi papá me lo tiene prohibido), así que ojalá que algún día nos encontremos ahí. Igual te voy a agregar. Yap, cuídese, Tanina Potter  
  
Lily4ever: Sip, Sophie está embarazada. Gracias por el review. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Annafreey: Hola, es bueno volver a ver caras conocidas. No te preocupes que más o menos tengo un plano general de lo que es la vida Universitaria... ., pero gracias por leer el fic. Todas tus sospechas son ciertas, pero ya veremos que hace Ron al respecto. Igual, toda historia de amor tiene final feliz... aunque después de muchos traspiés. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Merodeadora-Chii: Las oportunidades no se dan más de tres veces y eso Ron lo sabe muy bien, y Sophie tendrá que aceptarlo... Gracias de nuevo por la bienvenida y ¡¡CLARO QUE ME GUSTA RONNIE!! Jejeje... Bueno, cuídese, Tanina Potter.  
  
Eso es todo por el momento.  
  
Atte. Tanina Potter.  
  
**Miembro de las RON4EVER** 


	20. Tren hacia Londres

Capítulo 20: TREN HACIA LONDRES.  
  
El andén de la estación ferroviaria de Sofía (capital de Bulgaria) estaba completamente lleno de gente, como un mar de hormigas. El ruido de las máquinas era casi insoportable, lo que dificultaba la comunicación a la hora de despedirse. Pero no por eso, miles de familias dejaban de tomar aquel medio de transporte para desplazarse hasta sus lugares de trabajo, hasta sus respectivas casas o para retornar al pasado, como era el caso de Hermione. Vestida con un largo abrigo y botas altas, debido a la fría mañana que los había despertado, la chica esperaba junto a Matthew y Marie, la niñera, el tren que la llevara de vuelta a Londres. Estaba casi tan nerviosa como cuando recibió el "Premio Anual" hacia unos cinco años atrás; pero ahora todo era distinto. Ya no era la niña alegre que había sido toda su vida, a quien sólo le interesaba estudiar, tener amigos y divertirse de vez en cuando. Ya no. Se había casado con Víctor Krum para olvidar a quien fuera su amor de toda su infancia, Ron, y de su marido había tenido un descendiente, el pequeño Matthew, quien en ese momento reía haciendo pompas de saliva con la boca y viendo como se reventaban pasados unos segundos; dos años de matrimonio no fueron suficientes para dejar el pasado atrás, y ahora que debía seguir adelante sola, sin su marido y con un hijo a cuestas, todo le parecía distinto. Miraba a su alrededor como si todo le resultara extraño, como si aquel país del cual ahora se despedía nunca la hubiese cobijado. Sería un viaje largo. Harían una serie de trasbordos en distintos países y pasarían por diversas estaciones. Lo había decidido así; haría un viaje lo más muggle posible sólo por Matthew, para mostrarle el mundo que lo rodeaba o quizás para retrasar algo su llegada a Londres, y enfrentar con mejor semblante a sus familiares y amigos. Anunciaron por el alto parlante que el tren con destino a Londres llegaría en dos minutos más, así que alistó sus cosas y arropó bien a Matthew, que miraba a todos con sus enormes ojos color miel, balbuceaba y señalaba con sus manitas todo lo que le parecía entretenido. Una moderna locomotora se acercó al anden después del tiempo anunciado, y Hermione puso los equipajes sobre el lugar que indicaba su boleto. Marie la esperaba abajo, con Matthew en los brazos y unas solitarias lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.  
  
-Señora Hermione, no sabe cuanto la voy a echar de menos – sollozó Marie, al entregarle al niño.  
  
-Yo también, Marie. – dijo Hermione abrazando a la mujer.- Gracias por todo.  
  
-De nada señora.- agradeció Marie. Luego se dirigió al pequeño y sonrió.- Adiós, Matthew, pórtate bien... – dejó escapar un sollozo y se cubrió la boca.- Te voy a extrañar a ti también, ¡eh!  
  
Matthew continuó sonriendo y lanzó un gritito, queriendo decir que él también iba a echar de menos a Marie.  
  
-Adiós, ya es hora... – dijo Hermione al escuchar el silbato de partida.- Ya sabes que la casa es tuya, Marie.  
  
-Sí, señora, siempre será bienvenida de nuevo – dijo Marie con un dejo de amargura.- adiós, cuídese.  
  
Hermione subió al tren, dejando a la mujer en la plataforma, quien se secaba las lágrimas con un albo pañuelo. Su imagen se perdió a medida que el tren avanzaba por los rieles y Hermione volvió a verse sola, como ya estaba acostumbrándose a verse.  
  
-*-  
  
-¿Por qué no ha venido Sophie a despedirte? – preguntó Charlie cuando llegaron a la estación de trenes de Bucarest. (capital de Rumania)  
  
-No sé, dice que se ha sentido mal últimamente... pero nada grave, supongo – respondió Ron entregando el boleto al encargado de verificarlos.  
  
-¿No crees que es por lo del viaje, por que te vas a Londres? – preguntó Charlie algo preocupado.  
  
-Lo dudo. Yo hablé con Sophie el otro día y no dijo nada acerca de eso – respondió Ron con seguridad.- Además, ella está acostumbrada a que yo viaje mucho.  
  
-Por dentro de Rumania... – completó Charlie.  
  
Ron había tomado la decisión de irse el mismo día que apareció el artículo sobre la muerte de Krum en "El Profeta". Su hermana, Ginny, le había escrito respondiendo a su carta, y diciéndole que Hermione volvería para encontrarse con sus familiares, según lo que averiguaron mediante comunicados con el Ministerio de la Magia de Bulgaria. Era su última oportunidad de hacer algo, aunque eso significara dejar a Sophie. Lo arriesgaría todo, todo por algo que hasta el momento le había parecido imposible. Sabía que el tren no llegaría hasta quince minutos después, por lo que decidió comprar unos sandwiches para el camino y algo de tabaco. Su hermano, Charlie, había tratado de convencer a Ron de desistir de aquella aventura, más que nada por respeto a Sophia y por la relación que tuvieron durante dos años, pero Ron le había bajado las esperanzas de retenerlo diciéndole que todo se arreglaría cuando pusiera las cosas en claro.  
  
-Sólo quiero que la cuides, hermano – le dijo Ron cuando bebían té en la cafetería de la estación.- Ella quizás comprenda que su vida no es conmigo, que yo no podré hacerla completamente feliz.  
  
-¿Y si no lo comprende? ¿Si se le quiebra el corazón al saber que te has ido en busca de un recuerdo y que nunca volverás? – le espetó Charlie con crudeza.  
  
-Hermione no es un recuerdo – dijo Ron con seriedad.- Ella siempre ha vivido y vivirá en mi corazón y esta vez voy a lograr recuperarla.  
  
-Entonces, buena suerte hermano – finalizó Charlie, acabado su té.  
  
La espera no duró demasiado. Una gran marea de gente se abalanzó sobre la plataforma cuando oyeron que el tren se acercaba. Ron también lo hizo. La moderna locomotora se estacionó a paso lento frente a ellos, haciendo un extraño sonido al frenar. Varias personas bajaron de ella cuando se detuvo en el andén, lo que dificultó el paso a los nuevos pasajeros. Ron, con algo de nerviosismo, abrazó a Charlie por unos momentos y se despidió finalmente de él.  
  
-Escríbeme cuando llegues – le propuso su hermano mayor. - Así podré mantener a Sophie en calma.  
  
-Está bien, prometo escribirles a los dos – respondió su hermano con alegría. Subió al carro que le tocaba y agitó la mano por entre las ventanas.- ¡Adiós, Charles!  
  
Charlie agitó también su brazo y logró divisar a Ron sólo por unos segundos más, hasta que el tren dio la vuelta y lo perdió de vista. Ron por su parte, miró su boleto. Asiento 147, ventana. Miró en todas direcciones; aún le faltaban cincuenta asientos que recorrer, así que tomó su bolso y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Su asiento quedaba al final del penúltimo vagón. Cuando lo encontró, puso su equipaje en el portamaletas y se sentó con prisa, al ver que el encargado de cortar los boletos ya se acercaba.  
  
-Londres, ¿verdad? – preguntó el hombre.- Será un viaje largo y agotador. Lo mismo le dije a la señorita del último vagón.  
  
-Claro, gracias – dijo Ron mirando otra vez por la ventana.  
  
El tipo cortó el boleto de Ron y desapareció de su vista. El paisaje de afuera se iba aclarando cada vez más, mientras la mañana avanzaba. Se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho el encargado. Sabía que muchas personas hacían este pesado viaje desde mucho más lejos que él. El tren partía de las afueras de Ucrania, pasando por Bulgaria, Rumania, Yugoslavia, Austria, Alemania y Francia, por donde cruzaba el canal de la Mancha hasta Inglaterra. De verdad era un viaje largo y agotador, pero las paradas que se hacían en cada país, eran lo suficientemente largas para reponerse. Durante la primera media hora, Ron no dejó de mirar el paisaje por la ventana, hasta que la monotonía terminó por cansarlo. Decidió entonces salir de su compartimiento y recorrer los pasillos del tren para animarse un poco. Llegó hasta el último vagón y se encontró con una mujer algo mayor, de aspecto bonachón, que mecía a un niño en sus brazos, intentando que se durmiera. Aquella escena le pareció hermosa, así que se acercó hasta ella y le habló.  
  
-¿Es suyo el niño? – le preguntó a la mujer.  
  
-No, no es mío – dijo la mujer algo desconfiada. Tenía un acento distinto al de él, por lo que supuso que vendría de algún lugar de Bulgaria.  
  
-Es muy lindo, ¿sabe? – dijo Ron acercándose un poco al pequeño para observarlo mejor. Con los ojos cerrados, el bebé lanzaba suspiritos y mantenía su sonrisa intacta.  
  
-Lo mismo le he dicho a su madrre... me lo ha dejado un rrato mientrras iba al baño – acotó la mujer, mirándolo con recelo.  
  
-Claro, claro... ¿Y cómo se llama el pequeño? – preguntó Ron con interés.  
  
-Mmm... crreo que Matthew, sí, eso me dijo su madrre... – respondió la mujer.  
  
"Matthew". Le pareció un lindo nombre y más si el pequeño era tan adorable como aquel. Tratando aún de dormir, tenía las manitas apretadas a los dedos regordetes de la mujer que lo mecía. Con una simple excusa, Ron salió del compartimiento y se dirigió al comedor. Luego de un rato, la madre del pequeño volvió a presentarse en su asiento.  
  
-¿Cómo se ha portado mi bebé? – preguntó tomando en brazos al niño.  
  
-Muy bien, es un angelito de Dios – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa de lado a lado.- Es un niño muy sano, señorra... señorra...  
  
-Hermione – respondió la aludida.- Hermione Granger. Gracias por cuidar de Matthew.  
  
-*-  
  
Astrid se llamaba aquella mujer que compartía los asientos con Hermione. Era búlgara de nacimiento y viajaba hasta Alemania para visitar a su hijo mayor, que trabajaba en una fábrica de alimentos. Se notaba una mujer alegre y simpática, tenía los cabellos ondulados y cortos, de color negro y unos ojos risueños que daba gusto. Era muggle por supuesto. Le iba contando a Hermione algunas cosas sobre su vida diaria, lo que le ayudó a sobrellevar el largo viaje. Hermione por su lado, sólo escuchaba; no tenía deseos de hablar sobre lo ocurrido los últimos días.  
  
-Hace rrato vino un hombrre porr aquí – le contó Astrid.  
  
-¿Sí? ¿Y qué quería? – preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.  
  
-No lo sé. – dijo Astrid con descuido.- Mirró a Matthew y dijo que erra un bello niño.  
  
-Mmm... tendré que tener cuidado con esos tipos – dijo Hermione dubitativamente.  
  
-No se veía un hombrre malo... erra más bien simpático – acotó Astrid.  
  
-Eso le decía su aspecto físico, ¿verdad? – preguntó Hermione con incredulidad.  
  
-Sí, algo así... – respondió la mujer. Frunció el ceño como si quisiera recordar su cara y agregó: - erra un tipo pelirrojo... se veía muy joven.  
  
Hermione la miró con cara de sorpresa y angustia a la vez. ¿Pelirrojo había dicho? Quizás sólo fuera una coincidencia. Una desesperante coincidencia. Se disculpó entonces con Astrid, diciendo que quería recorrer los pasillos y conocer el tren por completo. Se llevó a Matthew en los brazos, quien aún dormía, y salió del compartimiento. Algo le decía en su interior que aquél hombre pelirrojo podía ser Ron; habían pasado por Rumania, ¿por qué no? Caminó por los estrechos pasillos del tren, mirando en todas direcciones, comprobando la existencia de aquel personaje. El vagón comedor estaba repleto; había mujeres de varias naciones, gritando de aquí para allá, dando de comer a sus porfiados hijos, hombres que reían socarronamente, mientras bebían café o fumaban tabaco en pipa. Hermione pasó entre ellos, suplicando con todas sus fuerzas que Matthew no se despertara sobresaltado y comenzara a llorar. En la barra había un grupo más reducido de hombres, algo jóvenes, que charlaban animadamente con unas chicas risueñas de cabellos rubios. Hermione se acercó hasta ellos, con la intención de ver de quienes se trataban. Uno de ellos levantó la mano, pidiendo un vaso de Whisky. Estaba de espaldas a Hermione. Su cabello era rojo... era alto... delgado... de espaldas anchas... ¿podría tratarse de él? Un hombre rubio, de cabellos desparramados, lo llamó por entre las risas...  
  
-¡Eh, Ronald!  
  
"¡Ronald!" dijo Hermione en su interior. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Hace tanto tiempo que no veía su rostro, pero lo recordaba con tanta claridad en su cabeza que le producía cierto temor comprobar si era él. Se acercó poco a poco. El tipo pelirrojo seguía hablando con una mujer de cabellos rubios, largos hasta la cintura. Tocó su hombro... ¿sería él?  
  
-¿Dígame? – preguntó el hombre al darse la vuelta. Tenía un poblado bigote pelirrojo, y algo de barba, que le hacían suponer a Hermione que no era tan joven como pensaba. Unos lentes cuadrados cubrían sus profundos ojos negros y el resto de su cara estaba cubierta por pecas. No, no era Ron. No era su mirada ni su sonrisa.  
  
-Disculpe, lo he confundido con alguien – dijo Hermione casi en un susurro.  
  
-No se preocupe – dijo el hombre, volviendo a su enfrascada conversación.  
  
Desilusionada por aquel descubrimiento, Hermione volvió a su compartimiento junto a Astrid, quien se había quedado dormida apoyada en la ventana. La chica la imitó, apoyando su cabeza en el vidrio y recordando lo recién pasado. Las ilusiones habían vuelto a tenderle una trampa.  
  
-*-  
  
El baño de hombres en el tren era algo estrecho, lo que obligaba a esperar por varios minutos a que se vaciara para lograr entrar. Al salir de él, Ron vio que una larga fila de hombres esperaba impacientemente junto a la puerta y lo miraron con desesperación debido a la demora. Recordó entonces a aquel niño que cargaba la mujer en el compartimiento del último vagón. Era hermoso, sin duda, y muy gracioso para dormir, lo que hizo que una ligera sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro del pelirrojo. Se preguntaba como habría sido él de papá; ¿habría aguantado tener niños llorando y moqueando a su alrededor, mientras le pedían de comer? Ese era un pensamiento algo desquiciante. Pero aquel chiquillo le había producido una ternura inusitada. Era aburrido ir en su compartimiento solo, sin poder conversar con alguien, por lo que decidió seguir caminando por los pasillos. Se dirigió al vagón comedor, que estaba repleto de gente y miró en todas direcciones, buscando algo de diversión. Se paró en la puerta que separaba los vagones. Un grupo de hombres jóvenes, apoyados en la barra, conversaba animadamente con varias chicas rubias. Reían y hablaban bastante alto, todos a la vez, dificultando el entendimiento. Un hombre de cabellos rojos, barba y bigote y unos lentes gruesos y redondos pedía un vaso de Whisky para él y su acompañante. Un tipo de pelo rubio lo llamó, pero con el ruido que hacía el tren al andar y el bullicio de aquel lugar, no entendió el nombre. En un momento dado, el tipo se dio vuelta. Al parecer, alguien hablaba con él. Pero Ron no pudo saber quien era, hasta un rato después. Era una mujer de abrigo y botas altas, que cargaba un bebé en los brazos. Su cabello, suelto y desparramado, le traía ciertos recuerdos. Parecía... parecía... "Hermione" pensó Ron en su interior. ¿Podría tratarse de ella? No distaba mucho de su contextura física, pero de espaldas como estaba no podía asegurarlo. Avanzó de inmediato entre la multitud, en medio de quejidos y alarmes por los pequeños empujones que se vio obligado a dar. Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza que en aquel tren también iba Hermione, ya que Ginny le había dicho que pronto volvería a Inglaterra. Podría tratarse de una ansiada coincidencia; podría hablar con ella y aclarar todo lo sucedido, pedirle perdón por alejarse de su vida y decirle cuanto la amaba. Estaba alcanzándola, quería gritarle; pero ¿y si se equivocaba de persona? "Qué importa" pensó Ron. Pensó en llamarla... sí, eso haría y se terminaría de una vez toda esa angustia que lo estaba matando.  
  
-¡Hermio...!  
  
-Señor, vuelva a su asiento – lo interrumpió una azafata que andaba cerca.- Vamos a pasar un túnel, y necesitamos que todos estén en sus puestos por si acaso.  
  
-¿Por si acaso qué? – preguntó Ron desconcertado. Miró al último vagón. Aquella mujer ya se había perdido de vista.  
  
-¡Por si acaso hay algún problema! ¡Vamos, métase en su compartimiento! – la mujer tenía aspecto cansino y serio, lo que le decía a Ron que no debía protestar.  
  
Resignado, buscó asiento entre un par de gordos hombres que hablaban sobre negocios y que habían instalado sus maletas junto a su bolso. Mientras hablaban, fumaban tabaco en pipa y la habitación se había llenado de un humo que picaba los ojos. Los tendría que soportar por lo menos hasta que pasaran aquel desdichado túnel.  
  
-*-  
  
El trayecto, que dura más o menos tres días a toda velocidad (N/A: esto es sólo invención mía, no tengo ni idea cuánto demora un tren desde Ucrania hasta Inglaterra ni tampoco sé si existe un tren que haga tamaño recorrido) iba llegando pronto a su fin. El cruzar el Canal de la Mancha por debajo del agua era lo más aburrido del viaje, como estar eternamente en un subterráneo, con las luces prendidas todo el tiempo y sin poder ver el sol cuando se te antojara. Por algún u otro motivo, Ron y Hermione no volvieron a toparse durante el trayecto (ya saben: Camareras, baños, señoras con un jardín infantil completo a sus espaldas, hombres algo anchos para caminar en los pasillos, etc.) por lo que las esperanzas de ambos, de saber si iban en el mismo tren, se habían reducido a cero. Llegaron a creer que se trataba de una alucinación más producto del agotador viaje. Astrid se había bajado ya en Alemania, y las personas que acompañaban ahora a Hermione, eran una reducida familia francesa (que por cierto no hablaba ni una pizca de inglés) compuesta por una mujer delgada, de pómulos hundidos y de cabellos rubios muy largos que se pasó todo el trayecto leyendo una revista, al parecer de modas y que lanzaba palabras sueltas contra cualquier artículo que hubiese escrito en ella; un hombre de cabello entrecano, de manos grandes y sudorosas que se pasaba el día observándoselas como si tuviera alergia en ellas y se las limpiaba con un gastado pañuelo y un mocoso de grandes dientes y mirada escrutadora, que se la pasaba señalando cosas como malo de la cabeza, mientras su padre le contestaba sin mirarlo siquiera. Matthew tenía esta vez el ceño fruncido, y se quejaba con frecuencia por que el niño lo observaba con curiosidad y le hacía caras raras. Al parecer, había heredado algo del carácter hosco de su padre, al momento de hacer vida social con desconocidos.  
  
Pronto pudieron ver los hermosos campos de Kent, al sur de Inglaterra. Unas cuantas horas más y estaría de vuelta en casa, con sus padres y sus familiares. Añoraba tanto ese momento.  
  
Dos horas más tarde, la camarera del tren fue anunciando por todos los compartimientos que faltaban cinco minutos para llegar a King's Cross. Por un momento, Hermione se extrañó de escuchar aquel nombre; le parecía que había vuelto de un año escolar en Hogwarts, pero luego de ver a aquella gente que se movía sacando sus maletas y dando tropezones, cayó en la cuenta de su error. Tomó ella también su maleta y el bolso de bebé de Matthew, y se acomodó al pequeño en una silla maternal atada a su cuello y a su espalda. Salió del lugar y vio que mucha gente comenzaba a alistarse. King's Cross estaba muy cerca, podía ver a lo lejos, las plataformas acercándose hasta el tren y a la gente amontonada en ellas.  
  
-*-  
  
-Vamos a llegar a King's Cross, señores – anunció una camarera asomando la cabeza por la puerta del compartimiento.  
  
Despertando de su letargo, Ron, que aún tenía la cabeza apoyada en la ventanilla, abrió los ojos lentamente y miró en derredor. Los hombres que habían compartido con él los asientos, estaban reuniendo sus cosas y guardando los naipes que utilizaron para divertirse. Con aquellas risotadas y exclamaciones que lanzaron durante la noche, a Ron le fue casi imposible conciliar el sueño, por lo que aquel llamado le había caído algo mal. Tenía tantas ganas de echarles algún maleficio para que se quedaran callados, pero los tipos eran visiblemente muggles, lo que le impidió lograr su cometido. Ordenando sus ropas precariamente, Ron tomó su bolso y salió del compartimiento a paso lento. Iría al baño antes de bajar.  
  
Con una larga frenada, el tren asentó sus ruedas en el andén 9 de la estación. Sus puertas se abrieron al instante y mucha gente pudo por fin bajar y estirar las piernas con tranquilidad. Hermione era una de ellas. Con mucho cuidado y ayudada por un guardia, bajó con Matthew y sus bolsos hasta la plataforma. Hacía un calor exasperante, por lo que dejó a un lado su maleta y se quitó el abrigo. Bajo él, llevaba un vestido de mangas cortas y cuello redondo, negro por cierto, que la cubría hasta las rodillas. Ron por su parte, salió del baño rápidamente. El tren se iba vaciando poco a poco y no se quería quedar arriba. Caminó con decisión hasta la salida y bajó del penúltimo vagón. Era Londres lo que tenía ante sus ojos; la estación de trenes que visitó por tantos años y que ahora, más moderna y ampliada, le daba la bienvenida. Avanzó por la plataforma, buscando entre la multitud por si su hermana venía a buscarlo. Una jauría de perros de raza se tiró en su contra y Ron saltó hacia un lado tratando de esquivarlos. Sin querer, había chocado con alguien, al parecer también algo despistado, por que se disculpó rápidamente.  
  
-Disculpe, iba distraída... lo siento.  
  
Ron la contempló por unos instantes. Cargando un niño en los brazos, la mujer se parecía mucho a...  
  
-Hermione – pronunció el pelirrojo.  
  
Hermione, sin poder creerlo, abrió la boca unos segundos, intentando emitir algún sonido, pero el pelirrojo fue más rápido y habló primero.  
  
-Hermione... yo... qué gran sorpresa... – balbuceó Ron por entre el barullo de la multitud.  
  
-Ron, yo... no sé que decir... – Hermione se sintió de nuevo como una niña de quince. Le temblaban las rodillas y se le secaba la boca. No podía creer que fuera él, había estado todo el trayecto en el mismo tren y no se había dado cuenta.  
  
Ron por su lado, miraba a Hermione atónito. Estaba tan nervioso como ella, quizá más. Sentía el enorme impulso de abrazarla, estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle cuánto la había extrañado, pero entonces se percató de algo. Un pequeño, sentado en el vientre de su madre, lo miraba serio y ceñudo y lo apuntaba con su dedito, mientras lanzaba sílabas al viento. Era aquel que había visto dormir en el vagón junto a la mujer regordeta, era Matthew.  
  
-¿Es... es tu hijo? – preguntó atropelladamente.  
  
Hermione asintió lentamente. Ron también lo hizo. Por un rato se quedaron mudos, analizando cada uno de sus pensamientos, hasta que escucharon un grito de mujer proveniente de su derecha.  
  
-¡¡Ron, Hermione!! – se trataba de Ginny, la hermana del pelirrojo, quien venía acompañada de su novio, Draco. Cuándo llegó hasta ellos, se plantó entre los dos y los miró alegremente.- ¿No me digan que se han venido juntos?  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
_ ¡¡Siento la demora!! Ya saben que esto de llegar a marzo es fatal... ¬¬  
  
Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que hayan quedado con el corazón en la mano, por que a veces es desesperante buscar a una persona por todas partes y no verla, cuando la tienes frente a tus narices.  
  
Bueno, gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado, ahora los respondo:  
  
Deina-Black: hola, hola... pues ves que Sophie no es tan mala como pensabas, y no se trae nada entre manos, sólo es una víctima de las circunstancias... (:-P y eso hace más interesante la historia) bueno, la idea de esta historia era que fuera lo más llorona posible, algo así como una teleserie mexicana, en donde todos se mueren, algunos quedan paralíticos, otros ciegos... Jajaja, pero nada de lo último ocurrirá en esta historia, salvo... mmm... otras cosillas. Pero bueno, no te puedo adelantar más. Si supieras lo que tuve que hacer hoy para meterme a Internet. Mis papás salieron a las siete y media de la mañana a dejar a mi hermano al colegio (a Sturgis) y yo haciéndome la dormida, me quedé en casa. Fue mi única oportunidad de meterme a la red antes de que empezara el horario normal... uf!! Como sufrí!!! Jejeje, pero bueno... y no te preocupes, no me tengas miedo, que soy mala al momento de escribir un argumento, pero en la vida real, soy tan buena como un plato de avena con leche... (Todos: ¬¬ Zzzzzaaaaa!!!!) jejeje, saludos, cuídate, que te vaya bien en el cole. Tanina Potter.  
  
Lil Granger: Holitas. Lamentablemente no eres mi primer review, eres el segundo a decir verdad, pero la intención es lo que cuenta... jejeje. Y bueno ¿qué te ha parecido el reencuentro? Jejeje... maquiavélico ¿no? Pero tarde o temprano tenía que pasar. ¡Ah! la Úrsula que yo conozco y en la que está inspirada este personaje, es igual de testaruda, uf... si la vieras ¬¬U. Pero igual es súper simpática; un amor como yo le digo... Jajaja. En realidad debe de ser bastante doloroso tener un bebé, pero como yo siempre digo: "Si te gustó hacerlos, tendrá que gustarte parirlos" Jajaja... es un pensamiento algo doloroso, pero es la verdad. Bueno, cuídate mucho, saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Annafreey: hola. Actualización terminada. Espero que te haya gustado el capi. Te deseo lo mejor. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Lily4ever: Hola, holitas. Bueno, te prometo que Úrsula y Harry no se van a separar... es más, pronto viene el desenlace de este romance. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Mione Grint: ¡¡¡FELICITACIONES POR ENTRAR A LAS RON4EVER!!! Bueno, la otra vez dije que no me había gustado el capítulo por que lo escribí sin ganas, con cansancio y eso afecta un poco la redacción, pero gracias de todas maneras por decir que te gustó. Menos mal que ahora no te dio el ataque al miocardio, pero consíguete un doctor pronto, que el desenlace se viene... MACABRO. Jejeje... estoy delirando. A mí tampoco me cae mal el Krum de los libros, pero debe ser por que no ha hecho demasiado para que lo odiemos... pero en fin, los fics de repente pintan a los personajes de otra manera. Yo también espero que no me den crisis de ausencia de creatividad, por que o sino el fic se va a la porra... Yap, cuídese y felicitaciones de nuevo. Tanina Potter.  
  
Merodeadora-chii: Holanda, que talca...? jejejeje... respecto a tu pregunta: No te preocupes por Françoise, ella no es una amenaza para Úrsula, lo único es que de repente es media desubicada y no sabe como controlar las situaciones, pero es una buena muchacha. (Si la Pancha lee esto me ahorca, _) bueno, Sophie por lo visto está obligada a sufrir, pero Charlie no es para ella, es lo único que te puedo adelantar. Saludos, cuídate, Tanina Potter.  
  
Bueno, hasta el momento eso es todo.  
  
Atte. Tanina Potter.  
  
**Miembro de las RON4EVER** 


	21. Comida, cartas y explicaciones

Capítulo 21: COMIDA, CARTAS Y EXPLICACIONES.  
  
A la salida de King's Cross había un automóvil rojo, un mini cooper, que esperaba a los recién llegados junto a la vereda. Un chico de cabellos azabaches, parado junto al auto, les hizo una seña. Ginny respondió al saludo y le habló a su novio. Atrás, Ron y Hermione, habían decidido no hablarse, aunque de vez en cuando se lanzaban furtivas miradas que los ponían más nerviosos. Matthew aún miraba ceñudo al pelirrojo y también a su madre, quien iba con la vista al frente, caminando hacia el auto de Harry.  
  
-¿Qué tal, Ron? – preguntó Harry desde el coche.- ¡Oh, vienes con Hermione! ¿No me digas que se vinieron juntos?  
  
-Mmm... algo así – dijo Ron un tanto abrumado.  
  
-Mira, Harry, este es Matthew, el hijo de Hermione – dijo Ginny con alegría.  
  
-¿Matthew? – repitió Harry. Caminó hasta el bebé de Hermione y lo contempló por unos instantes.- ¡Qué bebé más lindo! ¿Qué edad tiene, Herm?  
  
-Casi un año... – respondió Hermione. Parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, por lo que le costó un poco agregarse a la conversación. Por su lado, Matthew estaba divertido con los lentes de Harry, tomándolos con sus pequeñas manitas y agitándolas en el aire.  
  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos, Potter – habló Draco, que ya tenía un pie en el auto.- tengo una reunión en el ministerio.  
  
-¬¬ Tan apurado como siempre, no te vayan a salir canas por vivir tan rápido, eh Malfoy – dijo Harry socarronamente.- Okey, okey, su chofer de lujo está listo para partir. Permiso, esto es mío – le quitó suavemente sus lentes al pequeño y se los puso. A Matthew aquello no le pareció divertido, y pronto dejó ver un enorme puchero.  
  
-Toma, amor... aquí está tu sonaja – le dijo Hermione al ver las inminentes intenciones de llanto de su hijo. El pequeño tomó su juguete y olvidó por un momento los anteojos de Harry.  
  
-Vamos, se hace tarde – dijo Ginny al instante.  
  
Subieron todos al coche, que estaba hechizado para que todos se sentaran con comodidad. Hermione se sentó junto a Harry en el volante, mientras los demás se acomodaban libremente atrás. Ron, en una ventana, miraba a la chica por el espejo retrovisor de un lado. Draco y Ginny, en la otra ventana, hablaban animadamente sobre cualquier cosa. En un semáforo en rojo, Ginny le preguntó a Harry qué dirección tomaría.  
  
-Pues, si a Hermione no le molesta, iremos a su casa. – dijo Harry con naturalidad. Luego dio vuelta la cara y preguntó a la aludida: - no te molesta, ¿verdad Herm?  
  
Hermione tardó en asimilar aquellas palabras. Iba pensando en otras cosas, no estaba en aquel auto.  
  
-¿Me... me decías algo, Harry?  
  
-Que si no te molesta que vayamos a tu casa... – respondió automáticamente.  
  
-¿Sigue Úrsula enojada contigo, Harry? – preguntó Ginny de pronto.  
  
El chico la miró por el retrovisor con cierto desgano. Había dado en el clavo.  
  
-¡Qué comes que adivinas! – exclamó Harry irónicamente.- Sí, sigue enojada.  
  
-¿Qué le hiciste? – preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.  
  
-nada... creyó ver lo que no era... –dijo Harry mientras doblaba a la izquierda.  
  
-¿estás seguro de eso, Harry Potter? – preguntó Ginny concienzudamente.  
  
-Tú tampoco me crees, ¿verdad, Ginny? – la voz de Harry parecía cansada de explicar lo mismo tantas veces.  
  
-No es eso... pero, lo que vimos no parecía tan inocente. – dijo Ginny mirando a Harry a través del espejo.  
  
-Eso fue sólo un chequeo médico. Françoise tenía malestares en su pierna debido a las múltiples caídas que sufrió años atrás – aclaró Harry.  
  
-¿Quién es Françoise? – preguntó Hermione, meciendo suavemente, pero sin resultados a su hijo, para que se quedara dormido.  
  
-Es la asistente de Úrsula... mmm, algo así como Úrsula, cuando tú eras la jefa – explicó Ginny.  
  
-Claro, claro...  
  
-¿Y qué le pasa a Weasley que va tan callado? – preguntó Draco de pronto. – ¿Tan aburrido es Rumania que no tiene tema de conversación?  
  
-Déjalo ya, Draco, no molestes a Ron que viene cansado – lo defendió su hermana.  
  
-Lo siento, iba pensando en otra cosa – respondió el pelirrojo.  
  
-Tú y Hermione andan en la luna, ¿Qué pasó en el tren que los dejó tan pensativos? – preguntó Harry desde el volante.  
  
-Pues...  
  
-No ha pasado nada – lo interrumpió Hermione.- Ni siquiera nos topamos.  
  
El silencio reinó por unos minutos dentro del coche. Harry tomó una calle alterna a la gran avenida y se metió por un enredado plano de calles en diagonal. A lo lejos, la casa de Hermione volvía a presentarse como ella la recordaba. Estaba casi igual a como la había dejado. Bajaron del coche en cuanto se detuvieron. Una sensación de melancolía invadió por completo a la chica de cabellos castaños. Al entrar, se dio cuenta que todo estaba en orden, todo limpio, como si alguien viviera ahí.  
  
-¿Cómo es que ha permanecido así por dos años? – preguntó Hermione al entrar.  
  
-Fue Úrsula... – dijo Harry, aunque con un dejo de tristeza.- Le aplicó un hechizo para detener el tiempo y tu casa ni se ha ensuciado.  
  
-Genial... – en efecto, cuando Hermione miró su reloj despertador, este todavía marcaba las 7:15 y decía 1-Jul-2000.  
  
-"Finite Incantatem" – pronunció Harry, y el reloj marcó la hora y el día correctos.  
  
-Voy a la cocina a preparar algo de comer – anunció Ginny y se dirigió a la puerta del fondo.  
  
Hermione entró en su habitación. Nada había cambiado. Incluso el vestido de gala que había usado en una cita con Krum estaba tendido aún sobre la cama. Puso a Matthew en las almohadas y miró en derredor. Todo le parecía tan familiar y tan extraño a la vez. Abrió las cortinas y dejó que el sol iluminara la habitación. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, que no se dio ni cuenta cuando una solitaria lágrima cruzó su mejilla; tantas cosas habían pasado en estos dos años, tantas cosas se habían perdido y ya no había vuelto atrás. Quizás no fuera buena idea casarse con Krum para experimentar la soledad absoluta, quizás no fuera buena idea casarse por que a pesar de todo ella no estaba enamorada. Miró a su bebé unos segundos. Matthew era lo único por lo que no se arrepentía de esos dos años de soledad y de incertidumbre. Su enorme sonrisa despertaba en ella un amor tan grande, que sería capaz de matar por él. Un nudo se le hacía en la garganta al recordar la muerte de su marido; en realidad le daba pena por el pequeño, por que no crecería al lado de su padre, pero nada más. Ron estaba en el umbral de la puerta, observándola. No se atrevía a hablarle por miedo a romper aquel sagrado silencio. Mas no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, por que Hermione giró la cabeza de repente y sus miradas se encontraron por unos instantes, hasta que la chica bajó la suya.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Ron casi en un susurro al ver las lágrimas que mojaban las mejillas de la chica.  
  
-Sí, sí, estoy bien – mintió Hermione haciendo como que revisaba los pañales de Matthew. – Pasa si quieres, no te quedes en la puerta.  
  
Ron obedeció al instante, dejándose caer a los pies de la cama. Hermione se dio vuelta y lo miró a los ojos nuevamente. Tenía tantas ganas de perderse en ese mar azul que la contemplaba, pero le costaba romper el silencio.  
  
-Yo... quiero pedirte perdón – comenzó a decir Ron.  
  
Hermione lo miró con sorpresa.- ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
-Quiero pedirte perdón por... por no decirte a tiempo cuánto te amaba – declaró el pelirrojo.  
  
-Pensé que... pensé que sólo me estimabas como amiga – se apresuró a decir Hermione, mientras notaba que sus mejillas se encendían.  
  
-No, claro que no – Ron se acercó un poco a Hermione con ojos suplicantes.- Yo siempre te quise, sólo que...  
  
-Sólo que en Rumania encontraste una mujer que me sustituyera mientras te decidías a contármelo, ¿verdad? – lo interrumpió Hermione de un salto.  
  
-Her... escúchame, a pesar de eso yo siempre te quise, siempre te tuve en mi corazón, en mi mente... – dijo Ron algo desesperado.  
  
-¡No seas mentiroso, Ron! ¡Te olvidaste de mi existencia por completo, olvidaste lo que sentías por mí! – exclamó Hermione con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.  
  
-No es cierto... tú nunca quisiste hablar conmigo cuando te fuiste con Krum a Bulgaria, nunca respondiste mis cartas en donde te pedía que volvieras... – tomó un poco de aliento y agregó: - en dónde te decía cuanto me hacías falta.  
  
-¡¿De qué cartas me hablas?! – preguntó Hermione alzando la voz.- Esas son patrañas para quedar como héroe en esta historia...  
  
-¡Cartas... más de diez cartas, ninguna respuesta! - gritó Ron.  
  
Matthew arrugó el entrecejo e hizo un puchero, para dar paso al llanto. Hermione se apresuró a calmarlo tomándolo en brazos y meciéndolo suavemente.  
  
-Vete de mi habitación, Ronald... continuaremos esto más tarde – declaró la chica sin mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
Ron volvió a hacer caso y salió del cuarto, apesadumbrado ante la reacción de Hermione. Sin avisar a nadie, salió de la casa y se quedó sentado en el antejardín, dudando de sí debía haberle contado todo o si debía habérselo dicho poco a poco.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Señorita Úrsula, yo quería hablar con usted un momento – dijo Françoise en medio de su trabajo. Úrsula había hecho como que no existía en aquellos días, por lo que las relaciones laborales se habían cortado por completo.  
  
-¿Es algo del trabajo? – preguntó Úrsula secamente.  
  
-No, pero...  
  
-Entonces, no digas nada, no quiero escucharte – la interrumpió la chica, determinada a no seguir con la conversación.  
  
El silencio se hizo de nuevo. Pasaban los segundos y Françoise no encontraba palabras para remediar la situación. Se sentía culpable por lo que había sucedido entre Harry y ella, pero tenía la conciencia limpia y eso le daba ánimos para insistir.  
  
-Necesito que me escuche, señorita Úrsula – pidió Françoise una vez más.  
  
-¿Para qué? ¿Para que me salgas con la cantaleta de "yo no estaba haciendo nada malo?" – las palabras de Úrsula eran ásperas y cortantes, pero eso no intimidó a Françoise.  
  
-Pero... tiene que escucharme... – rogó la chica desde su escritorio.- Es cierto que yo conozco a Harry... digo, al doctor Potter desde hace mucho tiempo.  
  
-¿Y qué? ¿Me lo vas a restregar en la cara? – preguntó Úrsula con una mirada de odio capaz de asustar a cualquiera.  
  
-No, no quiero eso... sólo quería decirle que el doctor la quiere mucho a usted para engañarla así como así – la explicación de Françoise parecía convincente, pero Úrsula aún no se la tragaba.- Yo no quería causar problemas... lo siento mucho.  
  
-¿Sabes lo que pasa? Es que me carga que lo veas así, con cara de cordero degollado cada vez que él viene a verme... "hola Doctor Potter", "¿le sirvo algo doctor Potter?" Me saca de quicio, ¿entiendes? – Úrsula estaba más que harta de la situación.  
  
-Entonces usted está celosa de mí...  
  
-¡¡Claro que estoy celosa, como no voy a estarlo!! – gritó la chica levantándose bruscamente de la silla.- Como no voy a estar celosa si Harry es lo que más quiero en este mundo... es el hombre de mi vida.  
  
-Pero es que con esa actitud lo va a terminar perdiendo – Françoise trató de acercarse a ella lentamente.  
  
-Y ahí vas a estar tú para consolarlo, ¿verdad?  
  
-Claro que no... es más, le voy a decir una cosa... a mí Harry me cae bien, es súper simpático conmigo y le tengo cariño por que me ayudó cuando estuve enferma, pero jamás intentaría conquistarlo y menos, cuando veo que está tan aferrado de alguien como usted – declaró Françoise con una sonrisa.  
  
A Úrsula le costaba creer lo que estaba escuchando. Era como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua helada en la cabeza para despertar. Pero pensando con la cabeza fría, Harry siempre la había querido, por lo menos desde el incidente en el puente o quizás más atrás, pero eso ya era asunto de él. Tampoco había pasado nada con alguna mujer, por que desde que muriera Cho, como le había contado Harry, él nunca miró a otra. Se debían el uno al otro, y aunque Úrsula y él eran algo tercos en ciertos puntos, no por eso dejaron que su relación se terminara. Es más, Úrsula estaba segura de que Harry haría cualquier cosa por ella, como por ejemplo, cantar en un bar muggle frente a muchas personas, sólo para que lo perdonasen.  
  
-No sé si creerte...  
  
-Si quiere no me crea, pero yo podré demostrárselo algún día.  
  
Una lechuza llegó cruzando el umbral de la ventana y se fue a posar estrepitosamente en el escritorio de Úrsula. Era Hedwig, la lechuza albina de Harry; traía una nota atada a la pata. Seguramente era de él.  
  
"Ha llegado Hermione. Estamos en su casa. Si no quieres verme, mándame una nota de vuelta diciéndome que desaparezca. Te quiero mucho, Harry"  
  
-Hermione... llegó Hermione – pronunció Úrsula en un susurro. De pronto se le olvidó todo el incidente.- ¡¡¡LLEGÓ HERMIONE, MI AMIGA HERMIONE!!!  
  
-Vaya con ella entonces.- sugirió Françoise.  
  
-¿Y qué crees que voy a hacer? – preguntó Úrsula muerta de risa. En un momento, su rostro pasó de la alegría a la seriedad.- Estarás a prueba por unos meses, no desaproveches esta segunda oportunidad que te estoy dando.  
  
-Gracias, señorita.  
  
Acto seguido, Úrsula tomó los polvos Flu que había sobre la chimenea y se metió en ésta de inmediato. "Holloway 254" dijo y las llamas verdes azuladas se la tragaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
  
-*-  
  
-¿Qué habrá pasado allí dentro, que Weasley salió tan demacrado? – preguntó Draco mientras ponía los vasos en la mesa para comer y volvía a la cocina por los servicios.  
  
-No sé, no tengo idea... – dijo Ginny sin darle mucha importancia.- A lo mejor estaban reviviendo viejos tiempos con Hermione y se pusieron a discutir.  
  
-Es lo más seguro.- declaró el rubio.- ¿Y qué estás preparando? – preguntó al sentir el rico olor que salía de las ollas.  
  
-Mmmm... "Come y calla" – dijo Ginny guiñándole un ojo.- No seas curioso, amor... luego lo sabrás.  
  
-Es que huele tan rico – dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa.- Huele a ti, ¿sabes?  
  
-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y yo huelo rico? – preguntó Ginny con voz picarona.  
  
-Seguro, estás para comerte – con un leve tirón de su brazo, Malfoy atrajo a Ginny hacia sí y comenzó a besarla. Sus besos volvían loca a la pelirroja, quien no ponía obstáculos en aumentar la intensidad de cada uno de ellos. Cada día se convencía más de que se había sacado el premio gordo al convertirse en su amiga y luego en su novia. Se amaban con intensidad, con deseo, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.  
  
-No cuenten dinero delante de los más necesitados, por favor – Harry había aparecido en la puerta de la cocina, con una sonrisa forzada y sin ganas de nada. Los apasionados amantes detuvieron su ritual de amor.  
  
-Lo siento, Harry... no queríamos incomodarte.- dijo Ginny con amabilidad.  
  
-No me incomodan – repuso Harry.- Es sólo que...  
  
-No te tires al suelo, Potter – lo animó Draco apoyando su mano en los hombros de Harry.- Tú ya hiciste lo que estaba a tu alcance... ahora sólo falta que Úrsula llegue volando hasta a ti y se entregue sin peros a tus brazos.  
  
-Como si eso fuera posible... – dijo Harry con pesadumbre, dio media vuelta y exclamó: - Estaré en la sala si me necesitan.  
  
Se sentó en el sillón grande frente a la chimenea y miró sin ganas los apagados leños que quedaban aún en la chimenea. Estaba seguro de que el orgullo de Úrsula sería un enorme obstáculo para continuar, pero haría lo posible para reconquistarla. ¿Por qué diablos nadie le había explicado lo complicadas que eran las mujeres? Ahora más que nunca le hacía falta Sirius. Él de seguro le enseñaría qué hacer en aquellos casos. Un ruidito lo hizo despabilar de sus pensamientos. Al perecer venía de la chimenea... se hacía cada vez más intenso. Luego escuchó un grito de mujer dentro de ella.  
  
-¡APÁRTENSE!  
  
Harry no alcanzó a mover ni un músculo cuando cayó de espaldas al suelo, sentado aún en el sillón y con Úrsula entre sus brazos. Draco y Ginny salieron de la cocina con una enorme cacerola en las manos y miraron aquella escena con sorpresa.  
  
-Ni que fuera Trelawney – bromeó Draco, colocando los platos en sus respectivos lugares.  
  
Harry y Úrsula se habían quedado mudos, contemplándose el uno al otro, hasta que el chico de cabello azabache hizo una mueca de dolor.  
  
-Mi pierna... me haces daño con tu rodilla.  
  
-Tu... tu pierna... – al percatarse del hecho, Úrsula se puso de pie de inmediato.- lo siento. Hace tiempo que no viajaba por las chimeneas.  
  
-Claro... – Harry también se puso de pie y enderezó el sillón.- ¿Cómo... Cómo has estado?  
  
-Bien, bien... ¿y tú? – preguntó Úrsula.  
  
-Bien, bien.  
  
-¡Hey! Sé que su abundante conversación está muy interesante, pero necesitamos que hagan un alto y vengan a comer – Draco los llamó desde la mesa.  
  
-¬¬ no molestes, Malfoy... – exclamó Harry.  
  
-Gin, ¿dónde está Hermione? – preguntó Úrsula de inmediato. La pelirroja abrió la boca para contestarle, pero no fue necesario. Hermione estaba plantada en la puerta de su habitación, con claros signos de haber estado llorando, pero con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-Hola Úrsula...  
  
-¡¡¡HERMI!!! – exclamó la chica al tiempo que corría al encuentro de su amiga. Fue un alivio ver que estaba allí, junto a ellos y más repuesta de sus días anteriores.- ¡No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos!  
  
-Yo también, amiga... me han hecho mucha falta todos ustedes – declaró Hermione mientras soltaba a Úrsula.  
  
-Pues no lo parecía – dijo Ginny con seriedad.- ¿Por qué nunca te pusiste en contacto con nosotros? ¿Por qué nunca respondiste nuestras cartas?  
  
-Eso mismo deseo saber yo – Ron venía entrando de nuevo a la sala por la puerta de calle. Tenía el pelo desordenado y los ojos rojos, pero su expresión era de completa seriedad, como si quisiera contener los impulsos de gritar.  
  
-¿Sus... sus cartas? – preguntó Hermione sorprendida.- Pues, yo pensé que eran ustedes los que no respondían las mías.  
  
-Nosotros siempre estuvimos al pendiente de tus movimientos, pero de un momento a otro te perdimos el rastro – explicó Úrsula.- ¿Qué pasó entonces?  
  
-No lo sé... tiene que haberle pasado algo a las lechuzas que enviaban las cartas – propuso Hermione.  
  
-Pero, ¿a todas las lechuzas? – preguntó Ron desde una esquina.  
  
Hermione se quedó pensativa unos instantes. Debía de haber una explicación para todo eso. De pronto se le vino a la cabeza un recuerdo, pero quizás sólo fuera una coincidencia...  
  
-Flash Back-  
  
Tenía un mes de embarazo y decidió escribirles a sus amigas sobre la noticia. Seguramente Úrsula se pondría loca de la emoción cuando supiera que sería "tía", así que agarró un pergamino en blanco que había encima de su escritorio y redactó la carta con rapidez. Inmediatamente bajó a la lechucería de su casa para enviar la noticia a Inglaterra. Cuando llegó hasta allí, encontró a Víctor frente a la ventana, contemplando el cielo como si esperase que bajara algo de él a sus manos. Al ver a Hermione entrar en la pajarera, guardó rápidamente algo en su túnica y sonrió amablemente.  
  
-Hola amor... ¿A quién le escribiste esta vez?  
  
-A Úrsula y a Ginny – respondió Hermione alegremente.- Les cuento sobre mi embarazo.  
  
-Clarro, clarro... ¿Perro, no crees que da igual que les escribas? Ellas nunca lo hacen – preguntó Krum.  
  
-Puede ser, pero estoy segura de que esta vez responderán... es una gran noticia saber que viene un bebé en camino – Hermione parecía ansiosa de enviar la carta, así que bajó al enorme búho pardo que había sobre su cabeza y le ató la nota a la pata.  
  
-Sí... nuestro bebé. – declaró Krum al tiempo que abrazaba a Hermione por la espalda y hacía que el búho posado en el brazo de la chica se asustara ligeramente.- Serrá tan grande y bueno parra el Quidditch como su padre...  
  
-Seguramente – lanzó el búho por la ventana y subió las escaleras hasta el primer piso. En el camino, escuchó que Krum murmuraba algo que no alcanzó a distinguir, por lo que bajó de nuevo a preguntar.- ¿Me llamaste?  
  
-No, no... yo estaba... Mmmm, pensando en voz alta – aseguró. Había sacado la varita de su túnica y estaba guardándola nuevamente.  
  
-Okey, ¿vas a cenar? – preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Eeehh... sí, ya voy – dijo Krum mientras hacía como que ordenaba unos papeles.  
  
-Fin Flash Back-  
  
-Esperen un momento – dijo Hermione metiéndose en su habitación. Todos esperaron pacientemente hasta que apareció de nuevo en la sala. Traía su maleta a rastras.  
  
-¿Qué tienes ahí? – preguntó Úrsula con interés.  
  
-Mis ropas... y una caja de Víctor – abrió la maleta y sacó un montón de ropas y accesorios de mujer. Debajo de ellas, una enorme y pesada caja de madera había aparecido.- Me la entregaron cuando Víctor murió. La tenía guardada en los vestidores de su equipo de Quidditch, pero no he podido abrirla... tiene una cerradura rara, o algo así.  
  
-¿Hechizada dices? – preguntó Ginny.  
  
-Creo...  
  
-Quizás mi navaja sirva de algo – dijo Harry acercándose a Hermione.  
  
-¿Tu navaja?  
  
-La que me regaló Sirius... – declaró.  
  
-Ah, claro, ya la recuerdo – Hermione se hizo a un lado cuando Harry metió la navaja en la chapa. Le costó un poco abrirla, pero con un ligero clic, la cerradura cedió.  
  
Adentro había varias cosas propias del búlgaro. Túnicas del equipo, fotografías de Hermione y una de Matthew recién nacido. Un equipo de mantenimiento para escobas, una snitch rota, y una bolsa de cuero amarrada en la parte superior. Hermione tomó esta última con aprensión, como temiendo que fuera a explotar o algo por el estilo. Pero la bolsa no explotó y con un ligero desenredo del nudo con que iba atada, se abrió a los ojos de los demás. Decenas de cartas y pergaminos arrugados cayeron al suelo, ante la atónita mirada de los chicos. Hermione tomó una de ellas. Iba dirigida a ella; la caligrafía era de Ron. El pelirrojo se acercó al montón de cartas y recogió otra del suelo...  
  
-¡Maldita sea!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Fin capítulo 20... ¡¡¡Guau, que manera de avanzar!!! Jejeje, esto es genial.  
  
Y bueno, ¿les gustó el capítulo? Ojalá que sí.  
  
Ahora, lo que todas ustedes estaban esperando... (redoble de tambores)  
  
¡¡¡Reviews!!!  
  
Vikka Riddle: ¡Hola amigui! Gracias por el review... a mí me pasaría igual que a ti si mi mino me cantara una canción tan romántica como esa, yo me le tiro encima ahí mismo y me lo como a besos... ^^U Pero hoy día le pregunté a la Úrsula que tan orgullosa era ella y me dijo que si la engañaban así, no había perdón de Dios que lo salvara. Jejeje... bueno, ya te agregué a mi lista de contactos, pero vaya a saber uno cuando tenga tiempo y lo más importante: plata, para ir a un cyber... aunque lo más probable es que esté algún fin de semana a eso de las cinco o seis de la tarde, para que te hagas una idea. See you, cuídate, Tanina Potter.  
  
Françoise: ¿Sabes que es extraño que mis propios personajes me dejen reviews? Jajaja, pero tengo una duda... no decías el otro día que no te pusiera cara de fresca en el fic. ¡¡Qué va a pensar forestín cuando vea que te encanta fresquear con Harry Potter!! Jajaja... XD No me retes, Yap, nos vemos en donde sea... cuídate, Tanina Potter.  
  
Jose: Hola... mmm, harto poco hombre salió Ron, ¿pero qué prefieres... tener un hombre a tu lado que anda pensando tooooodo el santo día en otra, o no tener ese hombre y quedarte con tu conciencia más tranquila? Yo preferiría lo segundo, lo digo por experiencia propia y créeme que ahora soy más feliz. Si te cuento que hasta me subieron las notas y quedé en la Universidad gracias a esa decisión... bue, no te aburro con mis historias personales y gracias por enviarme el review. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Liliane_Potter: hola, gracias por enviarme un review tan halagador... (estoy roja como tomate, en serio ^^U) Trataré de actualizar pronto el fic, pero no prometo mucho, por que ahora comienzan mis clases en la Universidad y no sé si me quede tiempo... (tendré que organizar mi agenda, jejeje) bueno, la idea central del fic era que las historias fueran trágicas, corta- venas, cebolleras... ¿entiendes? Creo que me ha afectado un poco ver tanta teleserie mexicana y venezolana. Pero ojalá que el resto del argumento, que está guardado confidencialmente en mi cabeza (donde hay bastante espacio) les agrade y no me corten en pedacitos. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Jessica Weasley: Hola, gracias por el review... Jajaja, el enredo está tan enredado (valga la redundancia) que de repente me cuesta desenredarlo y ahí es cuando me vienen las crisis de creatividad... Y_Y Pero a veces ustedes mismas me dan ideas para continuarlo, si no, pregúntale a la Lil Granger, jejeje... y bueno, gracias de nuevo. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Lily4ever: Hola, primero que todo... gracias por el review. Ya viste lo que pasó con Françoise... créanle, si ella es niña buena (media loca y despistada, pero buena al fin y al cabo) Yo creo que el fin de semana leeré fics con más calma, así que ahí tendré la oportunidad de leer los tuyos. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Yap, reporte del día, TERMINADO.  
  
Ahora me voy a dormir por que... aaaahhhhhh (bostezo) son las 1 y 10 de la mañana y tengo que recuperar las horas de sueño que perdí hoy.  
  
Atte.  
  
Tanina Potter.  
  
**Miembro de las RON4EVER** Ronnie is the best and will be the best forever. 


	22. Relaciones de pareja

Primero que todo, quiero darles las gracias a todas las chicas que se dan el trabajo y tienen la paciencia de leer este enredado fic ^^U, gracias por su apoyo incondicional. Por eso, este capítulo va dedicado a todas ustedes.  
  
Atte. La autora. (o sea, yo... ^^U Tanina Potter)  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Capítulo 22: RELACIONES DE PAREJA.  
  
Durante el almuerzo, nadie fue capaz de pronunciar palabra. Sólo las esporádicas intervenciones de Draco y Ginny acerca de la comida, junto a los normales sonidos producidos por los servicios y los vasos al chocar entre sí, hacían pequeños rasguños en aquel silencio indestructible de la escena. Hermione, sumida en sus pensamientos, observaba de reojo su entorno. Harry, sentado frente a Úrsula, trataba de cualquier modo de captar la atención de esta última. Pero Úrsula era inflexible, y aunque su corazón le pedía a gritos que corriera hasta su novio, lo abrazara y lo besara; su mente, fría como el hielo, le exigía que se mantuviera firme. Ron, a su lado, miraba la comida sin deseo, como si estuviera frente a un extenso volumen de "Historia de la magia", intercambiando rápidas miradas con Hermione, que se transformaban en incomodidad.  
El llanto de Matthew llegó hasta ellos a la mitad de la cena. Seguramente tenía hambre otra vez, así que su madre se levantó de la mesa rápidamente y caminó hasta la habitación. Los demás la siguieron con la mirada, pero ninguno de ellos pronunció nada. Ginny entonces miró en derredor y comprendió que nadie tenía ánimos de comer.  
  
-Okey, sé que mi comida no es la mejor... pero no los puedo obligar – dijo mientras se levantaba ella también de la mesa y comenzaba a recoger los platos.  
  
-No, Ginny, no es eso – exclamó Úrsula de un salto. – Tú cocinas como las diosas, pero... creo que hoy amanecimos sin ganas de tragar.- esto último lo dijo con tristeza, como si reafirmara su estado de ánimo.  
  
-Te ayudo, amor – propuso Draco, tomando vasos y servicios, mientras Ginny se llevaba los platos a la cocina. Al desaparecer tras la puerta, la escena se hizo aún más densa. Ron tenía la mirada perdida en el mantel (por ahora, una pequeña mancha de vino le pareció muy interesante.) Úrsula bajó hasta el living y se tumbó en el sofá más cómodo, que daba a la chimenea, dónde minutos antes su novio la había recibido con los "brazos abiertos". Harry mientras tanto, se puso de pie mecánicamente y avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta el antejardín. Fue entonces cuando el pelirrojo se decidió a abandonar también la mesa, dirigiendo sus pasos a la habitación de Hermione.  
  
-*-  
  
La chica estaba sentada en la cama, dando de comer a Matthew. Ron no pudo evitar sonreír al mirarla; la maternidad le había sentado muy bien, le había dado nuevos aires, una nueva hermosura. Ver cómo sus pechos llenos alimentaban al bebé, sin llegar a la morbosidad al contemplarlos, hacía que Ron abrigara una nueva ilusión en su corazón. Al verlo, Hermione se sobresaltó un poco, e intentó tapar su pecho descubierto con el pañal del bebé.  
  
-Te has vuelto muy sigiloso para entrar – dijo Hermione sin mirarlo a la cara.- Matthew tenía hambre.  
  
-Sí, ya he visto – Ron contempló por un momento el rostro placentero de niño y luego caminó hasta el borde de la cama, con intenciones de sentarse junto a la chica. - ¿Puedo? – señaló la cama.  
  
-Sí, sí puedes... – respondió Hermione.- Ron... ahora soy yo quien quiere pedirte disculpas.  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices? – Ron se extrañó ante tal afirmación.  
  
-Por no creerte – de un segundo a otro Hermione levantó la mirada y se encontró con la del pelirrojo, que despedía cariño e ilusión por encima de todo lo malo. Quería perderse para siempre en ese mar azul que la observaba, quería decirle cuanto lo amaba y cuanta falta le había hecho. Pero como siempre que se hallaba en esa situación, no podía con los nervios y la vergüenza.  
  
-Lo dices por las cartas, ¿cierto? – preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-Sí...  
  
Ron esbozó algo como "maldito Krum" que Hermione no alcanzó a escuchar. Entonces el pelirrojo se aventuró a preguntarle a la chica lo que siempre había esperado por preguntar. Quizás sería muy precipitado, pero la incertidumbre estaba carcomiéndole el alma poco a poco.  
  
-Her... yo te dije hace un rato que... que nunca te había olvidado y que no había tenido el valor suficiente para decirte lo que sentía por ti – empezó Ron con un poco de temor. Se le atoraban las ideas en la cabeza, y le costaba reproducirlas a través de su boca. Hermione lo miraba con calma, pero previendo lo que vendría. – Mira... quizás te suene un poco atrevido preguntarte esto... porque estás de luto y... no sé.  
  
-Pregunta lo que quieras, Ron – explicó Hermione dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa, lo que le dio ánimos al pelirrojo para continuar.  
  
-Bueno, pues... yo quisiera saber si tú... si tú sientes...  
  
-Sí, Ron.- respondió Hermione rápidamente.- Yo... siempre estuve... enamorada de ti.- suspiró con fuerza, como si aquella frase le hubiera costado mucha energía de su cuerpo. Ronald esbozó una sonrisa. Sentía que era el ser más afortunado de la tierra, sólo por que Hermione había pronunciado esas seis simples palabras. Pero pasado ese momento de la verdad, Ron se había quedado como de piedra; no sabía como moverse, como hablar, se le habían olvidado las palabras y los gestos. En ese momento, Matthew soltó el pezón de su madre para dormir de nuevo. Hermione entonces, se acomodó las ropas y dejó al bebé en la cama, tapado con la frazada beige favorita de su hijo.  
  
-Te ves tan hermosa de mamá – le dijo Ron de pronto, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara hasta las orejas.  
  
-Gracias...  
  
-Entonces, ¿qué pasará ahora que sabemos de nuestros respectivos sentimientos? – preguntó el pelirrojo, esperanzado de que la respuesta fuera positiva.  
  
-No lo sé, Ron.- respondió Hermione dirigiendo la mirada hacia el piso.- Han pasado tantas cosas...  
  
-Pero eso es parte del pasado – argumentó Ron sin preámbulos.- Nosotros... nosotros somos el presente, y puede que hasta podamos ser algo en el futuro.  
  
-Eso se verá – declaró Hermione con firmeza.- Por ahora, dejemos que las cosas salgan solas, ¿sí? No apresuremos al tiempo...  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Ron, entiende. – le suplicó tomándole las manos con fuerza.- Yo te amo y estoy segura de que lo seguiré haciendo... por eso te lo pido, démosle tiempo al tiempo (N/A: frase cliché ^^)  
  
Ron sonrió. Tendría que aceptarlo a pesar de las ganas que consumían su corazón de poder contarle al mundo cuánto amaba a aquella mujer, y si tal como decía Hermione, las cosas resultaban con el tiempo, pronto podría hacerlo sin remordimientos.  
  
-Te amo tanto – declaró Ron tomando la barbilla de la chica. Se había acercado a ella tan rápido que a Hermione le costaba pensar en qué momento lo había hecho. Pronto sus respiraciones se confundían y podían probar del aliento de sus bocas. Los ojos de Ron se habían cerrado, pero Hermione los mantenía abiertos, expectantes, indecisa de dar aquel paso. Estaban a escasos milímetros... pero la chica había decidido en último minuto alzar la cabeza y besar a Ron en la frente.  
  
-Yo también te amo – dijo Hermione al despegar sus labios del rostro del pelirrojo.  
  
"Okey. Démosle tiempo al tiempo" pensó Ron con resignación.  
  
-*-  
  
Había visto a Ron entrar en la habitación de Hermione. Draco y Ginny estaban en la cocina, seguramente disfrutando de su apasionado amor. Y Harry... Harry había salido de la casa sin decir nada a nadie. Y ella ahí, sentadota en el sofá, atormentándose por su enorme orgullo y sin hacer nada. Estaba haciéndolo todo mal. En vez de luchar por el hombre que amaba, lo estaba alejando de su vida. Tenía que reconquistarlo, no alejarlo, para poder sentirse más segura de su amor.  
  
"Qué más da el orgullo" pensó Úrsula con decisión. Se levantó del sillón rápidamente y corrió hasta el antejardín. Pero el antejardín estaba vacío, Harry no se veía por ninguna parte. Corrió a mirar atrás, pero tampoco había rastros de él en aquel lugar. Caminó por la vereda mirando a todos lados. ¿Se había ido acaso? No... el auto seguía estacionado frente a la casa. Se dirigió al parque. Entremedio de los niños que jugaban en los columpios y los trampolines, se hallaba Harry, sentado en una banqueta.  
  
-¿Sabes? Tengo una amiga que creyó que su novio la engañaba... – comenzó diciendo y se sentó en la banqueta junto al chico.- Y no lo quiso perdonar por que su orgullo era del porte de un buque... – dibujó un buque en el aire con las manos. Harry entonces la miró y Úrsula no pudo más que sonreír.- Pero yo le dije que era una tonta, por que ¿sabes que el chico era el mejor de todos? El más apuesto, el más amoroso y el que más la amaba, y ella le creyó más a sus ojos que a su corazón.  
  
-Úrsula, que...  
  
-No, Harry, no me interrumpas – dijo Úrsula sin dejar de sonreír.- Bueno, pues mi amiga lo pensó mucho y decidió que haría a un lado su orgullo y se dedicaría a amar a su novio para toda la vida.  
  
-¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas? – preguntó Harry de pronto.  
  
-No... no tengo nada que perdonarte. Te creo – declaró la chica con los ojos brillantes, y el rostro reluciente. Harry la abrazó y ella se acomodó en su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón en la cara. Unas pocas lágrimas salieron de sus verdes ojos y mojaron la camisa de Harry - No quiero perderte nunca... no lo soportaría.  
  
-Yo tampoco – dijo Harry sonriendo feliz. – te quiero mucho... te amo.  
  
Entonces alzó la cabeza de Úrsula y besó sus labios con alegría. Besos húmedos, salados, mezclados con las lágrimas de cada uno. Besos que expresaban todo el amor que sentían recíprocamente. Besos de reconciliación y de perdón. Cuando separaron sus labios, Úrsula sacó la varita de su bolsillo trasero (Harry le había dicho que ese lugar era inapropiado para llevar una varita, pero Úrsula era cabeza dura) y cuidando que nadie veía lo que hacía, agitó la varita. "Felixego" pronunció y una cajita de color negro apareció en sus manos.  
  
-Se supone que esto lo debes hacer tú – dijo Úrsula sonriendo y entregándole la cajita a Harry.- Ábrela.  
  
Harry abrió la cajita negra. Dentro había dos anillos dorados, unidos por un hilo rojo. El chico sonrió al ver aquellas joyas. Él también había soñado con ese momento, pero de otra manera, así que lo tomó de sorpresa.  
  
-Okey... ¿Conque esto era lo que te proponías? – preguntó Harry pícaramente.  
  
-Sí. – sonrió Úrsula.  
  
-Está bien – Harry sacó los anillos de la caja y tomó el más pequeño.- Entonces, mi querida Úrsula, ¿desea usted pasar el resto de su vida, con este humilde servidor que tiene aquí enfrente? – cogió la mano de su novia y puso el anillo en el anular izquierdo.  
  
-Siempre lo he querido – dijo Úrsula besando los labios de Harry.  
  
-¡Ah, o sea que esto es algo planeado con anterioridad! – exclamó Harry alegremente.  
  
-Sí, puede ser – sonrió pícaramente.  
  
Sellaron aquella unión con un beso. Un beso tierno, alegre, que regocijaba sus corazones hasta el punto de hacerlos saltar fieramente. Decidieron quedarse un rato en la plaza, disfrutando de ese eterno y feliz momento. Pronto les contarían a los demás; pronto compartirían la felicidad con sus mejores amigos.  
  
-*-  
  
Parecían una verdadera pareja de recién casados. Draco y Ginny compartían las labores de la cocina mientras reían y conversaban. Nada les desvanecía ese sueño irreal que vivían desde hace dos años... hasta el momento.  
  
-Gin, necesito hablar contigo – comenzó Draco secando los platos.  
  
-¿Qué hay, Draco? – preguntó Ginny, sin advertir el serio rostro de su novio.  
  
-Pues... no te había dicho, pero el otro día... el ministerio me encargó una misión especial. – dijo Draco.  
  
-¿De qué se trata?  
  
-No lo sé muy bien... según sé me lo explicarían cuando llegara allá... – respondió el rubio.  
  
-¿Allá dónde? – preguntó la pelirroja.- Termina de decírmelo todo, por favor.  
  
-Está bien.- asintió Draco.- La próxima semana me voy a Francia, Gin... y no sé por cuánto tiempo.  
  
Ginny se detuvo en seco cuando recibió la noticia. Escuchaba el sonido del grifo abierto mezclado con los ecos de su pensamiento. "¿Francia?" pensó Gin. "¿Por qué tan lejos?". Dejó los platos bajo el chorro del agua y volteó lentamente la cabeza hacia Draco. Éste le miraba seriamente, como si también se negara a creer lo que acababa de decir.  
  
-¿Francia? – preguntó Ginny.- ¿Por qué Francia? ¿Por qué tú, Draco?  
  
-Al parecer por la solicitud que hice para pertenecer al Wizengamot, ¿te acuerdas? – explicó Draco con simplicidad.- Creo que tiene algo que ver con este viaje.  
  
-Sí, recuerdo lo del Wizengamot... Draco, no quiero tenerte lejos por tanto tiempo – explicó Ginny.  
  
-A lo mejor no es tanto tiempo, quizás sean sólo unos meses... a lo mejor es una preparación para poder entrar en el concejo... no sé – argumentó Draco. Ginny se secó las manos y avanzó hasta él, para abrazarlo.  
  
-Te voy a echar mucho de menos, amor – dijo mientras se asía de él.- Me vas a hacer mucha falta.  
  
-A mí también, Ginny...  
  
-¿Cuándo te vas? – quiso saber la pelirroja.  
  
-El lunes... a las cinco de la tarde. – contestó Draco.- El ministerio pondrá un traslador en sus alrededores.  
  
-¿Puedo ir a despedirte? – preguntó Ginny.  
  
-Claro que sí, amor – respondió Malfoy.- Claro que sí.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. Pronto escucharon ruidos y palabras en el living; alguien debía de haber llegado. Salieron de la cocina y hallaron a Harry y Úrsula, sentados en el sofá, riendo animadamente y pololeando como antes.  
  
-No me digan que... – comenzó Ginny.  
  
-Sí – sonrió Úrsula.- hemos vuelto.  
  
-¡¡Qué bien!! – Ginny y Úrsula se abrazaron en medio del living y saltaron como locas. Los chicos las miraban con diversión.  
  
-Felicitaciones, Potter... –agregó Draco, estrechándole las manos.  
  
-Gracias – dijo Harry. Luego recordó lo que el rubio le había dicho.- Tendrás que poner un puesto de adivinación.  
  
Draco sonrió.- No me vendría mal, ¿eh?  
  
-¿Y dónde está Hermione, Ginny? – preguntó Úrsula.  
  
-Está en su habitación, hablando con mi hermano y atendiendo a Matthew – respondió la pelirroja.  
  
-La voy a llamar... – dijo Úrsula y luego exclamó: - ¡¡¡HERMIONE!!! ¡¡¡HERMI!!!  
  
La aludida apareció cinco segundos después, con cara de preocupación y seguida de Ron.  
  
-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Nada... vengan que tenemos que decirles algo – explicó Harry.  
  
-¿Algo? ¿Algo grave? – preguntó Ron colocándose a un lado de Hermione.  
  
-No, nada grave – dijo Úrsula mientras sonreía.  
  
-Hablen de una vez, por Dios – exclamó Hermione.  
  
-Relájate Hermione – dijo Harry. Miró unos segundos a Úrsula y luego agregó: - Quiero que saluden a la futura señora Potter –y señaló a su novia.  
  
Todos se quedaron en silencio, estupefactos, sorprendidos. Parece que les costaba asimilar la nueva idea. Harry y Úrsula estaban impacientes por la reacción, por lo que no dudaron en explicarla otra vez.  
  
-¡¡¡NOS CASAMOS!!! – dijeron los dos a la vez.  
  
La gritería fue enorme. Hermione corrió hacia Úrsula y la abrazó con fuerza, seguida de Ginny. Ron felicitó a su amigo de siempre con un abrazo y un fuerte apretón de manos, como también lo hizo Draco. Ginny corrió por copas y Ron hizo aparecer varias cervezas de mantequillas y una botella de champaña para celebrar. La alegría rebosaba por la casa; no había lugar para la tristeza o los problemas. Un respiro después de tanto sufrimiento.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Varias veces había tenido que correr al baño para vomitar. Se sentía terrible. Nunca pensó que estar embarazada sería tan complicado. Por lo menos, los mareos y los vómitos ocurrían cuando Charlie no estaba en casa. No deseaba preocuparlo, aunque sabía que pronto lo notaría. Arrodillada frente al inodoro, Sophie escupía lo último que había cenado. Un gran vacío se le hacía ahora en el estómago, estaba débil, sudorosa, pero supuso que era parte del proceso. Pensaba en Ron. El pelirrojo no tenía idea de nada de lo que le ocurría a Sophie, ya que la chica había decidido no contárselo. Sería una gran sorpresa cuando volviera. Mas aquella interrogante le estaba carcomiendo el cerebro... ¿volvería? Sophie no quería perder las esperanzas de que por lo menos lo haría para despedirse. Ahí le contaría todo. Sabía que Ron la quería... no la amaba, pero la quería y por lo menos querría a su hijo, en cuanto lo viera. Le divertía pensar en la cara que pondría el pelirrojo cuando tuviera en sus brazos a su hijo. Tendría que enseñarle a hablar de nuevo. Una violenta arremetida de su estómago la hizo volcarse nuevamente sobre el inodoro. No escuchó cuando alguien entraba en el baño.  
  
-Sophie, ¿qué te pasa?  
  
Era Charlie. El chico la miraba estupefacto, preocupado por la salud de su cuñada. Sophie gimió por un momento y volteó la cara hacia él.  
  
-No es nada... creo que algo me ha caído mal – respondió tratando de parecer convincente.  
  
-¿segura? – preguntó Charlie.  
  
-Segura – se puso de pie con dificultad y caminó hacia la salida, pero sus fuerzas le jugaron una mala pasada y pronto se halló de nuevo en el suelo.  
  
-¡¡Sophie!! – Charlie corrió hacia ella e intentó reanimarla. Puso su brazo derecho bajo la nuca de la chica, y el izquierdo bajo sus piernas, llevándola hasta el dormitorio. Sophie abrió los ojos unos segundos después de que Charlie la acomodara en la cama.- ¿Qué está pasando aquí, Sophie?  
  
La mujer lo miró con tristeza. No quería contestar; no se atrevía.  
  
-Sophie, contéstame por favor... esto no puede ser un simple malestar.- dijo Charlie. Viendo que la chica no se atrevía a responder, se apresuró a agregar: - puedes confiar en mí.  
  
-Es difícil, ¿sabes? – le dijo Sophie llegado el momento.- pero tienes razón al decir que no es un simple malestar...  
  
-¿Qué es entonces? – preguntó Charlie.  
  
-Yo... estoy embarazada  
  
Charlie se demoró en asimilar aquellas palabras. Miró a Sophie con una mezcla de sorpresa e inseguridad. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Embarazada?  
  
-¿por qué no lo habías dicho antes? ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Ron? – quiso saber el pelirrojo.  
  
-Quiero que sea sorpresa... lo supe cuando Ron se fue a Inglaterra y tampoco quería que te preocuparas – explicó Sophie. Sonrió al ver la cara de estupefacción de su cuñado.- Quiero que sea sorpresa para cuando Ron vuelva, así que no le cuentes nada por favor.  
  
-Está bien – asintió Charlie. Esperaba que las esperanzas de Sophie se volvieran realidad en algún momento.- Pero ahora tienes que cuidarte, ¿eh? Prometo ser tu enfermero particular.  
  
-¿tienes experiencia con mujeres embarazadas? – preguntó Sophie con una sonrisa.  
  
-Con dragonas embarazadas... – corrigió Charlie.- Pero creo que es casi lo mismo.  
  
-Gracias, Charles – dijo Sophie.- Eres un buen cuñado.  
  
-Y ahora un buen tío – declaró Charlie sonriendo.- No te preocupes, será una grata sorpresa para Ron.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
¡¡¡Al fin!!! Ay, me duele todo... sobre todo la vista... tengo que leer por lo menos 10 libros esta semana. (bueno, tú elegiste esa carrera así que ahora te aguantas) esa fue mi conciencia, no la pesquen demasiado.  
  
Gracias por esperarme, aquí van los reviews:  
  
Merodeadora-Chii: lo prometido es deuda. Bueno, espero que a ti también te vaya bien en el cole... aprovecha cuarto medio, que es el último año de felicidad que nos va quedando. ¡¡¡Y prepárate para la PSU!!! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo... Mi amiga Úrsula está verde por leer lo que ha hecho y cuando le conté que se iba a casar "hipotéticamente" le agradó mucho la idea, sobre todo por lo de los anillos y todo eso. Ah!!! Si tenías sospechas de que Krum interceptaba las cartas, ahora no tendrás ni la más leve idea de lo que viene... jejeje *Maquiavélico * Yap, cuídate, saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Lil Granger: también para ti lo prometido es deuda. Gracias por tus buenas vibras para la Universidad. Me ha ido genial, pero cansa leer tantas cosas diferentes a la vez. Ya viste que Hermione le hizo caso a medias a Ron... pero es que recién perdió al marido (¬¬ aunque sea un maldito) y tiene un pequeño bebé que criar. ¡¡¡No la apresuren!!! Bueno, te deseo lo mejor... espero que podamos seguir conversando por MSN, eres de lo más simpática que he visto. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Annafreey: gracias por las palabras... pero, ¿cómo te hubiera gustado el reencuentro? ¿O estuvo muy fome el mío? Y_Y Espero que te haya gustado la actualización, saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Vika Riddle: No te preocupes por la demora. Te entiendo (yo ando en las mismas, jejeje) la mayoría de las veces que estoy en MSN, es a las 4 o 5 PM... los fines de semana. Ojalá que nos encontremos alguna vez. Que te vaya bien en el colegio, estudia harto (para mí segundo fue el peor de todos... pasé matemática arrastrándome con las uñas) y la mejor de las suertes para ti, amigui. Cuídate, Tanina Potter.  
  
Jose: Gracias por el review. Ya lo dije: no se ensañen con Françoise, si ella no es mala persona. Luego se podrán dar cuenta. Y sobre Ron... las mujeres podemos solas... Si no pregúntenle a mi tía, Jejeje. (A ella la admiro mucho) Yap, espero que te haya gustado este chapter... Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Vale: gracias. Lo continuaré a pesar de todo.  
  
Mione Grint: pues créelo, por que los bebés no vienen de Paris como algunos dicen. Además tenía que cumplir con sus deberes de esposa... jejeje. Draco al parecer tiene muchas ganas de montar un puesto de adivinación, podrías preguntarle si no quiere asociarse contigo ^^U Y no te creas, que yo conozco personas tan orgullosas que dan ganas de patearlas... Cuídate, saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Yap... fin del chapter. Tengan paciencia, por que ahora me voy a demorar un poco en subir los capítulos... ya saben, por la Universidad Y_Y  
  
Nos vemos. Atte. Tanina Potter.  
  
**Miembro de las Ron4ever**  
  
-Ronnie is the best and will be the best forever- 


	23. Días de fiesta

¡¡¡Puf!!! Por fin es viernes y he leído casi todo Macbeth de un suácate... jejeje. Gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado...  
  
Capítulo 23: DÍAS DE FIESTA.  
  
El aire estaba helado, a pesar de que los días de verano se venían con fuerza sobre la ciudad; pero el viento seguía corriendo y agitaba los árboles cercanos al callejón en donde estaban. Se habían quedado callados por un rato, como si quisieran decirse todo con la mirada y no decirse nada a la vez, por miedo a cometer un error. Abrazados como estaban, esperaban sentados la llegada de un miembro del Wizengamot que traería el traslador hasta ellos. Era un momento tenso, triste, aletargado; la espera los estaba consumiendo y a la vez querían disfrutarla al máximo, por que sabían que aquellos serían los últimos minutos juntos, quizás en mucho tiempo más. Una sombra a la entrada del callejón los sobresaltó. Una mujer baja y rechoncha, de grandes mejillas sonrosadas y lentes cuadrados apareció delante de ellos; traía una cajetilla de cigarrillos vacía en su mano.  
  
-Buenos días, señor Malfoy – saludó la mujer.- ¿Trajo los papeles necesarios para la postulación?  
  
-Sí, señora McHart, aquí los traigo – respondió Draco, sacando los papeles de su bolso y mostrándoselos a la mujer.- ¿Están bien?  
  
La mujer los miró de arriba abajo por encima de los cuadrados anteojos. Lentamente movió la cabeza con gesto afirmativo y miró a Draco aprobatoriamente. Sin querer, desvió sus ojos a Ginny y su expresión cambió a la sorpresa.  
  
-¿Weasley, verdad? – preguntó McHart.  
  
Ginny, extrañada, asintió.  
  
-Recuerdo muy bien a su padre, Arthur... mándele saludos de mi parte, ¿sí? – pidió la mujer.  
  
-Sí, se los daré – contestó Ginny.  
  
-En cinco minutos más estará activado el traslador, señor Malfoy – se dirigió a Draco de pronto.  
  
-Cinco... – resopló Draco. Giró la cabeza hacia su novia y volvió a repetir lo dicho.- Cinco minutos, Gin.  
  
-Sí... - asintió Ginny. Abrazó entonces a Draco y cerró fuertemente los ojos.- Te amo tanto.  
  
-Yo también, amor – dijo el rubio.- Cuídate mucho, ¿sí?  
  
Las lágrimas inundaban ahora los azules ojos de la pelirroja. Draco las secó con sus dedos y besó sus mejillas.  
  
-No llores, Gin – le pidió.- Prometo escribirte seguido.  
  
-Más te vale – dijo Ginny entre lágrimas.- Porque si no lo haces, te mando un vociferador a donde sea que estés... y te recuerdo que tienes novia.  
  
Draco sonrió.- Se me olvidaba que mi novia es una Weasley.  
  
-Una Weasley muy fuerte – sonrió y besó a Draco brevemente.- Te extrañaré, ¿sabes? ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora cuando tenga frío en la cama? ¿Quién me va a servir de frazada, para que me envuelva con sus fuertes brazos?  
  
-Mmmm... buena pregunta – dijo Draco.- A mí también me vas a hacer falta... ¿quién me va a preparar esos guisos tan deliciosos que me cocinas?  
  
-Pues si quieres te mando un guiso todos los días por correo aéreo...  
  
-¡Pobres lechuzas! – exclamó Draco.  
  
Los dos rieron alegremente. Se les había olvidado por unos momentos el hecho de que en unos instantes más no estarían juntos. Ginny vio como el traslador de McHart emitía unos extraños sonidos y la mujer lo dejaba sobre un bote de basura cercano. Entonces miró a Draco a la cara y comprendió que el momento del adiós había llegado.  
  
-Treinta segundos más, señor Malfoy – exclamó McHart.  
  
Malfoy asintió y se separó lentamente de la pelirroja. Se colocó junto a la cajetilla y miró por última vez a su novia. Ginny volvía a tener los ojos empañados y se mordía el labio inferior.  
  
-Cuídate mucho, Gin.- dijo Draco, momentos antes de colocar sus dedos sobre el traslador.- Te escribiré seguido, no te preocupes.  
  
-Te quiero, Draco – murmuró Ginny.  
  
-Yo también – dijo Malfoy. Acercó sus dedos poco a poco, como si estuviera arrepintiéndose de hacer el viaje. Pero al final los puso y Ginny vio como Draco desaparecía del lugar, seguido de una lluvia de colores. Se tapó la cara con las manos y lloró con más fuerza. McHart se acercó hasta ella y la rodeó con un brazo.  
  
-Cálmese, señorita Weasley – dijo la mujer.- Si quiere le puedo hacer compañía hasta que llegue a su casa.  
  
-Gracias – dijo Ginny limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-¿Crees que este me quede bien? – preguntó Úrsula, enseñándole un vestido escotado y corto a su amiga Hermione en la tienda contigua a Madame Malkins: "Dream of Love".  
  
-No sé... creo que tú no tienes ese estilo – dijo Hermione, mientras ponía a Matthew en su hombro y le daba de palmaditas para que soltara los flatitos.  
  
-Mmmm... tienes razón – se dirigió hasta otro modelo. Un vestido largo, de cuello redondo y sin mangas, con unos botones de perlas adornando su pecho.- ¿Y éste?  
  
-Muy simple – explicó Hermione.  
  
-Es difícil hallar uno apropiado... – dijo Úrsula buscando entre los demás colgadores.  
  
-Pero tienes que elegirlo tú, no tienes por qué preguntarme a mí – dijo Hermione, mirando entre los otros vestidos.  
  
-Te pregunto por que tú ya estuviste casada. ¿Qué vestido usaste para tu matrimonio? – preguntó Úrsula.  
  
El rostro de Hermione denotaba seriedad y algo de angustia. Era difícil recordar ese mal paso que había dado.  
  
-Fue algo muy simple... Víctor compró para mí un vestido blanco sobrio, corto, sin muchos adornos y un sombrero de alas anchas. Los zapatos los compré yo. Zapatos simples también... lisos. – Hermione suspiró, como si viera delante de ella la misma imagen que estaba describiendo.  
  
-¿Te duele recordarlo, Herm? - preguntó Úrsula mirando a su amiga con preocupación.  
  
-No, no me duele – explicó Hermione.- Es sólo que no le había dado mucha importancia al recordarlo... - se quedó pensativa por un rato y luego, como sacada de un sueño, miró de repente a su amiga y sonrió.- Pero bueno, sigamos buscando un vestido para ti, que te vas a casar.  
  
-Sí, está bien – asintió Úrsula. Se quedaron mirando otros modelos, pero ninguno era del agrado de la chica. Detuvo por un momento su búsqueda y volvió a mirar a su amiga.- Herm... no lo puedo creer...  
  
-¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer? – preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Pues que... que me caso... con Harry – respondió Úrsula mirando a su amiga con ojos soñadores.- ¡¡¡Me caso con Harry!!!  
  
-Sí, eso ya lo sé, ¡relájate! – exclamó Hermione, divertida.  
  
-Pero es que... imagínate que nunca creí que esto pasaría, porque Harry al principio no se fijaba en mí y... ¿Qué no es Ginny la que está afuera? – preguntó Úrsula mirando por la ventana del local.  
  
Hermione también miró. En efecto, Ginny se hallaba afuera, caminando hacia cualquier lado y con la cabeza gacha. Parecía que no veía a nadie ni escuchaba a nadie por que estaba como ausente. Hermione y Úrsula salieron afuera a ver qué le pasaba y la pelirroja les contó sobre el viaje de Draco y la despedida.  
  
-Gin, lo siento tanto – exclamó Úrsula abrazando a la chica.- Pero tienes que ser fuerte, es por el bien de Draco, por el bien de los dos.  
  
-Además, Draco te ama y no se va a olvidar de ti tan fácilmente... de seguro te escribirá todos los días – explicó Hermione. Matthew había empezado a llorar, por lo que tuvo que desviar su atención al pequeño y hacerlo dormir.  
  
-Ya lo sé y gracias por los ánimos – aclaró Ginny.- Pero es que lo voy a echar mucho de menos.  
  
-Eso es obvio, tú lo quieres mucho – dijo Úrsula.- Pero no te achaques... mira, si quieres puedes ayudarnos a escoger mi vestido de novia... eso mantendrá tu atención ocupada.  
  
-Gracias, Úrsula.- dijo Ginny.  
  
-Y pensar que Ginny podría estar en tu lugar ahora, eh – dijo Hermione de pronto.  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Úrsula.  
  
-Por que a Ginny le gustaba Harry cuando era pequeña – explicó Hermione con una sonrisa. Úrsula puso cara de sorpresa y miró a Ginny ceñuda. Ginny también sonrió.  
  
-No te preocupes, Úrsula – dijo en tono amable.- Que el amor por Harry se me pasó en quinto año...  
  
-Es bueno escuchar eso – dijo Úrsula sonriendo también.- Pero ahora vamos a elegir mi vestido, que yo te ayudaré con el tuyo cuando te cases con Draco.  
  
Las tres chicas rieron y entraron de nuevo a la tienda. Dos horas más les tocó encontrar un vestido que le agradara a Úrsula. Casi dejan la labor a medio camino, cuando se habían probado la mayoría de los trajes; pero la mujer que atendía en el local salió a ver por qué se demoraban tanto y buscó entre los vestidos del fondo uno muy bello que llamó la atención de la novia.  
  
-Lo habían mandado a hacer, pero la mujer que lo compró no vino jamás a buscarlo – explicó la dependienta.  
  
-A lo mejor se arrepintió de casarse – dijo Ginny, mientras observaba otros vestidos y algunos accesorios.  
  
-No sé, pero yo con este vestido no me arrepiento – dijo Úrsula mientras lo tomaba y corría a probárselo.  
  
Dos minutos después, de los probadores salió una bella muchacha digna de un cuento de hadas. El vestido que llevaba encima, hacía pensar aquella imagen. Era sin cuello y rebajado en los hombros, en donde las mangas se abultaban hasta la altura de los pechos y bajaban en forma de campana hasta más allá de sus manos, le seguía un corsé debajo de ellos, atado por cintas celestes y encajes plateados, para terminar en un faldón blanco y ancho hasta los pies, que desprendía destellos azules cuando se movía. Las demás la miraron con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos, sin poder hablar o hacer algún movimiento.  
  
-Y bien, ¿qué dicen de éste? – preguntó Úrsula con una magna sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
-Hermoso – dijo Hermione.  
  
-Te envidio – dijo Ginny.- ¡Está lindísimo!  
  
-Gracias – dijo Úrsula y corrió a mirarse en un espejo.- Espero que a Harry le guste.  
  
-Le va a encantar vértelo puesto – aseguró Hermione.  
  
-Pero le va a encantar más quitártelo – agregó Ginny. Las chicas rieron ante el comentario y Úrsula no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Era cierto que en aquellos dos años de noviazgo, había intimado con Harry, pero esta vez sería distinto. Ahora sería su mujer legalmente, con papel en mano y eso le daba un toque más especial.  
  
Úrsula se decidió por aquel atuendo y luego de que la mujer de la tienda se lo envolviera y lo guardara en una caja, salieron las tres del local y caminaron a través del Callejón Diagon, hasta el Caldero Chorreante. Se sentaron al fondo del local y comenzaron a hablar sobre los preparativos de la boda.  
  
-Gin, ¿puedes cargar a Matthew un momento? – preguntó Hermione de pronto.  
  
-Oh sí, claro – asintió Ginny, recibiendo al pequeño.- Hola bebé... ¿tienes sueño? Tía Ginny te hará dormir.  
  
-Úrsula, te tengo un regalo – dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a su amiga.  
  
-¿Un regalo? ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Úrsula con curiosidad.  
  
-Mira... –sacó de su bolso unos trozos de pergamino amarillento.- Como es costumbre, una mujer no puede casarse sin antes tener su respectiva despedida de soltera.  
  
-¿Despedida...? – murmuró Úrsula.  
  
-Sí, así es que toma – le tendió los pergaminos. Eran tres en total.- Son para hoy, a las nueve de la noche. Iremos las tres.  
  
Úrsula miró las entradas. "Gran concierto de flauta traversa, 21 horas, Trafalgar Square, Londres"  
  
-Flauta traversa... ¡¡¡Trafalgar Square!!! – repitió Úrsula.- Gracias Hermione, esto es grandioso.  
  
Ginny miró a Hermione algo ceñuda.- ¿Flauta traversa? – murmuró.  
  
-Sí, flauta traversa.- sonrió y le guiñó el ojo, dando a entender una pequeña sorpresa para su amiga. Ginny entonces comprendió y sonrió también.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-¡¡Harry, tanto tiempo!! – dos muchachos pelirrojos habían aparecido frente a él, en la entrada de la casa de Úrsula.  
  
-¡Fred, George! – exclamó Harry mientras abrazaba a los gemelos.- ¿Qué hacen por aquí?  
  
-Un pajarito nos contó que te casabas, así que venimos a darte nuestras más sinceras condolencias – dijo Fred.  
  
-Mi más sentido pésame, señor Potter – agregó George. Luego se echaron a reír y Harry los hizo pasar.  
  
Ron salió de la cocina y se alegró mucho al ver a sus hermanos.  
  
-¡Qué bueno que están aquí! ¿Mucho trabajo en la tienda? – preguntó sentándose en uno de los sofás.  
  
-Muchísimo – respondió Fred, dejándose caer en los cojines de la sala.- Pero hemos dejado a cargo a Lee... es un chico eficiente.  
  
-Y muy buen compañero de trabajo – agregó George.- ¿Falta alguien más, hermanito?  
  
-Sí, Longbottom – respondió Ron.  
  
-¿Falta alguien más para qué? – preguntó Harry, algo extrañado.  
  
-Para la celebración – respondió Ron simplemente.  
  
-Tu despedida de soltero, Harry – explicó George.  
  
-Algo esencial en una ocasión como esta – replicó Fred.  
  
-¿Despedida de soltero? – preguntó Harry.- ¿Qué piensan hacer ustedes?  
  
-^^ jejeje... sorpresa... – dijo Ron con picardía.- No comas ansias, Harry, a lo que llegue Neville te lo explicaremos todo. A propósito, ¿era él el que tenía que traer el trago?  
  
-Sí, creo... –respondió Fred.- Nosotros trajimos lo demás...  
  
-Sip, lo demás – dijo George con una sonrisita loca en los labios.  
  
Justo en ese momento, la puerta se estremeció ante los golpes de alguien tras ella. Ron se levantó a abrir.  
  
-¡Hablando del rey de Roma! – exclamó Ron. – te estábamos esperando.  
  
-Soy el punto esencial en esta fiesta – dijo Neville mientras entraba a la casa, cargado de bolsas y botellas.- ¿qué tal, Harry? Felicidades por tu matrimonio.  
  
-Gracias – dijo Harry.- Y tú, Neville, ¿no piensas casarte, no tienes novia?  
  
-No, yo soy un poco de todas... no soy hombre de una sola mujer – respondió Neville dejando las botellas en la mesa.  
  
-Mmmm... ¿no nos estarás mintiendo, Longbottom?- preguntó Fred en tono pícaro.- El otro día te hemos visto de lo más perrito faldero con Hannah...  
  
-¿Abbot? – preguntó Ron cuando traía los vasos.- No te sabía esa faceta, Neville.  
  
-¿Hannah? Eeeeehhhhh... claro que no estaba como perrito faldero, como ustedes dicen... – respondió Neville más rojo que un tomate.- Es sólo que ella es una chica muy especial y me pongo algo torpe cuando estoy con ella... pero de seguro la traigo loca.  
  
-Si es que ella no te trae loco a ti primero – dijo Ron sonriendo.- Bueno, al fin tenemos todo y no hay que demorarnos más, si no queremos que las chicas nos degollen. ¿Sabes a donde han ido, Harry?  
  
-Ginny fue a despedir a Draco, hoy se iba a Francia... – respondió Harry.- Hermione y Úrsula fueron de compras... se llevaron a Matthew con ellas.  
  
-Entonces tenemos para largo – aseguró Ron. Se dispuso entonces a servirles los tragos- Fred, George... las sorpresas por favor.  
  
-Con mucho gusto hermanito – respondieron los dos a la vez. Con un ligero movimiento de varita, los gemelos hicieron aparecer en la sala a tres bellas mujeres, vestidas como odaliscas árabes y encendieron la radio, para que ellas bailaran a su gusto.  
  
Harry estaba más que embobado. Miraba a las muchachas que se movían armoniosamente, mientras le guiñaban los ojos y sonreían tontamente. (N/A: Que una cosa tan simple, deje a los hombres babeando por horas... ¡Por Dios!) Fred y George se levantaron de los cojines y comenzaron a bailar con las odaliscas. Ron y Neville siguieron sus pasos, pero Harry no se atrevía a levantarse del sofá. "Ojalá no llegue Úrsula en este momento" pensaba. Una de las chicas, de largos cabellos rubios lisos, se acercó hasta él y lo levantó por la camisa, haciendo que Harry perdiera un poco el equilibrio y la tomara de la cintura. La bailarina sonrió y Harry, apenas estuvo en pie, quitó sus manos de ese sitio. Se sentía torpe, cohibido, fuera de lugar... pero poco a poco y con algunos tragos en el cuerpo, fue agarrando más confianza. Estuvieron así hasta que la música de la radio comenzó a repetirse y decidieron sentarse en los cojines a conversar y beber más licor. Los gemelos entonces, encendieron la música otra vez, pero no con música árabe, sino algo más pachanguero. Todos al ritmo de la conga ("Conga, conga, conga") hacían trencito por el living y reían fuerte y alegremente. Harry estaba más que feliz... esperaba que Úrsula no llegara en ese momento y les arruinara la fiesta.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Pero Úrsula no podía molestarlo. Ella, Hermione y Ginny se habían dirigido al centro de Londres, hacia el supuesto "Concierto de Flauta traversa" en el Trafalgar Square.  
  
-¿Qué harás con Matthew, Hermione? – preguntó Ginny camino al teatro.- No pensarás llevarlo hasta ese lugar.  
  
-¿Qué hay de malo? – preguntó Úrsula.- El sonido de la flauta lo hará dormir...  
  
-Lo sé, Úrsula, pero igual dejaré a Matthew encargado... Matilda se encargará de cuidarlo – aclaró Hermione mirando de reojo a Ginny.  
  
-¿Matilda? ¿Y ella, donde vive? – preguntó Úrsula.  
  
-Pensé que lo sabrías... – dijo Hermione.- A unas cuadras de aquí.- respondió.  
  
-Es que soy algo volada, tú me conoces, Herm – dijo Úrsula con cierta vergüenza.  
  
Pasaron por la casa de Matilda. Un pequeño departamento en un edificio al final de la calle. Hermione subió con el pequeño Matthew cuando Matilda abrió la puerta desde adentro. Las demás esperaron afuera. Cinco minutos después, Hermione estaba de vuelta, con Matilda.  
  
-Felicidades, Úrsula – le dijo al saludarla.- Ya veo que te ligaste al doctor... jejeje, te mereces la mayor de las felicidades.  
  
-Muchas gracias, Matilda – replicó Úrsula.  
  
-Bueno, gracias también por cuidar de Matthew... ¿te quedarás despierta hasta tarde? – preguntó Hermione mientras se despedía.  
  
-Sí, hasta bien tarde... pero si me quedo dormida no duden en tirarme un balde de agua helada – dijo Matilda sonriendo.  
  
-^^ lo tendremos en cuenta... –dijo Hermione.- Nos vemos, adiós.  
  
-Adiós, Matilda – dijeron Ginny y Úrsula, agitando sus manos.  
  
-Adiós, pásenlo bien... y ¡No hagan locuras! – exclamó mientras las veía alejarse.  
  
-¿Qué quiso decir con que "no hagan locuras"? – preguntó Úrsula de camino.  
  
-No lo sé... – sonrió Hermione. Ginny rió bajito y miró a Hermione con una muestra de complicidad.  
  
Llegaron a un gran edificio, que contrariamente tenía una pequeña puerta de entrada. Un hombre negro, alto y fornido estaba parado junto a ella, vigilando quien entraba y quien no. Al ver a las chicas, las detuvo un momento y pidió las entradas.  
  
-Aquí están, somos tres – dijo Hermione entregándole los pergaminos.  
  
-Muy bien, pasen.- dijo el tipo entregándole otra vez los papeles.  
  
Entraron.  
  
-Herm... esto no se parece al Trafalgar Square... –dijo Úrsula mirando alrededor. El lugar era oscuro, lleno de cientos de pequeñas mesitas redondas que llegaban hasta un escenario levemente iluminado. Varias mujeres ocupaban ya sus lugares muy cerca de él.  
  
-No se parece por que no es el Trafalgar Square... – respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.  
  
-Pero... pero... ¿y las entradas? ¿y el concierto? – preguntó Úrsula con desconcierto.  
  
-Un pequeño hechizo permutador los hizo cambiar por unos instantes.- le entregó a Úrsula las entradas. Se acomodaron en una de las mesitas, cerca del escenario. Entonces la chica pudo leer lo que verdaderamente decían las entradas.  
  
"FEMININE SHOW IN THE CLUB", 21 horas.  
  
-¡Esto es genial! – dijo Ginny mientras miraba el lugar.- ¿Te ha gustado, Úrsula?  
  
-Pues...  
  
-No digas nada – la interrumpió Hermione.- Ahora sólo disfruta.  
  
Un tipo vestido con una camisa negra y pantalones azules, salió al escenario. Dio la bienvenida a todas las mujeres que había en el local y presentó al primer bailarín de la noche. "Sherlock, el investigador sexy". Inmediatamente después, apareció un hombre rubio vestido como inspector de Scotland Yard, y comenzó a bailar frenéticamente al ritmo de la música. Las mujeres gritaban, otras le lanzaban piropos, y algunas le pedían que se quitara la ropa. El tipo les hizo caso y se desvistió desde el sombrero hasta los zapatos, dejándose unos pequeños y apretados boxers que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación. A continuación, el mismo tipo de la camisa negra y pantalones azules, salió nuevamente al escenario y presentó al siguiente bailarín.  
  
-Como un favor especial, una de las señoritas aquí presentes, me ha pedido que le haga un regalo a su amiga, Úrsula Broderik – dijo el anunciador, dirigiéndose a la mesa de las chicas.- Señorita Úrsula, ¿podría venir hasta el escenario?  
  
Úrsula estaba sorprendida y bastante nerviosa, pero animada por sus amigas, caminó hasta el escenario y se colocó junto al animador.  
  
-Muy bien, felicidades por su matrimonio – dijo el tipo.- ¡Y ahora, para ustedes, y para esta bella señorita... HANS, EL HECHICERO!  
  
La música se encendió de nuevo y un hombre moreno, de cabellos revueltos y lentes redondos avanzó hasta ella, vestido con un uniforme muy parecido al de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Bailaba muy sensualmente alrededor de la chica, poniéndole las manos sobre sus caderas. Úrsula se movía nerviosamente, alentada por las demás mujeres del local, mientras el bailarín se quitaba la túnica y la corbata. Úrsula ahora más en confianza, le quitaba los lentes y bailaba con él de la misma manera sensual que él. "Ojalá que Harry no venga por aquí" pensaba, mientras el bailarín se sacaba los pantalones de un tirón y quedaba en unos diminutos calzoncillos negros. "Qué buena despedida de soltera" pensaba.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Yap... jejeje, les ha gustado este capítulo? está medio pervertidillo pero... bueno, ¿a quién no le gustaría tener una despedida de soltera así? ^^ A mí sí...  
  
Ahora respondo los reviews:  
  
Vale: jejeje... me ha gustado tu review, me gusta que a veces me vean como villana... jejeje, es que los fics te sirven para expresar lo que sientes sin herir físicamente a los demás... aunque espero que lo sigas leyendo y me des tu opinión. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Lily4ever: ¿Ves que cumplo mis promesas? Jejeje... Ya te lo dije, tu idea no es mala, pero a veces la redacción hace que no se entienda o que no puedas expresar claramente lo que quieres decir. ¿Te han gustado las respectivas despedidas de soltero? Jejejeje... espero que sí. Saludos, cuídate, Tanina Potter.  
  
SaraMeliss: Hola, gracias por dejarle un review a esta humilde escritora... jejeje. Me ha gustado mucho tu frase... la voy a poner en práctica de ahora en adelante y gracias por los ánimos. Me hacen muy feliz.  
  
Lil Granger: Hola amiga mía. Que mal que mate te dé dolores de cabeza... yo por lo menos, no veré más números hasta en cuatro años más ^^ ¡Eso me pone contenta! ¬¬ odio las matemáticas... No llores tanto ni te deprimas, mira que me va a quedar un enorme cargo de conciencia si sigues así. Ahora debo aprovechar los fines de semana para escribir, aunque debería estar leyendo "La Ilíada" pero me da lata... :-P Bueno, muchas gracias por los ánimos y las buenas vibras, van igualmente para ti. Saludos, cuídese mucho, Tanina Potter.  
  
eRgA: Hola, gracias por el review y agradécele a tu amiga annafreey que me esté recomendando, se siente bien que digan que tu historia es buena... jejeje (estoy toda colorada) Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Besos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Jose: ¿¿Por qué satisfecha?? Jejeje... ¿quieres ver la cara de espanto que ponga Ron cuando le muestren a su hijo? Malvada... jejeje. Gracias por el review. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Lily McGonagal: Gracias por las felicitaciones, por lo menos me ha ido muy bien en estas dos semanas... Yo también alucino mucho con Ron, (en realidad alucino con todos los personajes masculinos, pero en buena) De repente sueño con que Rupert Grint se viene arrancando de los periodistas y llega hasta mi casa para pedirme auxilio... pero no me pesques, son tonteras de mi imaginativa cabeza. Bueno, te aseguro que quedarás más sorprendida con lo que viene después... sólo mi hermano sabe lo que ocurrirá, aunque no está muy de acuerdo, pero en fin... jejeje. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Mione Grint: Hola, hola... bueno, lo de Herm y Ron por fin se va a enrielar como tú dices, (más me vale, o si no ustedes me cuelgan) Jejeje... espero que te haya gustado este chap... Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Mimi Star: Gracias por el review. Bueno, las parejas tienen sus altibajos, pero siempre reina el amor... Shaaaaa la laaaaa... ejem, ejem. Espero que te agrade el desenlace de esto. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Merodeadora-Chii: Don't Worry (be Huggies) que todas podrán asistir a la boda de Harry y Úrsula en primera fila (en sentido figurado) y quizás a la de Hermione y Ron, si es que se deciden a casarse. ¿Te ha gustado la actualización? Ojalá que sí. Saludos, cuídate, Tanina Potter.  
  
Vika Riddle: Mmmm... empezamos mal el maldito año escolar, eh? Jejeje, bueno ese año lo terminé mal... (un 2.0 en la prueba global de matemática, jejeje) Y no te preocupes, que tu pareja favorita no se va a separar para siempre. En todo caso yo también me hubiera comido a besos a Ron... y le hubiera hecho otras cositas ^^U. Bueno niña, cuídese harto y estudie mucho, por que después (en cuarto sobre todo) te duelen las notas bajas que te sacaste antes... si no pregúntenme a mí. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Fiu!!! Terminé, espero que les haya agradado el capítulo, nos vemos más adelante... Ah! pienso meterme un poco en este fic, o sea, actuar en él... espero que me descubran. Jejeje.  
  
Atte, Tanina Potter.  
  
**Miembro de las Ron4ever** 


	24. Lo que más quiero en este mundo

Bueno, el título del capítulo es debido a una canción que creo que interpreta mucho lo que pasa en él. La canción es "Eres" de Café Tacuba, (Eres, lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres) Atte. Tanina Potter.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Capítulo 24: LO QUE MÁS QUIERO EN ESTE MUNDO.  
  
-¡Deja de moverte un rato, por favor, Úrsula! – exclamaba Hermione mientras terminaba de peinar el largo cabello de la chica.  
  
-Lo siento, lo siento, pero es que estoy muy nerviosa... – dijo Úrsula, mirándose en el espejo.- No todos los días me caso.  
  
-Ojalá que eso nunca suceda – dijo Hermione con pesadumbre.- Sino, tendría que soportar tus ataques de nervios muy seguido.  
  
-¡Ya, okey! Me calmo... – repuso Úrsula, tratando de mantener los ánimos y respirando lentamente. A pesar del intento, nada funcionaba.- ¡¡¡Aaaahhh!!! ¡¡No puedo!!  
  
La repentina exclamación de Úrsula, hizo que Hermione se sobresaltara y dejara caer el moño que estaba tomándole mucho tiempo hacer. Con resignación, volvió a tomar el cepillo y peinó de nuevo el cabello de su amiga. Al final de todo, Hermione optó por lo más fácil en esos casos... la magia.  
  
-¿Qué clase de peinado vas a hacerme, Herm? – preguntó Úrsula con voz preocupada.  
  
-Uno hermoso... digno de una princesa – respondió.  
  
Con un pequeño movimiento de su varita, Hermione hizo que el rebelde cabello de su amiga se peinara tal como ella quería. La mitad de él suelto y la otra mitad hecha trenzas en los costados y unidas en una sola en medio de su espalda, fue el resultado del hechizo. Úrsula se contempló unos momentos en el espejo y sonrió ampliamente.  
  
-Gracias, Hermi.- dijo de pronto.- Gracias por estar conmigo en este momento tan especial.  
  
-Para eso soy tu amiga, Úrsula, para estar contigo siempre... – terminó diciendo.  
  
Ahora sólo faltaba calzarse el vestido y maquillarse. Hermione también debía alistarse, así que dejó la tarea de ayudar a su amiga por un momento y caminó hasta el armario para sacar su vestido de fiesta. Dejaría el negro, ya había pasado mucho tiempo para seguir llevándolo y supuso que ese sería el momento más propicio para hacerlo. Su vestido no distaba mucho del de Úrsula en belleza. Era largo y en color damasco, ceñido desde la cintura hasta debajo de los pechos, terminando en un escote en "V", atado al cuello, sin mangas. Moviendo la varita de la misma manera que lo había hecho con Úrsula, alisó su enmarañado cabello y lo dejó suelto sobre sus hombros con especial gracia. Miró entonces la cuna donde dormía Matthew. El bebé se hallaba despierto, con los ojos enormemente abiertos, atento a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.  
  
-Hola, amor – dijo Hermione, mientras tomaba en brazos a su hijo.- Nos tenemos que vestir... ¿Quieres ir a la boda de tía Úrsula? ¿Sí?  
  
Matthew sonreía, como asintiendo a las preguntas de su madre. Hermione lo dejó un instante en la cama y le quitó las ropas que llevaba, para vestirlo según la ocasión. Un pequeño smoking celeste, con una humita del mismo tono y zapatitos blancos. Matthew estaba contento con el nuevo atuendo que tenía y agitaba las manitos con ternura.  
  
-¿Qué tal me veo? – Hermione volteó a ver quien había hecho esa pregunta y vio a una pelirroja despampanante parada en el umbral de la puerta. Ginny estaba vestida con un traje de dos piezas, compuesto por una falda larga y ancha de color rojo y un corsé negro atado en la espalda con cintas también rojas. Un moño alto dejaba caer su ahora largo cabello pelirrojo como en una cascada.  
  
-Estás muy bien – dijo Hermione mirando a su amiga.  
  
-¡Cómo me gustaría que estuviera Draco aquí! – exclamó Ginny dejándose caer pesadamente en la cama.- Recibí una nota de él esta mañana, dice que ha llegado bien, pero que estará muy ocupado durante toda esta semana con lo del Wizengamot.  
  
-No te preocupes, Ginny, sabes que el viaje de Draco es por el bien de los dos – la animó Hermione.  
  
-Sí, pero no sabes cuánto lo echo de menos – dijo Ginny mirando al techo de la habitación. - ¡Uf! Esto de los matrimonios es lo más estresante que he visto... imagínate que ni siquiera soy la novia, y estoy completamente nerviosa.  
  
-¡Me has leído el pensamiento! – exclamó Úrsula al salir del baño. Estaba ya vestida y maquillada y se había colocado una pequeña corona de flores en el pelo.- Yo ya no tengo uñas de tanto comérmelas.  
  
-No se alarmen tanto – las calmó Hermione.- ¡No es para tanto!  
  
-¡Claro, como tú nunca estuviste enamorada de Kr...! – Úrsula no alcanzó a terminar la frase, cuando se dio cuenta que acababa de meter la pata.- Eeehh... no quise decir nada, Herm, en serio.  
  
-Te entiendo – dijo Hermione volviendo su atención a Matthew. Luego cambió bruscamente de tema.- ¿Quién te va a llevar a la iglesia?  
  
-Eeehh... se supone que Ron lo haría – respondió Úrsula, aún avergonzada por el pequeño traspié.  
  
-¿Ron? – preguntó Ginny con un tono de incredulidad.- Espero que no se pierda...  
  
-No creo, según él, dijo que conocía la iglesia. – repuso Úrsula.- Pero más le vale... por que si no me lleva hasta allá, el golpe que le voy a dar no lo va a dejar bueno.  
  
-¿Qué te dije, Hermione? – preguntó Ginny.- El matrimonio estresa a las personas.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-¿Y si me quedo en blanco? ¿Y si me pongo a tartamudear? ¿Y si me tropiezo al salir y voto a Úrsula? – preguntaba Harry caminando frenéticamente de un lado a otro, mientras Ron terminaba de vestirse.  
  
-¿Podrías calmarte un minuto? Me estás exasperando – dijo Ron en un tono cansado.- Pareces más la novia que el novio...  
  
-No es gracioso, Ron – dijo Harry tajantemente.- Esto es demasiado importante y tiene que salir bien.  
  
-Sí, ya lo sé... pero si no te quedas quieto, te quedarás sin suela en los zapatos – declaró Ron arreglándose la corbata.- ¿Estás listo?  
  
-¿Listo para qué?  
  
-¬¬ ...para poner un huevo... – dijo Ron con sarcasmo.- ¿Para qué va a ser? Para irnos a la iglesia.  
  
-Ah, sí, sí, creo... – se miró de nuevo en el espejo y trató en vano de alisar sus rebeldes cabellos.- ¿Está derecha mi corbata?  
  
-Sí, muy derecha – asintió Ron observando el aspecto de su amigo.  
  
-Muy bien... – dijo Harry después de arreglar sus ropas.- Deséame suerte, amigo.  
  
-Mucha suerte – dijo Ron.  
  
Tomaron el auto de Harry y se dirigieron rápidamente a la Iglesia. Allí los esperaban sus amigos y familiares. La primera en recibir al novio fue la señora Weasley, quien con los ojos llorosos, apretujó a Harry con sus fuertes y regordetes brazos y le deseó muchas felicidades. También estaban los gemelos, conversando animadamente con Lee Jordan, quien le dio la mano a Harry y lo felicitó. Neville Longbottom estaba más al fondo de la Iglesia, casi al llegar al altar, con Hannah Abbot, quien lo saludó muy afectuosamente cuando pasó junto a ellos. Un hombre de casi cuarenta años, pero demostrando más, salió de entre los invitados y abrazó a Harry fraternalmente.  
  
-De seguro tu padrino estaría muy orgulloso de verte aquí.- le dijo.  
  
-Lo sé, profesor Lupin – respondió Harry.- Y sé que está conmigo en este momento.  
  
Remus se quedó en su sitio, viendo como Harry avanzaba hasta el altar, para esperar a Úrsula. Mientras tanto, Ron había ido por ella hasta la casa de Hermione. Cuando llegó a la casa, encontró a la joven y a Ginny en el living, junto a Matthew. Ron no pudo dejar de mirar lo hermosa que se veía con su vestido damasco y su pelo liso y castaño sobre sus hombros.  
  
-¿Está lista? - preguntó cuando apareció en la entrada.  
  
-Creo que sí – respondió Hermione.- ¡Úrsula! ¡Ron ha venido por ti!  
  
Apenas terminó de decir aquella frase, se abrió la puerta del dormitorio y apareció Úrsula en el umbral. Con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa, tomó las faldas de su vestido y avanzó hasta Ron.  
  
-Ya estoy lista – dijo.  
  
-Pues bien... vámonos – le dijo Ron.- Harry se va a caer de espaldas cuando te vea.- luego se dirigió a las chicas.- Ustedes, ¿cómo se van a ir a la iglesia?  
  
-Nos apareceremos por allá – respondió Ginny.  
  
-¿y Matthew? – se extrañó Ron.- Él es muy pequeño para aparecerse.  
  
-El ministerio le ha dado permiso siempre y cuando esté conmigo... si yo me aparezco, él también lo hará – explicó Hermione.- Algo así como un hechizo compartido.  
  
-Okey – dijo Ron.- Las espero allá.  
  
Y salió junto a Úrsula para llevarla en el coche de Harry hacia la iglesia.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-¿Sophie? ¿Estás aquí? – la gruesa voz de Charlie se esparció por la casa.- ¿Sophie, llegaste?  
  
-¡Aquí estoy! – se escuchó la voz de Sophie desde el dormitorio. Charlie se dirigió hasta el lugar y encontró a la chica sentada en la cama con un pergamino en las manos.- ¿Cómo estás, Charlie?  
  
-Muy bien, algo cansado, pero... – miró el papel que llevaba Sophie.- ¿Qué es eso?  
  
-¿Esto? – preguntó señalando el pergamino.- Ah, es lo que me escribió una adivina...  
  
-¿Una adivina? – preguntó Charlie con incredulidad.  
  
-Sí – respondió Sophie con una gran sonrisa.- Me dijo que mi bebé sería niña...  
  
-¿Niña? – esta vez la cara de Charlie también se ilumino.- ¡¡Es fantástico, Sophie!! ¡Genial!  
  
-Fantástico, ¿verdad? Ron también se va a poner contento cuando la vea en mis brazos, cuando vea a su hijita... – agregó Sophie.- Estoy tan feliz que incluso he pensado algunos nombres para ella.  
  
-Si que estás ansiosa, ¿eh? – dijo Charlie.- ¿Y en cuales has pensado?  
  
-Pues, pensé en el nombre de mi hermana Michelle y también en Lilibeth... lo encuentro bastante lindo – opinó Sophie con nostalgia.- Sí, creo que le pondré Lilibeth.- bajó la mirada a su vientre y apoyó la mano en él.- Ya tienes nombre bebé... un bonito nombre.  
  
-Es realmente hermoso –opinó también Charlie.- tan lindo como su mamá...  
  
Sophie se sonrojó enormemente ante el comentario de Charlie y levantó la cabeza lentamente, sólo para decir "gracias".  
  
-Eeehh... ¿quieres que te prepare la cena? – preguntó después de unos segundos.  
  
-Está bien – asintió Charlie.- Tengo tanta hambre que sería capaz de comerme un dragón entero.  
  
-Muy bien – dijo Sophie levantándose de la cama.- Entonces te prepararé un gran banquete.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Querida Ginny: ¿Cómo estás, amor? No sabes cuánto te he extrañado. Me haces mucha falta. Las cosas aquí en Francia, van muy bien. Ya me han asignado a un tutor para que me explique todo el funcionamiento del Wizengamot aquí y en Inglaterra.  
  
Me estoy quedando en el "Hotel Louvre" por si deseas mandarme cartas con más exactitud. Es un hotel compartido, muggles y magos. Aún no me acostumbro a vivir con muggles, pero los que me ha tocado conocer –el botones, la camarera y el limpia vidrios- son muy amables. Obviamente que todos los muggles creen que nosotros también somos de ellos. Mándales mis felicitaciones a Potter y a Úrsula, por su matrimonio. Pídeles que me perdonen por no estar ahí, pero les daré un buen abrazo cuando vuelvan. Te amo mucho, mi linda pelirroja. Cuídate.  
  
Draco"  
  
Al terminar de escribir, dobló el papel en cuatro y lo ató a la pata de la lechuza mensajera que había alquilado para la ocasión. En cuánto el pájaro hubo salido de la habitación por la ventana, Draco bajó hacia el hall del hotel con prisa. Tenía una cita con su nuevo tutor, así que debía llegar a tiempo para causar una buena impresión. Caminó por las calles de Paris a grandes zancadas, con su abrigo negro levantándose en la parte de atrás a causa del viento y mirando constantemente el reloj. Lo habían citado en "La Rue Hautes montagnes 637"  
  
-Tiene que estar por acá – dijo Draco mirando los nombres de las calles en los edificios. Todos tenían nombres parecidos, como "belles fleurs", "rivière puissante", etc. Un cartel sobre un enorme edificio negruzco le indicaba que había llegado a "hautes montagnes", así que dirigió sus pasos por la calle lateral.  
  
Al llegar al 637, subió las escaleras de una vieja casa que parecía a punto de derrumbarse y entró al recibidor. El aspecto que la casa daba por fuera, era increíblemente distinto al que había adentro. Un enorme salón con cientos de sillas en los costados y dos mostradores en donde se leía "Réception". Draco se dirigió a uno de ellos, atendido por un hombre canoso de aspecto fatigado.  
  
-Bonjour Monsieur – saludó Draco.- Je suis Draco Malfoy. Ils m'ont dit qu'aujourd'hui je connaîtrais mon nouveau professeur du Ministère de Magie. (trad. : Soy Draco Malfoy. Me dijeron que hoy conocería a mi nuevo tutor del Ministerio de Magia)  
  
-Oh, oui Monsieur – respondió el hombre.- Vous attendez un moment.- Buscó entre los papeles que tenía a un lado y luego exclamó:- Ah, oui, ici c'est vous. Leur nouveau professeur l'attend dans la pièce 214, couloir 3, à droite. (trad. : Ah, sí, aquí está usted. Su nuevo tutor lo espera en la sala 214, pasillo 3, a la derecha)  
  
-Merci, Monsieur.- dijo Draco.  
  
Rápidamente caminó hasta el lugar indicado y golpeó la puerta que decía "214". Un amable "passez-vous" se escuchó desde adentro, y Draco hizo caso, abriendo la puerta. La verdad es que lo primero que se imaginó cuando le dijeron que tendría un nuevo tutor, fue a un hombre robusto, de gran bigote y mal genio o una vieja histérica, de enormes lentes cuadrados, llena de joyería barata; pero aquello no estaba en sus planes. Una despampanante mujer, de cabellos rubios y perfectamente enrulados, largas piernas y enormes uñas rojas, vestida con una pequeña minifalda negra y una apretada chaquetita del mismo color, estaba sentada sobre el escritorio, con las piernas cruzadas y una sonrisa seductora.  
  
-Bonjour, Señog Malfoy – saludó la mujer. Se puso de pie en ese momento y caminó hasta Draco para alcanzarle su mano.- Mi nombge es Constance Bonacieux y segé su nueva tutoga pog encago del ministegio...  
  
-Buenos días, señorita Bonacieux – dijo Draco algo inquieto.- Un placer conocerla.  
  
-El placeg es mío, señog Malfoy – dijo la mujer en tono suave.- Le asegugo que el placeg es mío.  
  
Sonrió tentadoramente, al tiempo que Draco lo hacía de manera nerviosa. Algo le estaba diciendo que aquella mujer era de cuidado, pero... ¿Qué maldad se escondía detrás de tan bella imagen?  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Estamos reunidos aquí... – comenzó diciendo el sacerdote.-... para celebrar la unión en santo matrimonio de Harry y Úrsula...  
  
El ambiente en la Iglesia era de total paz y armonía. Todos estaban felices y expectantes por aquel acontecimiento, hasta que el mismo sacerdote hizo un alto en su misa y habló al resto de los presentes.  
  
-El señor Harry Potter aquí presente, me ha pedido que le dedique un minuto para que él pueda regalarle un momento feliz a su novia, Úrsula.- dijo el sacerdote, dejando a todos con una enorme cara de pregunta.- Quiero dejar con ustedes a la señorita Eleanor Wood y su banda, para cantarles una bella canción.  
  
Todos voltearon sus caras en ese instante para mirar en la dirección que les indicaba el cura, y vieron junto a los altares de la virgen María, a una chica de tez clara, ondulado pelo y dulce sonrisa, junto a tres chicos muy parecidos entre sí, que tenían a su cargo una batería, y dos guitarras electro-acústicas.  
  
-Esto es un regalo para ti, Úrsula – dijo Eleanor en el micrófono.- De tu vieja amiga y de tu gran amor, Harry.  
  
-Eleanor... – murmuró Úrsula, sonriendo. La chica había sido su amiga de infancia en Sudamérica, por lo que le sorprendió verla ahí, tras tantos años.  
  
-A todos los presentes, gracias por acompañar a mi amiga en este día tan importante – terminó diciendo Eleanor y su banda comenzó a tocar una suave y romántica melodía.  
  
"Eres lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres, Mi pensamiento más profundo, también eres, tan sólo dime lo que hago, aquí me tienes."  
  
"Eres cuando despierto lo primero, eso eres, lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes, lo único, preciosa, que mi mente habita hoy."  
  
Úrsula miró amorosamente a Harry, quien le tomaba las manos con ternura. Por otro lado, Ron escuchaba la canción junto a Hermione, quien no podía dejar de sonrojarse con la letra. En un breve instante, el pelirrojo chico imitó a su amigo en el altar y rozó suavemente la mano de su compañera, para apretarla decididamente con la suya.  
  
"Qué más puedo decirte, tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón pero lo que hoy siento es que sin ti estoy muerto, pues eres lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres."  
  
"Eres el tiempo que comparto, eso eres, lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe."  
  
También Neville y Hannah, sentados más atrás, podían demostrar que pasaba algo entre ellos, algo que florecía más con la canción. La señora Weasley y su hija Ginny se abrazaban mutuamente, mientras dejaban caer unos lagrimones de emoción por sus mejillas.  
  
"Soy el que quererte quiere como nadie soy, el que te llevaría el sustento día a día, el que por ti daría la vida, ese soy."  
  
"Aquí estoy a tu lado y espero aquí sentado hasta el final. No te has imaginado lo que por ti he esperado pues eres lo que yo amo en este mundo, eso eres, cada minuto en lo que pienso, eso eres, lo que más cuido en este mundo, eso eres."  
  
Terminada la canción, Eleanor dejó el micrófono y caminó hacia Úrsula, abrazándola fuertemente y felicitándola con ganas.  
  
-Luly, amiga mía – dijo Eleanor al felicitarla.  
  
-Gracias por estar aquí, Eli – dijo Úrsula con alegría.  
  
Eleanor también abrazó a Harry y luego volvió a sus asientos, junto a los integrantes de su banda. Entonces el cura continuó la misa.  
  
-Úrsula Ami Broderik, ¿aceptas por esposo a Harry James Potter para amarlo y respetarlo toda tu vida, en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte los separe?  
  
-Acepto. – dijo Úrsula.  
  
-Harry James Potter, ¿aceptas por esposa a Ursula Ami Broderik para amarla y respetarla toda tu vida, en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte los separe?  
  
-Sí, acepto – contestó Harry.  
  
-Entonces – prosiguió el cura.- Que lo que ha unido Dios no lo separe el hombre... – se dirigió a los padrinos de la boda, que eran Ron y Hermione – los anillos, por favor.  
  
Ron, un poco nervioso, llegó hasta el altar con la caja de los anillos y se los entregó al sacerdote. Este último se los dio a Harry y Úrsula quienes se los colocaron uno a cada uno. (N/A: Ustedes saben que sigue después de eso... pero no me sé todo el discurso)... (N/A: Y mi mamá tampoco lo recuerda)  
  
-Para finalizar – siguió el sacerdote.- Harry, puedes besar a la novia.  
  
Acercando suavemente el rostro de Úrsula hacia el suyo, Harry besó los labios de su mujer, mientras el resto de la concurrencia explotaba en vítores y aplausos. Se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia la salida de la Iglesia, agasajados por los abrazos y las felicitaciones de sus amigos. Fred y George, sin importarles lo que vieran las gentes muggles del lugar, sacaron arroz y confetis de sus varitas y llenaron de serpentinas a los invitados. El mini-cooper de Harry los esperaba afuera adornado con cintas y rosas blancas y fue en él, en donde los novios se arrancaron con destino desconocido, dejando a los invitados felices y a la vez sorprendidos en la puerta de la Iglesia.  
  
-¿Serás mi pareja en el baile de esta noche, Herm? - preguntó Ron cuando salían hacia la fiesta.  
  
-Hace tanto tiempo que esperaba esa invitación.- dijo Hermione sonrojándose.- Claro que sí, Ron, seré tu pareja... y no sólo de baile.  
  
Ron se quedó atónito ante aquellas palabras, mientras la chica mecía en sus brazos a su hijo Matthew. Entonces se decidió a dar el paso. Acercándose a ella lentamente, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y acercó sus labios a los suyos. Fue un momento mágico para los dos, como si todos los recuerdos y las añoranzas de antaño se volvieran uno con ese beso. Las descargas eléctricas que recorrían sus cuerpos en esos momentos los hicieron estremecerse. El tiempo se detuvo y los sonidos de la multitud desaparecieron. Creyó que el pecho se le estaba inflando, por que sentía su corbata más apretada y tirante, pero al final, Ron se dio cuenta de Matthew estaba tirando de ella, con el rostro congestionado y a punto de llorar.  
  
-Parece que tendré que ganarme su confianza.- dijo Ron al separarse de Hermione.  
  
-Sí – asintió Hermione.- Pero creo que no te costará demasiado.  
  
Le sonrió enormemente y Ron la abrazó por la cintura para conducirla hasta el resto de los invitados que se disponían a marcharse a la fiesta.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Uf! Por fin, terminé... ¡¡¡Aaaayyyy!!! Hasta yo me estoy poniendo nerviosa por el desenlace... ¿me reconocieron? Espero que sí. Por si acaso, no soy la rubia atrevida que sale con Draco... jejeje.  
  
Bueno, ahora respondo los reviews:  
  
luny: Jejeje, no seas tan trágica... (¬¬ mira quien habla) Está bien que tengas tus preferidos y lo hagas presente, pero no seas tan mala, ¿eh? Quien habla de mala, si yo soy bastante perversa. Bueno, gracias por darme tu opinión, algo de lo que dices puede pasar... adiós, saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Lil Granger: Hey, si los dos estaban más que felices en sus respectivas despedidas de soltero, jejeje ^^ Y bueno, dejé "La Ilíada" botada, leí el resumen y comencé con "La Odisea" qué, según todos mis compañeros, es mucho mejor. (Ah! sí, Helena es bastante Cho) Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este chap, pero ya se viene lo bueno. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Lily4ever: ¿Gracias por qué? Sorry, pero soy algo olvidadiza... y bueno, tb seguiré con el programa, pero el chap de Sirius, va a salirme más largo que rollo de confort de 60 metros...^^U Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
SaraMeliss: Holanda, que Talca? Yo también quiero una así, pero primero tengo que encontrar al valiente que me aguante... jejeje. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
eRgA: Jejeje... algo grande va a pasar, pero no te puedo adelantar mucho, (sólo que se van a caer de espaldas, así que desde el capítulo 25 tienen que amarrarse a la silla) Gracias por el review, me da mucha alegría leerlos. Muchos besos y saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
annafreey: hola niña... pobre de Ginny, pero a Draco más le vale que se acuerde de su noviazgo (por que lo mato yo primero, y luego ustedes me matan a mí) Y hablando de matar, como que a todas les dio con el asesinato, ¿eh? Bueno, ya verán lo que pase. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Jessica Weasley: Muy buena idea, eh, jejeje, la pondré en práctica cuando haga mi propia despedida de soltera. Y no te arranques el cabello, que pucha que cuesta cuidárselo. (¬¬ si no pregúntenme a mí, que me la paso peleando con él) Bueno, Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
mione grint: Jejeje, las cosas que hace una por las amigas, son inimaginables... tus dudas serán respondidas en los próximos seis capítulos (Porque este fic termina en el capítulo 30), así que no desesperéis. ¿Subiste ya otro capítulo de tu fic, ese de los malditos celos? Si no lo has hecho... ¡¡¡QUÉ ESPERAS!!!.Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Vale: ô.Ô ¿¿¿Cómo fue eso de que te caíste de un caballo??? Cuando leí tu review casi me da un soponcio. Ten mucho cuidado y recupérate pronto. Gracias por lo del fic... y no te preocupes, que aquí está el resultado de este capítulo, para que pases tu convalecencia leyéndolo. Cuídate mucho, Tanina Potter.  
  
Vika Riddle: Oye, si Neville ya había aparecido todo canchero en otro capítulo, jejeje... es que el pobre se merecía una vida nueva, pero en el fondo es el mismo. Bueno, un 6.4 en física esta bastante mejor, aunque a mí nunca me fue bien en esa materia, puros 2 o 3... ^^U Ahora estoy con algo de trabajo, pero esta carrera se basa básicamente (valga la redundancia) en leer, leer, leer y leer... gracias por las buenas vibras. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Merodeadora-Chii: ¿Me has reconocido? Espero que sí... Ah! imaginen que sí estuvieron en la boda de Harry y que quedan cordialmente invitadas a la de Ron y Herm, si es que se casan. Bueno, Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Yap, es todo por hoy...  
  
Atte, Tanina Potter.  
  
**Miembro de las Ron4ever**  
  
Ronnie is the best and will be the best forever... 


	25. Esperanza de vida

Capítulo 25: ESPERANZA DE VIDA.  
  
Ocho meses han pasado desde los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en esta historia. La vida en Rumania con un nuevo ser en su vientre, no había sido tal como Sophie se lo imaginaba. A veces no podía ni moverse de la cama porque unos fuertes dolores de espalda le impedían hacerlo y ya casi no comía, por que todo le causaba náuseas y vómitos. Charlie había sido una buena compañía y un excelente enfermero en esos largos meses de espera. Lilibeth les estaba dando muchos problemas, pero le esperaban con tantas ansias que el sufrimiento valía la pena. Los curanderos de la ciudad le habían dicho que guardara extremo reposo y la alimentaban con pociones vigorizantes para que no perdiera las fuerzas ni dejara de nutrir a la bebé. Sentada en su cama, Sophie escribía sobre sus días de convalecencia y sobre los cambios que iba sufriendo a medida que su vientre aumentaba y su embarazo se hacía más notorio. Lo escribía para poder mostrárselo a Ronald cuando Lilibeth naciera. Como decía, sentada en su escritorio estaba Sophie cuando comenzaron los dolores nuevamente. Una fuerte punzada cerca de la pelvis la llevó a soltar la pluma y apretar los labios por unos instantes. Seguramente sería pasajero. Pero no; los dolores aumentaban a cada minuto y la hacían gritar. Charlie, ocupado en la cocina, escuchó los quejidos de Sophie y corrió a verla.  
  
-Sophie, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó desde la puerta de la habitación.  
  
Pero la chica no respondió. Sólo se limitó a mirarlo con dolor por unos segundos y a derrumbarse sobre la pared, perdiendo por completo el conocimiento. Charlie corrió hacia ella y la tomó entre sus brazos para intentar despertarla.  
  
-¡¡Sophie!! – gritaba.- ¡Sophie, escúchame! ¡Despierta por favor!  
  
Entonces la muchacha abrió ligeramente los ojos y emitió unos leves sonidos, que Charlie creyó palabras. Los dolores la asaltaron otra vez y sus gritos se hicieron más potentes dentro de la habitación. Comenzó a sudar frío y le temblaban las piernas.  
  
-No me digas que Lilibeth quiere nacer – dijo Charlie, desesperado porque la mujer se iba debilitando más a cada minuto.- Sophie, tienes que estar despierta para cuando llegue tu hija.  
  
-Lili... Lilibeth... – susurraba Sophie, entrecerrando los ojos. Otra punzada arremetió contra su débil anatomía y una enorme mancha de sangre se expandió por las sábanas de la cama.  
  
-Oh no, Sophie, has roto aguas – exclamó Charlie al ver que el rojo líquido empapaba la cama. No sabía que hacer. Estaba indeciso entre dejar a la chica allí e ir por ayuda, o asistirla él mismo. No se sentía seguro, como en el parto de una dragón hembra, en donde puedes cortar la piel del animal y sacar intactos los huevos del vientre de la madre. Esta vez no se trataba de un simple parto; esta vez había sentimientos de por medio, sentimientos de cariño, de protección... ¿de amor? Podía ser, pero aquel no era el momento de ponerse a pensar en ello.  
  
Rápidamente acomodó la cabeza de Sophie en las almohadas y le quitó la parte de abajo de su vestido para ver de qué se trataba la situación. La varita le dio las herramientas para saber que Lilibeth pronto vería el mundo.  
  
-¡¡Sophie, escúchame!! – gritó Charlie en medio de los quejidos de la madre.- Sophie, tienes que hacer un esfuerzo, Lil ya viene en camino.  
  
-¿Ya viene? – susurró Sophie mirando a Charlie con desconcierto.- Está bien.  
  
-Cuándo sientas esas punzadas, pujas... ¿me escuchaste? – preguntó el pelirrojo con decisión.  
  
-Sí...  
  
Estaba sangrando mucho, más de lo normal según la experiencia de Charlie, pero quizás se debiera al rompimiento de la bolsa y no pasaría a mayores después del alumbramiento. Un violento alarido sacó de sus cavilaciones al pelirrojo.  
  
-¡PUJA!  
  
Sophie hacía su mayor esfuerzo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, sentía que se iba a partir en dos o que se desmayaría de nuevo de un momento a otro. Pero las incesantes súplicas de Charles la mantenían consciente y alerta. Otra violenta arremetida sacudió todo su cuerpo.  
  
-¡PUJA! – exclamaba Charlie con vehemencia.- Vamos, Sophie, ya puedo ver su cabecita.  
  
La muchacha sonrió al oír las palabras de su cuñado y puso todo su empeño en mantener sus fuerzas intactas. Pero lo quisiera o no, su cuerpo le pedía clemencia y los débiles pujidos le hacían sobre explotar su vigor. La última contracción; estaba segura que sería la última.  
  
-¡PUJA! – gritó Charlie de nuevo.- Aquí viene, ya la tengo.  
  
Aquella frase fue tan tranquilizante, que Sophie por un momento creyó escuchar de lejos el fuerte llanto de su hija. Charlie tomó en sus brazos a la criatura y sacó de uno de los cajones de la joven, una sábana limpia en donde envolverla. Se acercó hasta la madre y la puso en sus brazos, para que pudiera contemplarla.  
  
-Felicidades Sophie, Lilibeth es muy bella – dijo Charles al dejarla con ella.  
  
Sophie miró a la bebé con alegría. Con los ojos cerraditos, la pequeña movía las manitos como queriendo explorar el nuevo mundo que la rodeaba y emitía débiles gemidos, ahora que se encontraba bajo la protección de su madre. Charlie entonces, descubrió las sábanas que envolvían a la recién nacida y cortó el cordón umbilical para desligarla del vientre materno. Se puso de pie para revisar el estado de Sophie y alarmado por el abundante flujo de sangre que manchaba la cama y las piernas de la joven, corrió hasta su habitación por el libro de hechizos que guardaba para casos extremos. Al volver, notó que la bebé lloraba incesantemente y que Sophie tenía ahora los ojos cerrados. Rápidamente se puso en la cabecera de la cama e intentó despertar a la muchacha con más energía que antes.  
  
-¡Despierta, Sophie, por favor! ¡No te quedes dormida! – exclamó Charles.  
  
Ante los gritos de su cuñado, Sophie abrió los ojos de nuevo y sonrió suavemente.  
  
-Dile a Ron... que tuvimos una hija preciosa... díselo – susurraba.  
  
-¿Qué estás diciendo? – preguntaba Charles con miedo.- Debo encontrar un hechizo para detener esa hemorragia.- y nerviosamente pasaba las páginas del libro, sin muchos resultados.  
  
-Llévasela a él... – decía Sophie con lentitud, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para unir las palabras.- Y dile a Hermione... dile a ella, que cuide de Lilibeth cómo si fuera su hija...  
  
-No. Estás hablando como si no pudieras criarla tú – gritó Charlie desesperado.- Sophie no te rindas, voy a encontrar el hechizo.  
  
-Charles... gracias por cuidar de mí... te quiero mucho – dijo Sophie mientras las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos.- Dile a Ron que siempre lo amé... a pesar de que él no llegó a hacerlo... dile... dile que esta niña... es mi prueba de amor.  
  
Y no volvió a hablar más. Charlie miró atónito como la vida de la joven se le escapaba de las manos y comenzó a llorar, aunque aguantándose las ganas de explotar en ese minuto. Se arrodilló junto a la cama, donde la bebé, al sentir el miedo y el dolor del momento, también lloraba fuertemente. Tomó entre sus brazos a esta última y zarandeó con energía los hombros de Sophie.  
  
-¡¡No, Sophie, no te puedes ir!! – exclamaba Charles entre sollozos.- No puedes dejar a Lilibeth sola... no nos puedes dejar solos.  
  
Estaba destrozado. Por primera vez se había dado cuenta de que quería a esa mujer más de lo que pensaba. Tomó su mano entre la suya y la acarició con su pulgar. Miró entonces el diario de vida tirado en el piso de la habitación y lo levantó con las manos aún temblorosas. Luego volvió a mirar a Sophie y con profunda tristeza, exclamó:  
  
-Haré lo que me has pedido, se la llevaré a Ron – dijo mientras nuevas lágrimas inundaban sus mejillas.- Pero si él no la acepta o reniega de ella, te juro, Sophie, que yo me convertiré en su padre.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sentados en la oficina de Lionel Grant, un médico amigo de San Mungo, Harry y Úrsula esperaban pacientes los resultados de la poción reveladora, que les diría cómo se hallaba el bebé que la chica llevaba en su vientre. Cinco meses de embarazo tenía Úrsula en ese momento; cinco meses de grata espera para Harry e ingrata espera, en el sentido físico, para Úrsula. Desde simples mareos, hasta vómitos en las mañanas tuvo que soportar desde el primer mes de gestación. Harry la animaba diciéndole que todo aquello terminaría pronto y que él estaría ahí siempre para apoyarle en lo necesario.  
  
-Bien, aquí están los resultados – dijo Lionel cuando se sentó frente a ellos en el escritorio, con gesto serio y mirada sombría. Pasó un momento en el más completo silencio, que los puso algo rígidos y nerviosos.  
  
-Dínoslo pronto, Lionel – pidió Harry con vehemencia.- Por tu mirada parecería que algo anda mal.  
  
Lionel entonces cambió su expresión a una más plácida y sonrió.  
  
-No pasa nada, Harry – explicó.- su bebé está en muy buen estado. Lo dice el color de la poción.- mostró entonces una botella llena de un líquido rosado, al tiempo que la agitaba en el aire.  
  
-Casi me dio un ataque al ver tu cara – bromeó Úrsula, más calmada después de las declaraciones del médico.  
  
-Lo siento, no quise asustarlos.- se disculpó Lionel con una sonrisa.- Bien, como ya os lo he dicho, el bebé está muy bien, sólo tienes que seguir la dieta que te he dado al pie de la letra y beber de esta poción que te voy a dar ahora, Úrsula, cuando te den náuseas.  
  
-Gracias, Lionel – dijo la chica, tomando la mano de Harry y apoyando la otra en su vientre.  
  
-Sí, muchas gracias Grant – agregó Harry poniéndose de pie.- Ahora nos vamos.  
  
Salieron de la oficina despidiéndose antes de Lionel y recibiendo la poción que les había recetado. Estaban más que felices, radiantes, expelían alegría. Decidieron entonces ir hasta el ministerio de magia para contárselo a Hermione, que se ocupaba en esos tiempos del trabajo que antes realizó Úrsula.  
  
-¿Cómo va ese embarazo, niña? – preguntó Hermione cuando los vio aparecer en la puerta de su propia oficina.  
  
-Muy bien, Herm – contestó Úrsula.- El doctor Grant dice que sólo debo seguir su dieta y tomarme esta poción para los mareos.- señaló la botellita transparente que sacó de su bolso, la cual contenía un líquido amarillento, parecido a la miel es especidad.  
  
-¿Y qué crees que sea? – preguntó Hermione con curiosidad, mirando el pequeño estómago de su amiga.  
  
-No lo sé... Harry quiere que sea varón.- respondió Úrsula mirando de reojo a su marido.  
  
-Es la opinión de todo hombre – agregó Harry sintiéndose aludido.  
  
-Será mujer.  
  
La voz de Françoise desde el escritorio de la esquina, los sobresaltó un poco debido a lo repentina que fue. Úrsula la quedó mirando, entre sorprendida y escéptica. Ya no le molestaba su presencia, tampoco la había despedido por el altercado que tuvieron meses atrás, por que decidió darle una segunda oportunidad y confiar en su capacidad laboral, y Françoise se lo estaba demostrando con creces, sin meterse demasiado en su vida y sin tener demasiado contacto con Harry.  
  
-¿Por qué dices que será mujer? – preguntó Harry al cabo de unos segundos.  
  
-Por la forma de la barriga de la señorita – dijo Françoise. Ante la incrédula mirada de sus congéneres, agregó:- tiene la panza ligeramente puntiaguda, y eso quiere decir siempre que el bebé será mujer.  
  
-Lo siento, Harry – exclamó Hermione desde su asiento.- parece que no podrás tener el varoncito que deseabas.  
  
-¡Qué más da! – opinó Harry.- Si al final, igual será mi hijita querida.- Entonces acarició el pequeño vientre de Úrsula, mientras ella pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.  
  
En ese instante, apareció Ginny en la oficina, algo azorada pero radiante. Traía en sus manos un pequeño papel ligeramente arrugado.  
  
-¡Ha pasado el primer examen! – gritó de pronto.  
  
-¿Quién, Ginny? – preguntó Harry, respondiendo a las interrogantes de los demás presentes.  
  
-Draco... ha pasado el primer examen con éxito – respondió la pelirroja con evidente alegría.- Ya le queda poco para que le aprueben la postulación a Wizengamot.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Felicitaciones pog el gesultado del examen, Draco – dijo Constance cuando vio entrar a Draco en su despacho.- Sabía que logragía su cometido.  
  
-Gracias, señorita Bonacieux – respondió Draco con gesto amable.  
  
-Constance, Draco... dígame Constance – dijo la mujer acercándose a él y arreglándole la corbata con cierta frescura.  
  
-Lo siento... Constance – dijo Draco un poco nervioso por lo que hacía la mujer.- Ahora me queda poco para volver a Inglaterra con mi título del Wizengamot.  
  
-Oui, je sais – dijo Constance volviendo a sentarse en su silla.- Pego, ¿no le integesagía quedagse aquí un tiempo más, paga aplicag su título en el Ministegio de Magia de Fgancia?  
  
-No lo creo – respondió Draco al instante.- Tengo asuntos muy importantes que resolver en mi país.  
  
-¿Qué podría seg más impogtante que un buen tgabajo en el Ministegio? – preguntó Constance cruzando sus largas piernas una sobre la otra.- Yo le podgía dag muy buenas gecomendaciones.  
  
Siempre era así, insinuante y atrevida, pero se iba con cautela, tanteando el terreno antes de pisar en él. Draco intuía que algo se traía entre manos, pero no estaba muy seguro. De ahí su deferencia hacia ella.  
  
-Muchas gracias, señori... digo, Constance – dijo Draco amablemente.- Pero le aseguro que podré desempeñar muy bien mi trabajo en Inglaterra, que es dónde me interesa estar.  
  
Constance volvió a ponerse de pie. Se acercó rápidamente a Draco y acarició uno de sus largos y fuertes brazos con una ancha y cínica sonrisa.  
  
-No despegdicies las opogtunidades que te estoy dando – dijo Constance en tono desafiante.- Aprovecha esta opogtunidad, pog que eges uno de los pocos hombges que he conocido que goza de toda mi confianza y todo mi apoyo.- acercó su otra mano al hombro derecho del rubio, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Por un instante, Draco no supo cómo reaccionar; se empeñaba en volver a la realidad, pero la embriagante voz de Constance, lo hacía volar en sus ensoñaciones.  
  
-Constance...  
  
-No, no me integumpas, Draco – dijo de pronto la mujer.- Yo podgía ayudagte a llegag muy lejos, si quieges.- se había puesto tan cerca de él, que ahora Malfoy podía sentir su aliento perfumado de canela y té en las narices. Tan veloz como una gacela, Constance arrebató de su cuerpo la chaqueta de Draco y se atrevió a rozar su cuello con sus labios. Los sentimientos de Draco se estaban contraponiendo entre sí. Su parte racional le decía que debía parar en seco aquella escena, aunque siendo lo más caballero posible; mas su parte corporal estaba disfrutando cada movimiento sensual de parte de la chica.  
  
-Si quieges... –continuó Constance.- podgía hacer que te den el puesto de jefe del Wizengamot aquí en el Ministegio.- sus dedos eran hábiles y ya habían conseguido desabrochar la mitad de los botones de la camisa de Malfoy. Lo condujo diestramente hasta el sofá que había en la oficina y lo recostó con cierta fiereza en él, para luego incorporarse sobre sus piernas y comerle a besos su cuello y su pecho. Al principio, la parte corporal de Draco iba ganando la contienda entre sus sentimientos y sus manos también se deslizaron por la cintura de Constance, hasta quitarle la apretada chaqueta que llevaba encima. Era irresistible, seductora, extasiante. Su cuerpo le pedía más contacto físico, más acercamientos. No supo cómo se encontraba ahora sin su camisa y con la bragueta de los pantalones a medio camino. Ella también se había quitado su blusa, ¿o había sido él quien se la quitara? No lo sabía... mas cuando todo ya tenía un final premeditado, Draco miró por la ventana del edificio, en una fracción de segundo y observó a una pequeña pelirroja que se consumía en su quizás interesante lectura, detrás de su ventana, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de nadie, y su parte racional salió a relucir de nuevo. Miró entonces a quien tenía encima, su larga y ondulada cabellera rubia y asió sus brazos con firmeza, alejándola de sí.  
  
Constance lo miró también, con expresión sorprendida y exclamó:  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Draco?  
  
-Pasa que no quiero... – dijo muy decididamente.- No quiero llegar lejos si es de esta manera.  
  
La chica entonces cambió su expresión sorprendida, por una de mucha indignación y se puso de pie rápidamente, colocándose la blusa con furia.  
  
-Muy bien, señog Malfoy – exclamó indignada.- Pensé que segía más gazonable, pego veo que me equivoco... haga lo que quiega, pego yo misma me ocupagé de que su carrega no sea como usted quiege.- abrochó su blusa y se calzó la chaqueta rápidamente.- Ningún hombge se bugla de mí, señog Malfoy.  
  
Draco se había puesto de pie también, y se arreglaba las ropas con destreza.- No se preocupe por mí, señorita Bonacieux, que siempre he sabido valérmelas por mí mismo. – dijo, y salió rápidamente de la oficina, dejando a una ofuscada Constance con la palabra en la boca.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Dos días más tarde, Hermione llegaba a su casa después de un intenso día de trabajo. Quería ver a su hijo Matthew y sobre todo a Ron, quien le había prometido cuidar de él en el día. Las cosas con el pelirrojo habían mejorado mucho desde que se casaran Harry y Úrsula. Ahora compartían todo su tiempo en cuidar del pequeño Matthew y de darse sus propios gustos como pareja, yendo al cine, a comer o simplemente a caminar, en donde se contaban todo lo que les había sucedido en esos cinco años de ausencia. Hermione sabía de la existencia de Sophie, por lo que no le había sorprendido que Ron le hablara sobre ella. Pero los celos a veces le ganaban la partida y trataba de cambiar el tema. Ron también sabía algo de la vida de casada de Hermione con Víctor Krum, pero a diferencia de ella, Ron no soportaba mucho rato el escuchar sobre el búlgaro. Matthew por su parte, se había acostumbrado a la compañía del pelirrojo. Ya no le miraba feo, no se ponía a llorar cada vez que él besaba a Hermione, ni le tiraba el cabello cuando Ron lo tomaba en brazos. Era el vivo retrato de Víctor, con algo de su hosco carácter, pero la parte del carácter de Hermione que había en el pequeño, se sobrepuso al de Krum.  
  
Abrió la puerta de la casa y le sorprendió no escuchar ningún sonido dentro de ella. Dejó el bolso en el sillón y caminó hasta el dormitorio, para saber si Ron se hallaba ahí o en otra parte. Al instante comprendió por qué la casa se hallaba tan silenciosa. En la cama se hallaba el pelirrojo desparramadamente dormido, con un brazo debajo del pequeño cuerpo de Matthew, que dormía profundamente enrollado en su mantita beige, con el biberón colgándole de su boca. Se veían tan tiernos, que Hermione sólo atinó a sonreír y se recostó en la cama junto a Ron, cerrando los ojos, sin querer despertarlo.  
  
Pasados unos minutos, la puerta de entrada se estremeció bajo los golpes de alguien detrás de ella. Ron despertó con el sonido de la madera en sus oídos y observó que Hermione dormía a su lado. Haciendo malabares para no despertar a ninguno de los dos, se levantó de la cama y caminó un poco soñoliento hacia el living. Volvieron a golpear la puerta.  
  
-¡Voy! – exclamó sin ganas.- Ya abro.  
  
Se quedó muy sorprendido al ver que detrás de ella estaba su hermano Charlie, parado con un bolso de mano y un pequeño bultito entre sus brazos.  
  
-¡Charles! – gritó Ron.  
  
-Hola Ron – saludó su hermano, sonriendo forzosamente.  
  
-Pasa, pasa... – le indicó el pelirrojo, abriéndole paso hacia el living.- ¿Qué te trae por acá? ¿No me digas que mamá quiere hacer reunión familiar?  
  
-No, no es eso – respondió Charlie, pausadamente. Ron entonces cambió su expresión a una más seria.  
  
-¿Tiene algo que ver con Sophie? – preguntó ceñudamente.  
  
-Sí – respondió su hermano. Descubrió entonces el bulto que llevaba en sus brazos, y Ron pudo darse cuenta que se trataba de un bebé.  
  
-¿Es tu hijo, Charlie? – Ron no estaba seguro de lo que acababa de decir. Algo en su interior le decía que su respuesta sería negativa.  
  
-No, Ron – respondió Charlie.- Esta es Lilibeth... tu hija.  
  
-¿Tu hija, Ron? – la voz de Hermione en la esquina de la habitación, lo tomó de sorpresa. Al instante, volteó a verla y observó su rostro serio y atónito. Llevaba a Matthew en sus brazos, quien aún dormía.  
  
Ron no sabía qué decir. ¿Su hija? ¿Sophie estaba embarazada? ¿Desde cuándo? Eran demasiadas las preguntas, y muy confusas las respuestas. Miró con detenimiento a la bebé. El suave cabello pelirrojo que se esparcía en cabeza como pelusitas, se parecía mucho al suyo; y sus ojos, sus pequeños ojos abiertos al máximo para captar todas los colores y formas que la rodeaban, eran tan azules como los suyos. Se puso de pie, pero cuando quiso hablar, las palabras no le salieron...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hooooooooooaaaaaaaaa!!!!! C'est fini... este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado ¿Muchos bebés? Sorry, pero no sé que me ha dado con la maternidad estos días, ahora que sé que tendré dos hijos, un niño y una niña... jejeje, no pregunten cómo sé, sólo sé que lo sé...  
  
Bueno, aquí van los reviews:  
  
annafreey: siento decepcionarte, pero la muerte de Sophie estaba planeada con anticipación. En todo caso, Draco ya mandó a la China a esa rubia idiota que le puse de tutora... ¡¬¬ caliente, no más! ^^ Jejeje, bueno, espero que te haya gustado este chap... see you, Tanina Potter.  
  
SaraMeliss: Paso a explicar... Talca es una ciudad de Chile, que queda al Sur de la capital, Santiago. Bueno, se dice Holanda, ¿qué Talca? Para preguntar: Hola, que tal... pero es un dicho meramente chileno, y de los bajos fondos... jejeje. No pesques. No creo que la rubia esa sea problema para Draco y Ginny, ya que como viste el rubio ama demasiado a la pelirroja como para ponerle el gorro... además no me quiero enredar tanto en cinco capítulos. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
mione grint: Holis... lo de Charlie y Sophie no era tan idea tuya como creías, pero el pobre de Charlie se quedó sin Sophie... T_T, pero don't worry, que en mi fic nadie se queda solo... quizás la escritora, pero ninguno de los personajes se queda sin pareja. AH! Si queremos ir a la boda de Ron y Hermione, tendremos que saber calmarnos, por que te aseguro que cualquiera de nosotras se le tira encima al pelirrojo en medio de la ceremonia ^^U. Jejeje, nos vemos y sigue con tus fics que están MUY buenos. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Jose: ¡¡Qué no te dé pena!! Draco es lo más fiel que existe en el mundo... (tanto, que ni yo me lo creo) Bueno, lo de escribir rápido va a ser un poco difícil, ya sabes, por lo de la U, pero lo intentaré... Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Luny: Primero que todo... ¿¿¿me puedes explicar qué significa realmente una "Mary_sue" y un "Gary_stu"??? Disculpa mi ignorancia, pero he oído esos términos y aún no entiendo bien qué significan. Me interesaría tu ayuda en una muerte, pero sería mejor que me escribieras al e-mail o me dieras el tuyo, por que no quiero que las demás se enteren hasta el final del fic. Y tampoco te tienes que ir de boca con las demás, ¿eh? Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Vale: qué bueno que estés bien. Menos mal, por que caerse de un caballo no es ninguna gracia... y bueno, entiendo eso de los computadores, a veces les da la maña y no hacen nada productivo. Bueno, saludos, Cuídese. Tanina Potter.  
  
Lily4ever: ^^U De nada, recuerda que siempre estoy dispuesta a ayudarles en lo que quieran. Ya pasé tus preguntas en el capítulo de Sirius... (¡¡¡Qué me salió bastante largo, por cierto!!!) pero bueno, espero que te guste este cap. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Lil Granger: ¿sabes que no he visto el video de los Café Tacuba? Me guié por lo que decía la letra y me encantó. Pero no pensé en que estaba cantando con ellos... por que si es verdad que yo era Eleanor... ^^U, la verdad es que me imaginaba a mi próximo grupo musical, que por cierto aun está en veremos y que está compuesto por tres primos míos y yo, (de ahí que se parecieran entre sí) Sobre Matthew... jejeje, es bastante celoso, pero como todo niño pequeño cuando ve a su mamá con un desconocido. Y sobre la palabra "soponcio"... mmm... no sé si será universal, pero la escuché en una teleserie venezolana y me gustó mucho (En "Mi gorda bella") Bueno, nos vemos, cuídate mucho, Tanina Potter.  
  
Lily McGonnagall: pues... no soy la rubia despampanante... por que no tengo nada de rubia, ni nada de despampanante... jejeje ^^U Era la cantante, Eleanor. Por cierto, no lastimaré a Ginny, así que estate tranquila y bueno, acertaste con tu segunda opción: la muerte de Sophie... Llorona, ¿cierto? Jejeje, parecía de teleserie mexicana o venezolana... siento que no pudieras leer la fiesta, pero tengo que resumir todo ahora que me quedan cinco míseros capítulos, donde se centra toda la acción de la historia. Bueno, gracias por los ánimos y saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Bueno... ¿creían que todo era miel sobre hojuelas? Nooooooooo!!!!! Ahora van a ver lo que es la maldad y la desconfianza centrada en una sola persona. Muajajajajajaja!!! ^^U  
  
Atte. Tanina Potter  
  
**Miembro de las RON4EVER**  
  
Ronnie is the best and will be the best forever. 


	26. Lilibeth

Capítulo 26: LILIBETH.  
  
El ambiente estaba increíblemente tenso. Hermione aún atónita por la llegada de Lilibeth, caminó lentamente hasta el sofá más próximo, con Matthew aún en los brazos, y se derrumbó en él, sin atreverse a decir palabra. De pronto, el silencio fue roto por el leve llanto de la recién nacida. Charlie la meció un poco en sus brazos y volvió a cubrirla con las mantas que llevaba. Ron se acercó hasta su hermano y con un gesto le pidió a la niña.  
  
-Ten cuidado con la cabeza – le dijo Charlie cuando la ponía en los brazos de su hermano.  
  
Ron nerviosamente acomodó a Lilibeth en su regazo y observó su rostro. Unas reducidas pecas inundaban sus pequeñas mejillas, y sacaba las manitos por encima de las mantas.  
  
-Aún no puedo creerlo... – dijo Ron después de unos segundos.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer? – preguntó Charlie frunciendo el ceño.  
  
-Esto... – dijo mirando a la bebé.- No entiendo... ¿por qué nunca me dijo nada?  
  
-Quería que todo fuera una sorpresa... te lo diría cuando regresaras.- aseguró Charlie.- Pero, ¿tú pensabas regresar?  
  
Ron miró a su hermano algo confuso. No sabía qué decir... no había pensado en el regreso.  
  
-¿Ibas a volver, Ron? – preguntó Hermione desde el sofá.  
  
-Yo... no lo sé, Hermione – respondió el pelirrojo.  
  
-Ya sabía que responderías eso, Ron – dijo su hermano mirándolo fijamente.- Pero Sophie siempre mantuvo la esperanza de que regresarías... aunque fuera sólo para despedirte de ella.  
  
-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – preguntó Ron con seriedad.  
  
-¡¡Y qué sacaba!! ¿Irías a buscarla y te casarías con ella? – exclamó Charlie algo exasperado.  
  
-¡No lo sé! – gritó Ron, por encima del inminente llanto de Lilibeth.- Pero por lo menos habría ido a buscarla para hablar con ella... para ayudarla en lo que fuera.  
  
-¡¡No hables sandeces!! – gritó Charlie también.- Tú nunca has sabido ser responsable, Ron... yo fui el único que cuidó de ella, el único que sufrió con ella estos nueve meses de embarazo...  
  
-¡¡Yo también lo habría hecho, si ella me hubiese contado desde un principio!! – gritó Ron nuevamente.  
  
-¡Oye, pueden calmarse! – exclamó Hermione poniéndose de pie de pronto.- Despertarán a la niña y harán llorar a Matthew.  
  
Los dos hermanos detuvieron su discusión y voltearon a ver a la chica, quien enfurecida con ellos, tenía una mano puesta en la cintura y con la otra sostenía a su hijo.  
  
-Lo siento, Hermione –dijo Charlie de pronto.  
  
-Sí, yo también lo siento – agregó Ron.  
  
-No sacan nada con sentirlo... – dijo Hermione bastante molesta.- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Ron? Supongo que te harás cargo de ella, ¿verdad?  
  
-Claro que sí – afirmó Ron.- Pero... primero necesito hablar con Sophie, pedirle perdón... no sé.  
  
-No podrás.- dijo Charlie de pronto.  
  
-¿Cómo que no podré? – preguntó Ron sorprendido.  
  
-No podrás.- repitió Charlie.- Sophie falleció... falleció cuando dio a luz a Lilibeth.  
  
Ron abrió los ojos a más no poder, al igual que su boca, de donde no salía ninguna palabra. Hermione lanzó un gemido ahogado y abrazó más fuertemente a su hijo. Charlie cerró los ojos y de uno de ellos se escapó una solitaria lágrima, que secó al instante. ¿Sophie muerta? No podía ser...  
  
-Por eso me pidió que te trajera a la niña hasta aquí, Ron – agregó Charlie.- Además ella sabía de la existencia de Hermione.  
  
-¿Sabía de mí? – preguntó Hermione, atónita.- ¿Cómo?  
  
-No lo sé, pero de algún modo se enteró – respondió el pelirrojo.  
  
-Entonces Lilibeth crecerá sin una madre... pobrecita –dijo Hermione mirando a la bebé. Ron aún no salía de su estupor.- Ron... Ron... ¡¡Ron reacciona, por favor!!  
  
-¿Qué... qué pasa? – preguntó Ron saliendo de su estado vegetal.  
  
-Tu hija – le dolía decir aquella frase.- ¿Qué harás con ella?  
  
-Supongo que hacerme cargo – dijo Ron mirándola por encima de las mantas.- Será difícil... pero... supongo que si las mujeres pueden solas con un hijo, los hombres también podemos.  
  
La escena volvió a quedarse en silencio. Hermione contemplaba a Ron, quien lentamente dejaba aparecer una débil sonrisa en sus labios. Aquello la tranquilizó. Ya no era el joven impetuoso que dejó en el colegio, no era aquel chico loco que la sacaba de sus casillas cada vez que discutían. No, ya no era él... ahora era un adulto de verdad, era maduro y sobre todo, ahora era papá. Suavemente, ella también comenzó a sonreír. Miró a su hijo, quien seguía durmiendo en su regazo y sonrió aún más. ¿Por qué no?  
  
-¿Por qué no? – dijo Hermione en voz alta.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Ron volviendo su rostro hacia la chica.  
  
-No te quedarás solo, Ronald.- dijo Hermione.- Si tú me ayudaste con Matthew cuando... cuando le faltó su padre, ¿por qué yo no puedo ayudarte cuando a Lilibeth le falta Sophie?  
  
-¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó el pelirrojo con la cara llena de sorpresa.  
  
-Muy en serio.  
  
-Sophie sabrá agradecértelo.- dijo Charlie, quien también sonreía.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Las frías calles de Francia rodeaban ese día a un joven rubio, quien caminaba sin rumbo entre la gente. Ayudado por su abrigo a soportar el clima, se metió en un café "aparentemente" muggle. Caminó entre las mesas del lugar y se metió por una puerta lateral que decía "baño en mal estado". Nadie se dio cuenta de que había entrado por ahí, así que pudo pasar desapercibido hasta el otro lado, en donde el café se extendía a una sección propiamente mágica. Varios hombres y mujeres vestidos con capas y sombreros de diferentes formas, descansaban ahí mientras bebían algo para entrar en calor. En una mesa cerca de la ventana, hechizada para que nadie mirara por fuera, estaba sentada una mujer rubia, vestida de forma atrevida y mirándose en el espejo, mientras se empolvaba la nariz. El joven se acercó hasta ella y se sentó en la silla contigua.  
  
-Sigo pensando que venir aquí fue una tontería – saludó el chico.  
  
-No digas esas cosas, Draco... – dijo la mujer sonriendo.- Todo tiene su motivo y aquí el motivo pgincipal es tu tgabajo.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que quiere, Constance? – preguntó Draco con impaciencia.  
  
-Nada, nada... todavía – respondió la rubia. – tengo una pgoposición que hacegte.  
  
-¿Proposición?  
  
-Sí... una muy buena.- respondió Constance.- Yo sé que ningún hombge se gesiste a una ofegta así, y menos con una mujeg como yo... Draco, si tú quisiegas podgías seg ministgo de magia, sólo si aceptas compagtig tu éxito conmigo.  
  
-Si fuera ministro de magia no compartiría el éxito contigo.- respondió Draco.  
  
-¿Y con quién? ¿Con esa niñita peligoja que apagece en tus fotogafías? – preguntó Constance con desprecio.  
  
-¿Cómo sabes de mis fotografías? – preguntó Draco.  
  
-Uno se entega de muchas cosas cuando es tutog de alguien – respondió Constance con una sonrisa maquiavélica.- Pego ese no es el punto... el punto está en mis influencias...  
  
Draco sintió de pronto como el pie de Constance subía por debajo de su pantalón. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo hasta el final de su cuello y miró seriamente a la mujer.  
  
-Tus condiciones no son de mi agrado.- dijo Draco de pronto.- Como te dije, no compartiría mi éxito con nadie que no fuera Ginny...  
  
-¿Ginny? ¡¡Qué tiegno!! – exclamó Constance irónicamente.- Pues si no es conmigo no segá con nadie.  
  
-Muy bien, no será contigo.- dijo Draco con decisión.  
  
La expresión de Constance cambió de pronto y sacó su pie de la pierna del rubio.  
  
-Entonces despídase de su solicitud, señog Malfoy – dijo Constance ásperamente. Sacó de su bolso un pequeño papel doblado en varias partes y su varita.- "Deletrius" – pronunció y el papel desapareció en el aire.  
  
Draco se puso de pie rápidamente y miró a la mujer con odio. No dijo nada, pero salió apresuradamente del lugar, dejando a Constance sola de nuevo. No sería con ella, sería con Ginny.  
  
-*-  
  
Sumergidas entre la gran multitud de gente que compraba artículos para el invierno, Ginny Y Úrsula paseaban por las tiendas del callejón Diagon, mirando ropas para el nuevo bebé de Úrsula. Entraron en Madame Malkins, a la parte en donde podían verse pequeñas túnicas de suaves colores y gorritos de lana para bebé. La dependienta las recibió con amabilidad y comenzaron a mirar las túnicas rosas, con eso de que Françoise le había dicho que su bebé sería mujer.  
  
-¿Y qué, ya has pensado en algún nombre para ella? – preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.  
  
-Mmm... no mucho, aunque a Harry le ha dado con que le ponga Jessie... ya que si no es hombre, no podrá ponerle James como quería.- respondió Úrsula.  
  
-¡Tan original como siempre, el pobre! – exclamó Ginny sonriendo.- Cuando tenga hijos con Draco, jamás les pondré los nombres de mis padres o el de los padres de Draco.  
  
-Bueno, parece que los padres de antaño les daba por preservar sus nombres – dijo Úrsula.- A Harry le pusieron Harry James...  
  
-Y a mí, Ginny Molly... - dijo Ginny. Las dos rieron sonoramente ante aquel comentario.- Si tan sólo Draco estuviera aquí, ¡¡No sabes cómo lo echo de menos!!  
  
-Te entiendo, Gin...  
  
-No, no me entiendes.- dijo Ginny con tristeza.- Me voy a volver loca si no lo veo, si no siento sus manos, su aliento, su voz.  
  
-Ya no tendrás que volverte loca, aquí estoy.- una voz masculina llegó hasta ellas.  
  
-¿Ves? – dijo Ginny mirando a Úrsula.- ¿Ahora hasta su voz la escucho por todas partes?  
  
-Y podrías ver su rostro si das la vuelta – dijo Úrsula sonriendo con satisfacción.- Mira detrás de ti.  
  
Ginny la miró con incredulidad, ¿se estaría volviendo loca su amiga también? Lentamente giró su cuerpo en 180 grados y comprobó lo que tanto temía. Aquellos ojos grises que tanto le gustaban, la contemplaban ahora con mucho amor y esos delgados labios de hombre se curvaron de pronto para decir:  
  
-Volví, Gin ¿No estás feliz de verme?  
  
-¡¡Draco!! – Ginny entonces corrió hacia él y se aferró fuertemente a sus brazos, besándolo con fuerza y alegría. Las lágrimas le saltaron rápidamente de sus azules ojos.- ¡Te eché tanto de menos, Draco!  
  
-Yo también, Ginny... yo también.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
En las afueras de Bulgaria, Mijail Yarrovich, entrenador del equipo de Quidditch de ese país, discutía abiertamente con uno de los jugadores. El tipo parecía muy alterado, pero a la vez parecía que no quería que los demás escucharan su conversación, por lo que tomó fuertemente del brazo del jugador y lo llevó hasta su oficina.  
  
-Ya te he dicho Dimitry, que no me estés hablando a cada rrato de ese trraidor de Krum... hace rrato que le perrdimos la pista.- alegó Mijail.  
  
-Lo sé señor, porr eso deseaba hablarrle... los papeles deben estarr en su casa, los papeles del Ministerrio – dijo Dimitry.  
  
-¡Cállate, idiota! Aquí las parredes tienen oídos – dijo señalando al único cuadro de la habitación, donde se veía un viejo hombre en uniforme búlgaro, durmiendo en el sofá en donde lo habían retratado.- Además no debemos temerr, Víctor murrió hace tiempo y su mujerr salió del país. Esa casa ha estado deshabitada por meses.  
  
-Perro pronto dejarrá de estarlo, señor – replicó Dimitry. – Oí porr ahí que unos muggles querrían comprrar la propiedad... si Víctor dejó ahí los papeles, serría perjudicial que cayerra en malas manos.  
  
-Lo sé, lo sé... no tienes parra que repetirlo tantas veces – dijo Mijail.- Nadie, muggle o mago, deberrá saber de las intenciones que teníamos Víctor y yo... y menos ahorra que el ministerrio está tan débil en su jefaturra. Esos papeles y unas cuantas maldiciones nos servirrían de mucho a la horra de tomarnos el poder...  
  
-Entonces debemos ir hasta allá y recuperrar esos papeles.- propuso Dimitry.  
  
-Sí, no hay que perderr tiempo.  
  
Presurosamente, Mijail y Dimitry, se metieron por turno a la chimenea del lugar y nombraron la casa de Víctor Krum como destino. Aunque no estaban seguros de si la red Flu siguiese conectada con su chimenea, llegaron rápidamente a la casa del Búlgaro. Todo estaba envuelto en paños blancos, lleno de polvo y en silencio. Se dirigieron rápidamente a las habitaciones, no sabían cuál de ellas sería, así que la varita como brújula les sirvió mucho. Buscaron en los cajones, en las repisas, en los armarios. Nada, no había absolutamente ningún papel.  
  
-¡No puede ser! – gritó Mijail.- Ese maldito de Krum se llevó los papeles a la tumba... o se los llevó su mujerr.  
  
-Perro, tiene que haberr una copia, ¿usted tenía alguna copia del documento?.- preguntó Dimitry.  
  
-¡¡NO, clarro que no!! Víctor siempre me dijo que estarrían mejor en su casa... ¿¿¡¡Quién iba a sospecharr algo malo del famoso Víctor Krum!!?? – exclamó Mijail, levantando los brazos con furia.  
  
-Tiene que estarr porr aquí, Mijail – dijo Dimitry, buscando de nuevo entre las sábanas de la cama.- Tenemos que encontrar...  
  
De súbito, Dimitry se quedó en silencio. Parecía haber escuchado algo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Dimitry? – preguntó Mijail.  
  
-¡¡Shshsh...!! –lo interrumpió el joven.- Aquí anda alguien.  
  
Tomando su varita con más fuerza caminó hasta el pasillo, seguido de Mijail. Miraba a todos lados con mucho cuidado, y escuchaba atentamente, por si los pasos se repetían. Mas la casa no daba señales de alguna otra presencia. Entraron a la sala de estar y se quedaron ahí en silencio, atentos a cualquier sonido. Mijail se escurrió hasta una esquina, con mucho nervio y chocó contra algo duro a sus espaldas, botando el paño que lo cubría. Era un cuadro familiar: Krum, Hermione y el pequeño Matthew, quienes sonreían ligeramente al resto. Más sonreía Krum, que Hermione, pero ese es un mero detalle.  
  
-Ese maldito de Krum nos sale hasta en la sopa – dijo Mijail, sonriendo nerviosamente. Pero de pronto su sonrisa cambió a una horrorosa expresión de terror. Ante esto, Dimitry lo miró con curiosidad y volteó a ver lo que Mijail observaba con temor. El miedo en su cara fue quizás más apreciable cuando el rayo de luz verde dio justo en su pecho. Lo mismo pasó con Mijail.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Después de la agobiante conversación que mantuvieron Ron, Charlie y Hermione, el hermano mayor del pelirrojo decidió dejarlos solos por unos momentos.  
  
-Iré por ahí a descansar de todos esto que ha pasado – dijo Charlie cuando Ron le preguntó dónde iría.  
  
-Pero... ¿no piensas quedarte un rato más? Necesito preguntarte varias cosas... – alegó Ron.  
  
-Después habrá tiempo, hermano – respondió Charles.- Yo volveré para ver a mi sobrina... – tendió entonces su mano para acariciar los suaves cabellos de Lilibeth, que aún permanecía en los brazos de su padre.  
  
-No demores demasiado – dijo Hermione volviendo de su habitación. Había ido a acostar de nuevo a Matthew en la cuna.  
  
-No te preocupes.- se dirigió hasta la puerta y la abrió sin más preámbulos.  
  
-Eeehh... yo... – una muchacha estaba parada detrás de ella, con el puño en alto, a punto de golpearla. Charles se quedó mirándola por unos instantes, al igual que ella.  
  
-Françoise, hola, ¿qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó Hermione acercándose a la chica.  
  
-Perdón, creí que me había equivocado de casa.- dijo Françoise algo avergonzada.- Venía a dejarle un documento del ministerio a la señorita... digo, señora Úrsula. No la encontré en su casa y pensé que podría estar aquí.  
  
-No te preocupes, yo se los doy... – dijo Hermione tomando los papeles que la muchacha le extendía en ese momento.- Ah, sí... Françoise, este es Charles, el hermano de Ron.  
  
-Hola – dijo Charles dándole la mano.  
  
-Charles, ella es Françoise Leeward, asistente de mi amiga Úrsula – dijo Hermione sonriendo.- Trabaja en el ministerio.  
  
-Gusto de conocerte.- dijo Charles sonriendo nerviosamente.  
  
-Igualmente.- habló Françoise.  
  
-Eeehh... yo entonces me voy – dijo Charles soltando la mano de la chica.- Volveré más tarde. Adiós, Françoise.  
  
-Adiós – respondió la chica girando para verlo irse.  
  
-Y entonces, ¿quieres pasar? – preguntó Hermione. La chica no la escuchó y se quedó pegada en el horizonte - Françoise... ¿me estás escuchando?  
  
-¿Ah? Sí, si, claro... después le mando un recado a la señora Úrsula con mi lechuza, ahora tengo que irme.- dijo Françoise nerviosamente, y salió muy rápido de ahí.  
  
-¿Por qué esto me huele a amor? – dijo Hermione cerrando la puerta de su casa.  
  
-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Ron, desconectado de la situación.  
  
-¡¡Ay, Ronald Weasley, tú nunca te das cuenta de nada!! – exclamó Hermione caminando hacia él.- Dame a Lilibeth, la llevaré a la cama para que duerma más tranquila.  
  
-Gracias por todo, Hermione – dijo Ron entregándole a la niña.  
  
-No tienes por qué agradecérmelo – dijo Hermione.- Si es por amor no hay ningún sacrificio.  
  
-Eso me gusta – dijo Ron asiéndola del brazo y llevándola hacia sí. Con mucha ternura, pegó sus labios a los de la chica y acarició sus cabellos suavemente.  
  
-Muy bien, señor Weasley – dijo Hermione al terminar el beso.- Dejemos a la niña dormir y dediquémonos a nuestros asuntos.  
  
-Hmmm... eso me gusta aún más.- sonrió Ron, y acompañó a Hermione hasta la habitación para dejar a Lilibeth en la cama.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
¡¡¡¡POR FIN!!!! Después de siglos de espera... (¬¬ ¡¡Qué exagerada!!) por fin pude terminar este capítulo... es que me aboqué por completo a las lecturas de "La Ilíada", "La Odisea" y "Los trabajos y los días". Ayer me hicieron la prueba... aspiro a un cuatro, porque a la muy tonta se le olvidó lo que significaba "sujet" e "intriga" ^^U  
  
Bueno, lo que ustedes estaban esperando...  
  
Reviews:  
  
SaraMeliss: Gracias por el review. Apropósito, ¿eres de México o sus cercanías? Es que la frase que pusiste ahí me suena conocida... jejeje ^^ la influencia de las teleseries. Bueno, espero que te guste también este capítulo y perdón por la demora. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
eRgA: No te entristezcas tanto, que Lilibeth va a estar bien con Hermione y Ron. En cuanto a Charlie, yo ya le tenía preparado otro destino... jejeje, espero que les guste. Ah!, perdón por lo corto, pero ya saben que ahora tengo la cabeza más ocupada que de costumbre... (^^!! Y eso significa "ocupadísima") Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Vale: Hola, gracias por el review... espero seguir manteniendo la intensidad. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Lily4ever: Te encuentro toda la razón. Si Ron se pudo acostumbrar a Matthew, ¿por qué Hermione no va a poder acostumbrarse a Lilibeth? Espero que consigas la inspiración que necesitas... adelante. Saludos, cuídese, Tanina Potter.  
  
Vika Riddle: Mis aires maternales están muy fuertes estos días, espero que se me pasen pronto... aunque ¿has visto los comerciales de "Pampers"? Jejeje, yo los celebro todos. ^^U Y sí, yo era Eleanor... es mi seudónimo de siempre "Eleanor Wood", una variación de Elanor, la hija de Sam Gamgee y Wood por mi niño hermoso, Elijah. Don't worry, que sé lo que es demorarse por el colegio, espero que puedas leer este capítulo pronto y me dejes tu opinión. Cuídese, amigui, Tanina Potter.  
  
kat: hola, gracias por el review... es bueno ver caras nuevas por aquí (en sentido figurado, claro) Y de nada... jejeje, nada pasó y nada pasará entre Draco y Constance. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Anna-Granger: gracias por el review, jejeje, otra cara nueva. Y no te preocupes, que a Ronnie no le va a pasar nada... al menos por ahora. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Lil Granger: Créeme que no eres la última, pero no te preocupes... y T_T ¿¿Por qué tú estás de vagaciones y yo no?? Buuuu!!! Tendré que esperar hasta mediados de Junio para pensar siquiera en estirar las piernas... ¿Cierto que me quedó cebollera la muerte de Sophie? Si hasta a mí me dio pena cuando la leí, mi mamá también la leyó, pero a ella no le da pena ¬¬ ¡¡Aunque tienes mucha razón!! Con tanto niño en la historia, tendré que asociarme a "Huggies" para que me dé los pañales... ^^ Pero don't worry, que tampoco voy a fundar un jardín infantil... Bueno, gracias por los buenos deseos, también van para ti. Saludos, cuídese, Tanina Potter.  
  
Sara Fénix Black: Hooooollllaaaaaa!!!! Jejeje, yo te hacía por mi programa, mirando a Sirius, pero que bueno que leas este fic, que es algo llorón, pero... ¡qué le vamos a hacer! Esa era la idea... Espero que de verdad te guste. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Luny: Hola, gracias por el e-mail que me mandaste, me va a servir mucho. Y bueno, créeme que soy malvada sólo en los fics, no creo que sería capaz de matar a alguna persona de verdad... ¬¬ a menos claro que me dé motivos para hacerlo. Y sobre la Mary sue, gracias por la aclaración, aunque me leí un fic que se llamaba "Las cosas que aprendí leyendo fics de HP" o algo así, y ahí le dedicaron un capítulo completo a las Mary sue... jejeje, como me he reído. Bueno, saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
S. Lily Potter: Hola, claro que te recuerdo... yo no olvido a las personas que tienen la paciencia de leer esta historia. Y bueno, como he dicho, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, y Sophie TENÍA que morir para que el fic se desarrollara tal como lo había planeado. Y bueno, los bebés son lindos hasta que aprenden a caminar... ¬¬ después son insoportables... (Yo ya tengo esa mala experiencia, con mi primito chico) Espero que te haya gustado esta actualización. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Jose: Hola, de nada... Draquito en esta historia es más bueno que la leche... jejeje. Y no te preocupes, que Hermione sabe apreciar lo que Ron hizo por Matthew y hará lo mismo con Lilibeth. Hace tiempo que no veo a la Úrsulita, pero ella estuvo de acuerdo en que su personaje tuviera un hijo... (específicamente una hija) y aunque no le guste Harry Potter (por que todavía no lo ha leído ¬¬) está encantada de participar en esta historia. Jejeje, soy malvada, pero sólo en los fics... bueno, cuídate mucho tú también, saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
mione grint: ¿Con quién creías que se iba a quedar Charlie? Aunque por ahí en el fic dice algo, no sé si lo notaste. Ya no tienes que esperar más, por que el lengüetazo de vaca... digo, Draco ^^U ¡¡¡¡ya volvió!!!! Jejeje, bueno, MSN no tengo en mi casa, pero me conecto en los cyber cafés... cuando tengo plata, casi siempre a eso de las cinco de la tarde, hora chilena, no sé cuantas horas de diferencia habrá con Venezuela, pero bueno, ojalá algún día nos encontremos. Espero ansiosa tu fic... con todo y "señorita globos de silicona" Jejeje... :P Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
ruperts lover: hola, otra nueva cara... ^^, espero que te haya gustado esta actualización. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Bueno, gracias por los reviews y por la paciencia.  
  
Atte. Tanina Potter.  
  
**Miembro de las RON4EVER** Ronnie is the best and will be the best forever. 


	27. Desde tan lejos

Capítulo 27: DESDE TAN LEJOS.  
  
Le había dicho a Hermione que iría a caminar por ahí, para despejar un poco sus neuronas y pensar mejor. Ella le había dicho que la vería en el ministerio, y que le diría a Úrsula sobre los papeles más tarde. Se fue casi corriendo, queriendo escapar de aquella situación que odiaba más que nada en el mundo: ponerse nerviosa frente a un chico. Después de pasar por la última cafetería del lugar, Françoise se había dejado llevar hasta la avenida principal para tomar el tranvía que la dejaba justo enfrente de la cabina telefónica, antesala del Ministerio de la Magia. Charles caminó hasta la avenida principal y comenzó a mirar las tiendas muggles que allí habían. Una tienda de discos, una de teléfonos celulares y otra de equipos electrónicos. "Todas las cosas que le gustan a papá" pensó. Atravesó hasta la tienda de comida rápida y se quedó mirando los carteles, hipnotizado por la propaganda de neón. Estaba de espaldas a ella, no la había notado. Françoise miró por la avenida, pero del tranvía ni luces. "Okey, señorita, a esperar" se dijo a sí misma. Charles despertó de su ensoñación de neón y dio media vuelta. Entonces se vieron. Primero, una mirada mezquina, rápida, sin intenciones de intensificarla más. Luego, Charles se decidió a levantar la mano y saludar silenciosamente. Françoise respondió al saludo. ¿Qué le costaba levantar un pie y avanzar? Nada... o eso se decía Charlie. Pero el destino quiso otra cosa y el demorado tranvía apareció en el horizonte. Françoise también lo vio. Subió a él cuando llegó hasta ella y Charlie vio, frustrado, como aquella oportunidad de decirle algo, cualquier cosa, se esfumaba en el aire. Dio media vuelta y se quedó embobado otra vez con el cartel de neón de la tienda. Después de algunos minutos de embobamiento, desperezó su ánimo y siguió vagando por Holloway Road hasta perderse entre la multitud. Françoise miraba por la ventana del abarrotado tranvía como las calles se le pasaban una a una, alejándola más de su centro de atención. Una sensación extraña invadió su cuerpo, como si una necesidad tan grande la obligara a tirarse por la ventana y correr a toda velocidad. "¿Qué te está pasando, Françoise Leeward?, Ni siquiera le conoces" "¿Qué te pasa, Charles? Sophie murió hace sólo dos días... y además, ni siquiera la conoces" pensaba mientras caminaba sin rumbo, con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza en otra parte. Sus pasos se hicieron más rápidos a medida que avanzaba, sus ideas también. Se decidió. Levantó una mano y tiró del freno que pararía el vehículo. Todo el mundo se la quedó mirando con odio por aquel frenazo. Bajó los peldaños con prisa y cruzó la calle sin pensar en los autos que venían. Corrieron a toda velocidad, cada uno pendiente de nada, sólo de sus impulsos. La gente les reclamaba su falta de respeto cuando chocaban con ellos sin darse cuenta. No estaban tan lejos, no había tantas calles entre ellos y los kilómetros pronto se convirtieron en metros. Se encontraron frente a una tienda abarrotada de gente que gritaba y se agrupaba en masa para poder comprar. Luego de aplacar sus respiraciones, decidieron hablar.  
  
-¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó Charles.  
  
-Pues... no era el que necesitaba... el tranvía, ya sabes – respondió Françoise entrecortadamente.  
  
-Ya veo – dijo Charlie sin dejar de mirarla escrutadoramente. Aquella piel tostada le parecía muy bella.- Y ahora, ¿qué piensas hacer?  
  
-Tomar otro tranvía – dijo Françoise al instante. Nunca pensó que un pelirrojo podía ser tan interesante.  
  
-¿Quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó Charlie de pronto. "Creerá que soy un atrevido" pensó mientras esperaba la respuesta.  
  
-Si no estás muy ocupado, está bien – respondió Françoise. "Idiota, debiste ser menos notoria" pensó a su vez la chica.  
  
-Entonces te acompaño.  
  
Caminaron lentamente por donde había venido Françoise, primero silenciosos y luego arrojando palabras sueltas. No puedo precisar cuántos tranvías, trolebuses y taxis pasaron por su lado, pero ellos ni los notaron.  
  
-Y bueno, ¿eres hermano del señor Weasley? – preguntó Françoise de pronto.  
  
-Sí, su hermano mayor, aunque el segundo de la familia – respondió Charlie sonriendo amablemente.- Somos muchos ¿sabes? Seis hermanos hombres y una mujer.  
  
-La señorita Ginny – dijo Françoise.  
  
-Ella misma. – aclaró Charlie.- Es la bebé de la familia... creo que eso la pone de malas pulgas.- Françoise rió ante el comentario.- Y tú, ¿tienes más hermanos?  
  
-Sí... tres más.- respondió Françoise e hizo un gesto para recordar.- Zacharias, el mayor, es ayudante de Ollivander's y los pequeños, Alexander y Hannah, estudian en Hogwarts en séptimo curso.  
  
-¡Qué bien! Tienes una familia enorme también... – exclamó Charlie.  
  
-Sí, muy grande – de pronto se fijó en el oscuro atuendo que el chico llevaba ese día.- ¿Estás de luto?  
  
Charlie se miró las ropas y ensombreció su rostro. El recuerdo de Sophie volvió de nuevo a su mente; aquellos últimos momentos con ella, el pequeño funeral junto a las muchachas de la posada donde siempre había ido con Ron a comer, las últimas flores que dejó en su tumba. Todo había sido tan reciente, que aún le dolía el pecho recordarlo.  
  
-Sí... era una amiga muy querida.- respondió Charlie volviendo la mirada.  
  
-Lo siento mucho.- dijo Françoise bajando la cabeza.  
  
-No, no lo sientas.- le corrige Charlie.- Ella está viva en mis recuerdos, por eso no me muero de pena.- una débil sonrisa asomó en sus labios.  
  
-Está bien.  
  
Sin darse cuenta, Françoise y Charlie habían llegado a la cabina telefónica que daba a la entrada al Ministerio de magia. Pero por alguna extraña razón, ninguno de los dos atinó a moverse, a despedirse, o hacer alguna tontería (Cómo las que hago yo cuando estoy nerviosa ^^U) se quedaron parados, frente a frente, atisbando el horizonte en los ojos del otro y sintiéndose tontos, como nunca se habían sentido. Una pequeña mujer, de aspecto rancio, los despertó de su hipnosis.  
  
-¡Hey, no se queden ahí parados como idiotas! – dijo la viejecita amonestándolos con un bolso de cuero raído. Charlie se movió hacia un lado y dejó pasar a la vieja, quien marcó los números que la llevarían al subterráneo, murmurando entre dientes algo como "Estos jóvenes de ahora..."  
  
-Creo que debo hacer lo mismo que la señora.- dijo Françoise de pronto.  
  
-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Charlie.  
  
-Entrar, ya sabes.- dijo Françoise (¿Qué más iba a hacer? ¿Encorvarse y refunfuñar?).- Tengo miles de cosas que terminar y la señora Úrsula no es muy transigente conmigo cuando hay trabajos atrasados.  
  
-Aún no conozco a Úrsula.- dijo Charlie, sonriendo.- ¿Es siempre intransigente?  
  
-No, para nada... sólo en el trabajo.- dijo Françoise sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.- Bien, pues... me voy.  
  
-¿Te vas? ¡Ah! Claro... sí... qué te vaya bien... – se despidió Charlie.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
Françoise entró en la cabina ahora vacía y marcó los números en el aparato. Se puso la placa plateada que salió por donde se devolvían las monedas y comenzó a bajar lentamente, dejando a Charlie en lo alto de la acera.  
  
-Ojalá que nos volvamos... – exclamó Charlie de pronto, pero Françoise ya se había perdido de vista.-... a ver pronto. Sí, eso... ojalá.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Una vez más, unos golpes en la puerta los sacaron de sus quehaceres. Habían dejado durmiendo a Matthew y a Lilibeth en la misma cama, cuando alguien llamó. Hermione se dirigió al living, seguida de Ron y abrió la puerta. Frente a ella, Ginny y Úrsula esperaban impacientes la entrada.  
  
-Hola Her – dijeron al unísono.  
  
-Hola chicas, ¿qué hacen por acá? – preguntó Hermione al saludarlas.  
  
-Venimos de comprar ropita para mi bebé.- respondió Úrsula enseñándole unas cuantas bolsas de papel negro a su amiga.  
  
-Oh, que bien... pero, pasen, no se queden afuera – les pidió Hermione.  
  
-Es que nos trajimos algo más de la tienda.- dijo Ginny bastante sonriente.  
  
-Sí, algo grande, alto... como 1.80 más o menos – dijo Úrsula, siguiéndole el juego a la pelirroja.- Hola Ron.  
  
-Hola, Úrsula... hola hermanita.- dijo Ron al aproximarse a ellas.- Lo que describías me suena mucho a un espejo de pared. ¿Es eso o no?  
  
-Claro que no, Ron.- dijo su hermana, sin soltar la sonrisa.- Es alto, dorado, fuerte...  
  
-Me sigue sonando a un espejo.- dijo Ron sin comprender a qué se refería su hermana.  
  
-¬¬ ¿No puedes pensar en algo que no sea material, Ron? – preguntó su hermana, frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
-Pero entonces dígannos, ¿qué se traen entre manos? – preguntó Hermione muerta de curiosidad.  
  
-Digamos... que no es nada malo...  
  
Draco apareció de repente en el umbral de la puerta, detrás de Ginny, rodeándola con su brazo. Hermione entonces soltó una exclamación de alegría y abrazó al rubio de inmediato.  
  
-¡¡Draco, estás de vuelta!! – gritó Hermione, aún aferrada al cuello de Malfoy.  
  
-¿Qué tal Her? – preguntó Draco separándose un poco de la chica.- Hola Weasley...  
  
-Hola Malfoy... ¿cómo estás? – no digamos que Ron estaba saltando en una pata por la llegada de Draco, pero el que su hermana estuviera tan feliz y radiante como se la veía ahora, lo hacía sentirse bien.  
  
-Muy bien, gracias.- respondió Draco.  
  
-Ahora sí vamos a pasar – dijo Úrsula adelantándose a los demás y dejando toda su carga en los sillones. Los chicos hicieron lo mismo luego.  
  
-¿Cómo es que llegaste tan pronto? – le preguntó Hermione.- Pensé que las tutorías del ministerio duraban algo más.  
  
-¿Cuánto más querías que estuviera lejos de mí, Hermione? – preguntó Ginny.  
  
-No, no es eso...  
  
-Sólo que yo no aguanté el estar demasiado tiempo lejos de mi Gin.- respondió Draco. Sabía que si decía la verdad, estaría perdido frente a la pelirroja. No podía contarle lo de Constance, porque de algún modo se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado.- ¿Y que tal ustedes, por aquí? – preguntó queriendo desviar la conversación.  
  
-Bien... supongo – dijo Hermione mirando de reojo a Ron. Éste no hizo más que dar la vuelta y sentarse.- Creo que Ronald tiene que contarles algo, sobre todo a ti, Ginny.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó la pelirroja.- Ron, ¿de qué está hablando, Hermione?  
  
-Herm, quizás este no sea el mejor momento – comenzó diciendo el pelirrojo.  
  
-¿Y cuando será el mejor momento? ¿Cuándo vean a la niña y pregunten de quién es? – le increpó la chica seriamente.  
  
-Niña... ¿qué niña? ¡Digan algo por el amor de Dios! – exclamó Ginny, con nerviosismo.  
  
-Charlie llegó hoy de Rumania... – empezó Ron.  
  
-¿Charlie? ¿Mi hermano Charlie? – volvió a preguntar Ginny.  
  
-Claro que sí, quien más – respondió Ron, volviendo a ponerse de pie.- ¿Quieres que te cuente o lo harás tú por mí?  
  
-Está bien, no te enojes, Ronald – dijo su hermana, algo molesta por la reacción de Ron.  
  
-Charlie vino hasta aquí. Traía una niña en sus brazos... – dijo Ron lentamente.- Lilibeth, así se llama.  
  
-¿Charlie fue papá? – preguntó Úrsula desde un costado.  
  
-No, Úrsula... el padre de Lilibeth... soy yo.- dijo Ron mirándola seriamente. Úrsula abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Lo mismo hizo su hermana, quien se cubrió la boca con una mano.  
  
-No me digas que la mujercita que tenías en Rumania quedó embarazada de ti y ahora te busca por medio de Charlie para que te hagas cargo de la niña – exclamó Ginny, volviendo a tomar compostura.  
  
-No exactamente... – dijo Ron, cerrando los ojos para contener un inminente llanto. Hermione lo miraba seriamente. Si antes no le había tomado el peso al asunto, ahora sí lo estaba haciendo. No había pensado en la larga relación que Ron había mantenido con Sophie durante dos años, esos mismos dos años en que ella estuvo con Krum... no podía culparla a ella, porque quizás Sophie no tuvo idea de la existencia de ella por mucho tiempo, pero tampoco quería culpar a Ron. Él no la había culpado por casarse con Víctor, ni por concebir un hijo de él. Es más, él lo había aceptado.  
  
-Sophie murió, Ginny – dijo Hermione de pronto. La pelirroja la observaba con más cara de asombro todavía. Ese maldito silencio, el que siempre se hacía presente en situaciones como ésta, los rodeó como una niebla espesa en medio de la tormenta.- Le pidió a Charlie que la trajera y que se la entregara a Ron... a pesar de que sabía de mi existencia.  
  
-¿Ella... ella sabía de ti? – preguntó Úrsula, tomando la palabra de Ginny.  
  
-Creo que sí o por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijo Charlie – respondió Hermione alisando su expresión.  
  
-¿Y tú qué hiciste, Ronald? – preguntó Ginny, mirando seriamente a su hermano.- No quisiera saber que la abandonaste cuando te dijo que...  
  
-¡¡Nunca me dijo nada!! – exclamó Ron alzando la vista.- ¡Jamás me dijo que estaba embarazada, jamás me dijo que sabía de Hermione! ¡¡Y yo ahora me estoy sintiendo como un patán!!  
  
-Cálmate, Weasley – dijo Draco tratando de alivianar la situación.- Por lo que veo ya no hay vuelta atrás.  
  
-No ayudas en nada con tus palabras, Malfoy.- alegó Ron y se volvió a sentar en el sillón, pesadamente.  
  
-No seas grosero, Ron – le reprendió Ginny.- Él sólo trataba de ayudar.  
  
-Está bien, está bien...  
  
El silencio volvió a cernirse sobre ellos. Úrsula miraba a Hermione como queriendo consolarla con los ojos, pero su amiga no volvía la vista de un punto equis en el horizonte. Ginny tomó la mano de Draco y la apretó fuertemente, reprimiendo los sentimientos de asombro que no cabían en ella.  
  
-Quiero ver a mi sobrina – pronunció Ginny, quebrando el mutismo de la escena. Todos voltearon a verla, extrañados aún por sus palabras.- ¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Qué hay de malo en querer ver a mi sobrina?  
  
-Nada, nada... no es eso – respondió Hermione, hablando por todos. Se puso de pie y fue hasta la habitación. Instantes más tarde, la chica apareció en el living cargando a la bebé en los brazos.- Esta es Lilibeth... nuestra nueva hija.  
  
Úrsula, Draco y Ginny se sorprendieron ante estas palabras. ¿Cómo que su nueva hija? ¿Es que acaso Hermione ya la había aceptado como tal?  
  
-¿Su hija? – preguntó Úrsula.  
  
-Sí, nuestra hija... – dijo Hermione sentándose a un lado de Ron, quien la rodeó con sus brazos, sin todavía levantar la mirada.- Sé que debe ser duro para un niño quedarse sin su madre o sin su padre, como le ha pasado a Matthew, pero Ron ha sabido aceptarlo y ser paciente con él, y aunque aún no me convenzo de que esta niña sea sólo sangre de él, yo también me haré cargo de ella...  
  
Ginny miró a la bebé un momento y sonrió otra vez.  
  
-Se parece a mi madre – dijo después de observarla.  
  
-Con tal de que no se parezca en su carácter – dijo Ron acariciando la cabecita de Lilibeth. Los demás rieron brevemente ante el comentario.  
  
De pronto, un sonido leve les llamó la atención. Parecía proveniente de las paredes.  
  
-¿Quién podrá ser? – preguntó Úrsula, incorporándose frente a la chimenea.  
  
No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para saber de quien se trataba. Envuelto en hollines, Harry llegó hasta ellos expulsado por la fuerza de los polvos Flu y quedó tendido entre las piernas de su mujer.  
  
-¡Qué vista! – exclamó desde el suelo.  
  
-Hola amor, ¿cómo estás? – preguntó Úrsula, mirándolo desde las alturas como una madre cuando encuentra a su hijo pequeño en alguna travesura. Harry se incorporó pronto y notó que el living estaba completo.  
  
-Hola Úrsula... ¡qué pena! Pensé que sólo estaríamos nosotros aquí – dijo saludando a Úrsula con un beso en los labios.  
  
-Entonces te equivocaste de casa, porque en la casa de Hermione, también vive Ron, Matthew y obviamente ella. – aclaró Ginny sonriéndole a Harry.  
  
-Lo sé, Gin... era broma – dijo Harry después de quitarse el polvo de su túnica de curandero.  
  
-Harry, te queremos presentar a alguien – dijo Úrsula abrazando al chico por la cintura.  
  
-¿A quién si se puede saber? – preguntó Harry.  
  
Ron entonces se puso de pie tomando a la niña de los brazos de Hermione, y se acercó hasta su amigo.  
  
-Te quiero presentar a mi hija, Harry... – dijo el pelirrojo.  
  
-A nuestra hija.- corrigió Hermione.- Lilibeth.  
  
-¿Su hija? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Qué parte de esta historia me perdí? – preguntó Harry atónito.  
  
Okey, habría que explicarlo todo de nuevo.  
  
-*-  
  
Fue un día domingo, mientras Matthew despertaba de su habitual siesta, que Hermione encontró algo que jamás había visto. Detrás de la mesita de noche estaba guardado el maletín de Víctor Krum que le habían entregado después de su muerte. Por simple curiosidad, lo abrió apoyándolo en la cama y revisando lo que allí había. Sus elementos de Quidditch seguían ahí, intactos y las cartas que le había arrebatado por dos largos años todavía estaban dentro de la bolsa de género que las cubría. Siguió hurgando en el maletín, hasta que halló una fotografía de Matthew, en donde el bebé dormía plácidamente, arropado con sus mantas favoritas y rodeado de peluches por los lados. "Víctor fue un buen padre al fin y al cabo" dijo Hermione, mirando a su hijo por encima de la fotografía. Ron también lo era, de eso estaba segura. Había salido con Lilibeth al parque, acompañado de su hermana Ginny, mientras Hermione ordenaba la casa. Matthew comenzó a patalear y a llorar. Poca atención de parte de su madre no le agradaba demasiado. Hermione dejó el maletín un instante y lo tomó en brazos.  
  
-Eres un niñito mimado, ¿sabías? – le dijo besándolo en la mejilla. Matthew se contentó con el gesto. Sólo emitía sonidos ininteligibles, chamullos, palabras de bebé (ya saben, de esas que deberían ir con subtítulos).- Mira, ¿quieres ver las cosas de tu papá?  
  
Hermione lo acercó hasta el maletín y le entregó la snitch rota que había en el interior. Matthew jugó con ella y la tiró al suelo, como hacen todos los niños cuando le pasas algo en las manos. Su madre rió ante aquel jugueteo y recogió la snitch rápidamente.  
  
-No la tires al suelo.- le dijo mientras volvía a dársela.- Es una snitch... sirve para jugar Quidditch...  
  
Matthew no hizo caso de los comentarios de su madre y arrojó la alada pelota al suelo otra vez. Hermione en esta ocasión, la levantó y decidió guardarla. Buscó otra cosa con qué entretener a su hijo, quien muy pronto había comenzado a hacer pucheros. Sacó los guantes de piel de dragón y el equipo de mantenimiento de escobas del interior, pero sin querer pasó a llevar el género que cubría el fondo del maletín. Estaba rasgado y sobrepuesto, como si lo hubiesen ocupado de bolsillo alguna vez. Hermione descubrió lo que allí había y se encontró con una carpeta negra, envuelta en piel de serpiente, que llevaba unas iniciales en su parte inferior. "V.K." Intrigada por lo que contenía aquella carpeta, Hermione la abrió y miró los papeles que estaban guardados en ella. Uno de ellos decía "TRASPASO" en su título.  
  
"Yo, Pietro Julkas, ministro de magia de Bulgaria, traspaso mi mando a Víctor Krum, renombrado jugador de Quidditch, dada las condiciones en que debo abandonar mi cargo y dejándole a mi secretario general, el señor Mijail Yarrovich, la tarea de manifestar mis deseos de traspaso, mediante este escrito"  
  
Lo demás, era sólo burocracia legal. Hermione no entendía la razón de ese escrito. ¿Qué tenía que ver Víctor con el ministro Julkas? ¿Por qué habría de renunciar aquel hombre, si su poder aún seguía vigente por esos días? Nada se había anunciado en el Profeta, ni en el de Inglaterra ni en el de Bulgaria. Aquellas palabras escritas en ese papel, dejaron a Hermione con una sensación de angustia que pocas veces la había embargado. Por el rabillo de su ojo, divisó una sombra en la ventana. Dio media vuelta, pero nada había detrás de ella. Se puso de pie, junto a Matthew y caminó hasta el marco, mirando hacia fuera. Nada. Aunque, sin embargo, una sensación más extraña aún que la anterior la llenó por completo. Sintió como si todo el tiempo en que estuvo viendo el maletín, alguien la estuvo viendo a ella. Caminó por el pasillo hasta el living de la casa y lo halló vacío. Se sintió mal, asustada, por lo que tomó la varita y la mantuvo en alto, por si pasaba algo malo. ¿Por qué demonios se demoraba tanto Ron en volver? A lo mejor fue él quien la veía y sólo quería jugarle una broma, pero... no sé, algo en su interior le decía que tuviera cuidado. Golpearon la puerta de pronto. Hermione asustada, caminó hasta ella y la abrió con cuidado...  
  
-¡PETRIFICUS...!  
  
-¡Hermione! ¡¿Qué haces?! – Úrsula se había asustado tanto como ella, al verla con la varita en alto, dispuesta a atacarla.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Nos quieres matar del susto? - preguntó Harry, quien se hallaba junto a Úrsula en la entrada de la casa.  
  
-Lo... lo siento... – dijo Hermione, bajando la varita y calmando los latidos de su corazón.- Pensé que... era alguien más.  
  
-¿Alguien como quién? – preguntó Úrsula preocupada.  
  
-Alguien que me quiere hacer daño... que nos quiere hacer daño, a mí y a Matthew. – respondió Hermione con cierto temor en sus palabras.  
  
Harry y Úrsula se la quedaron viendo por unos momentos. ¿Quién querría hacerles daño? ¿Se estaría poniendo paranoica?  
  
¿Quién? Por el momento será mejor no responder a esa pregunta.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Okey, sé que me van a matar por la demora, pero es que no es fácil leer tantos libros a la vez y prepararse para tres enormes pruebas que se vienen la próxima semana Y_Y ¡¡¡Estoy desesperada!!!  
  
Bueno, ni tanto...  
  
En fin, respondo ahora los reviews:  
  
SaraMeliss: Hola... gracias por el review. Con relación a tu pregunta, yo soy de Chile, este largo y hermoso país ubicado al fin del mundo... ^^ Oye... sí te respondí lo que significaba Talca, (una ciudad al sur de Santiago, la capital de mi país y que se usa en la jerga natural del chileno, para preguntar... Hola, ¿qué tal? Bueno, espero que sigas leyendo mi fic. Cuídate mucho, Tanina Potter.  
  
Ireth Isilra: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer este enorme fic... Y_Y es muy emocionante ver que se interesan por mi trabajo. Y respecto a Harry, no te preocupes que Úrsula sabrá cuidarlo. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
mione grint: Jejeje, eres una gran adivinadora, ¿podrías verme la suerte uno de estos días? Bueno, me vas a tener que disculpar, pero no he leído completamente todo tu fic... :P lo bajé, pero la Universidad consume todo mi tiempo y ya has visto los estragos que causa. Te prometo que en el próximo capítulo de mi fic te dejo mi opinión sobre el tuyo... ¿Okey? Cuídate mucho, Tanina Potter.  
  
Lily-McGonagall: Hola, gracias por el review. Bueno, te hice caso y miré la página de la Harry Potter's Society y me uní al grupo, pero no creo que me pueda afiliar legalmente a ella (ya puedo escuchar la "dulce" voz de mi madre diciendo: ¡¡Qué!! ¡Cómo se te ocurre gastar plata en esa tontera! No, no, no, señorita, preocúpese de sus estudios mejor ¬¬) En fin. Que bueno que te gustó el chap, aunque no quiero darte muchas pistas sobre lo que va a pasar. Cuídate, Tanina Potter.  
  
Lily4ever: En próximo capítulo explico lo de Draco, pero seguramente pondrá un puesto de adivinación con mione grint... ^^ jejeje, no, broma. Gracias por el review. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Jose: Gracias por el review... jejeje, creo que esos días no andaba con ganas de pelear... pero la pelea se viene y fuerte. Jejeje, saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Anna-Granger: espero haber aclarado algunas de tus dudas, pero no te preocupes que todo está bajo control. Gracias por el review. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Sara Fénix Black: Bueno, a tu pesar, Sirius está muerto en esta historia Y_Y Muerto, pero no olvidado. Recuerda que ayudó a Harry a matar a Voldemort, algo así como lo que hizo Gokú, cuando Gothen mató a Cell... espero que me entiendas. Jejeje, saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Lil Granger: Jejeje, pobre de tus pies, que igual entiendo eso de las procesiones... T.T ¡¡cansan demasiado!! Bueno, mi mamá leyó ese trocito porque justo en ese momento yo me ausenté de este asiento en donde escribo y ella leyó lo que había aquí... claro que quedó marcando ocupado, y yo tuve que explicarle algo de la historia para que entendiera. (Es que ella leyó sólo el primer capítulo del primer libro de HP, así que está literalmente perdida) Bueno, espero que alguna vez nos encontremos de nuevo en el MSN... adiós, cuídate, Tanina Potter.  
  
eRgA: Hola, gracias por el review. Bueno... creo que los hombres son poco demostrativos ante las situaciones de pena, pero te puedo asegurar que Ron estaba mal por lo de Sophie. Si no, lee la mitad de este chapter y te darás cuenta. Mi mente perversa trama muchas cosas... algunas idiotas, otras maquiavélicas, pero mi racionalidad frena mis impulsos y sólo los descarga en estos fics... jejeje. ¡¡¡Témanme!!! Jajaja... mentira. Ah! una pregunta: ¿qué significa 'Moitos bikiños'? Cuídate mucho. Tanina Potter.  
  
S. Lily Potter: Jejeje, hola... pues tendrás que imaginarte esa relación, por que va en serio... (O si no la Pancha me mata) Jejejeje... Bueno, "espero sinceramente" que Constance deje tranquilo a Draco... y digo "Espero sinceramente", por que de verdad lo espero... saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
annafreey: Hola, gracias por el review. A mí también me dio pena cuando murió Sophie, en serio... por poco lloro Y_Y pero yo soy fuerte y me trago las lágrimas como la mujer fuerte que soy... (todos: ¡¡ZZZZZzzzzaaaa!!!!!) ¬¬ a lo mejor te hago caso y pongo a Sophie en otra historia, pero no la pondré con Ron... o si no, ¡Pobre de ella! Okey, saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Bien, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Por cierto... ¿vieron lo enorme que está el actor que interpreta a Neville Longbottom? ^^U Creo que tendrán que achicarlo por computadora o algo así porque ya casi alcanza a los gemelos... ¬¬ ¿Qué es lo que les dan a los hombres para que crezcan tanto? ¿Porotos con Milo? Y una, aquí, midiendo con suerte 1,60mts.  
  
En fin...  
  
Atte.  
  
Tanina Potter.  
  
Miembro de las **RON4EVER** 


	28. Ecos del pasado

Okey, sé que me he demorado una eternidad, pero ahora se me hace difícil con tantas tareas y más encima con el libro que estoy escribiendo. Se llama: "La Maldición del Inquisidor" y tiene algo de suspenso y de maldad... está situado en el siglo XV y en nuestra época. ( O sea, siglo XXI) Tiene que ver con las vidas anteriores y con la matanza de las brujas en la santa inquisición. Bueno, espero terminarlo... pero por mientras, ahí les va otro capítulo de este fic... ¡¡Disfrútenlo!!  
  
Capítulo 28: ECOS DEL PASADO.  
  
"Creí que aún me quería, que por lo menos me tenía algo de consideración. Es una mentirosa. Siempre estuvo enamorada de ese papanatas. Siempre, aún cuando yo lo di todo por ella. Le ofrecí una nueva casa, una nueva familia, le ofrecí mi amor sin condiciones. Y ella lo aceptó.  
  
¿Por qué corriste tan rápido hacia él? ¿Por qué te entregaste a sus brazos, cuando yo aún te amaba? Eres maldita, mil veces maldita... pero te arrepentirás. Me pedirás perdón de rodillas y yo tendré compasión de ti. Sí, porque aún te amo... aún te llevo atada a este maldito corazón que me hace sufrir.  
  
Era la más bella, la más sensible... la mujer perfecta. Desde que la vi, supe que me pertenecería. Que seríamos uno solo... y lo conseguí. Conseguí estar entre sus brazos, alimentarme de sus besos, ser presa de sus caricias. Conseguí la felicidad junto a ella... Todo se lo di.  
  
Todo lo hice por ella. Todo. Hasta mi muerte.  
  
Pero las cosas no resultaron como lo había planeado. Y ese idiota pensó que se saldría con la suya, pensó que yo era un imbécil, pero no... fui más astuto que él. Ahora ya no existe, ni él y el estúpido de su perro faldero... ahora el camino está libre.  
  
Todo se llevará a cabo, tal como lo planeé. No me importa tener que renacer de las cenizas como un ave fénix para tomar lo que me corresponde. Seré grande, tan grande como "el innombrable", pero más astuto. Y ella se dará cuenta de que el imbécil ese que tiene por hombre no le corresponde, que no vale la pena seguir con él.  
  
El pasado se hará presente y volveremos a ser la misma familia unida que fuimos. Mi hijo crecerá con los grandes, como se lo merece. Mi niño... siempre fue mi orgullo, desde el primer momento en que lo sostuve en brazos. Mi campeón, hijo de una bella e inteligente madre y de un poderoso hombre como yo. Todos lo querrán. Será célebre entre sus pares, el mejor en todo y ahí estaré yo para sentirme orgulloso.  
  
No puedes quedarte con ellos, hijo mío. Tú y tu madre volverán conmigo. Volveremos a construir lo que tan rápido se destruyó. Una destrucción necesaria... Yo lo hice por ti, amor, compréndeme... lo hice por ti, para que te sintieras orgullosa de tu marido, para que vieras como ascendía al poder sin tener que utilizar las viejas artimañas asesinas de antes. Con inteligencia, con astucia... todo por ti y por nuestro hijo... Todo."  
  
-------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
-¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? – le preguntó Úrsula al ver su expresión de miedo.  
  
-Es que... creí que alguien nos estaba observando.- acotó Hermione dejando su varita a un lado y acariciando los oscuros cabellos de Matthew mecánicamente.  
  
-Pero, ¿quién podría estar observándote? Nosotros no vimos a nadie cuando veníamos hacia acá – dijo Harry quitándole al niño de los brazos.- Tú mamá se está volviendo loca, ¿eh, Matthew?  
  
El niño rió sonoramente y balbuceó algunas palabras. "Ma oca" dijo, y Hermione, Úrsula y Harry rieron con él.  
  
-Creo que Matthew tiene razón – declaró Hermione sentándose en el sofá.- Debe de haber sido un error mío.  
  
-Quizás – dijo Úrsula.- Oye, quiero preguntarte algo... ¿sabes si le pasó algo a Françoise?  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Hermione extrañada.  
  
-Porque anda como lenta, en otra... – aseguró Úrsula. Hermione rió ante el comentario.  
  
-¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó Harry, moviendo a Matthew en su pierna.  
  
-Eso se llama "efecto Weasley" – dijo Hermione con mucha picardía. Úrsula y Harry miraron extrañadamente a Hermione, quien pasó a explicarles todo lo sucedido con el hermano mayor de Ron.  
  
-Con razón... – dijo Úrsula, riendo ante la situación.  
  
-Oye, y ustedes... ¿de dónde venían? – preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Ah, del ministerio – respondió Harry.- Estábamos declarando por Malfoy.  
  
-¿Declarando? ¿A qué se refieren? – preguntó Hermione, más extrañada aún.  
  
-Teníamos que declarar ante el Wizengamot... tomarán a Draco para el puesto que antes ocupó Amelia Bones.- contestó Harry, jugando con Matthew.- Teníamos que decir que Draco fue a Francia e hizo el curso que le pidieron, ya que por alguna razón lo dejó a medias... él no nos ha querido decir.  
  
-Pero, ¿Qué es lo que piensan? ¿Ginny sabe algo más? – preguntó Hermione, muy interesada en el asunto.  
  
-No, tampoco ha conseguido sacarle mucho a Draco y eso la tiene molesta. – respondió Úrsula, frunciendo el entrecejo.- Creo que Draco le ha estado ocultando algo... está muy raro desde que llegó de Francia.  
  
Hermione no dijo más. Se quedó pensativa por unos instantes y luego cambió de tema. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho o le habían hecho a Draco para que dejara Francia así tan de repente?  
  
-------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
-¿Es que acaso no confías en mí?  
  
La situación se iba poniendo más tensa a medida que los minutos avanzaban. Ginny estaba ahí, de pie frente a Draco, con las manos en la cintura y la expresión triste. Draco intentaba no mirarla, como para no caer en los encantos de sus ojos azules y salir perjudicado.  
  
-No se trata de eso, Gin... si te digo que no pasó nada en Francia, es porque no pasó nada.- en cierta forma Draco tenía razón. Nada había pasado en Francia. Nada más allá de un intento frustrado de acoso sexual que sería mejor no exponer, porque caería en malos entendidos.  
  
-Pero, entonces ¿por qué no terminaste? ¿Por qué dejaste todo a medias, si lo que más querías era entrar en el Wizengamot? – preguntó Ginny, todavía intrigada por lo sucedido.  
  
-¿Es que acaso no me querías aquí? – preguntó Draco, esquivando la reciente misiva de su novia.  
  
-¡Claro que te quería aquí, Draco! No sabes cuánto te extrañé... pero hay algo que no me cuadra en este rompecabezas – respondió la muchacha con determinación.- Draco... dime, alguien te hizo daño, alguien te recordó algo doloroso... ¡¡Dime que demonios pasó!!  
  
-¡¡NADA!! Entiéndelo, Gin... no pasó nada... me vine porque te extrañaba, porque no podía estar sin ti... ¿no puedes entender eso? – exclamó Draco, abrazando a la pelirroja con sus fuertes brazos.  
  
-Yo también te eché mucho de menos, Draco – dijo Ginny derramando unas cuantas lágrimas que mojaron la camisa del rubio.- Pero los dos sabíamos que pronto estaríamos juntos, que podríamos estarlo cuando terminaras... pero ahora resulta que en el ministerio piden la declaración de Úrsula y la mía porque nos dijeron que en Francia tu curso había sido cortado... que incluso hay informes de que el señor Draco Malfoy no completó su estadía con buenos resultados... ¡que te rechazaron la solicitud, por Dios!  
  
Draco no sabía qué decir... estaba avergonzado. ¿Cómo explicarle a tu novia que no terminaste la tutoría porque no quisiste cumplir con los deseos sexuales de una francesita acalorada? ¿Cómo explicarle que casi caíste en sus redes, pero que el miedo de perder su amor por un arrebato lo impidió?  
  
-Draco, dime... ¿cometiste algún error? ¿Alguien quiso atacarte? ¡Por Dios, me tienes en ascuas! No deseo que te haya pasado nada malo... – aclaró Ginny como último recurso.  
  
-No, amor... no pasó nada.- Draco intentó tranquilizar a la pelirroja, abrazándola más fuerte aún.- Sabes que te amo, y que me daría lo mismo tener que dejar cien veces ese puesto por tenerte a mi lado.  
  
-Lo siento, Draco. Yo sólo lo decía por...  
  
-Shshsh... no digas nada.- la interrumpió poniéndole un dedo en la boca.- Déjame demostrártelo.  
  
Tan pronto como terminó aquella frase, Draco posó sus delgados labios sobre los de Ginny y la besó con ternura. Hace mucho tiempo que deseaba sentir aquellas descargas eléctricas que le producían los labios de la pelirroja. Atada firmemente a sus hombros, Ginny se dejó llevar por el momento. Sentir aquellos húmedos labios en los suyos y esas enormes y fuertes manos recorriendo su cuerpo le daba escalofríos. Se arrepintió de haberle dicho aquellas palabras a Draco, quien en ese momento se abría paso con su lengua en la boca de Ginny. La alzó en sus brazos para que ella atara sus piernas a su cintura y la apoyó contra la pared. Era tan excitante tenerlo así, a su merced, proporcionándole todo esa pasión que echó de menos los meses que estuvo ausente. Draco llevó una de sus manos a las caderas de la chica, quien gemía levemente ante aquel contacto. La otra estaba en sus pechos, tratando desesperadamente de abrir los botones de su blusa. Ginny dejó de besar su boca, para ayudarlo en el trabajo mientras lo llenaba de caricias y mordía el lóbulo de su oreja derecha. Le sentía tan seguro, tan fuerte, que no dudó ni un minuto que querer revivir la pasión con que siempre se habían amado... era su hombre y ella su mujer. Después de deshacerse de la blusa, Draco estiró su brazo y desabrochó el sujetador de Ginny. Hundió su cara en sus pechos blancos y los besó con ternura, mientras Ginny cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba, queriendo deshacerse ella también de la ropa que les impedía amarse. Las manos de la pelirroja llegaron directamente a los pantalones del rubio y se metieron entre los calzoncillos, haciendo que Draco suspirara más fuerte de lo normal. Estaban como en trance, dispuestos a todo por demostrar el amor que se sentían mutuamente. Pero no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas... Parada sobre la estancia de la casa de Ginny, había una mujer. Miraba aquella escena con asco, con desprecio. Llevaba los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
-No puedo creeg que "esto" sea el motivo pog el que no quisiste seg ministgo de magia, Draco queguido.  
  
Su acento galo resonó por toda la casa, deteniendo a los amantes en seco. Draco giró hacia ella, contemplándola con temor. Ginny se sorprendió ante tal aparición y recogió de inmediato sus ropas para cubrirse.  
  
-Constance...  
  
-Sí, mon chérie, Constance Bonacieux – dijo la mujer, sonriendo malévolamente.  
  
-¿Quién es esta mujer, Draco? – preguntó Ginny atónita.  
  
-La gazón pog la que este hombge huyó de France, chérie... – respondió Constance.- ¿No te alegra vegme?  
  
-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – preguntó Draco, abalanzándose sobre ella y tomándola de las muñecas.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
  
Constance sonrió y se acercó hasta el oído de Draco.  
  
-Hacerte mío.- murmuró.  
  
-Draco... – sintió la voz de Ginny a sus espaldas. Esto iba a dolerle, de eso estaba seguro.- Explícame, ¿qué significa esto?  
  
-Gin... yo...  
  
-Amog, no tienes que seguig mintiendo.- dijo Constance soltándose de Draco y avanzando hacia Ginny.- Ella debe sabeg lo que pasó en France...  
  
-¡No pasó nada! – gritó Draco, desesperado.- ¡Deja de mentir!  
  
-Es que no puedo olvidag tus besos... tus enogmes manos... ¡ah! lo mejog del mundo... – exclamó Constance. Ginny, roja de rabia, se abrochó la blusa y se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
-Ginny, no le creas, yo a ti te amo... – gritó Draco corriendo a alcanzarla. Ginny dio media vuelta y le asestó una cachetada en la mejilla.  
  
-Eres más falso de lo que creía, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Aquellas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer por la entrada de la casa.  
  
-------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Todo el día estuvo nerviosa, sintiendo que algo andaba mal. Después de despedir a Harry y a Úrsula, había vuelto a sentirse tan indefensa como antes. ¿Dónde estaba Ron en ese instante? Le preocupaba que hubiera alguien rondando la casa. Le preocupaba que le pudieran hacer daño a Matthew, a Ron o a Lilibeth. Sentada en el living de su casa, Hermione había dejado de darle el biberón a su hijo. Éste no se había quedado dormido como siempre, así que su madre había pensado en jugar un rato con él.  
  
-Di mamá... Ma-má – Hermione le enseñaba a Matthew sus primeras palabras.  
  
-Na... Ma oca – decía Matthew, llenando su cara de risa.  
  
-No, Matthew... "Mamá" Maaaa- maaaa – dijo Hermione, corrigiéndole. Matthew rió a carcajadas, como sólo él sabía hacerlo y a Hermione se le iluminó la cara. Ya tenía casi dos años, pero sabía que no quería hablar de travieso que era. Ron también lo había intentado. Muchas veces lo escuchó enseñándole a decir "papá", pero Matthew sonreía y hacía como que jugaba con sus escobas de juguete y sus figuritas de los "Chudley Cannons" que él mismo le había regalado. Ahora estaba más grande, más pesado al tomarlo. Se estaba pareciendo más a... él, a su padre. Tenía las mismas cejas gruesas y oscuras que poseía Viktor Krum, el mismo cabello duro y a veces la misma obstinación. Si algo no le gustaba, se amurraba por un largo rato y hacía pataletas, hasta que cumplía su objetivo o lo vencía el sueño. Pero era muy inteligente, muy astuto, lo que se reflejaba en sus grandes ojos color miel, muy parecidos a los de Hermione. Comenzó a inquietarse, por lo que su madre lo llevó a la habitación y lo recostó en la cuna. Tenía fuertemente agarrado el biberón, que comenzó a agitar con vehemencia.  
  
-¿No me digas que aún tienes hambre? – le preguntó Hermione, mirándole con una mirada entre divertida y reprobatoria. Matthew siguió agitando el biberón como respuesta a su pregunta.- Okey... espérame aquí, voy por más leche.  
  
Tomó el biberón vacío de su hijo y se dirigió a la cocina.  
  
Mientras preparaba la leche, el recuerdo de aquellos papeles en la maleta de Viktor ocupó su mente otra vez. ¿Qué significaba ese poder que le había dado el ministro de magia a su marido? ¿Por qué demonios estaba todo esto tan en silencio? Preocupada, volvió a la habitación.  
  
-Amor, aquí está tu...  
  
Pero se quedó callada al instante. Un hombre alto estaba en la habitación, de pie frente a la cuna de Matthew. Se agachó para tomarlo en brazos y besó su frente. A la luz del sol, Hermione no podía distinguirlo. Estaba aterrorizada, trató de avanzar pero no pudo. El tipo avanzó. El corazón de Hermione latía a mil por hora. Su rostro entonces se dejó ver y Hermione ahogó un grito. El tipo acariciaba el rostro de Matthew.  
  
-¿Qué tal, Her-mio-ne, como está mi querrida esposa?  
  
No podía ser. No, no era él, estaba soñando. Algo aquí no encajaba.  
  
-Vi-Vi-Viktor – tartamudeó Hermione.- Tú... tú estás muer...  
  
-No, Hermione, yo estoy más que vivo. – respondió Viktor, acercándose a la muchacha.- Y vengo a llevarme lo que es mío.  
  
-------------------------------------- --------  
  
Yap, al fin terminé...  
  
Bueno, ya di las disculpas pertinentes, así que ahora puedo responderles como se lo merecen.  
  
Merodeadora-Chii: gracias por el review que me dejaste. Es cierto, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía por aquí, pero te comprendo, yo también me he demorado un mundo en volver por aquí. Jejeje... la maldita escuela o la universidad hacen estragos en cada una de nosotras. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este chap. See you... Tanina Potter.  
  
eRgA: hola, gracias por el review. Bueno, me ha dado la impresión que los últimos capítulos no han sido de tu total agrado... lo sé, hasta yo misma los encontré medios fomes. Pero no tengan miedo de decírmelo, me gustaría saber cuales son mis errores para poder arreglarlos. Bueno, ojalá este esté mejor. Saludos, Tanina Potter.  
  
Ichan: Jejeje, hola... si pues, ¿qué será lo que le dan a los hombres de ahora que en menos de un año se vuelven unos palotes de casi dos metros? Pero, gracias de todas maneras por leer este fic tan extenso y a veces tan enredado. Eso queso. U Bien, saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Lily4ever: hola, gracias por el review... no me fue tan mal, mejor de lo que esperaba. Pensé que me iba a sacar un 4.0 y al final me dio un 4.9... U algo es algo, ¿no crees? Saludos, cuídate... ah, por cierto, me gustó mucho hablar contigo, eres muy simpática. Tanina Potter.  
  
mione grint: aquí estoy de nuevo, jejeje... hoy me bajó la inspiración (11/05/04) después de una muy copiada prueba de "Estudios Literarios" U Bien, creo que Draco ya tiene trabajo, pero no le vendría mal uno extra... trata de convencerlo. Cuídate, Tanina Potter.  
  
Lily McGonagall: hola, pues sí, me uní... mi nick es TaninaWood2003, tengo que actualizarlo. Si, el lado oscuro está de vuelta y no precisamente de la mano de Voldemort... Jejeje. Gracias por las buenas vibras, me hacen mucha falta. Cuídate, Tanina Potter.  
  
Lil Granger: Hola, tanto tiempo... aunque, CORRECCIÓN!! Estuve casada, ahora estoy separada y tengo dos niños por los cuales pelear la potestad... jejejeje, mentira. El sábado pasado estuve en MSN, pero no te vi... hablé un rato con la Lily4ever y con mi ex novio, Gabriel... Seguiré luchando por las notas en la U, confío en que podré pasar de curso (¬¬ más me vale) Jejeje... bueno, cuídese, saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Bien, es todo por hoy.  
  
Atte. Tanina Potter. Miembro de las RON4EVER. Ronnie is the best and will be the best forever 


	29. Nunc et in hora mortis nostre

Hola a todos... bien, el título del capítulo está en latín y significa "ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte"... ya verán por qué. Atte. Tanina Potter.  
  
Capítulo 29: NUNC ET IN HORA MORTIS NOSTRE.  
  
Sentado en unas de las pocas banquetas que quedaban en el parque se hallaba Ron junto a su pequeña hija Lilibeth. Se había quedado mirando a los niños que jugaban en los columpios, pensando en aquella realidad que se le venía encima. Tener un hijo propio era algo duro, cargado de responsabilidad, pero muy gratificante a la vez. Su niña era la más linda de todas, según él. Era lo mejor que le había pasado... Matthew también era como su hijo, pero el hecho de que fuera biológicamente de Krum aún le molestaba. La rabia que sentía por aquel tipo se hacía presente cada vez que compartía el lecho con Hermione. El saber que él la había tenido entre sus brazos antes, que le había despojado de su virginidad primero que él y que juntos habían concebido un niño, lo sacaba de quicio. Pero la rabia no le duraba mucho... los recuerdos de Sophie aún no se alejaban de su cabeza. No podía olvidar que él también había disfrutado la vida junto a una persona que específicamente no era Hermione. Y más ahora que tenía entre sus brazos a una niña que le recordaba tanto a ella. Se veía tan bella con los ojitos abiertos, escudriñando todo a su alrededor, sacando las manitos por entre las mantas y percibiendo el aroma de ese mundo nuevo al que había llegado.  
  
-Tú deberías estar durmiendo, Lil – le dijo Ron sonriéndole con afecto.  
  
Como era de esperarse (ya que tenía sólo siete días de vida) Lilibeth no lo miró a los ojos, si no que siguió viendo el paisaje y haciendo globitos de saliva con la boca. Un hombre se acercó hasta ellos y saludó al pelirrojo.  
  
-¿Qué tal, Ron? – dijo.  
  
Ron levantó la cabeza y vislumbró a su hermano frente a él.  
  
-Hola, Charles, ¿de paseo? – preguntó Ron.  
  
-No exactamente – dijo Charlie y se sentó en la banqueta junto a su hermano.- Vengo del ministerio, de dejar a Françoise... fuimos a esa cosa muggle que llaman cine.  
  
-Mira tú, ¿eh? – dijo Ron, sonriéndole pícaramente.- ¿Te gusta la chica?  
  
-Mmm... puede ser, puede no ser... – respondió Charlie ahogando una risita.- Diría más que puede ser.  
  
-¡Qué bien! Me alegro por ti... – dijo Ron.  
  
-Y tú, ¿qué haces por aquí? – preguntó Charlie.  
  
-Nada... estaba paseando con Lil y pensando en... – Ron se detuvo un momento. Sabía que su hermano aún no le perdonaba el hecho de que hubiera dejado a Sophie sola, mientras ésta estaba embarazada.  
  
-¿Pensabas en Sophie? – preguntó Charlie.  
  
Ron se lo quedó mirando, extrañado. ¿Tanto lo conocía?  
  
-En ella pensaba... – respondió Ron.- A pesar de todo, no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza.  
  
-Yo tampoco.- agregó Charlie. Antes de que Ron pudiera preguntarle algo, él continuó.- ¿Quieres despedirte de ella?  
  
-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó el pelirrojo.  
  
-A que te puedas despedir de ella frente a frente... más bien frente a su tumba.- aclaró Charlie.  
  
Ron lo miraba aún con cara de extrañeza.  
  
-Françoise me ha dicho que pondrán un traslador detrás de un negocio de calzados que hay en la avenida central... te hará bien, créeme. – agregó su hermano.  
  
-No lo sé, Charles – respondió Ron.- Por un lado, quiero pedirle perdón con todas mis fuerzas, pero no sé si tenga cara para hacerlo... ¡le hice tanto daño!  
  
-Eso no te lo niego, Ron – dijo Charlie con expresión seria.- Pero sé que te ella te amaba lo suficiente para perdonarte lo le que hiciste.  
  
-Sí... eso creo. – acotó Ron.  
  
Se levantaron los dos al mismo tiempo y se llevaron con ellos a la niña, que había decidido cerrar los ojos y dormir en aquel momento. La avenida central estaba a unas pocas cuadras del lugar y pronto pudieron ver el local de calzados del que hablaba Charlie. Dos personas más estaban en el lugar, buscando el objeto viejo que les serviría para desplazarse hasta un lugar tan lejano como Rumania.  
  
-Buenos días – dijo un hombrecito encorvado que arrastraba su larga barba gris hasta el piso.- ¿Van a viajar con la pequeña?  
  
-Sí – respondió Ron.- La protegeremos bien.  
  
-¿Dónde están las madres de estos días para cuidar a sus hijos? – preguntó indignada una mujer regordeta de aspecto huraño que estaba agachada buscando entre los escombros.  
  
-Está muerta – respondió Ron. Su voz parecía lejana, como si no fuera la suya. La mujer detuvo su búsqueda y se los quedó viendo con expresión arrepentida.  
  
-Lo... lo siento mucho – se apresuró a decir.  
  
-Descuide – objetó Charlie. Miró en derredor y reparó en una rueda de triciclo bastante abollada, que de seguro sería el traslador del que le había hablado Françoise. – Aquí, está – dijo, haciendo que los demás detuvieran su búsqueda. Consultó su reloj – nos quedan treinta segundos.  
  
Todos se acercaron hasta él y tomaron la pequeña circunferencia. Ron aprovechó de sujetar bien a Lilibeth y esperó. Luego, como si una fuerza fuera de lo común lo tomara del ombligo, el pelirrojo sintió que volaba y se aferró más enérgicamente a la niña. El mundo se volvió una mezcla de colores y formas que más se parecían a los intentos de dibujo de Matthew y después de unos segundos, notó que su cuerpo caía pesadamente de espaldas sobre suelo pastado. Miró a Lilibeth y comprobó que ella ni se había inmutado. Cómo si todo fuera tan normal la niña respiraba lenta y profundamente, invadida por el sueño.  
  
-Mira dónde estamos, Ron – dijo Charlie de pronto.  
  
Ron volteó y se sorprendió de sobremanera. Eran los campos donde llevaban a los dragones cuando estaban enfermos o donde varias veces habían tenido que examinar a Mandy por sus dificultosos embarazos. A lo lejos pudo distinguir el local de comida donde había conocido a Sophie. Se puso de pie y se quedó un rato anonadado, recordando viejos tiempos. Había pasado casi un año desde que se fuera, pero el sólo hecho de evocar ese momento le producía un dolor en el pecho.  
  
-Vamos, no hay que perder tiempo – dijo Charlie, tirando de la chaqueta de su hermano y sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.  
  
-¿Dónde la tienen? – preguntó Ron sin mirar a su hermano a los ojos.  
  
-Muy cerca – respondió Charlie.- Es un lugar muy hermoso.  
  
Caminaron a paso rápido por el campo y desviaron su ruta antes de llegar a las cocinerías. Poca gente se veía a su alrededor y la música había cesado. Cuánto dolor le producía el recordar la música del primer encuentro, de ese baile Rumano que lo había invitado a bailar Sophie. Aún se sentía tonto por los descoordinados pasos que hacía. En la cima de la colina más próxima se alzaba un sauce llorón, rodeado de margaritas blancas. Bajo su sombra, y adornada con cientos de rosas amarillas, se hallaba la tumba de Sophie.  
  
"Sophia Elizabeth Adams"  
1981- 2003  
  
"De entre las estrellas del firmamento, tú eres la que siempre iluminará nuestros caminos" leyó Ron en el epitafio de la lápida. Y no pudo contenerse.  
  
-No tienes idea de lo miserable que me siento – dijo Ron, dejándose caer de rodillas en la hierba, con Lilibeth aún en sus brazos. Los ojos se le anegaban de lágrimas.- Nunca quise hacerte daño, Sophie, te lo prometo... pero soy un completo imbécil.  
  
-Cálmate, Ron – le dijo Charlie, poniéndole una mano en su hombro.  
  
-Es cierto, Charles – dijo Ron con pesadumbre.- Nunca la valoré como se lo merecía, nunca estuve con ella cuando me necesitó... debe de odiarme.  
  
-Te aseguró que jamás podría odiarte.- le aclaró su hermano.  
  
-Sophie... no sabes cuánto te quise, pero lamento no haber podido amarte. – dijo Ron, limpiándose las lágrimas que caían ahora por su rostro.- Gracias por todo... gracias por darme los momentos más felices de mi vida... gracias por darme un regalo tan lindo como Lilibeth. Seré el mejor padre para ella, te lo prometo... pero perdóname por todo lo malo que te hice o que te pude haber hecho... perdóname por favor.  
  
La brisa los envolvió y cientos de pétalos blancos se dejaron llevar por el viento. Una potente sensación de paz invadió a ambos hermanos. Se quedaron unos momentos más contemplando la lápida, hasta que Lilibeth despertó de su sueño y comenzó a llorar. Ron se acercó a la piedra fría y la besó, cerrando los ojos. La pena había desaparecido por unos momentos y se sintió mejor. Poniéndose de pie, besó a su hija en la frente y caminó junto a Charlie, quien limpiaba su húmeda cara con una mano. El traslador con forma de rueda seguía en el mismo lugar, dispuesto a un nuevo viaje.  
  
-------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Sentados entre los azules almohadones de la casa, Harry y Úrsula miraban las ecografías de su hija nonata. Estaban tan contentos, tan completos... sólo les faltaba el que ella naciera. Después de dejar a Hermione, habían decidido tomarse la tarde para ellos dos... perdón, para los tres. La barriga de Úrsula crecía lentamente, con casi seis meses de gestación, la espera se les hacía insoportable. Pero ahora, al ver las fotografías de su bebé, podían esperarla con más tranquilidad.  
  
-No puedo creer que eso tan pequeñito sea nuestra hija – dijo Úrsula mirando las ecografías.  
  
-Ahí están las manitos, ¿ves? Y las piernecitas... – decía Harry enseñándole a su esposa algo de lo que había aprendido en su carrera de medimago. – Se ve tan tranquila.  
  
-¡Mira como se chupa el dedo! – exclamó Úrsula sonriendo ampliamente.  
  
Las fotografías tenían el poder de moverse según como lo hiciera la bebé en el vientre de Úrsula.  
  
-Nunca creí que mi sueño se volviese realidad – dijo Úrsula de pronto.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Harry, extrañado.  
  
-A esto... – respondió Úrsula.- A tenerte aquí conmigo, esperando a nuestro propio hijo... no sabes cuanto soñé este momento cuando tú ni me tomabas en cuenta.  
  
-Pero, ¡Si yo siempre te tomé en cuenta! – exclamó Harry entre risas, besando suavemente a la chica.  
  
-No seas mentiroso... – rió Úrsula.- Yo derritiéndome por ti y tú... bien gracias.  
  
-Bueno, eso era antes de sacarme la venda de encima.- aclaró Harry.- Ahora soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra... tan feliz que quisiera gritar...  
  
-¿Gritar? – preguntó Úrsula.  
  
-Sí, gritar que te amo – se puso entonces de pie.- Gritarle al mundo... ¡¡¡YO AMO A ÚRSULA BRODERICK!!! ¡¡¡LA AMO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS!!!  
  
-Ya, tonto... siéntate – le pidió Úrsula, riendo alegremente. Se besaron otra vez.- Yo también te amo.  
  
Sus besos eran tan tiernos y amorosos que Úrsula hubiera dado su vida entera por no despegarse de él ni en mil años. Pero nada dura todo lo que uno quiere. Los golpes en la puerta los sacaron de su "pololeo". Harry se puso de pie, dispuesto a abrir. Era Ginny.  
  
-Ha-Ha-Harry... – balbuceó y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Harry la abrazó y la hizo entrar.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Gin? – preguntó el chico, mirando a Úrsula por encima de la pelirroja cabellera de Ginny con extrañeza.  
  
-Draco.- respondió Ginny.  
  
-¿Draco? ¿Qué le pasó a Draco? – preguntó Úrsula poniéndose de pie y acercándose hasta ellos. Ginny se separó de Harry y abrazó a su amiga.  
  
-Es un imbécil – declaró Gin.- Me estuvo mintiendo todo este tiempo.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Harry.  
  
-Me engañó, Harry... – dijo la pelirroja, posando sus ojos llorosos sobre Potter.- Volvió a Inglaterra por que no pudo con la culpa.  
  
-¿La culpa?  
  
-La culpa de engañarme con una francesita desabrida que se encontró por allá.- y lloró todavía más fuerte.  
  
-Pero... pero, ¿cómo te enteraste de aquello? ¿Quién te lo dijo? – preguntó Úrsula anonadada.  
  
-¡¡La misma tipa!! – exclamó Ginny, pateando el suelo.- La misma tipa que se atrevió a seguirlo hasta acá.  
  
Harry y Úrsula se miraban sin decir nada. Ginny lloraba desconsoladamente en el hombro de Úrsula. El silencio se hizo completo. Hasta que volvieron a tocar la puerta.  
  
-Yo voy – dijo Harry. Aunque no hacía falta que lo dijera, Úrsula no podía moverse del lugar con Ginny encima.  
  
Harry miró por la ventana. Un chico rubio se paseaba frenéticamente afuera, esperando que le abrieran.  
  
-Es Draco – dijo Harry. Ginny volteó la cabeza y lo miró con desesperación.  
  
-No quiero verlo... no le abras.- le pidió la pelirroja.  
  
-No se irá, ya me ha visto.- declaró Harry.  
  
-Ven, siéntate.- le dijo Úrsula a la pelirroja.  
  
Ginny le hizo caso. Harry abrió la puerta entonces.  
  
-Harry, ¿dónde está Ginny? – preguntó Draco desesperado.  
  
-Draco... creo que...  
  
Pero Harry no había terminado su frase cuando Draco se había puesto de rodillas frente a Ginny, quien se hallaba sentada entre los cojines de la sala.  
  
-Gin, no le hagas caso a Constance... yo nunca te engañé.- declaró el rubio.  
  
-¡¡Cállate!! – gritó Ginny.- No sigas fingiendo que es verdad lo que dices, no sabes mentir.  
  
-Gin, escúchame...  
  
-Draco, déjala tranquila.- le espetó Úrsula, quien lo miraba con seriedad.- No la hagas sufrir más.  
  
-Gin, no sabes lo que pasó... yo nunca te engañé, ella dijo eso para hacerte enojar... ¿por qué crees que me vine? – preguntó Draco, pidiendo clemencia.  
  
-No sigas, Draco.- escuchó la voz de Harry tras él y se volvió a mirarlo.- Ginny no quiere verte. Prometiste que no la harías sufrir y no cumpliste.- tomándolo de las ropas, Harry alzó a Draco hasta su barbilla.  
  
-¡Suéltame, Potter! ¡No te metas en esto! – exclamó Malfoy. Cuando Harry lo soltó, él volvió a rogarle a Ginny.- Perdóname si te hice sufrir...  
  
-¡Deja de mentir por favor! – pidió Ginny alzando la voz.- No sabes como te eché de menos, cómo esperaba tu regreso con ansias, ¿y qué haces tú? Engañarme con la primera mujer que se te cruza por el camino...  
  
-¡No es cierto! – gritó Draco, tratando de acercarse a ella sin mucho éxito. Úrsula no lo dejaría por ningún motivo.  
  
-Si es ciegto... – una voz femenina se acercó hasta ellos, entrando por la puerta abierta de la casa.- No sigas mintiéndole, Chéri.  
  
-¡Constance, cállate! Sabes muy bien que nada pasó.- le dijo Draco poniéndose de pie y sujetándola con firmeza.  
  
-Harry, saca a esta mujer de mi casa – dijo Úrsula de pronto. Harry se adelantó para sacarla de ahí, pero Constance se les escapó.  
  
-¿Hagui? ¿Hagui Potteg? – preguntó Constance con su característico acento francés.  
  
-El mismo... vamos, sal de aquí.- le espetó Harry.  
  
-¡No, suéltame! – exclamó Constance. Su expresión cambió totalmente. Ahora la rabia se apoderaba de ella.- Egas tú el que vegdadegamente queguía veg.  
  
Todos se miraron con extrañeza. ¿Qué demonios quería decir Constance con aquellas palabras?  
  
-No llogues más, niñita idiota.- dijo Constance, mirando a Ginny.- Ya te puedes quedag con tu amogcito.  
  
Ginny, entre sorprendida y enojada, alzó la voz.  
  
-¡¡Vamos, vete de aquí antes de que te arranque los ojos yo misma!! – se puso de pie, dispuesta a asesinarla en cualquier momento.  
  
-Cállate imbécil... tu noviecito ya no me sigve más. – respondió Constance, poniendo cara de asco.  
  
-¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Draco, atónito.  
  
-Es ciegto... – se acercó al rubio y lo besó en la mejilla.- Merci, Draco... contigo he conseguido lo que buscaba.- señaló a Harry.  
  
-¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esta historia? – preguntó el chico de cabellos oscuros caminando hacia Úrsula. Ella se levantó y abrazó a su marido.  
  
-Tú... que egues capaz de dejag moguig a alguien paga obteneg tu pgopia felicidad. – respondió Constance.  
  
-¿Qué estás diciendo, loca? – preguntó Úrsula, enojada al ver que insultaban a Harry. Constance reparó en ella y sonrió maquiavélicamente.  
  
-Úgsula... ¿ciegto? – preguntó la francesa.- También tú megueces la muegte.  
  
-¡¡Cállate!! – gritó Harry.- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?  
  
-Haceg justicia.- respondió Constance.- Pog culpa de esta mujegcita, ma cousine pegdió la vida. Tú le echaste todo a pegdeg... ¡¡Tú la mataste!! (N/A: "ma cousine"= mi prima)  
  
Vuelta loca, sacó una varita mágica de entre sus ropas, apuntando a Harry y Úrsula.  
  
-Ella estaba aguepentida, ella te amaba Hagui... – continuó Constance.- Ma cousine te amaba, hizo todo lo posible pog que la pegdonagas, pego tú nunca quisiste escuchagla.  
  
-¿De qué estas hablando? No conozco a tu "cousine" – declaró Harry.  
  
-¿No te suena el apellido "Chang?" – preguntó Constance. A Harry se le cayó el alma a los pies.  
  
-Cho...  
  
-¡Sí, Cho Chang! – exclamó Constance con rabia.- La dejaste moguig... y me dejaste sin ma cousine. Pog eso tú y tu maldita mujeg tienen que moguig.  
  
-¡No, baja esa varita por favor! – exclamó Harry, saliendo a proteger a Úrsula.- Ella se lo buscó, yo nunca le di más esperanzas... además murió por su propia maldición.  
  
-¡¡No!! ¡No digas eso! Ma cousine estaba enamogada de ti, pego esta mujeg le quitó la vida... ustedes le agancagon la vida.  
  
Silenciosamente, Draco se abalanzó sobre ella y quiso quitarle la varita, pero Constance se resistía con fiereza. Harry también la atacó, pero controlarla se les hacía difícil. De pronto, un haz de luz se esparció por toda la casa y Ginny dejó escapar un grito de terror. Harry volteó hacia el lugar de donde provenía el grito. Creyó que la pelirroja había sido alcanzada por el hechizo, pero lamentablemente se equivocaba. Cayendo lentamente por un borde de la biblioteca, Úrsula cerraba los ojos y se azotaba contra el suelo.  
  
-¡¡¡ÚRSULA!!! – gritó Harry, viendo como la chica se desplomaba frente a él.- ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Dejó el forcejeo con Constance y corrió hasta ella. No reaccionaba.  
  
-Úrsula... despierta por favor.- decía Harry mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos.- Úrsula, por favor, despierta... no me hagas esto, amor... ¡¡reacciona!!  
  
-¡No puede ser! – gritaba Ginny, llorando y aferrándose a Draco, quien había soltado a Constance.- Harry, hazla despertar.  
  
-Se lo meguecía – dijo Constance, alejándose de la escena, dispuesta a escapar. Ginny, enceguecida por la furia, se abalanzó contra ella.  
  
-¡¡MALDITA IMBÉCIL!! – la agarró por el cuello y apretó con fuerza.- ¿¿Esto es lo que querías?? ¿Continuar con la maldición que le impuso la perdida de Cho Chang a Harry?  
  
-¡Laissez-moi! – exclamó Constance con mucha dificultad, debido a las manos de la pelirroja sobre su cuello.  
  
-Ginny, déjala... no merece que te rebajes ante ella.- le dijo Draco.  
  
-¡No, no voy a dejar que se salga con la suya! – Ginny no escuchó los ruegos de Draco y sacó su varita.- Despídete de este mundo... "Intedemortis"  
  
Otro haz de luz iluminó la sala y los gritos de Constance la llenaron por completo. Sintió como si una enorme mano apretaba su corazón y se dobló por la cintura, cayendo al suelo. Se agitó por unos instantes... hasta reventársele el corazón. Ahí se quedó inmóvil, sin vida... sin derecho a vivir.  
  
-Úrsula, no puedes dejarme aquí solo – Ginny oyó que Harry seguía llorando por su mujer. Se acercó hasta ellos. Su amiga no reaccionaba.  
  
-Harry, vamos... hay que sacarla de aquí.- dijo Draco, haciendo reaccionar al chico.  
  
La levantó en brazos y salió de la casa, seguida de los chicos. Dejó que Malfoy condujera su automóvil. La llevaron a la primera clínica muggle que encontraron. No había tiempo que perder. La internaron de urgencia y Harry vio desaparecer la camilla por un iluminado pasillo sin fin visible. Se dejó caer en el suelo, apoyado en la pared y ocultó su cara entre las piernas. Ginny se sentó junto a él y siguió llorando desconsoladamente. Pero la peor parte se la estaba llevando Draco. Se sentía miserable... por su culpa había sucedido todo esto. ¿Qué acaso las desgracias no se cansaban de arruinarle la vida?  
  
-------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Volvió a casa con Charlie y Lilibeth después de viajar dos veces en un día en traslador. Aún estaba mareado. Le había hecho bien visitar la tumba de Sophie, se sentía mejor, menos culpable. Ahora seguramente Hermione lo estaría esperando con las manos en la cintura, enojada por haber desaparecido toda la mañana. Le hacía gracia esa pose... se parecía mucho a su madre cuando lo hacía. Cuando se hallaron frente a ella, notaron algo extraño. Algo no andaba bien. La puerta estaba abierta hasta atrás y mirando con más detención, notaron que el desorden se extendía por ella. Entraron y se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie en la casa.  
  
-¿Qué demonios...? – exclamó Ron, dándole la niña a Charlie. - ¡Hermione!  
  
Buscó por toda la casa, pero no encontró ni a Hermione ni a Matthew. Sobre la cama de la habitación habían desparramado unos papeles. De repente escuchó un llanto... no era Lilibeth... era Matthew.  
  
-¡¡Matthew!! – gritó saliendo de la habitación, seguido de su hermano Charlie.- ¡¡Hermione, ¿dónde estás?!!  
  
Corrió hasta la puerta de atrás... y se quedó de piedra. Atada con varias cuerdas y montada sobre una escoba se hallaba Hermione, quien intentaba gritar pero se lo impedía la mordaza que llevaba en la boca. Un tipo se la estaba llevando junto con Matthew... quien lloraba desconsoladamente. El hombre lo miró con odio... No podía ser... Era Krum.  
  
-Hermione, que... – balbuceó Ron, atónito.  
  
-Vengo a llevarme lo que me pertenece – dijo Krum, antes de atacar a Ron con su varita.- ¡¡Expelliarmus!!  
  
Ron fue lanzado con fuerza hacia atrás, cayendo entre los muebles de la cocina. Charlie se apresuró a sacar su varita, pero Viktor ya había desaparecido. Lilibeth lloraba con más fuerza que antes.  
  
-------------------------------------- ---------  
  
(Todo un coro) ¡¡Aleluya, aleluya!!  
  
Por fin, terminé... este capítulo. Creo que me alargaré un poco de lo que había presupuestado... pero sólo para hacer un epílogo. Ya las debo de tener aburridas de tantos enredos... U  
  
Bueno... lo que estaban esperando...  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
S. Lily Potter: Hola... U lo de los papeles tenía que ver con las intenciones de Viktor Krum de ¡¡¡CONQUISTAR AL MUNDO!!! ("Son Pinky y Cerebro... Pinky y cerebro... uno es un genio, el otro no está cuerdo...") No... nunca tanto como eso, pero ya lo explicaré bien en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por el review, cuídate. Tanina Potter.  
  
annafreey: oye, te hice caso y publiqué mi historia en fictionpress.com... pero le hace falta un poco de publicidad. Bueno, espero que te haya agradado este capítulo, disculpa la demora. Saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
SaraMeliss: Como pudiste darte cuenta, Draco no era el objetivo de Constance... era Harry. (Mi mente está cada día más retorcida... ) espero que la espera... (valga la redundancia) haya valido la pena. Gracias por el review. Saludos. Cuídate. Tanina Potter.  
  
Lily4ever: Bueno... te explico = "Krum volvió y se va a llevar a Hermione y a Matthew con él" Espero haber aclarado tus dudas... si no, pregúntame no más... don't worry. Gracias por el review. Cuídate mucho. Tanina Potter.  
  
eRgA: hola... bueno, estoy bastante ocupada con mis exámenes y trabajos en la U, pero siempre hay tiempo para las historias de Harry Potter. (aparte que ya volvió mi inspiración de unas largas vacaciones, jejeje U) No te miento, pero no he podido leer tu fic... ahora que suba este capítulo, bajo el tuyo y lo leo y en el próximo te dejo mi opinión, ¿¿¿Okey??? Bueno, gracias por esperar... Saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Ichan: Gracias por el review... Mmmm... algo voy a hacer por tu petición. No desesperes. Tanina Potter.  
  
Jose: ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado el fic! Ahora le tocó el desquite a Harry, Úrsula y Ron... jejeje. Espero también que este capítulo te haya gustado. Saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Lil Granger: ¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ¡¡SÚPER CEJAS!! (Tanina se dobla de risa) Ay... ay... súper cejas... que genial. Ya me calmo. Gracias por el review... y por los buenos deseos acerca del libro. lo publiqué en www.fictionpress.com por si te interesa verlo. Tiene dos capítulos aún, pero ya subiré el tercero. Ojalá nos encontremos de nuevo en MSN... Cuídate mucho. Tanina Potter.  
  
Lily-McGonagall: ...¿o debería decir "Ruri Granger"? Jejeje... gracias por la bienvenida a la HPS y por el review. espero que te guste (a ti y a Lucy McGonagall, mi prefecta de Ravenclaw) este nuevo capítulo. No me maten por hacerlas esperar tanto... Igual les cumplo. Saludos a las dos... espero también verte alguna vez los sábados. Son todos muy simpáticos. Suerte en todo. Saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
mione grint: aunque nos pese, hay que aceptar la realidad... Viktor volvió. Pero, don't worry... (be huggies) aunque no lo creas me diste una idea al decir que no le pasara algo a Harry y a Úrsula (Mi mente maquiavélica trabaja a mil por hora) pero prometo no ser tan mala con Úrsula... No te preocupes. Ahora voy a ver si puedo meterme a Internet sin que mi mamá me vea... XD. Chaolín. Saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
aurora malfoy: Thanks!! U Ese halago me dejó volando bajo... No sé si será el mejor fic, pero se hace lo que se puede. Intentaré escribirte. Saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Bueno... es todo. Estoy feliz... tengo las entradas para HP3 y túnica nueva. U Nos vemos.  
  
Atte. Tanina Potter.  
  
Miembro de las "RON4EVER" y de la "Harry Potter Society" (casa de Ravenclaw) 


	30. El día de la ira

Capítulo 30: EL DÍA DE LA IRA.  
  
No podía ser. No, no era él, estaba soñando. Algo aquí no encajaba.  
  
-Vi-Vi-Viktor – tartamudeó Hermione.- Tú... tú estás muer...  
  
-No, Hermione, yo estoy más que vivo. – respondió Viktor, acercándose a la muchacha.- Y vengo a llevarme lo que es mío.  
  
El corazón le latía a mil por hora. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿De qué se había perdido? Hace casi un año atrás había dejado Bulgaria por la muerte de Viktor. No le quedaba nada más que hacer en ese lugar. Pero por alguna razón el destino se empeñaba en no darle la razón. Viktor se acercó a ella, hasta tenerla a escasos centímetros de su cara. Podía percibir su respiración agitada, su ritmo cardiaco en aumento. Miró a Matthew un instante y sonrió.  
  
-¡Cuánto has crecido! – le dijo. Pero Matthew ya no lo recordaba, lo que provocó su llanto.- ¡No llorres, Matthew! Tu padre ha vuelto... mirra, está aquí, contigo.  
  
-¿Qué... qué pasó aquí? – se aventuró a preguntar Hermione.- Dime que esto es sólo producto de mi imaginación... que eres un fantasma en último caso.  
  
-¿Eso es lo que tú quierres? – preguntó Viktor, dirigiéndole una severa mirada a su esposa.- ¿Querrías que me volvierra sólo un recuerdo para poder disfrutar de tu vida con la conciencia limpia? ¡¡¿Eso es lo que querrías?!!  
  
-No... yo sólo... – Hermione reaccionó. ¿Por qué tenía que dar ella las explicaciones?.- ¡Tú estabas muerto, por Dios! ¡Me engañaste todo este tiempo!  
  
-No más de lo que tú me has engañado.- Viktor se separó de Hermione y caminó por la habitación.- Te dejo sola un momento y corres a los brazos del imbécil de Weasley...  
  
-¡No lo llames imbécil! – exclamó Hermione.- ¿Por qué... por qué me haces esto? Yo te creía muerto, Viktor. ¡¡Sepulté tus cenizas, estuve en tu funeral!!  
  
-Sepultaste lo que creíste que erran mis cenizas... ¿O alguna vez te dignaste a mirrar el cuerpo? – preguntó Viktor.  
  
-Yo... – Hermione recordaba haber rechazado la propuesta de verificación. Según ella era inútil. Todo el mundo sabía que Viktor Krum había sido asesinado.-... No quise.  
  
-¿No quisiste, eh? – repitió Viktor a modo de pregunta.- Lo lamento mucho por aquel muggle... se parrecía mucho a mí... perro, ¿Tanta alegría te producía mi muerte que te bastó sólo con la noticia?  
  
-¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso? Eres el padre de mi hijo... no me alegraría de tu muerte... – dijo Hermione. Aún en su estupor, podía reconocer que había cometido un error al no reconocer el cuerpo.- Dime... ¿Qué pretendías con todo esto?  
  
-Algo que tú jamás quisiste apreciar.- respondió Krum, por encima del llanto de Matthew. Reparó en su maletín y lo abrió. Sacó los papeles que tanto habían intrigado a Hermione.- esto... esto es el camino a nuestra glorria. Al poder, Hermione. Con esto serremos la familia más importante de toda Bulgarria.  
  
-¿De qué me estás hablando? – preguntó Hermione, confundida por las palabras de su marido.- ¿Qué gloria... qué poder es ese?  
  
-El poder que obtendríamos al derrocar al ministerrio de magia búlgarro... luego el inglés y muy pronto toda la comunidad mágica mundial. – respondió.- Lo teníamos todo muy bien planeado, el traspaso, la lamentable muerte del ministro y mi nombramiento en el ministerrio, hasta que el imbécil de Julkas comenzó a sospechar de Yarrovich y de mí... – repasó todos estos datos como si estuviera haciendo la lista de las compras. Hermione lo miraba atónita y sólo escuchaba.- teníamos que hacerle creer que yo no tenía que ver con ningún complot ni nada parrecido, hasta que se calmaran los ánimos, y decidimos lo de mi muerte. Hacía falta una víctima y nada más que un simple muggle parrecido a mí fue lo que encontramos... Dimitry se encargó de difundir el rumor de que Huck Hoshtner... – rió al recordar el nombre.- ...el maldito loco de Hoshtner, me había asesinado. Luego morriría el ministro y yo regresarría a la vida, diciendo que todo había sido un malentendido y que mi linda esposa estaba radiante de alegría al verme.  
  
Hubo unos segundos de silencio sólo rotos por los sollozos de Matthew. Hermione no lograba comprender lo que decía Viktor. ¿La comunidad mágica mundial? ¿Algo así como continuar las intenciones del señor oscuro?  
  
-Estás completamente loco.- dijo Hermione, quitándole de los brazos a su hijo y saliendo de la habitación.  
  
Viktor la siguió y la detuvo en seco.  
  
-Loco... sí, estoy loco, pero de amor por ti – argumentó.- ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?  
  
-¿De qué me tengo que dar cuenta según tú? – preguntó Hermione bastante alterada.  
  
-Todo lo hice por ti, Herm... por ti y por Matthew. – respondió Krum. En sus ojos se lograba vislumbrar un dejo de verdadera locura.- Yo querría que esto te hicierra feliz, querría el bien parra ti y parra nuestro hijo.  
  
-¿¿De qué bien me estás hablando?? – preguntó Hermione tratando de zafarse de las fuertes manos del tipo.- ¿Qué pensabas? "Me finjo muerto por un año y luego regreso para retomar mi vida de siempre" ¡No puedes, Viktor!  
  
-¡CLARRO QUE SÍ PUEDO! – exclamó Viktor.- Tú erres mi mujer, Matthew es mi hijo y si yo digo que serremos la familia más feliz del universo, ¡Lo serremos!  
  
-¡¡Qué familia ni que ocho cuartos!! – gritó Hermione, dejándose llevar un poco por la rabia.- Nuestra familia nunca fue verdadera... fue sólo un papel firmado.  
  
-No me eches la culpa a mí, Hermione... – repuso Viktor. – Yo puse todo de mi parte, te di protección, amor, carriño, te di un hogar, pero tú... tú...  
  
-¡¡DILO!! – exclamó Hermione.- ¡¡DI QUE YO JAMÁS TE AMÉ!! ¡¡DI QUE TE CASASTE CONMIGO AÚN SABIENDO QUE YO AMABA A OTRO!!  
  
Viktor palideció. De verdad lo sabía y le atormentaba recordarlo.  
  
-¡PUTA! – gritó y abofeteó a Hermione con la fuerza suficiente como para darle vuelta la cara. Se le anegaron los ojos.- Cállate... cállate... no tienes por qué restregármelo en la cara.  
  
-Eso es lo que te duele, ¿verdad? – Hermione tenía una mejilla roja y las lágrimas ya rodaban por ellas.- ¡Maldito sea el día en que te acepté, despechada porque Ron tenía una novia!  
  
-Cállate... vamos, dame a Matthew.- pidió Viktor.  
  
-No te lo daré, es mi hijo.- acotó Hermione.  
  
-¡También es mío, dámelo! – prácticamente se lo arrancó de los brazos y avanzó por la sala a grandes pasos.  
  
Hermione corrió hasta él y trató de detenerlo, pero Viktor era más fuerte.  
  
-¡¡No te lleves a Matthew!! – gritaba, forcejeando con él para quitárselo.- Él no tiene la culpa de nada... está feliz aquí, tiene su familia hecha.  
  
-¿Con quién? – Viktor se detuvo en seco.- ¿Con el imbécil de Ronald Weasley? Porque veo que no te demorraste nada en encontrarle un padre a Matthew y de paso un amante parra ti.  
  
Esta vez fue Hermione la de la cachetada.  
  
-¡¡Por lo menos, Ron no deja abandonado a sus hijos y se finge muerto!! – gritó, logrando hacerse de Matthew.- Él ha sido todo lo que Matthew ha necesitado... él le dio de comer cuando tuvo hambre, lo entretuvo cuando lloraba y lo cuidó cuando estuvo enfermo. ¿Dónde estuviste tú cuando a Matthew le apareció el primer diente? ¿Dónde estuviste cuando logró sentarse solo o cuando no podía dormir en las noches? ¿Haciéndote el muerto? Dime... ¿Dónde estabas?  
  
-¡¡Perro yo soy su verdaderro padre!! – exclamó Viktor.- Weasley es sólo un papanatas oportunista que quierre hacérselas con mi hijo...  
  
-No. Ron es casi el padre de Matthew... Ron es el amor de mi vida, ¿entiendes? – exclamó Hermione.  
  
Viktor sacó su varita y apuntó a su esposa.  
  
-¡Desmaius!.- antes de que Hermione pudiera caer aturdida al suelo, Viktor la tomó con un brazo y sostuvo a Matthew con el otro. La dejó en el sillón y comenzó a ordenar (mejor dicho a desordenar) las ropas de ella y de su hijo en una maleta.  
  
-------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Todo estaba oscuro, silenciosamente oscuro. Sentía el cuerpo liviano, como si las penas, las alegrías, los sentimientos y el dolor se hubieran desprendido de ella. Por más que abría los ojos, no lograba distinguir nada a su paso. Era desesperante... Úrsula no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si dar un paso o quedarse estática en el lugar. Pasaron los segundos hasta que unas pequeñas luces a su alrededor la pusieron en alerta. El aire se llenó de música y las luces se convirtieron en imágenes.  
  
"Úrsulita, venga... amor, no corra por el pasto mojado" decía una mujer de cabellos cortos y rizados, con sus mismos ojos desde la ventana de una casa.  
  
"Mira, hija, un cóndor... ¿lo ves? Allá abajo en las montañas" decía la voz de un hombre sentado a su lado, mientras viajaban en un avión. De pronto escuchó aplausos por mil, sentía sus mejillas ardientes y saludaba al público.  
  
"Hola, soy Hermione... Bienvenida al Ministerio de Magia". El primer día de trabajo.  
  
"Te ves tan preciosa cuando lloras" le decía Harry, aquel mágico día en el hospital, cuando se dieron su primer beso.  
  
"Úrsula Ami Broderik... ¿Aceptas a Harry James Potter...?" preguntaba un cura frente a ellos en el altar de una iglesia.  
  
Y de pronto apareció frente a ella una niña, una bella niña de más o menos seis años, con los mismos ojos de Harry y el cabello ondulado de Úrsula, que corría hacia ella y la llamaba: "¡Mamá! No me dejes sola... Te quiero mucho"  
  
Úrsula se desesperó y quiso correr hacia ella. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y cayó en un vacío inmenso, con las mejillas mojadas y el cuerpo pesado. Al final del abismo, podía escuchar voces... le dolía todo, su pecho se apretaba y sentía unos deseos profundos de dormir, dormir hasta que pasara el dolor.  
  
Hasta que se levantó de un salto de la cama en donde estaba y gritó: ¡¡¡HARRY!!!  
  
--  
  
Más de cuarenta minutos de espera tuvieron que soportar Harry, Ginny y Draco para que el médico les dijera algo acerca de Úrsula.  
  
-¡¡¿Cómo está Úrsula?!! ¡Dígame, doctor! – pidió Harry. Se veía pálido y ojeroso, como si le hubiera pasado un huracán por encima.  
  
-Cálmese, señor... – lo tranquilizó el médico.- su esposa está bien... estuvimos a punto de perderla, pero milagrosamente despertó de su inconsciencia. Tiene varios moretones en el cuerpo y está algo hinchada, pero se recuperará pronto.  
  
-¿¿Y mi hija?? – preguntó Harry.- ¿¿Qué pasó con la bebé??  
  
-La salud de la niña es la más delicada en estos momentos – respondió el hombre. A Harry se le heló la sangre.- tuvimos que intervenir de emergencia a su esposa y sacarle a la niña del vientre... la estamos evaluando y creo que deberemos dejarla en una incubadora.  
  
-¿Incubadora? – preguntó Draco, detrás de ellos. Los términos muggles no eran muy claros para él. Miró a Ginny, quién también tenía cara de no entender mucho.  
  
El médico los miró con desconcierto. "Extranjeros, quizás" pensó.  
  
-¿Y cuando podré verla? – preguntó Harry, poco interesado en el término "incubadora"  
  
-A la bebé la podrá ver más tarde, cuando terminen los médicos de revisarla y constatar lesiones, pero si desea ver a su esposa puede hacerlo ahora, aunque no mucho tiempo. – respondió el doctor.  
  
Harry se dispuso a caminar por el pasillo por donde había salido el médico, cuando éste lo detuvo.  
  
-Eh... dígame señor...  
  
-Potter.  
  
-Sí, señor Potter... vimos que su esposa presentaba algunos golpes en la nuca y en el pecho... ¿cómo se produjeron? Además... – continuó el médico.- ...después del parto comenzó a vomitar un líquido verde, muy parecido a la bilis... ¿sufría de alguna enfermedad anterior?  
  
A Harry se le hicieron difíciles esas preguntas. ¿Cómo explicarle a un simple muggle que a Úrsula la había alcanzado un hechizo mientras dos magos forcejeaban con una loca?  
  
-Se... se cayó por las escaleras... y... y de seguro se agitó su hígado cuando caía... – fue lo único que atinó a decir Harry.  
  
El médico lo miró con una ceñuda expresión, no muy convencido.  
  
-habitación 15... – les dijo el médico.- frente a las escaleras.  
  
Harry, Ginny y Draco avanzaron presurosamente por el pasillo, ampliamente iluminado por tubos fluorescentes que sorprendieron a éstos últimos. La habitación 15 quedaba justo enfrente de las escaleras y de un pequeño ascensor descompuesto. En el interior había cuatro camas de sábanas blancas, donde varias personas dormitaban o eran visitadas por sus familiares. En medio del techo habían puesto un cartel que rezaba "Unidad de Tratamiento Intensivo, Dra. Emelinne Biederman" Justo al fondo, cerca de los ventanales, se hallaba Úrsula, dormida en una cama, llena de cables y tubos que salían de su nariz o de sus brazos.  
  
-Esto es espeluznante.- comentó Draco, mirando el estado de Úrsula.  
  
-Medicina muggle... – respondió Ginny, sin siquiera mirarlo. Draco volteó su cara hacia ella, pero al no obtener la respuesta requerida, bajó la cabeza y se dedicó a observarse la punta de los zapatos.  
  
Harry se acercó suavemente a Úrsula. Tenía algunos moretones en el cuerpo y la cara hinchada. Su bella barriga había desaparecido. Aunque probablemente no lo escucharía, Harry comenzó a hablarle.  
  
-Hola, amor... – le dijo.- aún con todos esos cables encima te ves hermosa, ¿sabías? Ya pasó todo... ya nos libramos de esa mujer... – le tomó la mano izquierda y acarició la punta de sus dedos.- ahora hay que rezar por nuestra hija... pero con una madre tan fuerte como tú, de seguro que saldrá bien de todo esto.  
  
El rostro de Harry comenzó a congestionarse. Ginny apoyó la mano en su hombro.  
  
-Es lo más seguro, Harry – le dijo para tranquilizarlo.- Esa mujer no volverá a engañar a nadie más.  
  
Esta vez si miró a Draco, enfrentando sus ojos. Ginny aún estaba confundida... le dolía que aquello que decía Constance pudiera ser verdad, pero Draco jamás le había fallado... No se dijeron nada y Ginny volvió a contemplar a su amiga.  
  
-Abre los ojos, Úrsula... – le pidió.- Abre los ojos para que puedas contemplar a tu niña cuando la saquen de esa... esa...  
  
-Incubadora.- completó Harry.- hazle caso a Gin, amor... abre los ojos, ayúdame a sobrellevar la pena que estoy sintiendo en este momento, como lo hiciste cuando el rencor por Cho me cerraba los ojos.  
  
A Harry las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas. Una de ellas cayó hasta sus manos y mojó los dedos de Úrsula. Entonces, lentamente, la chica fue abriendo los ojos y descubrió a Harry y a sus dos amigos, plantados frente a ella.  
  
-Ha... Harry – murmuró.  
  
Los ojos y la sonrisa de Harry volvieron a iluminarse.  
  
-Amor, estoy aquí, contigo – le dijo.  
  
-Mi... mi hija... quiero a mi... hija. – dijo Úrsula, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba su vientre vacío.  
  
-Ella no está ahí – le aclaró Harry. Úrsula lo miró con desconcierto.- Pero está bien... la tienen en una incubadora.  
  
Aún así, la preocupación de Úrsula no disminuyó demasiado.  
  
-¿Dónde... estoy, Harry? - preguntó  
  
-Estamos en una clínica muggle – respondió Harry.- Pero haré todo lo posible para llevarte a San Mungo.  
  
-Harry, será mejor que no hables de esas cosas aquí, donde está lleno de Muggles... – dijo Draco de pronto.  
  
-Tienes razón.- dijo Harry. Sacó su varita muy disimuladamente y dijo.- "¡Silencius!"  
  
La habitación se volvió de pronto silenciosa y las gente de afuera ya no pudieron escuchar lo que ellos decían.  
  
-Harry... – dijo Úrsula.- Quiero... ver a mi niña.  
  
-Ya la verás cuando diga el doctor.- le dijo Harry, tranquilizándola.- Ahora cálmate y descansa.  
  
Una enfermera entró en la habitación y se dirigió a la cama de Úrsula.  
  
-Señor Potter... – dijo y de pronto se quedó callada. Algo le parecía extraño.- ¿No notan que todo se volvió más silencioso que de costumbre?  
  
-No – dijeron los tres chicos al unísono, mirándose con complicidad.  
  
-¡Ah! Bueno... – dijo la enfermera, creyendo que sólo eran especulaciones suyas.- El doctor dice que el padre puede entrar a ver a la niña, por unos momentos.  
  
-Está bien.- asintió Harry. Luego se dirigió a Úrsula.- Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que te dejen verla pronto, ¿está bien?  
  
-Sí.- dijo Úrsula.  
  
-Quédense aquí, cuidándola – les dijo Harry a Gin y a Draco. Los dos asintieron.- Vuelvo enseguida.  
  
Salió de la habitación, ansioso, nervioso, triste por un lado, y alegre por el otro. A pesar de las circunstancias, estaba contento de ver por fin a su hija.  
  
-------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Despertó aletargada, como si hubiera salido de un largo sueño y se encontró con que tenía las manos atadas con fuertes amarras y una mordaza en la boca. Comenzó a recorrer con la mirada toda la casa en completo desorden. Toda la ropa de Ron había sido regada por el living y las fotografías de él o en las que salían los tres junto a Matthew, estaban hechas trizas en el suelo. "Matthew" pensó y se le vino a la mente todo lo que había sucedido hace poco. Trató de gritar, pero no lo consiguió. Viktor no se escuchaba por ningún lugar, ni tampoco su hijo... "¿Se lo habrá llevado?" se preguntó Hermione. Parándose precariamente del sofá, avanzó hasta la habitación y buscó a su hijo. Ahí no estaba. Fue hasta la cocina y tampoco lo halló. Entonces lo escuchó llorar en la parte trasera de la casa. Corrió hasta allá y se encontró a Viktor, atando una maleta a la parte trasera de una enorme escoba, de seguro sería una "Moscarda", con Matthew en los brazos. Trató de hablarle, pero olvidaba que tenía la boca amordazada.  
  
-Ya haz despertado, amor – le dijo Krum, en cuanto la vio.- Veamos, ¿qué quierres decirme?  
  
Le sacó la mordaza y la dejó hablar con normalidad, como un marido que le hace un bien a su esposa.  
  
-¿Qué... qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Nos vamos.- respondió Viktor.  
  
-¿Nos vamos? ¿A dónde nos vamos? – inquirió Hermione. Esta situación le parecía cada vez más complicada.  
  
-Volverremos a Bulgarria – respondió Viktor.- Volverremos y serremos la familia que nunca debió dejar de ser.  
  
-¡No digas idioteces, Viktor! – exclamó Hermione. Él se le acercó y la tomó con sus fuertes brazos, alzándola hasta dejarla en la escoba.- ¡¡Suéltame, déjame en paz!!  
  
-Parrece que no quierres entender – dijo Viktor, volviendo a ponerle la mordaza en la boca. Se subió a la escoba, dispuesto a volar, cuando vio que alguien aparecía en la puerta de atrás, asombrado por la terrible situación.  
  
-Hermione, que...  
  
Era Ronald Weasley. "El imbécil de Weasley" pensó Krum. Venía con Charlie detrás, quien llevaba una niña en sus brazos.  
  
-Vengo a llevarme lo que me pertenece – dijo Krum, antes de atacar a Ron con su varita.- ¡¡Expelliarmus!!  
  
Ron fue lanzado con fuerza hacia atrás, cayendo entre los muebles de la cocina. Charlie se apresuró a sacar su varita, pero Viktor ya había desaparecido. Lilibeth lloraba con más fuerza que antes.  
  
Charlie hizo reaccionar a Ron en un instante y éste se puso alerta.  
  
-Hermione... – dijo.- ¿Dónde se la llevó?  
  
-No lo sé, Ron.- dijo Charlie.  
  
-¿Ese era Viktor Krum? – preguntó Ron.  
  
-No sé, pero sea quien sea, tienes que ir por ella. – respondió su hermano.  
  
Ron le hizo caso y con varita en mano, salió de la casa lo más rápido que pudo y comenzó a correr como un loco. Pero tenía que hacer algo para encontrarlos, no podía ir a ciegas por la ciudad, sin saber dónde se la habían llevado. Parado en una esquina no muy transitada, Ron dejó que la varita buscara por ella misma la dirección que habían tomado Viktor y Hermione. Muy pronto dio con el lugar... todo apuntaba a la parte superior de un edificio cerca de Holloway, en Kingsland. Para no perder más tiempo, Ron decidió aparecerse en aquel lugar y sacar a Hermione de ese aprieto lo más pronto posible.  
  
--  
  
En lo alto del edificio...  
  
Hermione trataba de zafar las cuerdas de sus manos escondida de Viktor. Por lo menos le había quitado la mordaza. Éste a su vez, había dejado la escoba a un lado y buscaba incesantemente el traslador por el techo del edificio. Pero al parecer le estaba costando trabajo hacerlo. Por algún motivo, la azotea estaba repleta de cajas y jaulas para ave y Viktor no había contado con eso. Matthew, sentado junto a la escoba, había calmado su llanto y miraba a su madre con muchas esperanzas de que ella lograra soltarse. Pronto, Viktor reparó en una bota vieja junto a una jaula atestada de mugre de ave. Aquella debía ser el traslador.  
  
-Ya está... – dijo Viktor tomando la bota.- En unos minutos más nos irremos.  
  
-¿Por qué no quieres entender? – le preguntó Hermione desde el otro extremo, aún intentando soltarse.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender, según tú? – preguntó Viktor a modo de respuesta.  
  
-Qué esto se acabó hace mucho – le dijo Hermione. Aún tenía esperanzas de que Viktor se arrepintiera y los dejara irse.- No lograremos ser felices por que tú lo quieres.  
  
-Clarro que lo serremos, Hermione – le dijo él. Se acercó a Matthew y lo tomó en brazos.- ¿Cierrto, Matthew? Serremos muy felices los tres.  
  
Matthew se quedó mirando a su padre unos instantes y luego volteó hacia el otro lado, por encima de los hombros de Viktor. Y sonrió.  
  
-Papá – dijo.  
  
Viktor lo miró incrédulo y feliz a la vez.  
  
-¿Qué has dicho, Matthew? – preguntó.- ¿Dijiste papá? ¡¡Dijo "papá"!!.- lo abrazó muy fuerte y lo besó en las mejillas, pero Matthew seguía pendiente de lo que había detrás de Viktor.  
  
-Papá.- repitió y apuntó hacia el lugar que estaba mirando. Hermione también miró y se le iluminó el rostro. Pero la expresión de Viktor no fue muy agradable al dar la vuelta.  
  
-¡Tú! – gritó y sacó la varita rápidamente, apuntándolo.  
  
-No voy a dejar que te lleves a mi hijo.- Era Ron, quien también apuntaba a Viktor con su varita. Pero dado que este último llevaba a Matthew en los brazos, Ron no estaba muy seguro de atacar, momento que Viktor aprovechó para atacarlo a él.  
  
-¡¡Expelliarmus!! – gritó.  
  
Ron se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo y varias cajas salieron disparadas por los aires por efecto del hechizo. Hermione gritó, pero no lograba mantener el equilibrio para ponerse de pie. Viktor iba acercándose peligrosamente a Ron, dispuesto a atacarlo de nuevo. Pero Ron se iba escondiendo entre las cajas para poder distraerlo un poco.  
  
-¿Te escudas tras un niño? – le preguntó sin dejarse ver aún.- No eres más que un maldito cobarde.  
  
-¡Cállate! – gritó Viktor, mirando a todos lados, preparado para atacar en cualquier momento.- Matthew es mi hijo y no me escudo tras él... lo... lo estoy protegiendo de imbéciles como tú.  
  
Caminó hasta Hermione y lo dejó junto a ella. Hermione se acercó lo más que pudo a Matthew y lo protegió con su cuerpo.  
  
-¡Sal, Weasley! – gritó Viktor.- Ahora podré luchar contigo como lo que soy... un verdadero hombre.  
  
-Tú no podrías ser un verdadero hombre ni aunque nacieras de nuevo.- dijo Ron, mirándolo entre las cajas apiladas. Viktor avanzó entre éstas y derribó algunas, seguro de que allí encontraría a Ron. De pronto, éste último se puso de pie de un salto y atacó.- ¡¡Rictusempra!!  
  
-¡Impedimenta! – exclamó Viktor, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El hechizo de Ron había dado en el pecho del Búlgaro y lo había lanzado con fuerza hacia atrás, dejándolo algo inconsciente.  
  
Rápidamente, Ron corrió hasta Hermione y la desató.  
  
-Quería llevarnos – dijo Hermione, besando y abrazando a Ron con fuerza.- Está completamente loco.  
  
-Me he dado cuenta.- repuso Ron.- ¿Pero cómo es que está vivo?  
  
-Nos mintió a todos.- respondió Hermione.- No era él, era sólo un pobre muggle...  
  
-¡Maldito sea! – exclamó Ron. Luego reparó en Matthew, quien lo miraba con expectación y alegría.- ¿Cómo estás, Matthew?  
  
-Papá – dijo Matthew y se aferró a uno de sus brazos.- Te keo, papá.  
  
Hermione y Ron se quedaron estupefactos. Muerto de la felicidad, Ron tomó en sus brazos al niño y lo besó en la frente.  
  
-Yo también te quiero mucho, Matthew.  
  
Pero no todo era felicidad en esa escena. Krum, despertando del efecto del hechizo, estaba poniéndose de pie y mirando al trío que tenía enfrente. "Maldito seas, Weasley" murmuró. "No me quitarrás a mi familia" Antes de lo pensado, Krum ya estaba de pie y apuntándolos. Hermione entonces reaccionó y cubrió a Matthew y a Ron con su propio cuerpo.  
  
-¡Crucio! – gritó.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! – el grito de Hermione fue tan desgarrante cómo el que había pronunciado seis años atrás, frente a Voldemort. Impulsados por el hechizo, los tres salieron disparados hacia atrás y Ron chocó contra las cajas y el límite de la azotea.  
  
-¡Hermione, Nooooo! – gritó Ron. Ella había caído sobre su cuerpo y el de Matthew y su expresión de dolor se intensificaba poco a poco. Como pudo, y tratando de no lastimar a Matthew, apuntó a Krum con la varita y gritó- ¡EXPELLIARMUS!  
  
El hechizo de Krum dejó de surtir efecto y Hermione, bastante adolorida, abrió los ojos. Matthew había vuelto a llorar. Ron se puso de pie y avanzó hacia el búlgaro, decidido a terminar con él si era necesario.  
  
-Te lo dije... – masculló Ron, irritado hasta el fondo.- Te dije que no me quitarías a mi hijo... ni a mi mujer.  
  
-No puedes llevarte lo que no es tuyo – dijo Viktor desde el suelo.- Hermione y Matthew me pertenecen.  
  
-Ya no. – dijo Ron, apuntándolo con la varita directamente al pecho.- Despídete de ellos, Krum.  
  
-¡Nunca! – exclamó Viktor. Rápidamente tomó a Ron de las ropas y lo lanzó con fuerza hacia delante, por encima de él. Ron pasó sobre las cajas y fue a dar al borde del edificio, sujeto sólo de uno de los barandales. Krum se quedó mirándolo por un momento, con una enorme expresión de triunfo.  
  
No podía sujetarse más. Estaba ocupando sólo una mano. En la otra tenía su varita, pero Krum pronto se deshizo de ella.  
  
-¡Accio varita! – exclamó. A regañadientes, la varita de Ron escapó de sus manos y fue a dar a las del búlgaro. La sonrisa de Viktor era cada vez más pronunciada.- Te dije que no puedes llevarte lo que no es tuyo... despídete de ellos, Weasley...  
  
-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!  
  
La potente maldición desplegó un enorme destello de luz verde que fue a dar justamente en la espalda de Viktor. Los ojos de éste se abrieron al máximo y una horrorosa expresión de horror se dibujó en su cara. Cómo una pesada piedra, el cuerpo de Krum se abalanzó hacia delante. Por una de sus mejillas rodaba una solitaria lágrima. Ron tuvo que hacerse a un lado con mucho cuidado para que Viktor no pasara a llevarlo mientras caía por el edificio. Una extraña sensación de pesar y alivio se apoderó de Ron. No había sido él... no había podido con Krum. Pronto pudo ver el congestionado rostro de Hermione sobre él.  
  
-¡Ron! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la muchacha, intentando subir a Ron hasta la azotea. El pelirrojo pronto pudo asirse con facilidad de la orilla y pisar tierra firme. Hermione se echó a llorar en sus brazos cuando lo tuvo junto a ella.- ¡No quise hacerlo! ¡No quise, pero tú estabas a punto de caer!  
  
-No te preocupes, Hermione – le dijo Ron abrazándola con fuerza y besándola en los labios.- Ya terminó... todo terminó.  
  
Con sorpresa vieron que Matthew se acercaba a ellos, caminando dificultosamente, pero con ahínco. Ron y Hermione se acercaron hasta él y lo alzaron en sus brazos.  
  
-¡Papá! – dijo mirando a Ron. Luego volteó hacia Hermione.- ¡Mamá!  
  
-Sí, Matthew.- dijo Hermione sonriendo.- Papá y mamá.  
  
Por fin, todo había acabado.  
  
N/A: YES, YES!!! OH MY GOD!!! SSSSiiiiiiiii!!!! Por fin, acabé... No saben el nudo en el estómago que se me ha formado. Aún no lo puedo creer... . ¡Pero todavía me queda el epílogo! Así que no desesperéis.  
  
Bien, ahora... Reviews:  
  
Ichan: Hola... Jajaja, ¡Cuántas preguntas! No sé si podré responderlas todas, pero algunas respuestas están dentro de este chap. Y bueno, obviamente que no voy a dejar morir a Úrsula... ¬¬ con todas las admiradoras de Harry rondando por ahí, es bastante peligroso. XD Lo de Draco se verá para el epílogo... Don't worry, be huggies. Cuídate. Tanina Potter.  
  
Lily4ever: Hola niña, tantas lunas ¿eh? Sí, maldita Constance... de alguna manera había que acabar con ella. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
eRgA: jejejeje... ¿verdad que soy malvada? Pero al fin de cuentas, también soy clemente. También espero que la espera... (valga la redundancia) haya servido de algo y este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Bye, saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Lil Sonis: hola... No, Úrsula no puede morirse. Tampoco Hermione, ni Matthew. No los puedo matar a ellos, o el próximo velorio que celebraríamos sería el mío. Xo Sí, menos mal que Constance se petateó... jejeje, ya no la soportaba. Saludos, cuídate. Tanina Potter.  
  
Lily McGonagall: XD Sorry!!! Lo siento, pero aún no sé quien es quien... bueno, espero que el día de la première se me aclare la película. Thanks por el review... yo por esta semana no tengo deberes universitarios... ¡Estamos en paro! ¬¬ por los malditos créditos... Bueno, no te atormento más con mis tragedias. Cuídate. Tanina Potter.  
  
Jose: Hola, siento hacerlas sufrir tanto, pero de eso se trata... o sea, no se trata de hacerlas sufrir a ustedes, si no de que el fic sea sufrido. (No sé si me entiendes...) Pero no te preocupes, el epílogo es para tranquilizarse. Saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Lil Granger: Gracias por tu review. Tus palabras son gratificantes... :-) Y sí, me gustó mucho el apodo, jejeje, está buenísimo. Aunque el desenlace de Constance fue tan... no sé como explicarlo. Tan de teleserie mexicana, que de repente lo encuentro un poco falso. Pero de alguna manera había que deshacerse de ella. Oye, no quise ofender a Pinky y Cerebro, ellos son mis dibujos animados preferidos... pero bueno, Krum ya no existe. Ojalá y te guste la actualización. Saludos. Cuídate mucho. Tanina Potter.  
  
S. Lily Potter: espero que tus interrogantes hayan sido respondidas. Gracias por el review. Saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
roxio88: Hola, que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, espero que no te dé un ataque... me sentiría culpable de una muerte... jejeje. ¿Quieres el fic completo? Será pesadísimo enviártelo, pero haré lo posible. Saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
aurora malfoy: Ok. Tengo claro que no a todo el mundo le puedo agradar, pero espero que este capítulo te agrade un poco más. Claro que no le voy a hacer nada a Úrsula. Ella es como mi hija... jejejeje, yap, eso. Saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Bien, es hora de dormir... no, mejor me quedo viendo un rato la película. Están dando "La Maldición" Era obvio que no iba dejar morir a Úrsula. ¿Para qué la iba a matar? ¿Para que todas las fans de Harry terminaran de comérselo? XDDDDDD Jejejeje... omito mis comentarios. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Sinceramente, su humilde servidora.  
  
Tanina Potter.  
  
Miembro de las RON4EVER "Ronnie is the best and will be the best forever"... y está como quiere... XD. 


	31. Epílogo: La vida debe continuar

Epílogo: LA VIDA DEBE CONTINUAR.  
  
"Look into my eyes, you will see" (Mira en mis ojos, podrás ver)  
  
"What you mean to me" (Qué es lo que quieres decirme)  
  
"Search your heart, search your soul" (Busca en tu corazón, busca en tu alma)  
  
"And when you find me there you'll search no more" (Y cuándo me encuentres ahí, ya no buscarás más)  
  
Londres. Hospital clínico "Mountain Range Orient". 25 de Mayo del 2003 – 16:12 horas.  
  
Tres días después del incidente que había acabado con la vida de Viktor y con la pesadilla de Hermione y Ron, los muchachos, todos, se encontraban junto a Úrsula y Harry en el hospital muggle, contemplando a la bebé de estos últimos en su incubadora. Se veía tan pequeña e indefensa, que la mayoría de las chicas que ahí se hallaban no querían despegarse del vidrio que las separaba de la sala de incubadoras. Úrsula se hallaba mejor de su convalecencia y el médico le había dado permiso para bajar a verla en cuanto pudiera sentarse bien en la cama y comer. Hermione, Ron y los pequeños Matthew y Lilibeth habían estado con ellos desde las primeras horas del día anterior, cuando se enteraron por Draco de todo lo sucedido. Al principio creyeron que se trataba de una broma, pero la voz de Draco no daba indicios de querer hacerse el gracioso. Ginny por su parte, no se había despegado de su amiga en ningún minuto, a pesar de que Harry y Malfoy habían intentado disuadirla de que fuera a descansar a casa, por que su aspecto cansino ya se le estaba notando en la cara. Pero si ni siquiera le hacía caso a Harry, menos le iba a hacer caso a Draco. En el trayecto de esos tres días apenas y habían cruzado palabras y Ginny ya no lo miraba a los ojos. Tenía miedo de dejarse llevar por aquella mirada grisácea y rendirse a sus sentimientos, que le imploraban a gritos que le perdonara, que hablara con él y que volvieran a ser lo que alguna vez fueron. Pero su parte racional tomaba la delantera en ese momento. También Charlie y Françoise habían llegado esa mañana (por cierto poniéndose muy colorados en cuanto los vieron tomados de la mano), seguidos de Matilda, quien no paraba de preguntar por el nombre de la niña.  
  
-Parece una princesita – decía Matilda mirando a través del vidrio.  
  
-Sí, es muy bella... – dijo Úrsula desde su silla de ruedas.- Y será aún más bella cuando crezca.  
  
-Eso es un peligro – dijo Matilda frunciendo el ceño.  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Úrsula, algo preocupada.  
  
-Por que se te llenará la casa de pretendientes – respondió Matilda y varios rieron con ganas.  
  
-Pero para eso estará su padre – dijo Harry de inmediato.- ¡Pobre del que se le acerque a mi hija!  
  
-¡No seas tan trágico Harry! – exclamó Hermione tratando de que Matthew no se arrancara por los pasillos.- no hijo, ven... No seas trágico, si apenas tiene tres días de nacida.  
  
-Hay que estar preparados – acotó Harry, defendiéndose de las acusaciones.  
  
-Ni que fueras Ron – dijo Ginny, sentada al otro extremo de la sala de espera.  
  
-¬¬ ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? – preguntó Ron frunciendo el ceño. En sus brazos estaba Lil, profundamente dormida.  
  
-Nada, hermanito, nada... – dijo Ginny, riendo de la expresión de su hermano.- Pero espero que Lil no sufra las consecuencias de tus celos.  
  
-No lo hará... – dijo Hermione, sosteniendo a Matthew en sus brazos.- Yo no lo voy a dejar.  
  
Ron se acercó a ella y la besó tiernamente.  
  
-Tengo muchas maneras de convencerte.- le dijo suavemente al oído.  
  
"Don't tell me it's not worth trying for" (No me digas que no vale la pena)  
  
"You can't tell me it's not worth dying for" (No puedes decirme que no vale la pena)  
  
"You know it's true" (sabes que es verdad)  
  
"Everything I do - I do it for you" (todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti)  
  
-Bueno, pero al final, ¿cómo le van a poner? – preguntó Matilda, muerta de curiosidad.  
  
Úrsula y Harry miraron a la niña de nuevo. A pesar de los cientos de tubos, gasas y cintas que tenía encima se veía muy tierna, muy indefensa... como una princesa de cuento de hadas. Úrsula recordó entonces aquella historia que alguna vez le hubo contado su propia madre. La de dos jóvenes en Verona, no más de dieciséis años cada uno, que luchaban por su amor a toda costa, hasta por sobre la muerte. Aquel ejemplo los representaba a ellos, a sus amigos y a miles de parejas más en el mundo... y esa niña era la recompensa de su esfuerzo.  
  
-Juliet – pronunció Úrsula. Harry la miró extrañado.- Quiero que se llame Juliet.  
  
-Juliet Potter – dijo Harry en voz baja.- Juliet Ami Potter... ¿Suena bien no te parece?  
  
-Muy bien – respondió Úrsula. Luego miró a su hija sonriente.- Hola Juliet... te estamos esperando tu papá y yo... sal pronto de esta cosa, para poder tenerte en mis brazos y acariciarte y...  
  
Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se derrumbó sobre Harry, quien la abrazó y la consoló con suaves palabras y ánimos, a pesar de que él también estaba destruido por dentro. Los demás sintieron su pena y se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos. Ginny, acongojada por la situación, salió corriendo de la sala sin que muchos la advirtieran. Sólo Draco. Se había sentado en el suelo del pasillo contiguo, con la cabeza entra las piernas, dejando escapar unos cuantos sollozos que resonaron en el vacío del lugar.  
  
-Gin, ¿Qué te sucedió? – preguntó Draco agachándose frente a ella. La tenía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, que no podía evitar sentirse impotente al no poder hacer más. Ginny no quiso responderle. Seguía sollozando con la cabeza gacha.  
  
-Ginny, escúchame... – Draco se detuvo un momento, como pensando en lo que iba a decir.- Sé que he hecho mal estos últimos días y que no te dije toda la verdad, pero... pero yo no sabía... ella me tenía engañado, ella quería destruirnos la vida, Gin, pero yo te quiero... yo nunca...  
  
-Draco... – dijo al fin la pelirroja.- Draco, cállate ¿sí?  
  
-Pero Ginny...  
  
-No, Draco, en serio, yo ya tengo suficiente con todo lo que ha pasado, no quiero más – levantó la mirada y se encontró con la del chico.- Entiéndeme, Draco...  
  
-¿Qué quieres que entienda? – preguntó el rubio, tomando las muñecas de Ginny.- Yo ya te pedí perdón, te expliqué todo lo que había pasado... ella misma te lo demostró, por favor Gin...  
  
-No, tú no entiendes... – lo interrumpió Ginny. Sus ojos azules intensificaban aún más su color.- No entiendes que no puedo mirarte a los ojos sin sentir unas tremendas ganas de abrazarte y de besarte, de decirte cuánto te amo y que todo esto se borre para siempre... pero me has hecho tanto daño, Draco... que mi parte racional está por sobre mi corazón.  
  
Draco sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Ginny también quiso hacerlo, pero se contuvo y volvió a bajar la mirada.  
  
-Entonces, no le hagas caso a tu cerebro... – le dijo acercándosele al oído. Ginny sentía que las palabras de Draco iban bajándole las defensas.- Sólo hazle caso a tu corazón.  
  
Le levantó la cara y volvió a encontrarse con su mirada. Su dulce mirada, desbordante de lágrimas y compasión. De pronto su cerebro falló y ya no pudo pensar más.  
  
"Look into my heart - you will find" (Mira en mi corazón, tú encontrarás)  
  
"There's nothing there to hide" (No hay nada allí que esconder)  
  
"Take me as I am - take my life" (Tómame como soy, toma mi vida)  
  
"I would give it all - I would sacrifice" (Te lo daría todo, todo lo sacrificaría)  
  
-Draco, no...  
  
-Shshsh... no pienses en nada, sólo siente.- susurró Draco, seguro ya de su proceder.  
  
Apartando algunos cabellos rojizos de la cara de Ginny, Draco acercó sus labios hasta rozar los de la chica, pero no los besó inmediatamente. Aquello era lo que siempre hacían cuando estaban en intimidad. No besos en la boca, lo que podía hacerlos perder la cabeza. Pero Ginny ya había perdido la suya y acercando su cara hasta la de Draco, lo besó en los labios como nunca lo había hecho. Aquellos fueron los instantes más felices que hubieran vivido los dos desde que el rubio había partido a Francia. Ya no había más que pedir perdón... ya no había espacio para el rencor y menos para el odio.  
  
-No quiero perderte de nuevo, Draco.- dijo Ginny apartándose de él con una sonrisa.- No quiero...  
  
-Y yo no volveré a irme, te lo prometo. – le aseguró Draco. Sonrió con más ganas que nunca.- Es más... he estado pensando que podría atarme a ti para toda la vida.  
  
-¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Ginny entre divertida y confusa.  
  
-De que... – las manos de Draco comenzaron a temblar.- No sé cómo decírtelo, por dónde empezar... Ginny, bueno yo... tú...  
  
-¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Draco? – preguntó Ginny, dejando al rubio totalmente perplejo.  
  
-Eeehh... te me adelantaste... – dijo Draco riendo nerviosamente.- Claro que quiero... ¿Tú quieres, Gin?  
  
-Claro que sí – respondió Ginny radiante de alegría.- Sí, quiero.  
  
---  
  
Londres - Capilla de los Sagrados Corazones 7 de noviembre del 2003 – 10:00 horas.  
  
-Ginevra Molly Weasley, ¿aceptas por esposo a Draco Malfoy para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida, en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte los separe?- preguntó el cura delante de ellos.  
  
-Sí, sí quiero.  
  
Los días y los meses pasan volando como alma que se las lleva el diablo y seis meses después todo había vuelto a la normalidad. La vuelta de Draco y Ginny y su próximo compromiso formal había dejado a muchos con la boca abierta y radiantes de alegría. Todos los asistentes al matrimonio, entre los que se hallaban toda la familia Weasley (con la señora Weasley llorando a moco tendido), varios profesores de Hogwarts como la envejecida, pero nunca bien ponderada Minerva McGonagall y Severus Snape, quien a pesar de las distancias que siempre había mantenido con sus alumnos, consideraba a Draco más que cualquiera de ellos. Neville Longbottom, de la mano de Hannah Abbot; Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas (antiguo novio de Ginny, quien no tenía mucha cara de estar contento con las celebraciones), Charlie y Françoise, sosteniendo a Lilibeth, sentados casi al principio de los invitados. Crabbe y Goyle, sonriendo nerviosamente a cualquier chica que los mirara por casualidad y en primera fila, Úrsula y Harry, con Juliet en los brazos.  
  
-Y tú, Draco Malfoy, ¿aceptas a Ginevra Molly Weasley por esposa para amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida, en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte los separe? – le preguntó el cura a Draco.  
  
-No tiene que preguntármelo dos veces – apuntó él y varios de los presentes rieron con ganas.- Sí, sí quiero.  
  
Draco miró a Ginny sonriendo y la felicidad se expandió en los rostros de ambos, a pesar de que Ginny tenía la cara empapada en lágrimas de emoción. La misma emoción que sentía la pareja a su lado.  
  
"There's no love - like your love" (No hay amor, como el tuyo)  
  
"And no other - could give more love" (Ningún otro podría dar más amor)  
  
"There's nowhere - unless you're there" (En ningún lugar donde tú no estés)  
  
"All the time - all the way" (Todo el tiempo, de la misma manera)  
  
-Ahora la otra pareja.- dijo el cura. Volteó a mirarlos y le dijo primero a ella.- Hermione Jane Granger, ¿aceptas por esposo a Ronald Bilius Weasley para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida, en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte los separe?  
  
Hermione miró a Ron, sonriendo y asintió.- Sí, acepto.  
  
-Muy bien... entonces tú Ronald Bilius Weasley, ¿aceptas por esposa a Hermione Jane Granger para amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida, en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte los separe?  
  
-Sí, si quiero.- respondió Ron y escuchó como Matthew gritaba y reía de felicidad unos metros más atrás.  
  
-Entonces, que lo que ha unido Dios no lo separe el hombre...  
  
Las parejas unieron sus vidas para siempre (N/A: O hasta que se apruebe la ley de divorcio) con un tierno beso. Los invitados prorrumpieron en aplausos y vítores, mientras Draco y Ginny, Ron y Hermione, salían de la Iglesia cubiertos por arroz y flores blancas. Un Ford Anglia negro cubierto de cintas y rosetas los esperaba a la salida. Charlie le dio a Ron a Lilibeth y Matthew corrió a tropezones hasta coger el vestido de su madre.  
  
-¡¡Mamá!! – gritó el pequeño. Hermione lo tomó en brazos.- Mamá, vamos ato. (Trad.: mamá, vamos en auto)  
  
-Sí, Matthew... ya vamos – asintió Hermione.  
  
Ron la besó de nuevo y entraron en el coche, especialmente acondicionado para que cupieran más de tres personas atrás. Draco y Ginny mientras tanto se despedían de los invitados.  
  
-¡¡No nos van a ver hasta en una semana más!! – gritó Draco, asiendo por la cintura a Gin.- ¡Me la rapto!  
  
Todos rieron con ganas y la señora Weasley aprovechó para despedirse de ellos, sin poder controlar las lágrimas. Ellos también subieron al auto después de todos los aplausos de la gente. Mientras tanto, Harry y Úrsula se habían quedado con su hija contemplando aquella escena. Les parecía que había sido ayer cuando ellos habían contraído matrimonio y habían desaparecido por algunos días, dejando a los invitados con mucha curiosidad. La pequeña llevaba un vestidito rosado sobre un montón de pantys de lana y camisetas de algodón. (N/A: pobres chicos... cuando todos tienen frío, ellos están muertos de calor). Le habían adornado su delicado y corto cabello negro con cintitas rosadas y un gorrito blanco de tela.  
  
"Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth trying for" (oh, no puedes decirme que no vale la pena)  
  
"I can't help it, there's nothing I want more" (No puedo ayudarte, pero no hay nada que yo quiera más)  
  
"I would fight for you, I lie for you" (Lucharía por ti, me quedaría por ti)  
  
"Walk the wire for you, I die for you" (Caminaría por la cuerda por ti, moriría por ti)  
  
-Les tocó a ellos ahora, ¿verdad? – preguntó Harry mirando a sus amigos en el automóvil.  
  
-Sí... a todos nos toca alguna vez.- respondió Úrsula, meciendo a Juliet en sus brazos.  
  
De pronto, Ron salió del auto rápidamente y los llamó a los dos.  
  
-¿Ustedes no piensan venir? – les preguntó a la distancia.  
  
-¿Nosotros? – preguntó Harry sorprendido.  
  
-Ustedes faltan... somos seis en total.- aclaró Ron.  
  
-Seis con agregado.- recalcó Hermione asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla. Matthew estaba ahí, gritando.  
  
-¡¡JULY!! – Matthew también asomaba la cabeza por la ventana.  
  
-Está bien... somos seis con agregado.- dijo Úrsula, sonriendo y tomando a Harry de la mano, para subir con él al automóvil.  
  
En el interior, el aire de fiesta era más candente que afuera. Con una botella de champaña, los chicos celebraban su nueva unión. Matthew intentaba jugar con Lilibeth, pero ella no entendía las intenciones del pequeño. Juliet tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba atentamente a sus pequeños amigos.  
  
-Y bueno... – comenzó a decir Ron. El automóvil empezó a desplazarse.- No sé qué decir...  
  
-Entonces no digas nada. – dijo Ginny, riendo alegremente.  
  
-¬¬ graciosa... – dijo Ron, aunque volviendo sonreír al instante.- No saben cómo me siento en este minuto... estoy demasiado feliz.  
  
-Todos estamos felices – acotó Draco.- Todos tenemos lo que queríamos y lo que nos merecíamos.  
  
-Ahora nos toca hacerlos felices a ellos.- dijo Harry mirando a los pequeños, sonriente.  
  
-Sí, muy felices – dijo Hermione abrazando más fuerte a su hijo.- ¿Cierto, Matthew?  
  
-¡¡¡FEICES!!! – gritó Matthew, alzando los brazos y moviendo las manitas cómo lo hacia cuando era más chico. Los demás rieron con ganas y siguieron enfrascados en su conversación.  
  
Era un momento tan feliz, que ni un hechizo de Voldemort lo podría haber disuelto.  
  
"You know its true" (sabes que es verdad)  
  
"Everything I do - I do it for you" (todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti)  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ......................................  
  
"Castillo Hogwarts" – Campos de Quidditch. 16 de Abril de 2018 – 15:00 horas.  
  
Los aplausos y los vítores se expandieron por todo el campo. La multitud estaba ansiosa por el resultado de este partido, donde nuevamente Gryffindor y Slytherin debían enfrentarse por la copa del ganador. Entre el gran barullo, los equipos salieron de los vestidores. En las gradas, el relator del partido, Joshua Jordan, anunciaba a los jugadores.  
  
-¡¡Y por el equipo de Slytherin... WILSON... CARTER... KOHL... MITCHELL... KLEPSCH... Y LOS GEMELOS MALFOY!!  
  
La casa de Slytherin estalló en aplausos, mientras que los de Gryffindor los recibían con abucheos. Los siete jugadores volaron por el campo y se ordenaron en sus posiciones. Los gemelos, Thomas y Alan, muy parecidos a su padre, pero dueños de los ojos de su madre, juntaban sus bates en el aire y se ordenaban con el resto. En los vestidores del equipo contrario, se respiraba el mismo ánimo ansioso.  
  
-¿Nerviosa? – preguntó un chico de cabellos castaños y facciones muy marcadas a su compañera de equipo.  
  
-Un poco... – le respondió la chica. Apartó sus cabellos rojos de su frente y sonrió.- Pero para eso estás tú, hermano.  
  
El chico le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió, seguro. Jordan volvió a hablar.  
  
-¡¡Y aquí está Gryffindor... RICHMOND... PLASSEY... WEASLEY... PARKER... KLERK... SMOOTH Y MATTHEW WEASLEY!!  
  
La casa de los leones gritó y aplaudió a rabiar, apagando casi por completo los abucheos del equipo contrario. Los siete jugadores de Gryffindor tomaron también sus posiciones en el aire. Matthew Weasley, un chico de diecisiete años y capitán del equipo escarlata, levantó el brazo y exclamó.  
  
-¡Vamos por el tri-campeonato, equipo! ¡A ganar!  
  
Matthew tomó su posición en el aire. Era buscador, como lo había sido su padre, pero el chico decía que también le hubiera gustado jugar de guardián, como Ron. Aquel puesto lo tenía su hermana Lilibeth, de quince, el vivo retrato de Sophie. Thomas y Alan se acercaron a los chicos, sonriendo ampliamente.  
  
-Por estos minutos, dejamos de ser amigos – dijo Alan.  
  
-Lo mismo digo.- apuntó Lilibeth.  
  
El partido empezó. Soltaron las pelotas y los catorce jugadores comenzaron con el juego. Matthew subió un poco más que los otros y esquivó la primera Bludger; luego dio una amplia vuelta mirando a su alrededor en busca de un destello dorado. El buscador del equipo contrario, Egon Klepsch, estaba haciendo lo mismo.  
  
-Y es Richmond, Richmond con la Quaffle, esquiva a Carter, Carter no se da por vencido, Richmond no suelta el balón... ¡Ay! Esa Bludger de Alan Malfoy le ha dado justo en la cara... Carter atrapa la Quaffle, se la pasa a Wilson, Wilson con la Quaffle y... una buena Bludger de Smooth le da de lleno en la cabeza... Wilson suelta la Quaffle, la atrapa Plassey y Plassey sale disparada con la quaffle...  
  
El guardián del equipo de Slytherin, Patrick Mitchell, se había puesto en guardia. Sarah Plassey iba directamente hacia él, con serias intenciones de anotar. Matthew cruzaba los dedos, pero también ponía atención a los movimientos de la escurridiza snitch.  
  
-¡¡Vamos, Sarah, tú puedes!! – gritaba Jordan. Thomas había intentado tirarle una quaffle a la chica, pero la puntería le falló.- ¡¡Y ahí va, ahí va Sarah...!! LANZA... ¡¡¡¡AAAAYYYY!!!  
  
Mitchell había atajado la pelota. Luego le lanzó la Quaffle a Carter, quien salió como un rayo con ella, zigzagueando entre Margareth Richmond y Sarah Plassey. Lilibeth tensó sus músculos y esperó a Carter en los aros.  
  
-...Carter tiene la Quaffle, va hacia el arco, está fuera del alcance de las Bludgers y sólo tiene al guardián delante... ¡¡Vamos, Lil... atrápala!! Carter lanza y... ¡¡¡ESO ES LILIBETH!! ¡Lilibeth Weasley atrapa la Quaffle y se la pasa a Steve Parker!  
  
-¡Muévanse, no hay que dejar que lleguen a los aros! – gritaba Matthew, animando al equipo.  
  
-...Parker en posesión de la Quaffle, Parker esquiva la Bludger de Alan Malfoy, va directo hacia los aros, no le importan los demás... Carter intenta quitársela, pero Steve no se deja... Mitchell se prepara en los aros... ahí va Parker, Parker Lanza y... ¡¡GRYFFINDOR HA MARCADO UN TANTO!! Diez a cero, diez a cero para Gryffindor...  
  
Matthew oyó los rugidos y los aplausos de la casa del león. Thomas había vuelto a lanzar una Bludger hacia él, que esquivó dándose vuelta por completo en la escoba. Y entonces la vio. Ahí, entre las gradas del equipo contrario se hallaba la snitch dorada. Alzó el vuelo rápidamente. Klepsch lo imitó, lanzándose como un rayo hacia la izquierda de Matthew. Egon era una figura borrosa, verde y plateada, que volaba junto a su escoba... La snitch bordeó las columnas que sostenían las gradas y salió disparada hacia el extremo opuesto. Aquel cambio de dirección favorecía a Klepsh, que estaba más cerca. Matthew giró su escoba, quedando a escasos metros del buscador de Slytherin... lo estaba pasando rápidamente, se acercaba a ella... soltó la mano derecha de la escoba y la extendió en el aire, hacia la pequeña esfera dorada.  
  
En cosa de segundos, unos desesperantes, tormentosos y vertiginosos segundos, los dedos de Matthew se cerraron en torno a la snitch. Klepsch quiso desviar su camino dándole un empujón con el hombro, pero ya no había vuelta atrás... Los seguidores de Gryffindor gritaron de satisfacción.  
  
-¡Y ese es Matthew Weasley! ¡Weasley atrapa la Snitch y Gryffindor gana el campeonato! – gritó Jordan desde las gradas.  
  
-¡¡Sí, sí... lo hicimos!! – gritaba Lilibeth, acercándose a su hermano y dándole un fuerte abrazo.  
  
-¡¡Tricampeones, Lil... somos Tricampeones!! – exclamó Matthew, aún con la esfera dorada en su mano.  
  
Los demás jugadores del equipo felicitaron a su capitán y se felicitaron entre ellos. Thomas y Alan también llegaron a felicitar a Matthew.  
  
-Para la próxima no podrás celebrar – le dijo Thomas, dándole una palmada en la espalda.  
  
-Sí, la próxima vez la copa será para Slytherin – ratificó Alan, abrazando a Lilibeth.  
  
-No canten victoria todavía – dijo Lil, riendo con ganas.  
  
-Sí, no canten victoria – agregó Matthew, muy emocionado por ganar. De pronto, vio entre las multitudes a un pequeño grupo de adultos que lo saludaba.- ¡¡Miren, es papá y mamá!!  
  
Los chicos voltearon y vieron por ellos mismos de quien se trataba. Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Úrsula y Harry estaban en las gradas, saludándoles y hablando con algunos profesores. Rápidamente, los chicos bajaron hasta el suelo y subieron las escaleras de las gradas para hablar con ellos.  
  
-¡Felicidades, Matthew! – exclamó Ron, abrazando a su hijo.- ¡Eres el mejor capitán de Quidditch!  
  
-Eso es por que lo he aprendido de ti – le dijo Matthew, mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
-Hijo, felicidades – dijo Hermione, colgándose del cuello del chico.  
  
-Gracias mamá – le dijo Matthew, besándola en las mejillas.  
  
-¡¡Papá!! – gritó Lilibeth, corriendo a abrazar a Ron. El pelirrojo la alzó por el aire y la dio vuelta con él.  
  
-La mejor guardiana de todas – dijo Ron, también orgulloso por su hija.  
  
-Ustedes no se depriman, que lo hicieron muy bien – dijo Ginny, abrazando a sus gemelos.  
  
-Sí lo sabemos, mamá – dijo Thomas, guardando su bate en una funda de cuero negro.- Pero te prometemos que el próximo año le ganamos a Gryffindor.  
  
-Sí, le vamos a ganar – agregó Alan.  
  
-No se preocupen – dijo Draco, acariciando las rubias cabelleras de Thomas y Alan.- Ganen o pierdan, ustedes siempre serán los mejores bateadores.  
  
-Oye, ¿Y dónde está Juliet? – preguntó Úrsula, mirando a todos lados.- ¿No vino a ver el partido?  
  
-Sí, dijo que vendría – afirmó Lilibeth.- pero no la he visto hace rato... ¿tú la has visto, Matt?  
  
-No... – respondió el chico.  
  
-Tendrías que saber – dijo Alan, sonriendo pícaramente.- Para eso eres el novio...  
  
-Sí, pero no soy su celador. – recalcó Matthew. Luego vio que Harry lo miraba ceñudo.- ¡¡¡Suegro, tanto tiempo!!!  
  
-¿Qué tal, Matthew? – preguntó Harry. Su expresión seria cambió rápidamente y sonrió.- Y no me digas suegro...  
  
-Está bien, suegro... perdón, tío Harry – dijo Matthew.  
  
Entre la multitud, que se apretujaba para salir del estadio, vieron correr a una chica menuda, de largos cabellos negros y ondulados, ojos verdes y rostro delgado, que se dirigía hasta ellos. Se detuvo frente a ellos, calmando su respiración, mientras todos esperaban a que hablara.  
  
-Vengo... de la... enfermería... – dijo entre jadeos. Luego corrió a felicitar a Matthew.- Felicidades, Matt.  
  
-¿Qué te pasó, July? – preguntó Matthew algo preocupado.  
  
-Nada, sólo un dolor de cabeza – respondió Juliet.  
  
-Es cierto... tengo una novia muy fuerte... – dijo Matthew casi orgulloso.  
  
-Bueno, seis meses en una incubadora muggle hacen fuerte a cualquiera... – miró entonces alrededor y se fijó en sus padres.- ¡¡¡Papá... Mamá!!! ¡Estaban aquí!  
  
-Cuando July está con Matthew, se le olvida el mundo entero – le dijo Alan a Lilibeth, haciendo que riera.  
  
-Pero entonces, no nos quedemos aquí – dijo Draco de pronto.  
  
-Sí, la gente ya se está yendo – declaró Harry.- Hay que ir a celebrar el triunfo.  
  
-¡¡Vamos entonces!! – gritó Ginny, riendo por la efusividad con que había dicho esa última frase.  
  
Todos se pusieron en camino hacia el castillo. Pero Hermione retuvo a Ron unos momentos.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ron, viendo como los demás caminaban hacia la fiesta.  
  
-Tengo una pregunta que hacerte – dijo Hermione sonriendo pícaramente.  
  
-¿Qué pregunta?  
  
-Es sobre pociones...  
  
-¿Pociones? – preguntó Ron, sorprendido.- No, Hermione... los días de escuela ya terminaron para nosotros y no quiero hablar de...  
  
-No, espera... es muy sencillo.- Hermione buscó entre sus ropas y sacó una botellita con un líquido de color azul en su interior.- Mira, ésta es la poción de la fertilidad, cuando se mezcla con los ingredientes necesarios...  
  
-Sí, ya sé – dijo Ron, perdiendo la paciencia como si estuviera en una clase con Snape.- si los mezclas bien, la poción te dirá si estás o no encinta y eso se notará con el color azul que... – de pronto Ron había abierto mucho los ojos y la boca.- Hermione, ¿de quién es esa botella?  
  
-Es mía – dijo Hermione, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  
  
-No me digas que... tú... yo... – Ron no podía articular palabra.  
  
-Sí... – afirmó Hermione.- Tengo un mes de embarazo.  
  
-Un... un hijo de los dos... ¡¡Un hijo de los dos, Hermione!! – Ron gritaba a todo pulmón y Hermione trataba de calmarlo.  
  
-Sí, Ron, nuestro hijo... – dijo Hermione. El pelirrojo la tomó en brazos y la besó en los labios.  
  
-Te amo tanto – le dijo Ron, con ella aún en los brazos. Corriendo hacia sus amigos, Ron gritaba desesperado.- ¡¡Esperen... tenemos otra cosa por qué celebrar!!  
  
Todos se internaron en el castillo que alguna vez los albergó por siete largos años y respiraron aquel aire de efusividad y festividad que todos despedían de su alma. Nada más que hablar. Nada más que decir. Todo estaba dicho.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ......................................  
  
N/A: Este es un ciclo que cierro y estoy muy feliz por haberlo acabado tan bien. Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que siguieron este fic por muchos meses y que me dieron su apoyo hasta el final. Gracias, de verdad.  
  
Canción: "I do it for you" de Brian Adams.  
  
Últimos reviews...  
  
Lil Sonis: Gracias por el review. ¿En serio crees que el final del cap anterior fue sádico? Jejeje... no sé, pero que bueno que te gustó. No sé si este epílogo despejará todas tus dudas, pero espero que sí. Saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Lil Granger: Hola, amigui... tantas lunas... Jejeje, pues sí, la influencia de teleseries mexicanas es muy fuerte en mí, más las teleseries venezolanas. Sí, Matthew tiene buenos gustos... hasta se quedó con Juliet, la hija de Harry y Úrsula. Espero que te guste el próximo fic que haga, aunque veremos si puedo actualizarlo tan rápido como lo hacía al principio de éste. Sobre todo por que ahora vuelvo a clases el lunes (después de tres semanas de paro) Nos vemos algún día en el MSN. Saludos, cuídate. Tanina Potter.  
  
annafreey: hola, gracias por el review. Sí, lamentablemente todo tiene fin... y este fic no es la excepción. Tengo otra historia en mente, pero espero que les guste tanto como ésta. También es una R/H, pero en sus años de colegio... jejeje. Bueno, saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Lily-McGonagall: Hola... jejeje, me imagino tu cara, pero trata de no apretar demasiado a tu gata, que ella no tiene la culpa XDDDD. Gracias por el review, me subió mucho el ánimo... y bueno, el lunes vuelvo a clases, así que se terminaron mis tres semanas de vacaciones. Espero que te haya gustado el epílogo... Saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Ichan: No te canses demasiado, que el partido de Quidditch te va a dar dolor de cuello... XD. Espero que tus incógnitas hayan sido respondidas. Saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Lily4ever: Hola, jejeje... pues me desayuno leche con chocolate y tostadas... pero no creo que sea eso lo que provocó el crecimiento de mi mente... ¡¡¡Ya no tengo gorros que ponerme, todos me quedan chicos!!! XDDD Y bueno, no te marees tanto que ahora podrás respirar tranquila. Saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Úrsula Potter: Hola... esto sí que es extraño... mis propios personajes escribiéndome reviews. Jejejeje... bueno, no sé si te habrás puesto el nombre por este fic, pero me sorprendió mucho. Espero que te haya gustado la resolución de todo este enredo... gracias por escribirme, saludos. Tanina Potter.  
  
Aurora Malfoy: Bueno, no te preocupes... a mí todavía me quedan tres semanas, y son las peores... ¡¡¡EXAMENES!!! YoY No querer... en fin, si quieres decirme mami jejeje... no sé si estoy preparada para tener hijos, pero lo acepto. Cuídate. Tanina Potter.  
  
Bien... es todo.  
  
Atte. Tanina Potter. Miembro de las Ron4ever Ronnie is the best and will be the best forever... 


End file.
